A Love Out of Reach
by AutobotV
Summary: Jazz a Gamma class Cybertronian lives wishing and hoping of a better life. Treated like scrap by the higher classes his dreams are slowly fading but one meeting with a possible Alpha class might change all of that. More details inside! Rated for a REASON!
1. Life as a Gamma

_My new fic! Sorry i have been out of action for a while but I am planning on finishing ANBTW. This fic is rated M for future chapters. I will warn you when the mech on mech action starts! Couples include OPxJ, RxWJ, HxM, PxBS, SxS and a few others so watch out ^^_

* * *

**A Love Out of Reach**

**Life as a Gamma**

Rank. Class. Breed. Within a society these small matters are regarded with ridiculous concern. For a society to function there had to be those with power and those with nil. On the planet Cybertron such a system was built and has lasted for almost thousands of eons. On this planet of sentient robots existed different classes, different breeds and different ranks of Cybertronian's. The highest rank was the Superior Class, or the 'S' Class, and they ran Cybertron. Those who existed within the S Class were Government Officials, Councilmen and even the Prime himself. There was a rumor though that only those with a Omega Rank within the S Class were qualified to be Prime whilst others claimed that the Matrix picked the Prime itself. The S class were admired and feared. Below them were the Alpha Class, or 'A' Class. These were high class civilians of Cybertron that were also dubbed as Towers since they lived in the glamorous cities of Cybertron and were well off. They were business mechs mostly and had fun where others couldn't with their rank. Under that class was the Beta Class, or 'B' Class. They worked of course but with their rank they were privileged to work in certain areas. Some of them worked for the almighty Cybertronian Army while others worked for the Enforcers as private investigators or achieved the rank of captain of their city. Other B class mechs would work as medics or scientists, some even worked as mangers for small companies. The next class was dubbed the Delta Class, or the D Class. They were the workers, the class that worked in mines, factories, small businesses and other such workplaces. If it weren't for this class Cybertron wouldn't be able to function. From couriers to welders, bridge makers to merchants they were main force behind the society built around them. One would regard them as the lowest of the low but if it weren't for the Gamma Class they would be.

The Gamma Class...hardly anyone paid attention to them. Cannon fodder was what one Government Official described them to be. A waste of metal was what others called them. They walked round the slums of the cities trying to find ways to earn their Energon for the day. They worked cheap labour that no other class would see do. They worked in dangerous mines that were too dangerous to enter. They worked as pleasuremodels for those who want a night of erotic pleasure they would gladly give up their bodies if it mean they get the credits. They clean sewage pipes from the interior and, if Scientists paid them even, allow themselves to be guinea pigs in experiments. They had no dignity, no pride and they didn't care. The system put them down there and that was where they stayed. Walking around the slums, huddling in small corners or getting into fights with one another for Primus knew why. Even though they didn't realize it the society needed them. They needed poor beggars like them to keep those in the higher up classes in their place. They would watch them from their Towers and mock them as they tried to survive for the next was how Cybertron functioned...it was the way of it's people.

* * *

Iacon was one of the greatest cities on Cybertron. Like a royal jewel it was marveled by all. It was where the Cybertronian Defense was based and where the ruling Prime preceded. Half the Alpha population of Cybertron lived here so the city was rich in both credits and people. However beneath the glowing towers of light exisisted a slum area that was infested with the G Class population. The lights of the city drew them here in hopes they could earn credits and make a name for themselves. The lights from above made the place seem pleasant but it was full of petty thieves, con-artists and pleasurebots. Even though it was full of dangerous machines it was a rather interesting place to visit. Iacon was a snobbish city and those who wanted to have a bit of fun traveled down from the bright lights to darkened streets of the Iacon Slum district. Beta's and Delta's were the main ones to visit and the Gamma's welcomed them in the hopes they would blow all their hard earned credits on what they offered them.

In one area of the slum was a popular stop known as 'Iacon's Doorstep' which was known to it's locals as the best Energon bar in the whole district. It offered sweet Energon, cheap entertainment and all the whores you could wish for. It was a simple setup with tables and stools with a large bar that was run by hot, young mechs and femmes and a small stage where drunken mechs would try to entertain the crowd. Near the back were a large set of stairs where all whores and sluts hanged about, trying to lure guests into the rooms above. It was quite popular with all the Gamma's but if a Beta or Delta was in there it meant credits. Every now and then a group of them would come down from the great city to sample the cheap fun and it was at Iacon's Doorstep where they visited the most. The establishment itself was run by a rather crude and vulgar mech known as Mac. He ran the bar and owned all the whores that worked there. He wasn't pleasant and half the time didn't care what state his whores were in as long as the did their job. He even tried to whore off his own staff if it was needed. He would motherboard for the right price he was that low. In fact there was one mech he had been trying to action off to willing customers but he was a tough young Gamma who refused to bow down to him. He was quite a rebellious one who refused to acknowledge Mac as his master but he worked for him to earn his credits. Mac would of fired him eons ago but he was one of the main reasons his customers came back with his cocky smile, pretty face and his exotic model of a body it was no wonder many tried to woo him but he loved playing hard to get. In fact on that particular evening he was sitting on a table with his legs crossed entertaining the guests who were gazing at him with hungry optics. Mac was a little frustrated that evening and seeing the little glitch enjoying himself ticked him off a little.

'Get off your horny aft Jazz and get back to work!' he bellowed over the loud music.

The young mech, known as Jazz, gave Mac a frustrated sigh before looking back to the mechs he was entertaining.

'Sorry boys...duty calls,' he chuckled.

The mechs whistled after him as he walked away carrying his tray of empty drinking containers back to the main bar where an angry Mac was waiting. Jazz placed the tray down and folded his arms refusing to act petty in front of his boss.

'Y'know I was getting them to blow more credits on ya lousy drinks!' he snapped.

Mac growled and slammed his fist on the bar top. A nearby bar mech jumped slightly but Jazz didn't flinch.

'It looked like a whole lot more than upselling to me! I told you that unless I approve of it you whore your aft to no one!'

Jazz suddenly went a little red but got angry at the sudden accusation. Mac was always trying to get him to whore himself off and he would only allow just as long as he got half the profits from it. Jazz refused to lower himself to a pleasurebot and was trying to maintain what little dignity he had left. Working in this dump was eating away at it by the nano-click. Snarling slightly he snarled back at his vulgar boss.

'I wasn't whoring my aft to anyone you cheap piece of metal! I was doing what you told me to do...get them to buy me the drinks and then give them to you so you could sell them back!'

That shut him up when a nearby customer suddenly looked over with curiousgaze. Mac growled and leaned in closer to Jazz with a low but threatening tone in his voice.

'Listen here you worthless piece of slag...I run this joint and unless you wise up to me I'm going to throw you out quicker then a Beta throwing his credits away on drinks! Now get back to work!'

The young mech growled but kept quiet. He picked up a tray full of drinks and walked off to make his rounds whilst dodging and hopping over drunks. They were empty threats for he knew that he was one of the reasons this bar was running. In fact half the mechs and femmes were in here just to see him in the hopes they would get to spend a night with him. Sadly that would never happen for Jazz wasn't going to lay down and spread his legs for anyone. It was sad to say but even though he worked in this dump he was quite the romantic type and he secretly longed for the day when his true love would arrive and whisk him off his feet. The chance of that happening here was nil but it kept him going through the night. It was just a little fantasy he had as a Sparkling and even today he still dreamed about it even though he knew better.

A slap on the aft made him look over his shoulder at a drunken mech who was looking at him with lust filled optics. Jazz smirked and placed the drink in front of him. He was used to this crowd and he knew how to handle himself. He gave the drunk a seductive smile and a teasing gaze in his optics that sent the drunk giggling. Placing one hand on his hip whilst the other was gently placed on the drunk's shoulder he leaned in and almost purred. The drunk made a stupid giggle and his breath reeked of foul Energon.

'My am I thirsty...I could use a drink,' gasped Jazz, fanning himself with the empty trayas he stood back up.

The drunk suddenly motioned for another bar mech to get him a few drinks. Mac noticed and grumbled away but Jazz smirked and sat on a nearby chair, keeping his distance but trying to pull the poor mech deeper into his little web. He just gave the drunk an innocent but playful look whilst leaning back in his chair whilst his finger traced the rim of an empty glass. The mechs on the table looked at him with hungry optics but kept their distance in the hopes the hottie would make the first move. Once the drinks arrived Jazz picked it up but didn't drink it. Instead he stood back up and walked off with it but gave the drunk one last seductive look and a wink.

'Thanks sweetspark...I'll be thinking of ya whilst I down this...'

That made the drunk fall over whilst thinking of dirty thoughts. It made Jazz giggle but he quickly placed the drink on another tray and told the femme who was carrying it to sell it to the first mech she bumps into. The night dragged on until Mac gave the order to kick everyone out. His bouncers took care of this and soon the bar was empty but it would up and running in a few cycles when the next shift was ready and the second shift staff show up to take over from the first shift staff. Before they all left they were all given their credits which sadly wasn't a lot but it was enough to keep them going. Jazz frowned at his amount for it was a little less than last time.

'What the frag Mac!?' he snapped.

Mac snickered and shrugged.

'Sorry Jazz but the rent went up in this place so I had to make a few cuts. But if you want to make more credits why not join the pleasurebots?'

Jazz snarled and snatched his credits from the grimy mech who laughed as he walked away. He hated working in that dump but he had no where else to work. He wasn't built for hard labour and he wasn't about to give himself away for credits. Iacon slums was one of the safest places for a Gamma like himself. He was constructed over in Kaon but he left for back in the Kaon slums you were lucky to survive for a few mere cycles. It wasn't all that bad though. He had a little place to call home. A small building with small rooms that housed over hundreds of Gamma class mechs. His room was so small he hardly could move in there. He had what he needed though, a berth to sleep in and a small container to hold his Energon. Locking the door behind him he hopped onto the berth he glanced over at his favourite feature of the room. The small room had a small window and from that window he was able to see some of the towers that towered above him.

'Lucky glitch heads...' he mumbled.

He had always wondered what it would be like to live in those shiny towers and live a life of luxury. However fate had donned him a lowly Gamma rank of the Cybertronian society. Mechs like him weren't allowed to set foot in those amazing cities. The Enforcers would beat them until they were scrap and then throw them back down into the slums. Nobody cared about them, not even the mechs who were supposed to care gave a dam. Jazz sighed as he laid on his berth and fell into recharge. It would be nice to live up there...hell it would be nice if he met someone from up there and fell in love. He had seen some Beta's and Delta's who were dam attractive and wondered if the one he wanted lived up there and was waiting for him to show up. He could imagine living in a better home with every thing he ever wanted there including his dream bot. That was his dream and it was likely to remain a dream. What were the odds of him meeting a higher up who could whisk him away to a life pf riches and security? Fate was indeed a strange force on Cybertron.

* * *

IT WILL PICK UP!


	2. Meeting Someone New

_Second chapter! Wooooo! Our little Gamma bot meets someone who ain't local. Hints of Ratchet and Wheeljack! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Meeting Someone New**

Another night working in Iacon's Doorstep and Jazz was already getting tired. A huge crowd was in the Energon bar that night and most of them were Beta's and Delta's. One of the bar staff claimed she saw a few Alpha's which was really rare. Whatever the class they were all down here drinking like crazy until their tanks purged. They were celebrating something Jazz could tell but he had no idea what. Something must of happened up in Iacon but the Gamma's would never find out since that type of news never reached them until a few days later or if one of the visitors let it slip. However for Mac this meant credits and he increased the price of his drinks and worked his pleasurebots even harder than normal. Poor things needed a good couple of Energon drinks before they could get back to work. Jazz put up with it as normal and tried to ignore the cries and cheers of the mechs that found him attractive. His aft was getting more spanks than normal and it was staring to get to him. He hated it when some drunk slumped against him and tried to feel him up. Mac had told him off for spilling some drinks and a drunk tried to drag him into a corner. The night was dragging on so he took a quick break and slipped into one of the back rooms where a few other mechs were taking a break from the hard work. Jazz took a seat and let out a deep sigh. The mechs next to him were chatting away.

'What's the big deal with all these Beta's and Delta's? I mean sure they bring in the credits but Primus this is a lot,' muttered one.

'Apparently there is a celebration going on up in the city but I don't have a clue what it's about though. They moved the party down here though,' sighed another.

'Someone saw a few Alpha's down here...must be a big celebration.'

'I heard they're sending someone up to find out what the big deal is...'

Although Jazz was a little curious as to what the big fuss was about he wondered how did Gamma's sneak into the great city of Iacon. With those security gates on the city borders and those defense systems it was hard to believe that any Gamma could get up there. The law was a simple one for the Gamma class. The slums was where they belonged. They weren't allowed to walk around the grand cities like the other classes. They'd be beaten on the spot. However Iacon may be a grand jewel on Cybertron but even jewels had their cracks. Jazz check his internal chronosmeter and was glad to find he had only a cycle of work left. He hated working on a night like this for many reasons. Sighing he stood up and forced a grin on his face as he walked back into the bar and grabbed a tray full of drinks with their orders. As he walked around the crowded bar Mac suddenly approached and he looked excited.

'Jazz! Jazz baby listen to this! Some Beta has offered me 1000 credits for your aft! He's that mech right over-'

'No.'

Jazz carried on working and ignored the vulgar mech trying to persuade him to whore himself out. It wasn't the first time this had happened that evening. The first offer was 750 credits and another was 900. It happened all the time whether it was a Beta or a Delta or even a well off Gamma. They would approach Mac, offer him the credits and then he would try to convince Jazz to sleep with them. However Jazz always refused and it was starting to piss Mac off.

'C'mon kid! This is a once in a lifetime offer!'

'I said no!' snapped Jazz.

Mac growled in anger.

'What's the big deal? All ya gotta do is spread your legs for a few clicks and that's that!'

'It is a big deal! It's my fragging body and I ain't about to lower myself to entertain some Beta bum!' snapped Jazz as he slammed a glass of Energon on a table.

'Lower yourself!? In case you hadn't notice kid were Gamma's! The lowest of the low! We can't get any lower than that! You think you're better that them by not doing it? Well guess what!? They're the higher class, the ones with the cash and we're the ones stuck in the mud trying to make a living so why don't you hurry up and get that into your CPU!'

Mac left Jazz in a huff meaning he had given up. The young mech grumbled as he carried on working but he couldn't help and think about what he had just said. They were the lowest of the low...he was right about that. As long as the Superior, Alpha, Beta and Delta classes existed the Gamma class was nothing but walking scrap. He didn't choose to be a Gamma but here he was trying to survive in some sleazy Energon with a boss who wanted to sell his aft to the highest bidder. He wished he was a plain and simple Delta working an honest life, at least they got respect and they had futures to enjoy. He hated this life but it was the only life he could have. Gamma's had no future but he knew that one day his luck would turn around if he carried on hoping. Hope...a Gamma that hoped was just as rare as a Superior Class mech walking around in the slums of a great city.

* * *

His shift was finally over and Jazz started to walk home. The streets were full of mechs cheering and having drunken fun. Some of them had already passed out in gutters whilst others were getting into fights. It was a normal night in the slums but there were more mechs than normal. What had happened up there in the city? He passed by a group of Gamma's who apparently knew what the fuss was about.

'I had no idea that ol Sentinel had passed on.'

'It's not everyday a new Prime is chosen by the Matrix.'

'So who is he and what's he like?'

'How should I know? All I know is that he's younger than the past Prime's and he plans to improve Cybertron.'

'Ha...where have I heard that before?'

So that's what it was. Sentinel Prime had passed on and a new Prime was chosen. It was really, really rare that something like this would happen so it was no wonder that there were celebrations and drunken Beta's and Delta's pouring down to have stupid and cheap fun. Why should he care though? A new Prime meant nothing to the Gamma's. He was just some really important Superior class mech that they would never see in their whole lives. He sighed as he looked at the happy higher up classes and his own class. Why did they have to be the lowest of the the low? What made the Alpha's so special? Why did the Delta's get good work? Who decided that the Gamma's had to be poor, credit grubbing scrap heaps? He tried to block out these questions he was asking himself by thinking of what he should do with his time off. It was the only thing he could look forward to in his life. As he got closer to home he suddenly felt a blow to the head. He staggered slightly and quickly spun round to face his attacker. He frowned to find he was looking at a drunk Beta mech who seemed to be a little pissed off.

'Y-You little...hic...slut....I offer you g-gold and you...hic...you b-blow it in my face!'

Jazz sighed. He guessed that this was the drunken idiot who tried to buy his aft earlier on. He knew he had to defend himself but if he was caught hitting a class higher than himself it was prison sentence waiting to be fulfilled. He had to be careful and not harm him in anyway but get himself to safety at the same time. Playing it cool he raised his hands and tried to reason with him.

'Look man I ain't your type...trust me. Go back to the bar and have fun.'

The drunk still looked pissed and stepped forward making Jazz step back.

'Aww c'mon...hic...b-baby! 1500 c-credits is...hic...my final offer!'

If Mac were here Jazz would be bound, gagged and thrown onto a berth. The young mech was tired and wasn't in the mood to have some drunken higher up treat him like a whore. He had put up with their stupid behavior for one night and wasn't about to let it continue.

'Go away pal...I ain't in the mood.'

He turned to walk away but the drunk suddenly pounced on him causing him to fall to the ground. Jazz panicked a little as he tried to shove the drunk off but he was heavier than the young Gamma.

'C'mon you filthy G-Gamma...hic...have a little f-fun with me...'

'Get the frag of me!'

Jazz tried to push him off and snapped angrily as the drunken Beta started kissing his neck roughly. He had dealt with bums like this before but he had never been pinned down to the ground before. He snarled and growled and demanded the idiot to get off him. He couldn't hit him too hard otherwise he would get into trouble with the Enforcers and the Enforcers could care less if the Beta was assaulting him. Jazz tried to kick him off but he suddenly felt a painful blow to the face that stunned him for a moment.

'B-Behave for me...hic...you little...hic...whore...'

This was getting a little dangerous and Jazz was running out of options. He wanted to punch the brute but if he did the Beta would report him and Jazz would have to deal with the law. He struggled for all his worth but the Beta was too heavy and refused to budge. Jazz didn't want this and he was started to get a little scared but what could he do without harming him? As he attempted one last shove all he could think about was what Mac had said to him earlier. He was the lowest of the low and nothing could change that. As the Beta continued his assault the urge to hit him was rising by the nano-click. However before he could deliver that blow he was trying to hold back someone suddenly pulled the mech off him and shoved him against a wall where he collapsed into a pile of trash.

'W-what the f-frag...hic did you do that for!?' howled the Beta.

Jazz quickly sat up to see another mech towering over the drunk. He couldn't make him out since he was in a dark area but from his height and the design he too must of been a higher class. He had to check twice since it was highly unlikely that a higher up would stop to help him. However his optics confirmed it and he had been saved by a higher up and tall one too. The taller mech stood over the drunk and growled down at him.

'Stop making a fool of yourself and leave this area or I will report you to the Enforcers for inappropriate behavior.'

The drunk looked a little scared at first but he was angered at the sudden interruption and he charged at the tall mech. He was clumsy but he did seem threatening as he charged with burning rage in his optics. For a nano-click Jazz thought he was going to bring his saviour down but the tall mech stepped out the way of the charging Beta and watched as he charged into a wall and knocked himself out. Jazz was a little stunned at first since this was the first time someone had ever helped him out of a situation like this. For a moment he just sat there in the dirt and grime trying to get through his head what had just happened. He was attacked by a drunk which he was a little used to but then he was saved by a passing mech which rarely ever happened. Before he could pick himself up he suddenly found a hand in front of him.

'Are you alright?'

Looking up Jazz found the tall mech bending down and offering his hand to the downed mech. Since he was a little closer Jazz was able to get a good look at him. He was definitely a higher class since his frame was a unique design and slightly polished. He bore bright colours that was rare to see in the slums. Bright red and a deep shade of blue. Half his face was hidden behind a mask but his blue optics seemed almost captivating. He looked like a bot full of authority but he didn't look like an Enforcer. For a moment Jazz was a little stunned for this was one handsome mech but being pulled back into reality he smirked and slapped the hand away. He stood up on his own and wiped the dirt and grime away.

'I appriciate the help buddy but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Thanks anyway.'

The taller mech seemed to be surprised that his aid was suddenly pushed away but he stepped back and allowed Jazz to get some personnel space back.

'You looked like you needed help back there.'

The young Gamma sighed. He was right about that but if he were allowed to hit him he'd be gone a long time ago. He did owe this mech some thanks but if it was a night on berth then he can forget it. Plus he had enough of higher class mechs for one night but he wasn't going to rude like a smug Gamma bum. Smiling a little and putting on his tough guy attitude Jazz walked up to the tall mech and smirked.

'So what is a high class mech like yourself doing down here?'

The tall mech suddenly seemed a little embarrassed but he replied.

'I am searching for someone. He shouldn't be down here and neither should I for that matter. However I am not very familiar with this area and I'm a little lost.'

That was a lame excuse but Jazz decided to leave it at that. He looked like the type who wouldn't be seen dead down here but then again Jazz wasn't that good at judging mechs he'd just met. He had to admit this was a handsome mech and even though he was a little pissed off at the higher class mechs right now he couldn't help but give this mech a helping hand. He did owe him one.

'Who are you looking for? I can help ya if ya want. Consider it pay back for back there.'

The tall mech looked a little hopeful.

'Your help will be appreciated and I thank you.'

Jazz suddenly laughed out loud. This had to be either a Beta or possibly an Alpha with the posh way he was talking.

'Drop the formalities for the love of Primus.'

The tall mech appeared confused with the request but he acknowledged it. He wiped some of the dirt and grime off his body before looking at the passed out Beta. He looked to the fallen drunk and looked a little concerned. He crouched down next to him to see if he could spot any signs of live.

'Shouldn't we make sure he gets some sort of medical attention?'

Jazz laughed and shrugged. He had to be joking but from the look on his face he was quite serious.

'Oh I'm sure he'll get some attention soon enough. C'mon I'll help you find this guy.'

The tall mech seemed a little concerned and bent down to check if the bum was still functioning. What was he? Charity Civilian of the Stellar-Cycle? Why the frag would he give a dam about this drunk who tried to attack him? Jazz sighed and gave the drunk a small kick which earned him a small moan. Then he suddenly rolled over and purged his tanks. The taller mech looked a little shocked whilst Jazz just snorted with laughter.

'He's drunk for frag's sake pal...he's done this to himself. What you never seen a drunk before?'

The tall mech looked at him.

'Well...no....but...shouldn't we at least call a Medic or an Enforcer?'

Jazz grumbled. Why should they care about this drunken idiot who tried to harm him? What was the Beta more important than him? Well of course he was. Jazz was just a Gamma and this idiot was just a drunk Beta.

'Look you want me to help you find your friend or do you want to help this bum? Seriously just leave him alone.'

The tall mech suddenly looked a little disapproving of what Jazz had suggested. He folded his arms and gave the young mech a rather stern look. Jazz didn't budge and waited for an answer. Much to the young mech's surprise the tall mech suddenly picked the drunk up with such ease it made him wonder how strong he was. The tall mech looked down at him and made a small gesture of goodbye.

'I will continue my search for my friend after I make sure this mech has been taken care of properly. I'm sorry that he attacked you but even he deserves some assistance. I understand if you no longer wish to assist me in my search so I must bid you farewell.'

The whole thing left Jazz stunned as the tall stranger suddenly carried the drunk off and left him all alone. Usally no one would want to leave him but this snob from the higher ups saved him and was now concerned with his attacker. What kind of mech was that? Helping someone who tried to harm him? He was either an idiot or some sort of lame role model. First he got attacked by a higher up and now he was getting talked down by one for not even helping his attacker. Slightly angry at what had just happened he shouted after the tall mech.

'Have fun with your drunk buddy ya fragging scrap head! You won't last 10 nano-clicks down here!'

Grumbling away he walked away with the intention of going home. He was now even more angry at the higher ups for their attitude and behavior. Treating him like some insignificant being and then leaving him like that so he could care for that bum. What a jerk...an idiot more like. With his posh behavior and smart armor it pissed him off even more that such mechs were allowed to live. Looking over his shoulder he watched him disappear down an ally way after passing a group of Gamma's who suddenly looked interested in him. At first Jazz didn't really care what happened to him but a sudden thought hit him. He was a Gamma, the lowest of the low and even though that mech attacked him he still stopped to help him. In a way it was sort of...noble of him. Even a Gamma wouldn't do that. A Gamma would just walk by or watch. Even now he had to admit that by helping that bum was slightly nobel as well.

'Don't be stupid Jazz. That drunk was a Beta and he's probaley a Beta and they just love to help each other out,' he said to himself.

Still it didn't seem right to leave him down here with an unconscious mech whilst some sly Gamma's have their optics on him. Then again his type deserved this for the oppression that they bestowed upon them. But he did help him. A Delta wouldn't even do that.

'For the love of Primus Jazz he was more concerned with that bum than you!'

He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder again. The Gamma's were now following the stranger down the ally way. He sighed angrily and turned round to follow. He found himself running down the ally where he saw the stranger still carrying the passed bum and some sly looking mechs following a little too close. Sly creeps like those usally stalked a helpless higher up and attacked them. They'd rob them and leave them in the gutter till some Enforcer came along. Thankfully Jazz had a small but noticeable reputation around here. Running past the Gamma mechs he halted the stranger by standing in front of him.

'Are ya crazy man!? Walking around here could get ya hurt!'

The stranger was quite surprised to see Jazz jump in front of him and tell him off. He seemed even more surprised he came back. Jazz was just glad that the moment he acknowledged this mech as a friend the group of Gamma's suddenly withdrew. It was like a Gamma rule, never attack your own. Since it was made clear to them that this higher up knew a fellow Gamma they decided to leave him and find another helpless higher up to rob. Thankfully the stranger didn't seem to notice what Jazz had just done for him but he did seem glad that he came back. Jazz sighed and scratched his helm.

'Look just drop the bum over at that bar and he'll be fine. It has a few Enforcers in there anyway so he'll be fine.'

The stranger looked over at the bar and did recognize a few Law Enforcers standing around. It did look safer than the other establishments so he took the young mech's advise. Placing him on a nearby stool he left him there were a few other Beta's recognized him.

'Hey man...where...hic...where did you go...?'

The stranger seemed glad that at least the drunk was in friendly company and he returned to Jazz.

'At least he won't bother anyone any further. Now then...I don't suppose you are still willing to assit me? I would greatly appricaiate it.'

Jazz could not help but smirk at the way this guy was talking.

'OK, OK I'll help but please stop talking like that...it's a little weird.'

The stranger looked a little embarrassed as Jazz chuckled away.

'I cannot help it. It was the way I was brought up and my brother is rather strict with the way I act.'

'You have a brother?'

That was rare. He had to a Beta or higher since it was proved that any class that was a Beta or higher was able to have siblings. Cybertronians were only able to produce one offspring in their whole lives but only the Superior, Alpha and Beta class were able to produce two or even more if they were lucky. A Delta was able to do it once but that happened eons ago and it was known as a miracle, nothing more. Maybe this is why the Delta's were allowed to work and the Gamma's were at the bottom of the scrap heap since Gamma's were never able to do it. They were lucky to bear even one Sparkling. Maybe this was why they were ranked but the real reason was never made official. The stranger seemed t be smirking behind his mask but he nodded.

'Yes...my older brother is quite the strict one. Truth be told we were sparked on the same day but he likes to act like the eldest. We look nothing alike but some are able to spot some similarities between us.'

Although he was slightly interested Jazz just wanted to get this over with and rest.

'OK enough about your bro..so who are ya looking for?'

The stranger was snapped back to reality.

'Sorry. I usually get caught up in conversation so much I tend to forget what it is I'm supposed be doing. I am looking for a Medic. He has a standard white frame with red patterns and grey horns. He got into an argument with his mate and disappeared down here and my friends and I are looking for him.'

A Medic? That had to be Beta Class mech with standard Medic capabilities. They were special mechs since they were built with special functions and abilities. He had seen a few down here and some of them tend to hang out at an Energon bar called the 'Last Resort' that for some reason seemed real popular with the Beta class Medic's. That had to be the place where this Medic was.

'If he ain't at the Last Resort then ya screwed pal but since he's a Medic he's likely to be there. Follow me and stay close unless you want to loose your credits.'

'The Last Resort?'

'It's a bar that's kinda popular with Medic's for some reason. It's not far.'

The stranger seemed pleased he now had a lead and followed Jazz to this Energon bar. Jazz knew a safe route too so hopefully no one would bother them. It was quite amusing to see how he reacted to the fights and drunken outbursts. He didn't seem to be used to this sort of behavior meaning this must of been his first time down here. As they walked past the drunks and the fights the stranger suddenly spoke.

'You haven't told me your name.'

Jazz looked a little surprised. Why would a higher up care about what he was called? To them they were either called scarp heaps, glitches or slag piles. In fact the only time a higher up would ask for his name was if he wanted a piece of him. He gave the mech a cautious glare and folded his arms.

'What's it to ya?'

'Sorry...but I would like to know who I'm thanking for assisting me.'

Jazz chuckled again.

'If ya wanna know it's Jazz. But just cause I told ya my name means we ain't going on a date!'

That made the stranger look a little confused. Jazz laughed again and gave him a playful slap. He guessed that he had no idea what he was talking about and just to tease him he explained a little further.

'Sorry man but it's not every day a higher up asks me for my name without wanting a piece of my aft.'

That made the stranger jump back a little with shock.

'I-I..I don't know what you're implying but those are not my intentions!'

He was just too cute to tease and Jazz started to laugh. He looked like someone had slapped his face twice and threw Energon into it. He also looked a little sick.

'Relax man I'm just messing with ya. I'm just not use to ya types asking for my name without wanting something more. I mean I ain't no pleasurebot but I always get horny higher ups wanting a piece of me.'

The stranger now looked a little disgusted.

'Do they always imply that you are...some pleasurebot? Do you explain to them that you are not?'

'They don't care if I am or ain't. They flash their credits and expect me to bend over but hey that's the life of a hot looking Gamma like me.'

There was a silence after that sentence and they continued to walk down the dimly lit streets to this Energon bar. Jazz was guessing that this guy had no idea what life as a Gamma was like but seeing it first hand seemed to had displeased him if not disgust him. He seemed to be deep in thought as they walked on and Jazz decided that he needed to break the silence.

'So whats ya name?'

That made the tall mech look back at him with a surprised expression.

'My name?'

'Well I would like to know who I'm helping if ya get my drift?'

That made the tall mech chuckled slightly and Jazz could see he was smirking behind that mask. He did indeed had the right to know his name since he knew his. Some higher ups wouldn't give their names to a Gamma but this one didn't seem to care.

'I am called Optimus,' he replied.

Optimus. That sounded like fancy name. This had to be an Alpha class or something.

'Nice name...so...this Medic ya looking for? He's ya friend?'

'Yes...he has a bit of a wild streak though and this isn't the first time he disappeared after an argument. His mate however grew greatly worried and asked my friends and I to help look for him. Truth be told I should be somewhere else but I have someone covering me..even so I have to make haste.'

A Medic with a wild streak who seemed to have problems in his love life and he offered to go look for him even though he had to be somewhere else. Primus he had to some sort of wannabe saint or a really good friend. As they rounded the corner they spotted the bar and, not much to Jazz's surprise, it was full of Beta's and Beta Medics and they were all drunk. Optimus looked around before entering the bar with Jazz following. A few of the Beta's gave Jazz a few woots and cries and as usual Jazz ignored them but gave them a teasing smile.

'Sorry boys...I'm with this guy.'

Optimus looked a little shocked at the sudden remark and a little flustered but his attention was suddenly swayed when he noticed a Medic slumped against the bar surrounded by empty glasses of High Grade Energon. Striding over he forced the Medic to sit up and much to Jazz's shock he slapped him across the face. Then again he was sort of expecting it to happen since the Medic's breath reeked of bittersweet Energon. The Medic appeared dazed and drunk but upon looking at who hit him he began to giggle.

'Heeeey....it's Opty...hic...w-what...what are you...hic...doing...doing...hic...why are you here...?'

If he wasn't completely drunk Jazz actually thought he was pretty handsome but he seemed like the type who had a habit of drinking his woes away instead of talking to someone about them. He wondered what kind of mech would settle down with this chump. He had to be a tough guy to put up with this drunk that was for sure. Optimus sighed and tried slapping the Medic again.

'For the love of Primus Ratchet do you have any idea how worried Wheeljack is?'

The Medic suddenly pushed Optimus away and started to moan again.

'Wheeeeljack...? E-every time...hic...he hurts himself...hic...I-I have to f-fix him...I..I tell him to...hic...stop b-but...oh why...whyyy does he...hic...hate me...?'

He suddenly started sobbing into the tall mech's shoulders as he cried and cried about his love life problems. Optimus sighed and picked him up, patting his back at the same time. He looked a little uneasy and Jazz guessed that he never had to put up with a drunk Medic before. Optimus looked to Jazz with a bit of concern as he started to carry the drunken Medic out of the bar.

'I have to take him back home...do know where the nearest gate is?'

Jazz knew where the nearest gate was but he rarely went near one since the Enforcers who guarded it had a habit of playing target practice on an Gamma who tried to walk up to it. The gates were the only way to get from the slums to the other levels of the city and only those who were a Delta or above were allowed to use them. The only time a Gamma went through them was if he was being taken to the Detention Institute or the Smelting Pits. He couldn't leave him all alone again though, not with the drunk being awake and making such a fuss.

'Follow me and stick close,' replied Jazz as he navigated through the crowd.

However he was suddenly got caught off guard and found himself being pulled into someones lap. He cried out in anger and tried to pull himself off as the drunken Beta who started feeling him up.

'Heeey there baaaaby...wanna kick it with me?' he slurred.

'I'll kick you in a nano-click!' snapped Jazz.

The Beta laughed as he continued to touch up the young Gamma. As he struggled to get off out the drunken idiot he yelped when someone suddenly hoisted him up and he found himself on someones shoulder. Looking over to the other shoulder he saw the drunken Medic looking back at him with a cheesy grin.

'Yooou're kinda cute...hic...y'know?' he squealed.

Realising that the tall mech had picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder he suddenly went a little red in the face as more and more mechs started wooing at him as he was carried off. He felt slightly humiliated as he was carried off like a helpless sparkling and started to struggle.

'Put me down ya idiot! I don't need ya help!'

Optimus was ignoring him as he carried him out the bar and into the not-so-safe streets but it was better than in there. The moment they were out of reach of cries and jeers he was put down. Jazz jumped back a little flustered but a little embarrassed and angry at what he did.

'What did ya do that for!? You made me look like some helpless little fragger!'

Still holding the drunken Medic on one shoulder Optimus looked a little surprised.

'I was only trying to help.'

Jazz let out a frustrated sigh and rested his forehead on his hand.

'It's fine...I'm...I'm just not used to having others help me like that.'

In fact that was the first time anyone had helped him plus this mech had helped him twice. He had never been offered help by anyone in his entire life let alone twice by the same person. This was certainly one interesting evening. He ended getting saved by a higher up who treated him like an equal, asked for his help and helped him again after finding the bot he was looking for. All he did was tease and treat him like a jerk. No wonder Gamma's were treated like this. As Jazz tried to calm himself Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry if I did anthing to offend you but I truly appricaiated your help and I wouldn't have been able to find my friend here.'

At that moment the drunk Medic started to sing a strange tune.

'Ohhhh it's aaaaaa...hic....wonderful day tooo drink...wonderful....hic....day tooooo drink...hic...'

Jazz couldn't help but snicker at the silly song and Optimus gave the drunk Medic a pat on the back.

'He's going to get an audio full when we get back,' chuckled Optimus.

The two mechs chuckled a little before it got a little silent. The silence dragged on a little until it got awkard and Jazz decided to hurry up and get this guy to the nearest gate. Making sure the way they were going was clear Jazz motioned the tall mech to follow.

'Let's get ya to that gate before the poor excuse for a singer purges his tanks all over ya chassis.'

Optimus nodded and followed the mech down the twisted streets. Some Gamma's who were sitting around looked at him curiously while some of them who were cheap merchants tried to sell their trinkets to him. Jazz pushed them out the way claiming that he or th higher up wasn't interested. The drunk Medic started to sing again. Then he cried about why some mech called Wheeljack loved his work more than him. Optimus just patted his back and told him to calm down. Jazz smirked a little as he watched the tall mech trying keep the Medic calm. It was rather noble of him to risk his life coming down here to retrieve his friend even though he had no idea what he was getting himself into. It was stupid but he had to admire his friendship. Plus whilst he was looking at him he also had to admire his features. Tall with broad shoulders and the perfect size waist with long but strong looking legs. Strong and bulky arms that made him look quite masculine. He didn't look too old but he had to be a least a 25 or 27 million stellar cycles old. The fact that his half his face was hidden made him look a little mysterious and appealing even though Jazz was curious as to what he looked like. He must be an Alpha class mech with the way he acted and talked. Optimus suddenly noticed Jazz was looking at him which made the Gamma look away quickly.

'We're nearly there now,' said Jazz quickly.

Indeed they were. They arrived at the gate where a couple of bored Enforcers were standing around doing nothing and Jazz halted in his tacks. This was as far as he could go without getting shot at and he had enough excitement for one night.

'I believe this is where we part,' said Optimus suddenly.

Jazz turned round and nodded. Giving him cocky smirk he shrugged and leaned against the wall.

'Indeed it is pal. Hope ya buddy here gets better.'

Optimus made a small chuckle.

'Well after he gets over the hangover I'm afraid he has to deal with his mate. I could not have done this without you Jazz.'

That made the young Gamma blush a little since it had the first time a higher up had called him by name...and kinda of a cute one too. But Jazz was no fool. This mech was waaay out of his league and he'd forget about him the next day. At least something different happened for a change. Something different at least. He shuffled a little and smirked.

'It's no biggie...at least it gave me something to do for a change other than working my aft off in this smelting pit.'

That made Optimus look a little uneasy.

'Well I believe I do owe you for helping me...so...is there anything I can do for you?'

Jazz optics widened with surprise. That was definitely a first from a higher up. Usually the catch was 'but you have to let me screw you first' before he was offered anything. This had to be some sort of joke. He made a small laugh and placed his hands on his hips.

'You're kidding right?' he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Optimus shook his head.

'I am quite serious.'

He didn't sound like he was lying but this sounded too good to be true. A higher up offering a Gamma anything he wanted? It sounded like something out of a make believe story a Sparkling would make up. Making another small laugh he looked up at the tall mech with one of his cocky expressions.

'Look I appricaiate the offer but what can ya do for me? I'm a Gamma destined to live the rest of my live in these slums. What could you give me to improve my life?'

That made the taller mech look a little lost and he wasn't sure what to say after that. Jazz sighed and scratched his helm again. He knew the higher up meant well but what could he do? How could he do anything to make his life any easier? Optimus sighed and shifted the drunk Medic on his shoulder.

'Are you sure there isn't anything I could do for you?'

Jazz laughed again.

'Tell ya what...if you could get me one of those...oh I dunno...that really expensive wax that the Alpha's and Beta's coat themselves in consider us even.'

It was just a joke for he knew deep down he would forget about him the moment he returned to his glamorous city. He said the wax because he had noticed some Beta's wearing it and it made their armour look a little more appealing. Plus it smelt nice. It sounded like the only thing he could do for him since it was such a simple task but he doubted he would return just to give it to him. Optimus seemed surprised at the sudden request. It wasn't what he was expecting.

'Premium Turbo Wax? Are...are you sure?'

Jazz rolled his optics. He sounded serious.

'Yes I'm sure...if you ever come down here again I work at the Iacon's Doorstep where the Energon is cheap but sweet. It's been sweet but I gotta go!'

That was how he said goodbye to all the higher ups who visited and tried to flirt with him. It was his job and Mac was always telling him to advertise the place. It had became a habit over the stellar cycles. Giving the tall mech his signature wink and and a small wave he walked off and headed back to his home. Looking over his shoulder he noticed the higher up was watching him leave for a moment before turning to the gate. Jazz had to stop for a moment to admire what he was hiding behind his back. He had one fine looking aft and even though there was drunk hanging off his shoulders they still looked broad and masculine. He had to have been an Alpha. Only Alpha's looked that good. Sighing a little he turned and headed back to his small home.

'Well this was one interesting evening.'

He had to admit that Optimus was one handsome machine. Stupid but handsome. Knowing he only had a few cycles of rest time left he headed back to his small room in that small building that he called home knowing he would forget about this the next day.


	3. Life as an Omega Superior

_Third chapter woo! The lifestyle of the rich and the famous in this chapter. Contains RxWJ and hints of UMxE1. THERE IS NO FUTURE UMxE1 IN THIS FIC!_

**

* * *

Life as an Omega Superior**

The lights of Iacon grew brighter by the second. The crowds of mechs and femmes crowded the streets surrounded by music and cheer was overwhelming. They were too preoccupied with the celebration to notice a tall mech carrying drunk Medic over his shoulders. Optimus sighed as Ratchet began to moan quite loudly. He guessed he was sobering up right about now, the pain was now getting to him and Optimus decided to speed things up so he wouldn't end up having the Medic purging his tanks all over him. After walking into the gate and making sure the Enforcers didn't get a good look at him he traveled back to his level of the city as quick as he could. Once out the gate he quickly navigated back to the great halls of Iacon whilst passing some cheering crowds who were too drunk to notice him. As he got closer and closer to his destination someone began to buzz him on his Comm Line. Grimacing under his mask he activated his line and almost jumped when the voice of a certain Enforcer captain screamed at him.

'Optimus!? Optimus where are you!? Do you have any idea what I had to go through whilst covering for you!?'

Optimus sighed and tried to calm the Enforcer down. He had a feeling this was going to come.

'I am sorry Prowl but it took longer than expected. I have located Ratchet and have him with me so you can call the others and tell them to call off the hunt.'

The Enforcer known as Prowl let out a loud frustrated sigh and continued to mope and complain about how he had to lie for him. Optimus had to put up with it as he quickly walked down the crowded streets.

'I could care less about what happened to that poor excuse for a Medic! Ultra Magnus has been on my back all night asking where the frag you are! What were you thinking running out of your own coronation party to go look for him!?'

Optimus rolled his optics and suddenly deepened his voice till it sounded quite scary.

'We will discuss this when I get up there!'

Switching off his Comm Link he made his way into the grand gardens that surrounded the great hall of Iacon. Thankfully there was hardly anyone around to recognize him since they were all at the party. He made his way over to the entrance where a couple of Cybertronian Guards were blocking the entrance. The moment they spotted him and raised their staffs forbidding him to enter.

'Hold it right there you drunk! Take your buddy and go swim in gutter or something!' snapped one of the guards.

Optimus sighed as the guards refused him entrance. He was covered in dirt and grime he had picked up from the slums so it didn't surprise him that they didn't recognize him at first. Instead he folded his arms and looked at the guards with a stern gaze. He wasn't even going to bother telling them who he was. The two guards looked at him for a moment until one of them suddenly jumped back and dropped his staff. The other guard looked a little puzzled.

'What's wrong with you?' he snapped.

The shocked guard suddenly regained composure, grabbed his staff and got on one knee in front of Optimus.

'Forgive me Lord Prime...I didn't recognize you with all the dirt! Forgive me!'

The other guard looked at the mech in front of him and he suddenly gasped and followed his partners lead. Optimus sighed as the two guards bowed down to him and stepped passed them.

'Lord Prime shall we inform the suitors of your return? You are a little...dirty.'

Optimus turned and shook his head.

'Just carry on with what you're doing. You doing a splendid job and now if you will excuse me.'

The guards bowed again as Optimus walked away. He hurried across the courtyard and into the main building where a rather scary looking Enforcer with a black and white frame and red horns was waiting. He was looking very, very cross with Optimus as he walked in with the drunken mech over his shoulder. Unlike the guards he didn't seem to care if he was glaring at the Prime. Optimus rolled his optics once again as the Enforcer known as Prowl began to lecture him.

'Look at you for the love of Primus! Ultra Magnus is going to kill me when he finds out you run out of your coronation party! He's looking for you and- PRIMUS LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE COVERED IN FILTH!'

Optimus grumbled as Prowl suddenly made a call to some suitors to rush up to Prime's quarters for an emergency clean up. At that moment the drunk Medic sat up and looked over at Prowl.

'Hiya Prowler...still acting like a stuck up...hic...prick?'

Prowl ignored the medic as he quickly escorted Optimus back to his chambers without anyone seeing them. They passed a few mechs but they didn't pay attention to them. As they walked Prowl was making a number of calls whilst navigating through the corridors of Iacon's grand tower. Optimus was just thankful that he made it to his quarters without anyone spotting them and they rushed inside. His room was bright and quite large with a desk near the back, some decorative furniture and items littered here and there and prized holo-pad collection where his favourite literature laid waiting for him to read it again. He even had a private wash rack round the back near his sleeping area. He sighed when he noticed a large pile of fancy gifts dumped in the middle of his room. Kicking a few of them aside he made his way over to a decorative couch and dumped the drunk Medic on it. Ratchet was coming around but he looked awful.

'I even had half the council looking for you! Do you have any idea how hard it is to convince 37 different mechs that you were just freshening up for 5 cycles!? Oh and yes I did call the others to stop searching for this idiot just in case you ask me again and yes Wheeljack is coming over here right now to take him away. Those Twins are hard to control as it is and Ironhide is now as worried as a Tower mech who's missing his glass of Ultra Fine Energon! You know you're lucky I know Mirage! He covered for you too you know!'

Optimus groaned and stood up as he made his way to the wash racks. Prowl continued to rant on and on as he stepped in and activated the water. Prowl meant well but he had a habit of taking it too far.

'I said I was sorry but I couldn't leave Wheeljack like that! He was terribly worried about the situation.'

'For the love of frag Optimus...this isn't the first time this happened! I swear when he wakes up I'm going to show him a whole new meaning of the word punishment! There won't be anything left for Wheeljack!'

Optimus shook his head as the warm water hit his body and washed away the dirt covering his body. Prowl was always overreacting in every situation. Just wait till he heard where he had been.

'Where did you go anyway? You're filthy and you smell...no offense. If your brother saw you he'd killed me over and over! He is my boss if you remember!'

There was a knock at the door and a handful of pretty looking femmes stepped in with buffers, polish and cloths. Prowl directed them to over to the wash racks where Optimus had just stepped out. Assuming the position with his arms spread out, Optimus sighed as the femmes surrounded him and began to polish and clean him. One other femme ran over to a closet where she started to pick out fancy decorative gold armour. As they tried to make him look presentable again Prowl continued.

'So where was he? In some sleezy bar going on and on how his life sucks?'

Optimus looked a little uneasy.

'Well he was in a bar. Does he usually go down to the slums?'

'WHAT!?'

The femmes jumped at Prowl's sudden outburst. Prowl looked like he was ready to blow a fuse and he looked ready to kill the groggy Medic. Trying to regain his composure he glared up at Optimus whilst baring his denta's.

'Please...tell me...you didn't...go down...to the slums.'

The tall mech sighed.

'I was informed he was down there when I asked a colleague of his so-'

'OK! That's it! He's dead!'

'Prowl please calm down! Nothing happened!'

The Enforcer just paced the room in an attempt to calm himself down. Optimus had a feeling this was going to happen and almost regretted telling him where he had gone. However after he had been told by a young Medic named First Aid that Ratchet had disappeared down to the slums after a large argument with Wheeljack he ran down after him. He was supposed to be a his coronation party getting congratulated on being chosen as the new Prime when he was pulled away by the Cheif Scientist known as Perceptor to a bawling Chief Engineer Wheeljack. Perceptor explained that Wheeljack and the Tower's Contract Medic Ratchet had a large argument and Ratchet walked out in a huff. Many cycles had passed and Wheeljack had grown worried. Optimus ordered Prowl to send out a search party whilst he tried to find him himself. He bumped into First Aid who told him that Ratchet had a fit in his med bay and declared he was going to slums to drown in his sorrows. Since he was unable to contact anyone at the time he made his way down there himself.

'Besides Prowl it has opened my optics! Have you seen how the Gamma class are treated? I mean I had no idea until now.'

The Enforcer grumbled and slumped into a chair watching as the femmes finished polishing him and were now trying to fit him into his ceremonial cape and armour. He now looked like a Prime that was worthy of his title.

'Did anyone recognize you?' he asked in a concerned tone.

'Prowl I was only named Prime a few cycles ago,' snapped Optimus.

'True but before you were Prime you were Cybertron's top Historical Archives Keeper. In fact you ran it! I'm surprised your brother wasn't chosen by the Matrix I mean he is the Commander of the Cybertronian Defense Force.'

'Look nothing happened down there Prowl. I managed to locate Ratchet and I returned safe and sound just in time to hear those old senators brag about how great they are.'

Prowl suddenly made a wince when Prime mentioned the senators.

'Speaking of senators...Lord Cortexion was asking for you...again.'

Optimus suddenly made a low growl and arched his back when one of the femme's asked him to move slightly so they could fit the armour. Lord Cortexion was one of Iacon's top senators and a smug one. Some some he would abuse his position while others chose to stand behind him. Before Optimus became Prime he didn't treat him very well. However when it was announced he was the new Prime he suddenly started to get a little too close to him.

'I thought I made it quite clear to him I wasn't interested. The only reason he's after me now is because of my new position.'

'Your brother thinks he OK.'

'That's because Ultra Magnus thinks emotional things called love doesn't exist and that I'd be better of Bonding with some over rated senator who thinks that just because he convinced the governor of Tyger Pax to allow the merchants of the Bartarous Guild to trade there that he is better than anyone else. I know he means well but just because he is "The Supreme Commander" doesn't mean he can tell me how to run my live. What does he think he's better than me because he got that position and I was just a lowly Historical Archive Keeper. Hey maybe the Matrix picked the wrong fraggin-'

'Optimus please clam down...you're giving me a headache...'

Optimus realized he had gone into one of his own rants without realizing and it somehow brought Ratchet back to reality. The Medic was now sitting up, massaging his helm and looking a little sick. Prowl glanced over and sneered.

'Well, well, well...had a nice nap Ratchet? Enjoyed the slums? Did you know Optimus here went down all by himself to pick you up!?'

Ratchet shook his head and switched his optics on and off a few times. A few whirs and clicks echoed in the room as he rebooted himself and he groaned as he tried to stand. One of the femmes rushed over with a cool glass of normal Energon with some chemicals taken from a small cabinet. The Medic sighed as he took the chemical and Energon instantly as he tried to remember what happened.

'Oh yeah...I remember...bought 12 high grades and downed them all...then Optimus came along...who was the cutie with you?'

Prowl suddenly looked alarmed.

'What cutie?'

Optimus grimaced as Ratchet tried to explain.

'Well he carried me out of there...and some cute little mech...nice frame...exotic design...can't remember much after that.'

Prowl suddenly looked to Optimus with a threatning glare which only earned him a frustrated sigh from the Prime.

'I was a little lost and he offered to help me. He was local to the area and I needed his guidance if I was ever going to locate Ratchet.'

Prowl slumped into the chair again and his face fell into his hands. If going down to the Iacon slums weren't bad enough Optimus put his own trust into the hands of some walking waste of metal. The Prime was just too trusting for his own good.

'You...you allowed a Gamma to lead you around the slums? For the love of slag Optimus he could of lead you staright into a thieves den and have you killed!'

The Prime suddenly looked annoyed.

'Just because he was a Gamma doesn't mean he was a thief. I was lucky to have him there.'

The femmes had finished their work and had managed to turn the dirty and grimy Prime back into a glowing and finely polished Prime. Ratchet had to blink a few times before he was able to look at him and Prowl seemed satisfied that he was clean again. Optimus grumbled with the golden armour sitting on his shoulders and the long cape drifting down his back but thankfully it was just for the one evening. The femmes were about to leave when Optimus suddenly called out to one of them.

'I beg your pardon young lady but do you have any Premium Turbo Wax to spare?'

Both Ratchet and Prowl looked a little confused at the Prime's sudden request. Even though he was a Prime he wasn't the type to suddenly ask someone for something. Plus he wasn't a big fan with the wax. One of the reasons was he thought the smell was over powering and another reason was that he thought it was a little sticky. The femme didn't seem to mind as she picked up her small polish box and pulled out a large tub of it. Optimus thanked her as she and the rest of the femmes left, some of them giving Ratchet a few looks and giggles. As Ratchet waved after them Prowl looked a little confused as Optimus placed the tub on his desk.

'I thought you hated that stuff.'

'Oh it's not for me,' replied Optimus.

Before they could ask who it was for there was a knock at the door and before Prowl could get up to open it in walked a tall blue white and red mech with a stern gaze that put Prowl's scowl to shame. Prowl jumped to his feet at once and Ratchet moaned and fell back into the couch. Optimus just sighed and waited for the lecture that was about to follow. Prowl made a small salute to the taller mech.

'Ultra Magnus sir...I did tell you that Optimus was just freshening up.'

Ultra Magnus rolled his own optics.

'That's Optimus Prime to you Captain. Just because you two are old friends doesn't mean you can treat him like one now. Rank before relations!'

Prowl sighed and acknowledged him whilst Ratchet just huffed and drank his medicine. Ultra Magnus gave the Medic a disapproving gaze. He and the Medic weren't on good terms for a number of reasons.

'Ah Ratchet...I had heard you vanished not too long ago...left the Cheif Engineer in a pitiful state.'

Ratchet shrugged.

'Wow Ultra Magnus...you do socialize...or am I still drunk?'

Prowl groaned in disbelief. Even though Ratchet was one of the top Medic's on Cybertron and was contracted to work for the Superior's and Alpha's of Iacon he gained a quick reputation for being quite rude, scary and often violent. Some of his patients were lucky to leave his med bay without a wrench to the head. Ultra Magnus had once stated that Ratchet didn't deserve his rank as Medic but Ratchet's medical history in past disasters proved him wrong. The Alpha's...or the Towers as Ratchet liked to call them thought he was rather appealing for a Beta Medic. However to their disappointment Ratchet was already bonded with a Chief Engineer. Ratchet didn't give a dam about the Towers or what Ultra Magnus thought of him. He did his job to the best of his abilities and that made him slightly admirable...if didn't get drunk every now and then.

The Commander of the Cybertronian Defense chose to ignore the Medic and looked over to his brother who seemed a little stressed. He was guessing that the tilte of Prime was getting to him a little but just because this was a night of celebration didn't mean he could relax and have fun. Striding over to where his brother was sitting he gave him a stern glared as he raised his brow. Optimus just looked back with a similar expression.

'Optimus Prime you should be out there making your face public. I haven't seen you for 6 cycles and some of the senetors were asking for you! You don't want to give them the wrong impression!'

Optimus mumbled something that was too low to hear and got up to move around.

'Believe me when I say this brother but I think that when I was walking around the grand hall for 3 cycles straight shaking hands and laughing at stupid jokes I did make a good first impression. I just needed a little rest.'

'Sentinel Prime didn't rest at his coronation. He remained active for 16 cycles!'

Optimus sat back down and leaned back into his chair and muttered under his breath that he wasn't Sentinel Prime. Ratchet did something similar. Ultra Magnus checked his internal chronosmeter and realized he was running behind. Helping his brother to his feet he ushered him to get back out there and make himself known. Just as he was about to leave someone suddenly barged into the room and almost knocked Optimus over. Ratchet grimaced when he saw who it was and Prowl suddenly sat up looking forward to the show. A mech with a white and grey frame with hints of red and green barged in and stood over Ratchet like a storm cloud. Light up fins either side of his head were glowing bright red as if they were indicating his mood. He glared down at the Medic with folded arms and a pair of burning blue optics.

'WHERE THE FRAG DID YOU GO!? DID YOU EVEN GIVE A DAM HOW WORRIED I WOULD BE YOU UNGREATFUL SLAGGER!'

As the Enforcer began to laugh and the Medic began to whimper the Prime winced a little. Wheeljack was usually a sweet little mech with his innocent optics and his cute little panic attacks but what he had just said blew that image right out the window. He was the Chief Engineer of the Iacon Research Center and he had designed and built things that made his name well known. However he had a habit of getting overly excited during his work and sometimes his inventions blew up in face...quite literally. He had been Bonded with Ratchet for a number of stellar cycles and Optimus had to admire the fact that even though they argued most of the time they still remained together. Maybe the real reason was because Ratchet was always fixing him. In fact Ratchet seemed to be always flirting with young and attractive mechs and femmes and no offense to Wheeljack but he wasn't exactly the hottest mech in Iacon. He wondered how did Ratchet become attractive to him in the first place. Well whatever the reason the two loved each other...sort of.

Wheeljack was still fuming and Ratchet was still wincing. It seemed strange that not too long ago Wheeljack was sobbing and crying over Ratchet's disappearance and now here he was screaming and shouting that he returned. Ultra Magnus seemed to be a little annoyed at what was happening in his brother's quarters but he wasn't about to get involved. They needed to get back to the party before the senators started asking questions. Optimus wanted to stay and assist but his brother pushed him out and began to lead him back to the grand hall. As they walked down the hall they could still hear Wheeljack yelling.

'I SWEAR TO PRIMUS RATCHET I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF IF YOU DO THIS AGAIN!'

'I SAID I WAS SORRY! IN FACT WHY SHOULD I APOLOGIZE!?'

Ultra Magnus sighed and and contacted Prowl via his Comm Link to sort them out.

'I swear to Primus Optimus why do you allow yourself to mingle with such a crowd? That Medic should be tossed into the slums and the Engineer should have his logic circuits examined as to why he chose to spend the rest of his life with that delinquent!'

This was typical of Ultra Magnus. He always like to speak down about mechs he didn't like. He wasn't completely stuck up and Optimus did know he had some good qualities. He didn't become the Commander of the Cybertronain Defense because of his strict behavior and such. He had done things to improve the state of Cybertron that had earned him quite a reputation. Since he took command crime had been reduced and lives had been saved. The Alpha's loved him and the others underneath looked up to him. Not a lot of mechs knew of his personnel life since he spent most of his time working. In fact when when Optimus was informed he was the new Prime his brother was too busy to congratulate him. Optimus was lucky to catch him on a break.

'Now Ultra Magnus I admit they are a little...loud...but they are still my friends. We had known each other since our days at the academy.'

'A "little" loud? Optimus if they weren't ranked as Beta's I'd think they were a group of lousy Gamma's!'

Optimus suddenly glared at his brother.

'You know brother Gamma's aren't all that bad!'

He suddenly regretted saying that when Ultra Magnus suddenly gave him a questioning look. As far as he was concerned Optimus had never seen a Gamma in his whole life. Before Ultra Magnus could question him any further an elderly mech gowned in shiny gold and silver armor appeared and looked a little panicked. When he spotted the two brothers he looked relieved.

'Ah Ultra Magnus...you found the Prime...thank the Matrix.'

Ultra Magnus made a small bow.

'I'm sorry High Councilman Trax. He was freshening up...apparently.'

Optimus gave the elder mech an apologetic look and shook his hands. High Councilman Trax was one of the oldest mechs in the council and Optimus respected him greatly. He was just as wise as Alpha Trion who was away at the moment on business in another city. Ultra Magnus preferred Alpha Trion to Trax...probably because Alpha Trion was their creator.

'I am sorry I vanished like that High Councilman Trax. I was feeling a little strange and had to retire to my chambers for a little while. I didn't mean to cause such a panic.'

The elder mech chuckled a little and patted the Prime's hands.

'You weren't the first Prime to disappear from his own party. I remember poor old Nova needed to recharge for a whole deca cycle after his celebration. Besides those old fools in there are too drunk to notice if you're in there or not.'

The two mechs laughed whilst Ultra Magnus just sighed and hurried them along to the great hall. Two guards standing guard at a great door opened it for them to revel a large chamber where hundreds of fancy looking Superior's and Alpha's were gathered drinking fine Energon. The great chamber was decorated with coloured curtains and lights that looked like diamonds that hung in the air. Blue crystal sculptures were placed here and there to be admired by the guests. Musicians were playing a sweet melody in one corner whilst the staff walked around handing out tall glasses of fine grades of Energon. The Alpha's laughed at silly jokes only they would understand while others bragged how great they were. Optimus grimaced and was glad that he was wearing his mask to hide his expressions. As he stepped in a few groups of Supirior's and Alpha's suddenly acknowledged his presence and some of them suddenly swarmed to him.

'Oh Optimus there you. We were wondering where you dissapeared to,' said one snobbish Alpha.

'Yes we missed you,' said another.

'So are you feeling any better? Maybe the cheap Energon made you feel a little dizzy. This pathetic excuse for a catering service can't even supply good Energon. How typical of a Delta class business.'

The Alpha's laughed away at the silly insult. Optimus just made a quiet sigh and just tried to get away. However much to his disappointment he had managed to catch the attention of Lord Cortexion. His face was full of his smug pride and his armour reeked of that horrible polish. He grinned as he approached Optimus and the Prime could tell what the rich Alpha wanted.

'Ah Optimus I was wondering where you went. I do hope you feel better. You know that armor you're wearing makes you look so powerful like a Cybetronian soldier under your brother's command yet graceful like a the blue crystals that hang in the air at the crystal gardens. It's the same design as the one I'm wearing you know. I guess you and I have similar tastes.'

Optimus sighed as he laughed away at his own joke but he did try to laugh out of politeness. He couldn't stand this mech. Many Alpha's stated that he did nothing all day but abused his power to get what he wanted. How he got the power was a mystery to all. Ultra Magnus stepped in and Optmus was slightly thankful that Cortexion suddenly shifted his attention to the Prime's brother. It was obvious what he wanted which was Prime's undying attention and acknowledgement as a close friend and since he was on good terms with Ultra Magnus it was plain to see that he was trying to get his support. The only decent thing he did was contribute some of his fortune to the Cybertronian Defense fund but not a great amount but just enough to please Ultra Magnus.

As the two of them chatted away Optimus used this opportunity to slip away from the group. Looking around he spotted a pink Superior femme in the corner waving over to him. Thanking Primus under his breath he made his way over whislt grabbing a drink off a tray. The femme smiled as she took a sip from her glass whilst she waited for Optimus to join her.

'Well, well well...who would of guessed that the little data-pad worm would grow up to be the Prime,' she giggled.

Optimus retracted his mask so he could sip his Energon and smiled weakly.

'Nice to see you too Elita One. How is Alpha Trion?'

'The same thing he loves to do everyday...tinker with old devices and what not. He sends his regards.'

Elita One was in some way a sister to Optimus and Ultra Magnus. They had the same creators but unlike the two brothers who were Omega class Supiriors she was just a plain old Supirior. This was because Alpha Trion's first mate sadly passed away shortly after baring twin sparklings. Elita was produced a few hundred stellar cycles later from Vector Sigma which was constructed by Alpha Trion to help produce sparklings during a population decline a few thousand stellar cycles back. Optimus treated her like a sister but she and Ultra Magnus had a little history that ended badly. She had a beautiful design despite her job which was the Captain of a Special Ops group. She was tough femme and quite a few mechs feared her if they did not find her attractive. To Optimus she was just someone to talk to when he needed someone.

'I see you are doing well. Sorry I dissapeared a while ago but certain matters required my attention.'

Elita giggled.

'Oh Optimus you haven't changed a bit. Always running off to help others no matter where you are or what you're doing. So who was the problem this time?'

Optimus chuckled and looked over his shoulder to notice that Lord Cortexion was giving Elita a cold glare. This wasn't the first time he thought someone else was interested in him. Blocking his gaze he stepped in front of Elita to carry on the conversation.

'It was Ratchet again.'

'Ah...why doesn't that surprise me?'

'Wheeljack's sorting him out but I doubt this will be the last time he gives us something to worry about.'

'So where was he? In some run down bar blowing his credits on cheap drinks?'

Chuckling nervously Optimus looked round to make sure no one was within audio shot of what he was about to say. He trusted Elita more than his brother so he leaned in and almost whispered,

'I went down to the slums to-'

'What!?'

She didn't cry it out but it was loud enough for a nearby Alpha to look up in curiosity. Optimus raised his hands to clam her down for now she looked a little panicked. She was frowning and her optics were wide open as if someone had dropped a bomb in her lap.

'Nothing happened Elita.'

'Yeah but what if some Gamma killed you?'

Optimus suddenly frowned.

'Why does everyone think that the Gamma's are dangerous? I've seen where they live and I have to say it is not suited for any machine to live in. I even met one down there and even though he was a little open I thought he was quite pleasant. He even assisted me looking for Ratchet.'

Elita rolled her optics.

'What, did he offer to show you where to have a good time to waste your credits? I bet he demanded payment for his help.'

Optimus suddenly looked a little cross as Elita began to laugh.

'I'm sorry Optimus but what do you expect? They live down in those slums and scrape by with credits they rob of us with their cheap drinks and cheap entertainment.'

'And why is that? Why are they down there and we're up here? We are all citizens of Cybertron and should be treated equally.'

'Tell that to the Superior's and Alpha's. Optimus it's the way Cybertron works. They live down there because they're poor and have no special qualities. We live up here because we do have special qualities and I earn my credits through honest work. I know it sounds cold but that's how it works.'

Although Elita had proved her point Optimus still looked a little angry. It almost seemed like he was serious about the whole thing and that sounded silly. She hardly even thought about the Gamma's and sometimes even forgotten they existed. Well truth be told anyone that wasn't a Gamma wasn't aware of their existence. Optimus shook his head and scanned the great chamber. Why were they allowed to party when they wanted to and the Gamma's had to work in terrible unlawful jobs to make their living. Plus the stories of Gamma's being scary and evil were completely false. The young mech he had met down there...Jazz...he wasn't at all scary and evil. He was certainly interesting. Plus for a Gamma he had a unique design of a frame. Black and white with faded blue and colours. A dark helm with two horns upon it and that visor he wore made his face seem more...interesting. He didn't really approve of the way he spoke but it brought his character and what an interesting character he was. He also seemed the type who could take care of himself despite his small size. He didn't look strong but his attitude seemed to be his strength. Still Optimus couldn't get him out of his mind. That cocky smile of his was stuck in a mental image that he couldn't look away from. It was only when Elita began to wave her hand over his face that it disappeared.

'Who are you thinking about?' she asked with a sly grin.

Optimus felt his face heat up slightly. He didn't realize it but he had drifted of into dreamland whilst thinking about the Gamma.

'Well...the Gamma I met...he was rather pleasant in his own unique way.'

Elita raised a brow.

'Last time I checked they're covered in dirt and grime and don't look at all appealing.'

'He wasn't that bad. He had quite a personalty. In fact I was quite surprised when I said I would repay him for his help he laughed and asked if I ever came back bring him some Turbo Premium Wax. He even told me his place of work.'

The femme suddenly snorted with laughter leaving Optimus a little confused.

'Oh Optimus you're too cute sometimes. He was kidding of course and he probably thought you were kidding too. He doesn't expect you to return anytime soon as do I. Now forget about what happened and enjoy the party. It's your party remember?'

As she continued to giggle away Optimus suddenly folded his arms and frowned. Was that why he laughed at him? He didn't believe him? He didn't even hope for a nano-click that he would return? Did he offend him by giving him false hope? He made a promise when he became Prime to improve the lives of Cybertron's people. After seeing the slums for the first time he realised he had a lot of work to. Maybe by fulfilling his promise to Jazz would be the first if not small step to achieving this. However Elita seemed convinced he wasn't going to return but she seemed to had forgotten who she was talking to. Optimus always kept his word and he was going to prove to her and his friends that the Gamma's were just as part Cybertron as the rest of them. Checking his schedule for tomorrow he had at least 3 cycles to himself in the evening. That was more than enough to sneak out to the gate and go back down to the slums to find this Iacon's Doorstep bar. The outside public didn't know his face too well so he shouldn't be recognized that quickly. Smiling weakly as some more Alpha's crowded him to congratulate him Optimus decided to take a small piece of Elita's advise and enjoy this dull party.

* * *

_I hate parties...unless they invlove cookies!_


	4. Keeping a Promise

_Next Chapter! Wheee! A slight little slash scene here but nothing major! Sorry fan girls! OPxJ majorly hinted!_

**

* * *

Keeping a Promise**

If there was one thing that Jazz hated it was he came back the next day to find the bar looking like a bomb hit it. Mac had to close it down for a whole day so it could be cleaned up but that meant that he waned everyone working double shifts the moment he opened it. Jazz grumbled as he walked around picking up broken glasses and things he didn't even want to know what they were. Other bar staff mechs were restocking and cleaning whilst the pleasurebots cleaned up their private rooms. The young mech couldn't help but roll his optics as the squealed with disgust with what they found up there. That must of been one big party last night. Speaking of last night his mind drifted back to that Alpha he met. Those broad shoulders and that wide chest. He had to slap himself to get the images out of his head. He was kind of cute with the naive way he acted. He didn't notice he was pulling a silly grin as Mac walked by.

'What are ya so happy about?' he snapped.

Jazz looked up and chuckled.

'Oh nothing for ya to worry about Mac.'

Mac sneered and folded his arms. He seemed to be in one foul mood and Jazz found out why not too long ago. After he finished some Delta's stole two containers worth of High Grade Energon while he had his back turned. He lost more credits than he was trying to earn. Plus he was still mad at Jazz for turning down his offer since he rarely ever saw that amount of credits in one place at one time. Sadly for Jazz he found ways to get back at him.

'OK Jazz...since you seem so happy why don't you go upstairs and clean out "The Master Bedroom" for me?'

That made the young mech frown.

'No way in a smelting pit am I cleaning that cess pool! I'm not one of ya whores! Make them go clean it they made half the mess!'

'Shut ya trap and get up there or I'll make you clean the sewage line! Your choice.'

Jazz growled but he grabbed his cloth and made his way to the stairs while Mac chuckled. As he climbed up those stairs the smell got to him and he couldn't help but cover his olfaction sensor in disgust. Peering into one of the rooms he could see one of the pleasurebots cleaning up and throwing sheets covered in fluids into a bag. Jazz shivered in disgust as he made his way over to The Master Bedroom. Mac reserved this for his top pleasurebot known as Crystal and she was as vile as Mac. How she got the name Crystal was beyond him. Opening the door he felt sick to see fluids dripping down the wall, different kinds of twisted toys littering the floor and perched on the berth acting like the lazy slut she was Crystal glared at him coldly.

'Hello there Jazzy. Come to clean my chambers for me? How sweet.'

'Don't flatter yaself sweetie. Mac told me to.'

As he began to wipe the walls while trying not to look sick Crystal began to brag about her number of clients last night. Jazz didn't want to hear it but shutting her up was trying to convince Mac he wasn't interesting in selling his aft. Those sewage lines sounded rather tempting right about now. The only thing Jazz liked about her was that she was always trying to convince Mac that Jazz wouldn't make a good pleasurebot because of his attitude. Still he wasn't sure to take it as a compliment. He groaned in disgust when he found what looked like Crystal's certain garments covered in certain fluids. He quickly threw it in the nearby bin without the femme looking.

'Y'know Jazz...I slept with an awesome Alpha last night. He left me quite a big tip and wants to see me again. He was lousy in the berth but he made up for it in credits. I hope ya still ain't planning on taking up this business. You will just steal all my customers.'

'Well you're good for nothing else except screwing werido's,' muttered Jazz.

Crystal didn't hear him and continued to brag and gloat how great she was and how this place would fall apart without her. As Jazz continued to clean Mac was counting his credits down below in the empty bar. He was still pissed off about that incident last night. As he put his credits in his safe box someone suddenly entered the bar. Looking up with the intention of kicking the machine out he suddenly faltered slightly. The mech that had entered was a tall and well built machine with bright coloured armor. It was slightly polished and he looked dignified. He had to be an Alpha at least and Alpha's were loaded. Putting on his best smile and suddenly walking over Mac tried to put on a friendly attitude.

'Welome my good chum to the Iacon's Doorstep! Where the Energon is cheap but sweet. What can I get for ya? We have our own brand of cocktails and a wide varity of Energon grades.'

The possible Alpha looked a little uncomfortable and he looked around the bar. He was holding a small tub of wax in his hands but Mac didn't really care about that. All he cared about was trying to get the Alpha to buy his drinks.

'Well...I am looking for someone and I was told he works in this establishment,' spoke the Alpha.

Mac began to chuckle and slapped the Alpha so hard in the back he stumbled forward slightly.

'Oh I see...heh heh...it's a little early in the evening but I can arrange something...so who was it? Racks? Pounder? Or was it little Whiner? I do recommend Crystal though or you prefer mechs to femmes?'

The Alpha shook his head and he looked a little disgusted.

'N-no...his name was Jazz.'

The mention of that name made Mac look a little angry. Then he went really angry. Then he almost went into a raging fit. Then he did. The Alpha looked a little confused as the old Gamma started to curse out loudly. He then glared at the him forgetting he was an Alpha.

'What did you offer him? How long has he been doing this? I own that aft buddy!'

The Alpha suddenly looked annoyed.

'I do not know what you are trying to imply but I am here to keep a promise and nothing more.'

Mac growled and forgot that he was dealing with an Alpha. His friendly attitude suddenly vanished.

'If ya wanna see him you have to buy a drink! I'm not running a dating club here!'

As Mac started to name the drinks they had to sell one of the Pleasurebots peered down the stairs and suddenly squealed when he spotted the Alpha. His squeal alerted a few other Pleasurebots who all suddenly took an interest in their new customer. As some of them bimbled down the stairs to get a better look one of them ran over to The Master Bedroom where Crystal and Jazz remained unaware of what was happening.

'Crystal! Crystal you to get a look at this guy! He's got one fine aft and the deepest blue optics I had ever seen! I think it's an Alpha!'

Crystal suddenly looked interested but Jazz just rolled his optics.

'Did he ask for me?' she purred.

'I don't think so. Mac's making him buy a drink and some of the others are already trying to woo him.'

Crystal rose from her beth to follow the other mech Jazz continued to clean and was thankful he didn't have to listen to any of that whore's bragging. Plus it gave him the opportunity to throw out some of her thing that she wasted her credits on. He could hear the excited chatter of pleasurebots down below and guessed that the visitor must of been an attractive one. As he continued to clean he heard some footfalls and looked up to see an Mac glaring down at him.

'What have I done now?' snapped Jazz.

'You've been selling your aft behind my back haven't you!?'

For a moment there was silence. Jazz was of course shocked at the sudden accusation made against him but that quickly turned to anger and he rose to his feet snarling at Mac with fury. This wasn't the first time he had been accused of doing this but Jazz really wasn't in the mood.

'What the frag!? What makes ya think I was you scrap for a CPU!?'

Mac cocked his head towards the stairs.

'That Alpha that just waltzed in was asking for ya. He had to be an Alpha cause he spoke all posh like. Alpha's don't just walk into a bar and ask for ya without it involving sex. So how much did he offer you?'

Jazz suddenly froze on the spot.

'What did he look like?' he asked in a low voice.

'Tall...red and blue polished armor...tough looking for an Alpha...why? Did you already forget the frag who pounded ya?'

Jazz had to compare that description with the bot he was thinking of in his head before he made a gasp of shock. This had to be some sort of mistake. Was Mac pulling his leg? But how could? He hadn't told anyone about last night thinking they wouldn't believe him. His Spark was pulsing quite fast and his legs suddenly felt weak. Did that Alpha really return? He was getting a little excited and wasn't sure what to do. Mac was waiting for an answer.

'Well? Have you been whoring yourself without me knowing?'

For a moment nothing happened again until Jazz mentally slapped himself. Putting is tough guy attitude back on he pushed past Mac and headed for the stairs.

'If it interests ya Mac I escorted him around the slums till he found his drunk friend!'

Mac looked like he didn't believe but who could blame him? Even Jazz himself wouldn't believe it if another Gamma had told him. Walking down the stairs he looked round and stared in complete shock to find the very Alpha he bumped into last night surrounded by pleasurebots. Well they actually had him pressed up against the wall, the poor guy was trying to get away. The same red and blue armor. the same deep blue optics and the same body that made Jazz's Spark scream out in excitement. If he remembered correctly his name was Optimus, the posh talking Alpha from above. He couldn't help but think the whole situation was a little ironic. He saved him from a perverted Beta Bum last night and now it looked like he had to save him from this horny pleasurebots. Crystal seemed very taken with him and was pressing up against him whilst purring seductive things in his audios.

'So do big guys like you come round often or am I just dead lucky?'

Jazz couldn't help but snicker as Optimus stammered and managed to get free of the small crowd of perverted sluts that surrounded him. He almost tripped over some stools as he backed away from the giggling femmes and mechs.

'I-I'm terribly sorry ma'am but I am here for someone else and...and I won't be here that long...so if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone.'

It was amusing but Jazz decided to save the day.

'Back off ya lot he ain't ya type!' he cried out.

The pleasurebots looked in his direction and all whinnied. Crystal looked a little pissed off with the interruption. The Alpha looked up and seemed relieved that a bot he knew had finally appeared. Mac appeared also and started barking orders.

'Alright you lot get back to work. You! I don't care if ya are an Alpha if ya wanna stay buy drinks! Jazz get back up there and clean.'

Before Jazz could argue back Optimus stepped in.

'I was here to see him if you don't mind.'

'I do mind! I ain't running a dating club for the love of Primus! His time is my time and time is money!'

Optimus looked a little angry as did Jazz. Mac really needed to improve his social skills if he wanted higher ups like Alpha's to visit his bar. Jazz was ready to shout at him however much to Jazz's shock Optimus suddenly whipped out a credit worth 500 credits and shoved it in Mac's hands.

'Now can I speak with him!? I had to travel very far to get here and I have to say that this is a poor excuse for an establishment that is meant to make their guests feel welcome! You are a poor excuse for a manager and it makes me feel sick that I have to pay you to allow myself to engage in conversation with this mech. Now if you don't mind I would LIKE to speak with him...ALONE!' he snapped, his tone sounded so threatening it even made Jazz jump back in fear.

Mac was a little lost for words. Even Jazz was since this was the first time he had seen this happen. Even he couldn't shut Mac up for 5 clicks. He exainmed the card in his hands and when he saw it's worth he suddenly walked off and said,

'He's yours!'

Surprised that Mac gave in ike that Jazz looked up at Optimus to see he was still fuming. He couldn't help but laugh since he had a hard time imagining him getting angry. After last night he couldn't picture him getting angry since he was always calm and composed. After he had calmed down Optimus felt a little embarrassed at what had happened. He even began to apologize to Jazz.

'I didn't mean to do that to you. However it seemed that the only way to make him listen was to...fund him. I hope you weren't offended.'

Jazz shrugged and offered Optimus a chair at a table.

'To be honest with ya I glad someone paid me to have a conversation with them instead asking for my aft. You're forgiven so relax.'

That made the Alpha sigh with relief as he sat down. Before Jazz could even ask him a question he suddenly produced a container that had Premium Turbo Wax imprinted on it. At first he was speechless. Then he started to giggle.

'I don't believe it...you actually kept your word?'

Optimus seemed to be disappointed with Jazz's reaction. It was like he was expecting this but he was hoping it wouldn't be. Jazz stopped laughing and sat up, picking up the container and opening it giving it a sniff. It was the real deal but he still couldn't believe that this Alpha actually came back just to give it to him. There had to be some catch or he was a really nice guy.

'I still find it hard to believe that ya really came back just to give this to me.'

The Alpha let out a disappointed sigh.

'I had a feeling you were going to say that. Even my friends from the city believed that you weren't expecting me to return.'

Jazz raised his hands and tried to cheer him up.

'W-well I wasn't expecting ya to come back just to give me a tub of wax...if I had known ya were serious I would of asked for something else hehehe....well..er...how's your drunk Medic? You got back alright?'

Optimus shrugged.

'Well after his mate screamed down his audios they made up...unfortunately it was in my quarters. My brother has been questioning me repeatedly about my absence last night but thankfully he gave up after my friend provided some "proof" that I was in my quarters. Unfortunately my friend is now angry at me after he himself found out I came down here.'

That made Jazz giggle at the thought of that drunk Medic making out with his mate in this guy's quarters. His brother sounded like a complete jerk and he wondered what his friend was like. He wondered what it was like for him to live up there. He waved to one of the bar mechs to pass him and the Alpha a drink as soon as Mac disappeared.

'So what your toxic? Flamming Oil? A Nuke? Rough Sludge?'

Optimus appeared confused again until he realised he was talking about drinks.

'Do you just have plain Energon?'

Jazz chuckled uneasily since no bar down in the slums supplied regular Energon. So he just ordered him one of weakest drinks he could think of and tried to keep the conversation going.

'Y'know you are quite the mech to even consider coming back down here just to give me a present.'

'I keep my word,' replied Optimus.

'But just out of curiosity...if you knew that I was being serious last night...what would you had asked me for instead?'

A million things came to mind. He began to think about them as a bar mech placed the Alpha's drink on the table. A new home...a new job...someone to secretly assassinate Mac in his recharge...a lifetime supply of Energon...but if there was one thing he really wanted it was for his silly fantasy to come true. Since he doubted this Alpha help him in that he decided to go for his second and most realistic dream.

'Well...truth be told...I always wanted to...see the city...y'know...for a day or something...but I doubt you can get a Gamma like me up there so-'

'I can.'

Jazz was suddenly at loss with words when Optimus cut him off. He also looked dead serious so there was no way in a smelting he could be lying. But he had to be lying because how could he get him into a city that didn't allow Gamma's to walk around freely. They were shot on site if the Enforcers felt like killing them. He just laughed slightly and said,

'Ya...ya kidding right? Ya can't me into the city...can ya?'

Optimus nodded.

'I can. I just have to file some paperwork for a pass and you're in.'

'Yeah but...I...you...oh Primus.'

He was stumped. He was confused. Why was he doing this? Was he for real? Was he doing this for his own sick amusement? Was this a twisted form of amusement that the Alpha's played? Was that it? He was feeling both overwhelmed and slightly angry for some reason. Clenching his fists a few times and taking in a few intakes of air to keep his systems cool he tried to calm down. Optimus sat there as calm and composed as he always had waiting for an answer. Jazz finally looked up and snarled slightly.

'OK...why the slag are ya doing this? Ya want me to get my hopes up whilst ya laugh behind my back? Is this a sick joke to ya?'

He slammed his fists on the table which made Optimus sat up a little confused.

'This is not a joke...I am quite serious!'

'Ya can't just get a Gamma into the city! What next? Ya can make Energon appear out of thin air? Ya can't expect me to believe all that dammit!'

Optimus sighed. Jazz had a point, it was rather hard for a Gamma to get into the city even with the paperwork. Also it had saddened him that he didn't believe that he was being very serious. Biting his lips from under his mask he thought if he should revel to Jazz that he was the Prime but that would only make the situation a whole lot worse than it already was. In fact he could picture him laughing at him and telling him to get out. He decided to keep quiet about that but he had to prove to Jazz he was telling the truth.

'Jazz...I am the telling the truth but if it would help allow me to prove myself right now. Ask anything of me and I'll do it.'

The Gamma snorted and leaned back in his chair. However it did seem like fun in a way but he would had to ask him to do something that an Alpha wouldn't do. Something degrading. Something that would make him sick and something that an Alpha wouldn't allow anyone to see in broad daylight. A few bar mechs were walking around so he had some witnesses. Smirking he sat forward and held out his hand.

'Kiss it.' he demanded.

Optimus looked surprised.

'I beg your pardon?'

'You're an Alpha and I'm a Gamma. An Alpha would rather drop dead than kiss the hand of a Gamma in front of others. If ya want to prove ya self then do it!'

Optimus looked shocked at the request but Jazz just smirked as he waved his hand in front of him. Looking away and waiting for something to happen like the Alpha saying "I'm not doing that you sicko" and walking off he just sat there and looked at the bar mechs. He noticed a few bar mechs were looking over wondering what he was doing. There was no way in a smelting pit that this Alpha would lower himself to kiss a Gamma in front of others. However he suddenly felt someone gently grabbing his hand and looking back he couldn't believe what he was looking at. He was kissing his hand.

'W-w-what? W-what are you...?'

The bar mechs looked amazed whilst Jazz was trying to get the words out right. Optimus was kissing his hand in front of others. His face was now heating up as he began to blush. Did this mean he WAS being serious? He WAS telling the truth? He couldn't even move. He was frozen on that spot and he didn't know what to say or do. After his logic circuits finally told him to wake up from his trance he pulled his hand away quicker than lightning.

'I-I...ya...I don't...'

It didn't help when Optimus lifted his face to revel the fact he had retracted his mask. Aside from the scar shaped like forked lightning on the left side of his face he drop dead gorgeous. Even the bar mechs who were standing nearby gasped out loud and one of them drop their tray in shock. Jazz just felt his jaw drop and his face going even redder than it was already. He was so handsome it was unbelievable. It was more unbelievable that he actually kissed his hand. A handsome Alpha like this kissing a Gamma's hand? Even though it had just happened it still sounded like a lie. Trying to get himself under control he sat up, shuffled in his chair and counted to ten.

'I...I...er...I guess I owe ya an apology.'

Optimus suddenly smiled making Jazz go red again and his spark pulse quite fast.

'It is fine. I don't blame you. To tell you the truth Jazz the reason I want to help you is to prove to the rest of the Delta's, Beta's, Alpha's and Superior's that Gamma's are just as part of society as Energon. This is the first time I have seen the Gamma environment and I want to change that. I want the Gamma's to be treated like other Cybertroinian's and not like scrap. By helping you I believe it is but a small step but a step towards improving your lives. I do understand if you do not want to be a part of it but...'

Jazz raised his hand to stop him. He got the gist of what he was saying but it sounded so big. He wanted to help him so he could prove to the higher ups that Gamma's were part of society and help the Gamma's lives. He had to be a Government Official or something. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be a part of that but he was rather tempted to visit the city. Optimus had his mask back on and it secretly disappointed him.

'So ya want me to go up there to prove to those higher ups that we Gamma's exsist? Ya want me to attend a big meeting or something?'

'Well...the first step is for me to help you. I know it sounds simple but you are the only Gamma I know and to maintain a good relationship between ourselves I want to help you first. If you don't want to be a part of it I understand but I will still get you into the city.'

The young Gamma was overwhelmed. This sounded huge. He wasn't sure if he could do it. However this mech was trying to help him and he did kind of lowered himself in front of others. He scratched his helm and sighed.

'Well...I...I have to think about it. I mean what do ya want me to do?'

Optimus shook his head and smiled from behind his mask. he then then stood up and Jazz felt disappointed again when he realized that he was leaving.

'Don't worry about it for now. Now if you want me to get you into the city I shall head back and get the paperwork sorted out. Shall I return here again tomorrow?'

For some reason it sounded like he was asking him out on a date and it made Jazz's Spark pulse quite fast. He stood up and tried to think of a good way to say goodbye to the Alpha. He still felt bad for humiliating him like that but he held out his hand again but this time to shake his hand.

'I-I guess so. I still can't believe ya doing this for me.'

Optimus shook his hand without even battering an optic-lid.

'Don't worry about it. I give you my word I will return tomorrow.'

Optimus then turned to leave whilst the bar mechs sighed in a sick lovey dovey way. Jazz was surprised to find himself speechless. No one had ever done that to him before. He still couldn't believe that an Alpha was doing this for him. He even found himself believing that he was going to come back again. As he watched Optimus walk out the door a bar mech rushed up to Jazz looking excited.

'Who was that Jazz? Are you secretly seeing him behind Mac's back? Oh Primus he was sexy!'

The young mech remained quiet as a million things ran through his mind. Was he really going to the city tomorrow? Was that Alpha telling the truth? He kissed his hand for the love of Primus what kind of Alpha would do that? Was this whole thing going to be like one big date? The very thought made him blush like mad. Trying to keep his excitement under control he got back to work but no matter what he did he couldn't get that face out of his mind.

* * *

Prowl began to worry when he checked his chronosmeter that Optimus was late. The Prime had promised he'd return at this time and he was at least 7 clicks late. Ultra Magnus was going to kill him if he found out that Optimus went for a stroll outside the grand halls of Iacon. Since he became Prime it was kind of sad that he couldn't go outside anymore. He used to love sitting in the Crystal gardens and read his holo-pads but those days were over. Well he could but he had to walk around with an army of bodyguards and that was the last thing he wanted. Thankfully he had just become Prime so he wasn't that well known yet the the general public so he could still sneak out if he wanted to and take a walk. However Ultra Magnus had grown overly protective of him and had his optics on him everywhere. Thankfully he was busy in a meeting with his other commanders so he was distracted for the moment but the meeting would soon be over. Prowl even began to pray to Primus.

'Where the frag are you Optimus?' he whined.

'I didn't know you were a devoted follower of Primus!'

Looking up Prowl was a little disappointed to see Mirage standing there. The young Alpha was a polite mech with a unique frame design and a feminine face that made other Alpha's swoon all over him. However unlike the other Alpha's Mirage was a fan of arsenal and he loved his guns. He even had someone build him a hunting ground just so he could practise shooting them. Even though he was an obvious lover of his class he was quite pleasant around the lower class's and Prowl knew him from younger days. However lately he had been distracted for some reason and no one knew why. Even his marksmanship was slipping. Although he had already asked many times before Prowl got the same answer. It's none of your business.

'Nice to see you Mirage but I was hoping Primus would bring me a certain Prime,' sighed Prowl.

Mirage tilted his head.

'Optimus ran off again? Where did he go now? Did Ratchet get into an argument with Wacko Jacko again?'

Prowl shook his head and folded his arms.

'No...said he had to keep a promise you know what he's like.'

The young Alpha giggled and sat down on a nearby chair.

'Ah yes...I remember that. He promised that little yellow Delta he would get him that holo-pad if was the last thing he did. The really, really rare one that I only read once. Took him a whole stellar cycle before he found one and gave it to him. That little fella never looked so happy.'

The Enforcer Captain sighed as the memory came back. Optimus got into trouble getting that holo-pad when he ventured into a not so safe neighbourhood in the Delta class district and almost got himself kidnapped by a group of thugs who thought he was worth money. Thankfully Ironhide was walking around at the time. The older and gruffer Beta class mech was a Fighter Instructor and he taught his students how to defend themselves. He was hired by Ultra Magnus to train Optimus after he found out about the whole thing. Many stellar cycles had passed and Optimus was now able to defend himself from thr toughest of mechs. Since then Ironhide was a welcomed guest in the grand halls of Iacon and he even gave some of the willing Alpha's some lessons. He even became a good friend to the Prime. However even though Optimus knew how to fight Prowl was still worried something could happen to him.

'Ultra Magnus is gonna my aft to me if he doesn't come back soon,' grumbled Prowl.

'Don't worry too much Prowl. He'll be back.'

'Easy for you to say.'

Prowl continued to pace up and down. Time was ticking and soon Ultra Magnus would be out of that meeting and wondering where his brother was. However much to his joy he sensed someone coming towards him and he recognized that energy signature. Looking up he almost fainted when he saw Optimus...covered in dirt again and that only meant one thing.

'YOU WENT DOWN THERE AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!'' he shrieked.

Mirage jumped from his chair as Prowl screamed at the surprised Prime. However when he looked up he too noticed that the Prime was covered in dirt and grime. Prowl looked like was ready to blow a fuse.

'Primus Optimus what were you thinking!'

Optimus approached and looked a little embarrassed. Mirage made a quick call to some suitors to get their afts to Prime's quarters for an emergency clean up. To his surprise he was told this wasn't the first time. Where had he gone to get that dirty? Prowl seemed to know but he was too busy ranting to tell.

'I'm sorry I lied to you Prowl but as I said I had a promise to keep.'

'Curse you and your virtues!'

As the three bots made their way back to Prime's chambers Optimus suddenly asked Prowl something that nearly killed him from shock.

'Prowl I need some paperwork done to allow a Gamma to carry a pass for entrance into the city.'

The fact that he said it like it meant nothing made Prowl fall over. Mirage just looked horrified and realised what Prowl had meant earlier. After recovering the Enforcer gave the Prime the most deadliest of glares that put Ratchet's to shame.

'Are you out of your mind!? We don't issue passes for Gamma's unless they're being escorted to the Detention Center or the Transport Facilities for hard labour. Besides you need approval from a High Councilman and that could take forever!'

'I know High Councilman Trax and besides this is for a very important reason,' argued Optimus.

'What could that be?' snorted Prowl.

Optimus had a feeling these two were going to laugh at him if he said but he was going to say it anyway.

'I am planning to break down these walls that divide our race. I want a Cybertron where Gamma's have the same rights as Alpha's! Where Delta's could be High Councilman! Where a Beta can Bond with an Alpha if he chooses it. I said I was going to change Cybertron and this is what it is!'

Prowl just looked gobsmacked while Mirage suddenly looked interested...especially at the part where Optimus said a Beta could Bond with an Alpha. Prowl shook his head for the whole idea sounded stupid.

'You do realise that even though you are the Prime you can't do this!? There have to be agreements, new laws written and...oh did I forget to mention you have to have the WHOLE Iacon Council to agree with you!? And not just Iacon but Kaon, Tyger Pax and all the other councils of other cities! That could take forever!'

'I know things like this take time. Even Cybertron wasn't built in a day but even deserve to be treated like equals. I mean have you ever met a Gamma?'

That made Prowl hold his glossa. To be honest he hadn't and after hearing all the stories he had heard he didn't want to. He had heard they were filthy, cruel and barbaric. Putting down in the slums was the right thing to do. However he had never seen one in his whole life. Optimus appeared to be satisfied and Prowl finally gave in.

'Alright I'll get the paperwork but what if your brother finds out?'

'I'll introduce him.'

'DAMMIT PRIME!'

Optimus couldn't help but smirk as Prowl began to go on about how Ultra Magnus would throw him head first into a pool of molten lead as they made their way down the halls to the Prime's chambers. He knew it would take a while but if he introduced Jazz, a tough but somewhat pleasant Gamma to the rest of the world than maybe that one small step would turn into a giant leap forward to a better Cybertron.

* * *

_Jazz is gonna meet the bots!_


	5. A Gamma in the City

_He's in the city YAY! And he's about to find out who his mysterious Alpha friend is! OPxJ featured in this fic!_

**

* * *

**

**A Gamma in the City**

Jazz couldn't believe that he was waiting outside the Iacon's Doorstep for the Alpha to return. He had convince Mac to let him have the day off and the vulgar mech had no choice since Jazz had threatened to quit the place and like it was stated earlier Jazz was one of the main attractions of the Iacon's Doorstep. One day with him gone wouldn't hurt but Mac demanded overtime in return...unpaid overtime. At first Jazz was angry but then again this was his chance to see the city and a Gamma getting into the city without having to sneak up there was incredibly rare so who cares. So here he was waiting for Optimusto return. He had washed his armour as best he could and even applied the wax but he still looked like a dirty Gamma. His armor was chipped and scraped here and there. Faded paint here, a little rust there with exposed circuitry in certain areas. The common Gamma look. He was going to stick out like a sore digit. He sighed as he looked around wondering if he was going to show up.

'He was being serious...I mean after yesterday,' pondered Jazz.

Optimusproved he was telling the truth by kissing his hand in front of other Gamma's. A thing an Alpha wouldn't do in a million stellar cycles. He looked down at his hand. The hand that Optimus had kissed yesterday. For some reason it still felt all tingly and warm. He face flushed up again when the memory of that incident appearedon his visor. It meant nothing, he had asked him to do it to prove he was telling the truth. It had meant nothing.

'So why the frag is my Spark pulsing a 100 pulses a nano-click?' he mumbled to himself.

He felt like an immature student femme gawking at a dream hunk. Optimus was quite the catch but out of his league. He had to repeat that to himself a hundreds times before it settled in. He even had a crazy dream in his recharge that Mac had him imprisoned in the Iacon's Doorstep and had forced him to marry a horny Beta when Optimus dove in, whisked him off his feet and carried him off into the city to live happily ever after. He then woke up back in his reality and cursed loudly. But in a way he was about to have that dream come true but it was only to last a day.

As he playedaround with his fingers he suddenly saw a flash of red and looked up to see the Alpha making his way over to him. His Spark suddenly fluttered but he remained calm. He didn't want to look too excited but he was finding it hard to contain his excitement. As Optimus approached he examined the young Gamma and a smirk form from behind his mask.

'I see you have applied the wax.'

Jazz didn't reply he just nodded. He couldn't talk for some reason. Optimuschuckled and pulled out a small little chip withred markings on it. The sight of it made Jazz gasp for he realised that this was a genuine city pass chip. Taking it from the Alpha's hands withcare he held it in his hands and gazed at it withwide open optics. With the is small chip he was allowed into the city. At last he would bear witness to the wonder of Iacon. He was speechless again.

'I...er...I er...oh Primus I...t-thank you...'

The Alpha could tell he was overwhelmed so he gave Jazz time to calm down and insert the chip into an opening that reveled itself on his chest. Once the chip was inserted Jazz felt a jolt of information invade his CPU. It felt like someone was screaming orders at him. Then Jazz remembered something. A Delta had come down once some time ago complaining about a city pass he had been given. The chip was designed to inform him of the laws of the city and a virtual map. It didn't sound too bad but he said it felt like the prick was barking the rules at him like a drill Sergeant. Jazz winced and rubbed his helm as the surge of information died down. Optimuslooked a little concern and puzzled. He didn't blame him since Alpha's don't need the chip, they were born withthe information.

'Are you ready?' asked Optimus.

'Er...yeah I guess.'

'Then allow me to escort you.'

Jazz felt hot again as he began to follow the Alpha. Dammit why did this guy had to be a naive but hot looking Casanova? As they made their way down the streets the silence between them made Jazz a little uncomfortable. He wanted to talk to him but about what? Come to think about it he realized he must of had some power to get a pass for him just like that. He wondered what his job was. A High Councilman? An Enforcer Commander? A Scribe? Without realizing it Jazz had found his topic.

'So what do ya do up there in the city?'

Optimussuddenly looked pale when he heard the question.

'What I do?' he repeated, his voice sounding a little panicked.

Jazz nodded. Optimus stuttered for a moment and then went into a deep thinking mode. He didn't want to lie...in fact he hated lying (unless it was to his brother for a very good reason) but what was he going to tell him. He wouldn't believe that he was the Prime...would he?

'Jazz...what if I told you that...that I have a very...VERY...powerful position within society? So powerful that I can't...really tell you at the moment...'

The Gamma's optics widened with shock but something had told him that he knew this was coming. He had to be a very important Alpha but he was too afraid to tell him because he was a Gamma. He was used to it after all. Whenever he asked a Beta or a Delta what they did for a living they would never tell him or just ignore him completely. Smirking slightly he gave Optimus a pay on the back.

'Okay, okay...tell me when ya ready. It's not like ya a Prime or something like that.'

Optimuschuckled witha nervous tone. Jazz felt his Spark pulse quicken when he spotted the gate up ahead with two guards blocking the entrance. Was this going to work? Was he going to get past them? As they got closer and closer one of the guards had finally noticed that Jazz wasn't turning back. The young Gamma felt his internal systems heat up as the guards suddenly readied their blasters and gave Jazz a very scary looking glare. Soon his steps were turning into small shuffles but he still continued to approach. A Gamma had never gone this close to a gate before. Jazz was just thankful to Primus when Optimus finally spoke up.

'He is with me. He has been issued a valid pass so allow him access to the gate.'

At first the two guards looked at each other with confused expressions which really didn't surprise Jazz. However one of them pulled out a scanner device and beckoned Jazz to come forward. Holding out the device he scanned Jazz's chest until he found what he was looking for, the pass chip, and began to analyzethe data from it. Jazz just stood there with a nervous expression and a trembling Spark. Was this going to work? He looked over to Optimus who remained calm as the scan took place. The guard looked at his scanner and muttered something. He then scanned Jazz's chip again...and again...and again until at long last he put his scanner away and sighed.

'You're clear!'

Jazz's Spark almost stopped when those words were uttered. The two guards stepped back to allow them access into the gate. The young Gamma looked to Optimus who just gestured him to walk in. He almost ran in he was that excited. As Optimus followed one of the guards suddenly halted him.

'You look familiar...are you a celebrity or something?'

Optimus suddenly looked embarrassed and shook his head. Jazz had heard and he began to think about what Optimusdid for a living as he entered the gate. He must of been well known or something. The Alpha however still looked like he didn't want to talk about it so Jazz kept quiet. Once they were both inside the door to the gate closed and a few holo screens suddenly popped up.

'Welcome to Iacon gate number 47. Please select your destination.'

Thankfully Optimus seemed to know what he was doing as he stepped forward and tapped a few buttons.

'You have selected Iacon city level 12, the Garden district. Enjoy your visit.'

The moment the voice had stopped the gate suddenly jolted and soon Jazz found himself staring out of a small window that overlooked the slums. From where he was it looked like a whole bunch of boxes that were crammed together. There were lights here and there to advertise Energon bars or certain clubs but there was nothing bright about it. Was that where he was living? It didn't really surprise him. As they rose higher and higher Jazz found himself looking at what appeared to be warehouses and factories. He could see huge mechswalking around in both robot and vehicle modes transporting heavy materials. Optimus peered out as well.

'This is the power plant level of the city. It's where the city gets its power.'

Jazz kinda figured that's what it was. It was where some Gamma's alongside with some Delta's worked. It was all hard work and hardly any credits but they still worked in those terrible conditions. The Delta's got the better jobs and better pay. Soon the power level of the city was gone from sight and Jazz saw another level that had better housing than what he was used to in the slums. He guessed this was the Delta Residential level. He didn't know alot about Iaconbut he knew it was based around levels and districts. He was only familiar with the slums so it was no wonder why the subject didn't interest him until now.

Cities like Iacon had different levels that had different roles for the city. Each level had about 50 sub levels each. The highest level was where all the politician's and other important machines lived. It was home to the grand halls, the council and the main temples. In Iacon the highest level was where the Prime lived as well. This level was known as the Omega Level. Under that level was the place where the Superior's and the Alpha's lived. This level was dubbed the Towers and all cities across Cybertron had them. Right under that was the leisure level where the life of the city existed. Here mechs and femmeswould go shopping, play games with friends, visitclubs and sample the wonders that the city provided. It was also where some Beta's choose to live since the noise didn't seem to bother them. That part of the city never slept. The next level was where they were right now, the housing district were both Beta and Delta classes chose to live. Under all that was the power plants and under that was the slums. They were heading to the Garden District which was on the Leisure level and Jazz couldn't wait. He had heard stories about the crystal gardens and the strange places to visit.

Looking back to Optimus Jazz suddenly noticed he looked a little concerned. Was it because what that guard had said? Was it about what he had said? Was he worried about the chip in his chest? He wanted to ask but for some reason he wasn't sure what to say. He mentally slapped himself, he had to say something. This wasn't like him at all. Usually he was the one to keep the mood in the good zone and now he was letting it drop. Stepping away from the window he walked over to Optimus.

'What's up? Ya can tell me. Is it about what I said earlier?'

Optimus looked up and shook hid head.

'No...sorry about that I was just thinking about something. You see my brother doesn't know that I...decided to take a walk.'

Jazz realized what he meant and chuckled.

'So how did ya trick him?'

'I asked a friend to explain things to him.'

* * *

Meanwhile back in the grand halls of Iacon Ultra Magnus was walking around in a huff. His brother was having a rest day, which all Prime's were entitled to, but that wasn't the thing that was annoying him. He hadn't seen his brother anywhere. He wasn't in the library or the recreation area where he normally liked to visit. He wasn't even in his room. The only thing he knew about his brother's whereabouts was that Ironhide had taken him on some special training course. At first he thought this was true but as time passed he began to think. Optimus had completed all of Ironhide's courses when he was younger so why now was the old mech giving him a new lesson out of the blue? Now he found himself walking around trying to find them and asking anyone he bumped into. Another thing that concern him was that Lord Cortexion was having a banquet that evening to celebrate the 25th anniversary of his triumphant negotiation. He had invited both him and his brother and Ultra Magnus so he was anxious to know if his brother was getting ready or at least had something planned. As he continued to wander around he spotted Ratchet walking around with his tool box meaning he was on his rounds. He didn't want to ask him since the pair of them weren't on good terms with each other but he was getting anxious to know where Optimus was. The Medic looked up and rolled his optics when he saw that the Supreme Commander was heading his way.

'Well, well, well...what do I owe the honer Supreme Commander of the Cybertronian Defense?'

'Save it Medic...the only reason I'm wasting energy talking to you is that I was hoping you have seen the Prime. I was told that Ironhide had taken him for special training but I'm starting to wonder.'

Ratchet looked a little surprised but he shrugged.

'Last time I saw the Prime he was with Ironhide somewhere...not too sure where though. Did you try the Temple gardens?'

Ultra Magnus huffed and walked off without even saying thank you not that he was expecting one anyway. The Medic sighed and walked off heading towards a small room that was used for the catering staff to take breaks in whenever a party or a function was on. Looking round to make sure Ultra Magnus was gone he entered to find the old red warrior sitting down watching his favourite show on the holo screen with two other mechs known to everyone as the Twins. Ratchet closed the door behind him and sat down to join them.

'I think Ultra Magnus is starting to catch on to your little game.'

The red mech looked up.

'For the love of Primus why can't he just let his brother go out and have some fun. He can take care of himself thanks to me.'

The Twins looked up for a moment before looking back at the screen. They were the ones responsible for running around spreading the rumour what Optimus was going to do on their day of rest. They were a couple of Delta's that served under Ironhide as assistants and were lucky enough to walk around the grand halls of Iacon. Ironhide had only brought them when he needed them for a demonstrations or certain jobs. They were known as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the Delta Twins. Apart from being pranksters they were masters at Jet Judo. The Alpha's stuck their olfaction sensors up at them but Optimus had grown rather fond of them. It amused him whenever they played a trick or a joke on any of the higher ups and get away with it. To Prowl they were nothing but troublemakers. Ultra Magnus didn't want them running around the grand halls like a couple of Sparklings but Ironhide convinced him that they were needed for his training. Ratchet just enjoyed throwing his wrenches at them...they were target practice for him.

This two brothers were Sparked together within Vector Sigma after their creator discovered that he had produced two off springs. It was incredibly rare since Vector Sigma wasn't programed to do that and it was believed nothing like that could happen ever again. Even though they looked alike they had different features. Sunstreaker was yellow and had a taste for art when he wasn't fighting. He had grown jealous of the Alpha's and their shiny armour that he applied monster amounts of wax on himself. Sideswipe was the opposite for he didn't care how he looked when he was fighting but he loved playing tricks on other mechs more than anything. They got into fights with each other like brothers did but they cared for each other just as much.

Thanks to their trickery and cunning the had convinced many Alpha's and Superior's that Optimus was off on some special training with Ironhide. However they also had to hide Ironhide so the lie would be believed to be true and that wasn't so hard. No one ever looked in here since it was only ever used during functions. Besides it was fun to play hide and seek with a scary and enraged Ultra Magnus. The old red warrior however now looked a little concerned.

'He's probably going after him cause he wants to make sure he's ready for that party tonight. I wonder where he went anyway.'

Ratchet suddenly looked alarmed.

'You mean you don't know either? I thought he told you!'

Ironhide shrugged.

'He just said he was going out for the day with a friend and that he didn't want me to let Ultra Magnus know. So I told the Twins here and they came up with the plan so all I had to do was sit back and relax.'

That still didn't ease the Medic's worries. Optimus wouldn't just walk off without telling at least someone where he was going. This wasn't like him. Trying not to think about it too much he just sat back and watched the show with the others knowing that where ever Optimus was he was doing OK.

* * *

Jazz's Spark almsot stopped when the gate halted. He was here...at long last. The holo screens vanished as the gate opened.

'Welcome to the Garden District level 12. We hope you enjoy your visit.'

The gate doors opened and Jazz had to off line his optics after getting blasted by a bright glow. A few clicks later he on lined them and took a look at the world he had been living under. It was like something out of dream for what stood in front were almost hard for him to imagine. Gigantic glowing towers with lights that sparkled like the stars towered over him. Large statues of valiant looking mechs decorated in jewels stood tall and proud. Hundreds of colourful mechs and femmes walking around making the city look alive. It was all so amazing and he hadn't even stepped out of the gate. Optimus walked out first and Jazz followed and he was rewarded with more wonderful sites. From where he was standing he was able to peer down below at the other sub levels where he could see more mechsand more statues of strange things. He could see the highways with thousands of Cybertronians in their vehicle modes driving around. He could see giant floating holoscreens that advertised things to buy and informed the citizens of what was new. The walkways themselves were engraved with beautiful patterns and large blue crystals shaped like large organic plants that Jazz had read about were dotted here and there. Compared to the slums this was beyond beautiful.

As Jazz marveled at the sites Optimus took a good look around. So far nobody was paying attention to him meaning his face was recognizable yet. Even though becoming a Prime was a once in a lifetime event his face wasn't public knowledge yet. Everyone was busy celebrating that they didn't even have time to wonder what the new Prime was like so he was still safe to walk around without anyone recognizing him. He also prayed that Ironhide had managed to convince his brother that he was doing some special training. Looking back at Jazz he couldn't help but smile as the young Gamma looked around with amazement. However it also saddened him. Why couldn't he do this everyday? Why couldn't the Gamma's come up here without the pass chips? He knew that by bringing the young Gamma up here this was the first step to change. He wanted a Cybertron where Gamma's like Jazz could go where ever they wanted to go and not to be treated like scum. After Jazz had seen everything there was to be seen around him he looked up to Optimus with an excited glint in his optics.

'I had no idea I was living under all of this! I still can't believe I'm up here!'

Optimus chuckled.

'I enjoy this particular level because this is where the famous Crystal Gardens exists. It's nothing compared to the main one in Crystal city but it is still a sight to behold. Would you like to see it?'

Jazz had heard about this garden and he nodded eagerly.

'Is it true they have giant crystal sculptures of the Past Prime's and small floating crystals flying around? Man this is all too much! What else on this level?'

They decidedto walk since Jazz wanted to take it all in with his own optics. All around him Beta's and Delta's walked around doing their daily business whilst Alpha's walked around acting all tall and mighty. Even though he was a Gamma Jazz couldn't help but look at these mechs who bore armour that almost glowed. Optimus just lead him on and smirked as Jazz gazed around in wonder. As they walked they chatted about what else existed on this level and what were the main attractions. Optimus even told him about his other family members, his creator Alpha Trion and his half sister Elita one. Jazz told him that back in Kaon his creator abandoned him and his carrier who later on died in an accident. Optimus suddenly felt guilty for bringing up the subject but Jazz just told laughed and said it was nothing. To make him feel better he told him how later on he was raised with a couple of orphaned Sparkling's whose names he sadly forgot but they had so much fun growing up until Jazz was old enough to travel to Iacon to find a job. Optimus had asked if he ever considered looking for them but Jazz shrugged and said,

'Anyone born in Kaon ends up moving away somewhere far away...they probably forgot about me like I forgot their names.'

The Alpha sighed but Jazz told him it was alright...this was the life of a Gamma so it would be hard for an Alpha to understand. Soon they were within the Crystal Garden and Jazz could only look in awe. Like he had heard giant sculptures towered over him and smaller crystals floated around in the air. In the center was a large fountain carved out of pure crystal and Energon poured out of it. At the center of the fountain was a sculpture of Primus holding the planet of Cybertron in one hand and the Matrix in the other. There were a few mechs here and there walking around or sitting on benches to admire the beauty of the garden. Some of them were standing around entertaining the younger ones with tricks and dances. Jazz was amazed for nothing like this existed in the slums.

'Whoa...this is amazing! I can't believe that a place like this exsisted.'

Optimus nodded in agreement.

'Yes...I do enjoy coming here to relax whilst surrounded by its beauty. Sadly those days are almost gone.'

Jazz looked up a little confused and was surprised to see that Optimus looked a little sad.

'Why? Ya live up here don't ya? Ya can come here anytime ya want!'

The Alpha sighed but he seemed to be smiling from under his mask.

'It's work related...plus my brother isn't very keen on me coming out here on my own unless I have a bodyguard.'

Jazz suddenly huffed and pouted when Optimus mentioned his brother again.

'For the love of slag! Ain't ya old enough to take care of ya self? I mean I've heard of overly protective but this sounds a little ridiculous.'

Optimus laughed and gave the Gamma a pat on the back. Jazz was still huffing as they walked into the garden. His brother probably meant well but he sounded like a bully who wouldn't stop till everything had gone his way. However he wondered why was his brother so overly protective of him. Was it because of his job? He had pondered if Optimus was a popular politician after the guard tried to recognize him, the fact that Optimus had asked him for his help to improve the lives of Gamma's and when he was suddenly not so keen to share it with Jazz out of fear that he wouldn't believe him. Or was it something else? He did remember that scar on his face after he kissed his hand. Maybe something had happened to him and his brother was just concerned about his safety. Even though Optimus had already told him he wasn't going to tell him Jazz asked again hoping for a different answer.

'Hey Optimus...I know I already asked and I said I'd wait for an answer...but...what do ya do for a living?'

Once again the Alpha looked a little uncomfortable with the topic and Jazz was expecting a similar answer from before. Optimus sighed and tried to think of something to say. He still wasn't sure if Jazz would believe him or not.

'I can't quite tell you...but I promise I will tell you in the near future...I just don't think you're quite ready to know...I mean I feel guilty for not telling you but...it's a little hard to explain...'

Jazz was expecting this but at least he promised to tell him and so far this guy was good at keeping a promise. Shrugging and trying to put it behind him he carried on with the tour.

'OK fine...what else is there to see?'

Glad that the topic was over Optimus walked round the garden with Jazz showing him his favourite spots and features. They watched some dancers dance and entertain some young Sparklings. They stopped near a vendor where Jazz was able to taste a sweet Energon snack for the first time. After leaving the gardens Optimus then showed him the grand libraries, the temples of Primus, the museums, a gigantic Energon fountain situated in the middle of a highway that was carved out of rare ore that glistened in the light. It was amazing and Jazz was loving every nano-click of it. However as they walked around he couldn't help but feel a hundred pair of optics were on him. It didn't surprise him that they were looking at him. The Alpha's turning their olfaction sensors up at him, Beta's stared at him in disgust and Delta's pointed at him and whispered. He wasn't expecting them to just ignore the fact a Gamma was walking around their level. Even some Enforcer's stopped him to check his pass chip. As time passed and more and more higher ups gave Jazz disgusting looks Optimus suddenly looked annoyed.

'I still don't understand why they can't accept you for who you are.'

Jazz shrugged. It was kind of different from getting looked at with optics full of disgust rather than lust and it didn't really bother him at first. He was used to all the attention after all. However as the day drew near to an end the fact that they still stared at him it was starting to get to him. Thankfully Optimus showed him a small garden area with a little Energon stream running through it with a small bench decorated with patterns and glowing blue gems. It was empty so they had the whole place to themselves and Jazz was thankful that no one was around to stare at him. Sitting down on the bench Jazz sighed and strected his legs.

'Man this has been one day I ain't gonna forget so soon!' he laughed.

Optimus joined him and took a seat.

'I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself.'

The young Gamma smirked but sadly he knew this was only meant to last a day. Soon he would have to go back to the slums and eventually he would forgot about Optimus like he forgot his old friend from his days as a Sparkling. He didn't want to leave this wonderful city even though the mechs who dwelt there couldn't stand him. Plus, even though he only knew Optimus for a few days he didn't really feel like saying goodbye to him either. He was nice...too nice...he was like the friend Jazz had always wanted. The mech he could depend on if he needed help. Also he didn't seem to care that he was a Gamma and finding that in any other higher up was hard. Spending this day with him made it more enjoyable and he wished every day could be like this. Optimus let out a tired sigh before he spoke.

'So Jazz...are you interested in my offer?'

Jazz looked up a little confused. Then he remembered.

'Ya mean wanting me to help ya with your little project to make my life and the other lives of Gamma's much better?'

Optimus nodded. The young Gamma sighed and scrathed his helm.

'Well...what do ya need me for?'

'Proof.'

Jazz tilted his head a little confused.

'Proof?'

Optimus looked a little embarrassed as he started to explain.

'You see Jazz...as I grew up I had been told stories about the Gamma's. I was told that they were mean, vicious and cruel. As I got older they told me other stories...for example they told me you were a barbaric group of machines who eat their own Sparklings...'

Jazz suddenly snorted at the rather amusing tale but allowed Optimus to continue.

'My point is that everyone who is not a Gamma thinks you're nothing more than savages who survie in the slums. They tell each other ridiculous stories about the Gamma's to scare their own Sparklings. Everyone looked at you today as if you were an outcast even though you're a child of Primus like they are. I want to prove to them that you're just as part of this world as ever thing else.'

Optimus then faced Jazz, grabbed his hands (which made him blush) and said in a very proud and demanding voice,

'Will you help me make a better Cybertron for your kind?'

Jazz was a little speechless and normally he wouldn't care but...if by helping him meant spending more days up here than...why not. However he had to make sure he wasn't going to get dragged into something sketchy. He had to make sure what was in store for him.

'Well...what do I need to do?'

Optimus then stood up and began to explain whilst pacing around.

'Well for starters I will need to provide temporary accommodation for you up here, convince that boss of yours to let you have some more time off, introduce you to a few important mechs, have a few meetings to discuss the project, advertising, political gatherings, functions, conferences, media meetings....'

Optimus went on and on until Jazz felt a little faint from the whole idea. Media meetings? Functions? This all sounded too much. The Alpha suddenly noticed the young Gamma looking a little uncomfortable with the whole thing. Smacking himself on the helm he tried to fix the situation.

'You need not worry too much...I'll be doing all the work and you will just be meeting different mechs but if you're still not too sure about it I'll understand.'

Jazz did think the whole thing was a little too much. Going to important parties and meeting more Alpha's sounded way too big for a Gamma like himself. But this wasn't just about him. This was about all the Gamma's who were mistreated and hated. They all deserved a better life than that down in the slums. If he could change all that than why not? However...just for a tease he thought...the young Gamma sat up and smiled.

'I'll do it on one small condition.'

Optimus didn't seem to be expecting that but he listened to what Jazz had to say.

'If ya want me to help ya...then I really would like to know who ya are. I mean I do find it a little strange that ya ain't too keen to yell me what ya do up here.'

The Alpha sighed.

'Well...I was bound to tell you eventually...I know this is going to sound completely and utterly unbelievable but I am the-'

Before Optimus could even say it there was a sudden cry from behind them. Both mechs looked up to see a small yellow mech staring at Optimus witha look of panic in his optics. He was a short fellow with a pair of horns atop his helm. He looked quite young as well but old enough to walk around by himself. The poor thing looked like he was on the verge of tears as he looked at Optimus. He then ran over to them and started to yell, cry and scream words that almost made no sense.

'SIR! SIR! MAGNUS IS LOOKING FOR YOU! TWINS PLAN FAILED! HE'S ON A RAMPAGE! CORTEXION'S PARTY! YOU'LL BE LATE!'

Jazz looked to Optimus who suddenly looked a little pale. Twins plan? Cortexion's party? Was Optimusin trouble or something? The Alpha took a deep breath and he patted the young yellow mech on the shoulder in a attempt to calm him down.

'Bumblebee calm down please! Explain to me...slowly...what happened!'

The little yelllow mech, known as Bumblebee, took a large inhale of air to calm himself and spoke in a lower tone.

'Ultra Magnus found Ironhide walking around without you and is now trying to find you. The Twins ran off to find you and have been asking anyone who might have known where you've gone! They asked me at the Holo-pad store and I knew I had to help so I closed up shop and joined the search! You have to get back before Magnus finds out you- ......who's he?'

Bumblebee suddenly noticed the Gamma sitting next to Optimus on the bench but the Alpha didn't hear him. He began to think and he thinked fast. He had to return so his brother wouldn't discover that he had left the grand halls but he couldn't leave Jazz out here alone. Plus he didn't really want to send him back down to the slums if it meant he had to go back to work in that horrible bar. He knew he could sneak back in without anyone spotting him...could he sneak Jazz in as well? He was going to bring Jazz to the grand halls eventually. He knew this was going to shock the poor thing but he had no choice. Standing up he looked to Jazz who looked back up.

'Jazz...there is a party I have to attend...and I don't want to leave you alone out here so if it's not too much trouble...I'm going to have to ask you to follow me back to my...er...home...'

The Gamma blinked. This sounded all too much and he wasn't sure what to say but Bumblebee yelped again.

'YOU HAVE TO HURRY SIR!'

Optimus growled in frustration and grabbed Jazz's hand, pulling the young mech to his feet and started to drag him back out onto the roads and pathways. Jazz was surprised that Optimus had started to drag him around the city with such force. He guessed that Optimusfeared his brother's wrathor something if he was in this much of a rush. The Alpha looked over his shoulder with an apologetic look in his optics.

'I'm terribly sorry Jazz but I don't have any other options at the moment...I will explain everything when we get there!'

'Where exatcly is "there"?' cried Jazz.

They were moving so fast that Jazz didn't know where he was half the time. Before he could even figure out where they were Jazz found himself being dragged into a strange looking gate. The little yellow mech didn't enter but he wished Optimus luck before running off. Once inside Optimus entered some codes into a small panel and before Jazz could demand what was going on he suddenly fell to the floor the moment the life started moving upwards. Where were they going? Why was Optimus in such a rush he couldn't even tell him where they were going? Once Jazz had recovered himself the gate halted and the door opened. Optimus peered out and beckoned Jazz to follow him.

'Look Optimus I know ya fear your brother but...that...doesn't...mean...'

Walking out the gate Jazz now found himself in a new and completely different place. He was in a large chamber where the walls were carved witha shiny rock material and veils with the Matrix crest embedded on them hung from the ceiling. There were large holograms that displayed proud looking mechs. The floor was covered in a soft material that had beautiful patterns covering it. There was a small fountain just in front of him and beyond that was a grand stairway decorated with lights and stones. This looked so grand and expensive Jazz thought he died and joined the Well of the AllSpark. Where had Optimus taken him? Before he could even ask Optimus suddenly motioned him to follow.

'I'll explain everything once we reach my quarters.'

HIS QUARTERS? A sudden blast of nasty thoughts hit Jazz rather hard as Optimus lead him on. Did Optimus bring him here just to frag him? Was the whole outing just the bait for this sneaky trap? No don't be silly, he told himself. He may not have known him for long but Optimus didn't seem the type to just drag him to a berth and demand an interface. Plus the reason he dragged him here in a rush was because he was late for some party that he had to attend. However he had to admit when Optimus said he was taking him to his quarters he got a little excited.

After walking down a number of corridors and hallways they finally reached a large door and upon entering Jazz saw a room that made him gasp out loud. It was huge. The moment he entered he could see a large desk not too far in front of him. The area in front of the desk had fancy looking looking couches and decortiveitems. The room was shaped in a T fashion for when he walked over to the desk he saw two more sections on the room. On the right was the entrance to a private wash rack and to the left was a sleeping area with another small desk that was covered with holo-pads. The whole room was decorated in gold carvings and pillars along with large scriptures on the walls. This room was fit for the Prime. As Jazz continued to marvel at the splendor Optimus made a few quick calls with his com link.

'Man Optimus ya got a sweet pad. Ya must be a senator right?'

Optimus looked up from his call.

'Well...no I'm not a senator, I'm the-'

Before Optimus could finish the doors to the room swung opened and in walked an angry looked Beta Enforcer with a black and white frame and red horns decorating his helm. He looked to Optimus and sighed with relief.

'Optimus where have you been? Seriously you have to stop this or-'

The Enfocer suddenly noticed Jazz and his jaw dropped.

'Who the frag is that!?' he shrieked.

As Optimus tried to explain a group of femmes walked in the room carrying cloths, buffers and polish and the moment they saw Jazz the all screamed. The Gamma guessed it was because he did look a little filthy compared to everyone else in the room and he had heard that some Alpha's had a phobia of dirt. The room had another surprise guest and Jazz recognized him as the drunk Medic he helped find back down in the slums.

'Geez Optimus you really know how to make a-....who's that scruffy looking hottie?'

Optimus sighed as he was once again interrupted and Jazz suddenly placed his hands on his hips and huffed in anger.

'I may be scruffy but at least I can sing better than ya!'

The Medic looked a little surprised but impressed at the same time. Then another mech entered the room only this one looked very, very angry. Jazz thought Optimus was tall but this guy was just as tall. He was white and blue and he wore a visor shaped in the form of glasses. He looked very familiar to Jazz but with what was going on he couldn't think straight. The white and blue mech looked to Optimus and almost screamed at him.

'Optimus Prime where have you been? Ironhide said you wandered off after that so called training session you had with him and I've searched the grand halls inside and out! You may be the Prime but that doesn't mean....'

The blue and white mech suddenly noticed Jazz standing there and the young mech's face was full of shock after what he had just heard. Did he just call him Optimus Prime? Optimus PRIME? THE Prime? The ruler of Cybertron? The bearer of the Matrix? Was this some joke? Was Optimus playing some sort of game with him? However when he got a better look at the blue and white mech he suddenly realized that he was the Supreme Commander of the Cybertronian Defense Force, Ultra Magnus. He looked at all of them who all looked back at him. Optimus' face was full of guilt as Jazz tried to speak.

'Y-...y-ya...ya the....Prime?' he squeaked.

Optimus made a small nod. This certainly explained a few things but for Jazz it was all too much. For some reason he suddenly felt limp and everything suddenly went dark. he felt like he was falling and something hit his head. The last thing he remembered was someone calling out to him.

* * *

_I'm not too happy how this chapter came out. I wanted to get Jazz into the grand halls some how and sadly this was my only idea...I was feeling a little under the weather writing this chapter. The other chapters will get better I promise!_


	6. A Guest of the Prime

_Sorry it took so long. I was making the Ark Ally Archieves over on youtube and planning to write a fic for a friend on DA. I'm almost finished with the final chapter of ANBTW and I am sorry it is taking soooo long._

_A little RxWJ fluff but nothing major. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

A Guest of the Prime**

Jazz groaned as he felt himself coming back on line. His head hurt like frag and it was giving him a terrible headache. What had happened? Last thing he remembered was that he was standing in Optimus' room with some other mechs who addressed the Alpha as Prime. A Prime. A Prime had come to the slums and befriended a scruffy bar Gamma. That was like saying it was Unicron who created Cybertron and Primus was the world eater. It must of been a dream. It had to of been. No Prime would just walked down and allow himself to befriend a Gamma. Prime's were Superior class for the love of slag. He had must be lying on his berth in his small room back in the slums. Yes that had to be it, it was all a dream. However when he on lined his optics he found himself staring up at a ceiling he had never seen before. His room wasn't that big and it wasn't that colour. As he tried to sit up somebody spoke to him.

'Take it easy hot stuff...you hit your head on a hard piece of metal.'

That voice sounded familiar. Looking up from where he was lying he saw that drunk Medic sitting at a nearby desk covered in paperwork and tools. He wasn't drunk this time but he did look tired. Jazz looked round some more and he found himself in some sort of Medical ward filled with berths that had clean sheets and state of the art medical technology. This wasn't the slums. Where was he? He slowly sat up and tried to figure it out whilst the Medic walked over to him.

'So you feeling any better?'

Jazz looked up at the Medic confused.

'Where the frag am I?' he asked.

'You're in the Medical facility of the grand halls. I'm the Medic who runs the place and thanks to you I lost a night of hot interfacing with my bondmate.'

The Medic suddenly produced some tools and started to probe and scan the young Gamma. Jazz had to double check his audios were working. Did he just say they were in the grand halls? The grand halls of Iacon? Only Superior's and Alpha's were allowed up there. What was he doing up there? Then he remembered. Optimus...he thought he was an Alpha but it turned out that he was the Prime meaning he was a Superior class. He brought him up here. Said he needed his help. Looking around he was no where in sight however the Medic seemed to know what he was thinking.

'If you're wondering where Optimus is he's at that dam party he has to attend. He says he's sorry and he'll explain everything once it's all over. To be honest I'm still shocked he snuck a Gamma in here...Magnus is going to give him an audio full sooner or later.'

Jazz almost flopped back down on the berth in shock. It wasn't a dream. It really did happen. Which meant he knew the Prime. He was a friend of the Prime. Optimus Prime. The whole thing still sounded unbelievable but he did meet Ultra Magnus the Supreme Commander and he also lived in the grand halls so that was proof enough. The Medic continued to scan him and he looked a little annoyed. He did say he lost a night of interfacing or something like that. Funny thing was even though he was a Beta he didn't seem to mind touching him. The only time a Beta touched him was when they wanted sex.

'So how did you meet our Prime?' asked the Medic.

He seemed bored and Jazz couldn't really blame him for wanting to talk. However he was surprised he couldn't remember. Then again when they first met he was as drunk as a Delta who just got promoted and singing like a bum.

'He was looking for ya and he asked me for help. Strange thing was he wanted to pay me back...one thing lead to another and here I am.'

The medic now looked surprised.

'I thought you looked familiar. You're that cutie!'

The Gamma frowned as the Medic started to refer to him as a cutie. He got enough of that back in the slums.

'Well I suppose I better introduce myself since I bet you're dying to know what my name is. I'm Ratchet the Chief Medic of the grand halls, built with a state of the art medical technology and knowledge burned into my processor and currently bonded with my little sweet-spark of a scientist...who is gonna kill me once he finds out I've been flirting with my patients again.'

Jazz rolled his optics as Ratchet continued to check him and talk.

'Anyway that little bump to the head knocked some of your circuits loose but I fixed them up easy. All you need is a good nights rest and a good ol' fashion bowl on Energon. In the morning, if you're well enough, I'll take you to the Prime since he owes you an explanation.'

Even though the Medic meant well Jazz was still a little upset. He thought he was wandering around the great city with a kind and polite Alpha, not the fragging Prime of all mechs. He felt like an idiot. He had almost fallen for the Prime and for a Gamma to fall for the Prime was a fantasy that any poor fool would love to dream up. Plus Optimus probably thought of him as a friend and nothing more. Even though he was slightly naive even he wouldn't want to be with him in that kind of relationship. He'd probably want to settle down with some hot and rich Alpha or something.

'Why the frag am I even thinking about this!?' he wailed out loud, causing Ratchet to jump back.

'Whoa, easy there cutie. I think it's about to you had a peaceful recharge...and relax...I may think you're hot but I'm just here to keep an optic on you whilst you recover. Besides my bondmate might come over here to try and figure out why I'm not home yet.'

Jazz tried to calm down and take the Medic's advise. His head was a little sore and he was feeling a little tired. Ratchet left a glass of Energon next to his berth just in case and went back to sit behind his desk. The young Gamma sighed as he rolled over and snuggled in the warm berth. He was sure he was still dreaming for why would a Prime care about a Gamma like him?

* * *

Even though he was surrounded with happy faces, laughter and beautiful music Optimus Prime was in a rather foul mood. As he stood there with Lord Cortexion bragging about the negotiation for the millionth time and his brother glaring at him every chance he got his mind continued to wander back to what happened in his quarters. He was about to tell Jazz who he was when Prowl, Ratchet, the Suitors and his brother walked in confusing the poor thing. When Ultra Magnus addressed him as Prime Jazz suddenly went into shock and fainted, his head collided with the small metal table behind him. Thankfully Ratchet was there and claimed he was alright but he had to attend to the dent. As the Medic tried to care for the passed out Gamma Ultra Magnus started screaming at him, demanding why there was a Gamma in his room. Thankfully he reminded his brother about the party and the whole thing was almost forgotten as they prepared themselves for the upcoming boring event. However even as they stood there Ultra Magnus still looked like he wanted an explanation.

'...so I said only a fool would pass up this chance to increase their cities economey and they said then we are indeed fools.'

The small group of Alpha's laughed as Cortexion droned on. Optimus sighed and excused himself to get another drink. To his disappointment and to his expectations Ultra Magnus followed and he knew what was coming. Once he arrived at the small open bar Ultra Magnus leaned in with a harsh and low voice.

'I still want to know why you had that Gamma in your quarters!' he hissed.

Optimus sighed.

'If you calm down a little my dear brother I might be able to tell you but with your current mood I don't think you'll understand.'

Ultra Magnus made a small snarl but he was trying to keep his anger under control. He counted to ten, a calming method a friend taught him, and then said something that almost made Optimus choke on his Energon.

'If you wanted a pleasurebot I could of ordered you one from a professional-'

'Wha-..!? Nonononono...no...that is not the reason I brought him here!'

'How did you find this Gamma? The only place Gamma's are allowed to walk about are the slums. Since I doubt you found him in the grand halls I could only guess you wandered down to that pit of a place and picked him up.'

Optimus said nothing which proved Ultra Magnus was right. His brother now looked even more angry.

'What were you thinking? You only just became Prime and you decided to take a stroll down into one of the most dangerous places in all of Iacon!?'

The Prime made a small growl of frustration as his brother went on and on about how bad the slums were and that the Gamma's were nothing more than a bunch of pitiful scrap heads. He also went on about why Optimus shouldn't be walking around by himself and started to make up stories about what could of happened to him down there.

'You could of been taken in by a gang and then ransomed off! ....for the love of Primus Optimus we don't want to go through this again!'

A sudden silence fell between the two brothers. Ultra Magnus looked like he suddenly regretted what he had just said but at the same time he just looked like he wanted to get the point through. Optimus looked into his glass of Energon to see his reflection staring back at him...to see that painful reminder scarred on his face. Memories he had blocked for stellar cycles suddenly forced their way into his CPU to remind him of terrible times. Anger...hate...fear...loneliness...betrayal...things he never wanted to feel again. For a while nothing was said between them. The party seemed to continued without them and no one hardly noticed them for a while. Thankfully Ultra Magnus broke the disturbing silence with a calmer voice.

'So if you didn't bring him here for...personel pleaures what did you bring him here for? I mean I know you've never seen a Gamma before but...'

Optimus himself was able to break out of that trance and decided to explain.

'OK...I'll admit that I went down to the slums and I'll admit it happened on my corination party.'

Ultra Magnus looked a little angered but he allowed Optimus to continue.

'You're right I haven't ever seen a Gamma before and I had never seen the slums before...but now that I have I can't help but think I should do something about it.'

'Do?' question Ultra Magnus.

'How they live down there is cruel and unjust. I mean why can't they work like the Delta's? Why can't they live where the Beta's live? They deserve better than that and as Prime I plan to change all of that!'

His brother sighed in a disapproving way.

'Optimus you can't change the way of Cybertron...we've lived like this for eons. Besides what makes you think these Alpha's here would allow such a thing.'

Optimus seemed to be smirking as he answered.

'It's like you said my dear brother...I had never seen a Gamma before and you used to tell me they were vicious monsters. I now believe you made up those stories just to see me run and hide under my berth.'

Ultra Magnus could not help but smirk at a sudden memory of the pair of them as young Sparklings sitting in their room whilst he told him stories about the evil Gamma's and how they lurked under the city waiting to catch a certain Sparkling who refused to lay on his berth and recharge. The first time he told his brother that story Optimus refused to leave his hiding place for two whole cycles. However he had to admit he himself had never seen a Gamma before. It was only when he saw that young one in his brother's room that left him a little stumped. He was shorter than what he had expected and rather delicate. In fact if it weren't for the dirty and rusted frame that proved he was a Gamma Ultra Magnus would of mistaken him for a rather weak looking Delta. Optimus continued with his explanation.

'My point is that everyone of these Alpha's and Superior's has never seen a Gamma before. When I first met Jazz I found his company quite pleasant. He was a little crude about the way he spoke but he is an interesting mech.'

So that was the Gamma's name. It still made Ultra Magnus a little angry that his brother allowed himself to befriend a Gamma. He may think that this Jazz was a nice mech to be around with but as Ultra Magnus got older he had heard more believable stories about the Gamma's. How they rob from the Beta's and Delta's, sold themselves to the highest bidders and killed anyone who would dare piss them off. Even though this Jazz had somehow earned his brother's trust Ultra Magnus still saw him as an evil little Gamma thieve who was now lying in the grand halls medical center and being treated like a VIP.

'What I plan to do is announce that I will be breaking down the walls that divide the classes so everyone including the Gamma's will be allowed more freedom. If you think about it these laws effect everyone. You're only allowed to bond with someone from your own class, you're not allowed to work in certain areas even if you wanted to and we never get to see areas that only certain classes are allowed to see. I mean for all we know there could be an Alpha who wanted to bond with a Delta or there could be a Beta who wanted to work where only the Superior's are allowed to work. I mean now that I think about it these classes seem to make Cybertron divided in some way.'

After hearing what his brother had to say left Ultra Magnus a little quiet. His brother was always putting others before him and even though he saw it was noble it used to get him into all sorts of trouble. Plus what he was planning to do sounded a little out of his league.

'It does sound noble Optimus but you can't change the laws just like that even though you are the Prime. You need the approval of the high council, agreements with the other cities, new laws written-'

Optimus nodded and sighed.

'I know, I know...Prowl informed me about this and I'll admit that it won't happen just like that. But once I introduce them to Jazz they might see otherwise.'

Ultra Magnus sighed.

'You're taking a big risk...fine I'll let the Gamma stay but only after he is given a strict lecture on what he can and cannot do and is assigned someone to keep an optic on him at all times! If he tries anything it's off to the pits with him! Also Optimus just because you're Prime doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you on what you've done.'

Optimus smirked again.

'You're going to make me write out a hundred times it's wrong for me leave the grand halls and disobey my know-it-all brother?'

Ultra Magnus sighed and said nothing. Satisfied that his brother was willing to allow Jazz to stay Optimus was able to return to the party with a forced smile which was thankfully hidden under his mask.

* * *

It felt terribly uncomfortable walking through the grand halls with every Alpha or Superior they passed looking at him in a disgusting way. Some of them even shrieked. Jazz sighed as he followed the Enforcer Captain known as Prowl to where the Prime's main office was located. This Prowl was a rather rude mech for when he came to fetch him he ended up kicking off the berth he was lying in. Even though he was a Beta Jazz still shouted at him and called him a jerk. Thankfully the Medic defended him before Prowl could even think of trying anything. Prowl said nothing as they walked on and even he grew annoyed with the over reacting higher ups.

'You're not even that scary and they still scream like Sparklings,' sighed Prowl.

Jazz wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. As they carried on Jazz noticed a very beautiful white and blue Alpha femme walking towards them. She was a beauty and Jazz felt his Spark rush as she approached them. For some reason she didn't seem too shocked about the fact she was walking up to a filthy Gamma. Prowl noticed her too and greeted her.

'Hey there Mirage...how are you?'

'Doing better than usual. Who's this?'

The young Gamma suddenly felt stupid when the femme replied with a soft but manly voice meaning it was a mech. He was still beautiful and charming to the optic. He had to be a pure breed Alpha. It was also strange that the pretty Alpha wasn't freaking out near him. Instead he stepped closer with a gleam of curiosity in his golden optics. Perhaps he didn't he was a Gamma. Prowl decided to tell him what he was.

'Don't get too close Mirage. That's a Gamma.'

Mirage seemed surprised.

'A Gamma? Him?'

Didn't he believe him? Then the Alpha suddenly grabbed Jazz's hands and looked at them. Jazz was shocked. This was the third time a higher up touched him without the look of disgust on their face or wanting his aft. Plus he didn't seem to care if he was a Gamma. Mirage studied Jazz's dark hands.

'Huh.....I don't see any razor sharp talons.'

Jazz suddenly looked a little annoyed whilst Prowl suddenly snorted with laughter.

'You believed that old story? Trust me he's a Gamma and Gamma's are nothing special.'

The Enforcer Captain seemed to know his stuff. Mirage just giggled and said something that made Jazz blush a little.

'Awww but I think he's cute. What's your name?'

He got called cute alot back down in the slums but having this Alpha say it to him was kind of nice. Before Jazz could answer someone slapped his hands and pushed him back. Looking up in anger and confusion he saw a taller and quite buff looking Alpha decorated in gold and jewels. He sneered at Jazz and wrapped an arm around Mirage in a protective manner. Mirage looked angered and upset as the buff Alpha spoke to him.

'Don't touch it my darling you could catch a virus or something. Now lets go decontaminate your beautiful hands.'

The buff mech led Mirage away who could only look to Jazz in an apologetic manner. The young Gamma grumbled in frustration whilst Prowl looked a little annoyed.

'Figures he'd do that. Come on we can't keep the Prime waiting.'

Jazz sighed and continued to follow the Enforcer Captain. To be honest he too was desperate to see Optimus again. Mainly because he did owe him an explanation as to why he didn't tell him that he was the Prime. It still shocked him that the mech he had met was the ruler of Cybertron and the bearer of the holy Matrix. Even though he mistook him for an Alpha he didn't really look like a Prime. He had seen statues and holograms of the past Primes and all of them looked beautiful and god like. Vector Prime bore beautiful armour covered in patterns and Nova Prime's armour glowed even in the darkness. If Optimus was really the Prime he had to say he was a little plain looking.

After a small yet eventful stroll through the grand halls they finally arrived at a large door that was guarded by two tough looking guards. They looked at Jazz with accusing optics but when Prowl flashed his Enforcer rank at them they quickly stood back to allow them entrance. The Enforcer Captain then knocked on the door and faint "enter" was heard. Jazz felt his Spark jolt within him as the doors opened and he followed Prowl into the large office. He felt incredibly small as he walked in for this office was gigantic. The ceiling was barely visible and even though the walls looked close by they were in fact a little further away then he imagined. On either side of him were large golden monuments of the past Prime's. There was Nova Prime holding a handful of charts in one hand and holding out a star in his other hand. Vector was opposite him and he was holding his trademark staff and shield and had the look of pride on his face. There was even one of previous Prime, Sentinel, and he was holding the planet of Cybertron in his arms in a protective manner with an energon blade in front of him. The floor was tiled with some sort of ore that shimmered as Jazz walked across it and right in front of him hanging from the un-viewable ceiling was a beautifully woven veil that bore the symbol of the Matrix.

'Who decorated?' asked Jazz, clearly impressed.

Prowl ignored him but urged him to follow. They walked on until they came up to the veil and then Prowl walked through it. Jazz quickly followed and the other side was a very, very large statue of the god Primus. Like the one he saw in the crystal gardens only this time he just held a larger version of the Matrix. Directly below him was a very large desk. Standing next to the desk was the Supreme Commander of the Cybertronian Defense, Ultra Magnus and he looked at Jazz with disgust. Sitting behind the desk, with his head resting on his hands and looking at Jazz in a calm and composed manner was Optimus. For some reason looking at him now made Jazz feel a little nervous. Maybe it was because he now knew him as the Prime or that sitting there made him look like he had power and authority. Prowl stepped over to join Ultra Magnus and finally Optimus broke the silence.

'How are you feeling Jazz?'

It took Jazz a click to realize he was talking about his injury from last night.

'Um...y-yeah...I'm doing better now thanks.'

'You will address him as Prime!' snapped Ultra Magnus suddenly.

Optimus sighed but tried to continue.

'I am truly sorry that I didn't revel to you who I was sooner. It's just I had a feeling that if I told you right there and then back down in the slums you wouldn't believe me. I apologize for shocking you like that.'

That did make a little sense. Now that Jazz thought about it if Optimus had told him he was a Prime back down in the slums he would of called a crazy bum and walk off. Besides when he looked at Optimus he did look concerned and apologetic. Smirking a little and shrugging he answered back,

'Oh it's cool Opti-...I mean Prime...it's not the first time I hit my head like that.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me,' mumbled Ultra Magnus.

Optimus glared at his brother before continuing.

'I do hope you are still willing to assist me with my little project. I spoke with my brother and he has decided to allow you to stay in the grand halls as a guest of the Prime, this will mean you will be allowed to wander freely through the grand halls as my guest and no one will give you trouble...that is of course after you heard his little brief.'

As soon as he finished that sentence Ultra Magnus stepped up and Jazz suddenly jumped with shock.

'YOU'RE HIS BROTHER!?' he cried.

Ultra Magnus looked a little unimpressed whilst Optimus snickered quietly. Jazz couldn't believe that not only he was a Prime but his brother was the Supreme Commander. This mech was just full of surprises. What next? That he was the offspring of Primus himself? After Jazz was able to calm down Ultra Magnus began.

'If you do decide to take up on this offer there are a few rules and regulations you have to know and follow. Just because you are the guest of the Prime doesn't mean you are the Prime. First off you will address everyone who is an Alpha or higher as sir or ma'am. You show respect to them at all times and you will not speak to any of them unless they speak to you first! You will be assigned living quarters and unless you are needed you will remain within these quarters at all times. If you wish to walk around you will be escorted by your own personal guard who will be responsible for your actions whilst in the grand halls. You are not allowed...'

He won't on and on and on. It was all going through one audio and out the other. Even Optimus looked bored. Prowl seemed to be listening but he looked annoyed. This sounded so complicated. Could he do this? He was just a Gamma. He looked back to Optimus who noticed he was looking at him and he smiled from under his mask. Jazz flushed slightly and looked back to Ultra Magnus who was going on about places Jazz was not allowed to go and who was who. It felt like cycles had passed until he finally said,

'...and if you try anything like theft or assault I'll have you dragged to the smelting pits by the horns! Now let me introduce you to your escort. Prowl here will be in charge of you.'

Prowl suddenly looked shocked.

'W-what!? Sir why must I-...'

'Because Captain you failed to inform me about my brother's little adventure. You should feel lucky that this is the only punishment I'm giving you.'

The Enforcer Captain grumbled and said nothing. Optimus chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

'Don't worry Prowl...I'm getting punished too.'

That made both Jazz and Prowl look a little surprised. Ultra Magnus explained.

'Optimus Prime now has a strict curvew and he will be reporting to me every cycle until I am able to trust him again.'

Ouch. Your own brother punishing you now that had to hurt. Jazz felt sorry for him in a way. He remembered how he talked about enjoying reading his holo-pads in the crystal gardens and how he loved to take a walk through them. Even though he was a Prime he wasn't allowed to do the things he wanted anymore. It was almost like he was imprisoned up here. It was kind of sad. After everything had been made clear to Jazz Optimus sat up again.

'Well Jazz...would you like to help me make Cybertron a better place for your class and all other classes?'

The young Gamma felt a little nervous as all three pairs of optics looked at him waiting for an answer. If he helped it meant that he would no longer have to live a life in the slums and he could get a real job and maybe his chances of his romantic dream would increase however it meant that he would have to live up here surrounded by mechs who hated him. But if he didn't then he would remain in the slums until he would give up on his dreams and end up as a pleasurebot. He looked up at Optimus who seemed to be pleading with him through his optics. He looked at Ultra Magnus who was glaring at him as if he wanted him to say no. Prowl just looked annoyed. As he thought about he realised this wasn't about him but every other Gamma who hated their life in the slums. If he had the chance to help them as well as himself then he had to take the chance.

'...OK...I'll do it...but just cause I'm agreeing to it don't mean I want to be paraded round this place like some freak.'

Ultra Magnus was about to say something at that remark but he was cut off by a very pleased Optimus.

'Excellent I'll have your quarters prepared at once. Now Ultra Magnus, Prowl...could you leave us for a few clicks.'

That made Ultra Magnus now look a little concerned.

'It's OK I'll be fine. He's my friend.'

The fact that Optimus called him a friend made Jazz feel a little accepted here. Thankfully Ultra Magnus gave in and left with Prowl. Once they were gone Optimus rose from his desk and his pride-like manner suddenly vanished and he started to act like the mech Jazz met down in the slums.

'Are you sure you're feeling quite alright? You looked a little faint back there.'

Jazz nodded.

'Well if ya had to listen to that speech everyday how can ya blame me?'

That made Optimus chuckle. Then the cheerful mood suddenly vanished and he bore the expression of guilt upon his face.

'Jazz...I am truly sorry you had to find out like that. I wanted to tell you but like I said before you wouldn't had believed me. I...I hope this hasn't upset you greatly.'

The young Gamma had been planning on telling him off for not telling him sooner but now he couldn't find it in his Spark to do so. Plus Optimus had explained to why he couldn't tell him at the time and it make a little sense. Plus after everything he had done for him so far he felt like he didn't deserve to be told off. However the fact remained that this mech was the Prime and he a lowly Gamma was now officially his friend and guest. It sounded completely unreal but here he was standing in beautiful room with the Prime himself. So he gave him his trademark smirk and nudged him slightly with his hand.

'It's cool...I'm still in shock that I'm talking to the Prime of all mechs. I mean no offense but for a Prime ya kinda plain looking. I mean I thought you were an Alpha.'

The Prime suddenly looked embarrassed.

'Well you see I'm not really keen on having my armour covered in patterns or jewels although my brother tried to convince me otherwise. He said "you have to look the part" and tried to get me to look like Vector Prime...but to be honest it's just not me.'

In way Jazz had to agree. Now that he thought about it he couldn't picture him covered in jewels or gold. It would just make him look silly.

'Well I think think red and blue suits you...makes ya stand out and it brings out ya pretty optics.'

Optimus suddenly looked at him in a questioning manner and Jazz suddenly felt a little silly.

'I-I mean ya optics are pretty...for a Superior...'

'They're standerd blue.'

Jazz laughed nervously as Optimus decided to shrug it off.

'Well Jazz I am glad you still are willing to help me. I'll have someone go down to explain things to your boss as soon as I can and if you don't mind I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner.'

A sudden image of romantic dinner popped into Jazz's mind until he had what else Optimus had to say about it.

'My brother and I had been invited to an Energon meal with High Councilman Trax and I would love it if you were to meet him. I'm sure he'll also find your company to be pleasant as I have.'

The romantic dinner image suddenly flew out the window and it left Jazz blushing. In fact why was he picturing that when he knew full well that this mech was out of his league? Then he panicked a little when Optimus said High Councilman. Those mechs ran the city of Iacon and were just as important as the Prime. Optimus wanted him to meet him because of his plan to help make Cybertron better for the Gamma's it was that plain to see and he thought it would be fun but when he took a look at himself he realized he wasn't exactly fit to have dinner with the Prime, the Supreme Commander and a High Councilman.

'Well...I'd like to but...I'm not exactly...y'know...clean...'

Optimus noticed and pondered.

'Hmmm...if you ask Prowl I'm sure he can assist you. He may act rude and unpleasant but he has a pure Spark.'

Jazz had a hard time believeing that after what happened that morning.

'Well...I don't want to be rude but I have to attend some meetings but I am looking forward to tonight. And don't worry about it too much for High Councilman Trax is a good and pure Sparked mech.'

As Optimus escorted him to the door Jazz felt a warm feeling jolt around in his Spark. He had to say something.

'Ummm...Prime....thanks for doing this...for me...and the others...'

'Drop the formalities...I don't care what Ultra Magnus says, you don't have to address me like that for you are my friend and guest.'

That warm feeling continued to grow after Optimus had said that. He still couldn't believe he was now a guest of the Prime and a friend of the Prime. If this was truly a beautiful dream he was having whilst recharging in that small berth in small room back down in the slums then he wished he would never had to wake up ever again.

* * *

_Jazz is now a friend and guest of the Prime but what happened to Optimus all those stellar cycles ago? Find out in later chapters!_


	7. Dining with a Gamma

_Jazz gets a new look and has his first formal dinner! Sorry...still nothing major...just a little OPxJ fluff!_

**

* * *

Dining with a Gamma**

Jazz had been asked to go out on cheap dinners from drunk Beta's and Delta's before but he had just been asked by the Prime himself to have dinner with him and a few others. How could he not get excited? Well to be honest he was feeling a little scared. He was just a Gamma and he was about to dine with the Prime and some Superior's. After he had explained the situation to Prowl who was waiting for him outside the large office the Enforcer Captain mumbled a few curses and studied the young Gamma standing before him. If he was to dine with the Prime, Supreme Commander and a High Councilman then he had to at least look presentable. He was covered in rust, dirt, dents and scratches. He'd put everyone off their meal if he sat down with them.

'If you are going to dine with the Prime and his guests then you need to clean up.'

'Ya figured that one on ya own?' grumbled Jazz.

Jazz himself knew he wasn't presentable for this dinner. He was already making Alpha's cry out in disgust and fear every time he walked past them. He could only imagine how this High Councilman was going to react when he showed up. He'd order a guard to throw him out before he'd be able to sit down. He smelled like stale oil and looked like he was thrown into a machine three times. How was he going to be able to face Optimus, his brother and a High Councilman like this? Thankfully Prowl had a good idea what to do.

'OK if you want to look at least a little presentable then you better follow me.'

Even though this Beta was a complete jerk Optimus had told him to trust him so he decided to do so. He followed the Enforcer Captain through the grand halls where more Alpha's shrieked at the sight of him. They walked until they came to a rather extravagant gate. It was ridiculously decorated with gold and jewels that even Jazz thought it looked silly but he followed the Enforcer Captain in. Jazz sat in the gate as Prowl selected the level he wanted to go to and the moment he selected it the gate moved quite fast that even Jazz was shocked by the speed. Prowl remained silent as the gate moved and when they reached their destination he urged Jazz to follow him. Outside Jazz found himself in quite a large indoor retail complex where hundreds of Alpha's walked around doing their daily business. It was a pretty place that seemed to glow in a light green but Jazz didn't have time to marvel as he followed Prowl through the crowds.

'This retail complex is where only Alpha's are allowed to visit. You should consider yourself lucky.'

It amazed Jazz that they didn't allow other classes to visit here. Then again from what he had seen the Alpha's were really, really snobbish and seemed to despise lower classes. Well except for that pretty Alpha he had met, the one called Mirage. He didn't seem to mind him. However that jerk who hit him seemed to hate him a lot. As they walked on they finally reached a large doorway that had a sign on it that said "The Blue Flame Beauty Parlour" in bright blue writing. Jazz suddenly felt a little uncomfortable but he followed Prowl in anyway. Inside there was a small reception desk with a pretty blue femme sat taking in calls. Around her Alpha's were sitting and waiting for their given appointment whilst browsing on holo-screens what paint job they wanted or what wax they wanted to use. they were being escorted in and out of rooms by the staff and given advise on what to get. The room was lit with blue flames that gave the place it's name and a small fountain in the middle. Like pretty much everything else he had seen this room was beautiful. However it didn't help that the Alpha's were looking at him in a curious and disgusting way. He just looked to the ground and waited for Prowl to finish his conversation with the receptionist.

'He'll be with you in a moment sir so please take a seat. Can I interest you in our new product Crystal Wax? Give's your armour that crystal feeling that will make you feel like the Prime himself.'

'No thanks...just tell him to hurry up.'

As Prowl walked back over to wait with him Jazz tried to start a conversation with him so to get his mind off the Alpha's that were staring at him.

'So why are we here?' asked the young Gamma.

'We're here to play....what do you think? I'm treating you to a make over.'

A make over? And he was treating him? This sounded a little crazy but then again if he wanted to make a good impression then he'd better do what Prowl was telling him to do. However this didn't seem like the place this Beta Enforcer Captain would visit so how did he know about it? He also seemed to know one of the mechs that worked here. Within a few clicks a new mech appeared and he too had a light blue flame on dark blue armour and he had a ruby red face under a silver helm. To Jazz he looked like an Alpha who over did it with the paint job but then again so did every other Alpha he had met. The blue Alpha greeted Prowl with excitement.

'Ah Prowl I was so hoping you would come bac-....GAH!?'

The Alpha suddenly noticed Jazz and jumped back in shock. The young Gamma was starting to get used to it so it didn't bother him that much. The shout he made caused a few Alpha's to look up and wonder what all the fuss was about. Prowl just sighed and folded his arms. The blue Alpha looked at Jazz in a very different way compared to how the other Alpha's looked at him. He stared at him as if he was surprised he was dirty...as if he was supposed to be clean. After returning to a calm and composed manner he suddenly circled the young Gamma with curious optics.

'My, my, my Prowl who is this? I have to say I don't see a lot of Gamma's in these parts.'

Jazz was surprised that this Alpha knew he was a Gamma but even more surprised he seemed to be interested in him. From what happened this morning most Alpha's tried their best to avoid walking near him. This was the second Alpha who didn't seem to mind standing so close to him. Prowl pulled the Alpha towards him and explained in a low tone.

'Tracks this Gamma is going to an important function tonight and I need him to look presentable. You do owe me remember!'

The Alpha, known as Tracks, looked back at Jazz and studied him some more. He then walked over to Jazz and started to probe him by lifting his arms, holding his face up and moving it from side to side and peeling a bit of loose armour off. Jazz flinched for he didn't like the way he was being handled by this Alpha and forgot what Ultra Magnus had told him.

'Watch what ya touching pal!' he snapped.

Prowl looked a little unimpressed whilst Tracks just chuckled.

'My he has a cocky little mouth...what do they call you my pretty little rust-head?'

Was this mech trying to piss him off? Tracks just chuckled as he pulled out a holo-pad from a space compartment from his arm and studied it after accessing a little screen. It seemed he was checking his appointments or something since he was making a few changes to a small list. As he read it Jazz decided to answer him.

'I'm called Jazz and I'm not a rust-head!'

'Cute name for a cute little Gamma. Did you know that only one in seven hundred Gamma's are considered pretty enough to an Alpha's standards? However even though you have a pretty face you're still...yucky...so Prowl why do I have a Gamma here?'

As Prowl explained once again Jazz mumbled in anger. This Alpha did acknowledge him as a pretty Gamma but he seemed to be rather rude about the whole thing. As he looked around he watched as Alpha's walked out of rooms in wet paint and trying on new parts. Jazz had always known that his armour was dirty and rusty but he had grown used to it so it didn't really bother him that much so it was hard for him to understand why these Alpha's were so obsessed with looking pretty all the time. Even Optimus thought it was silly. After Tracks had finished with Prowl he returned to the young Gamma and smirked.

'He's going to need some extra attention then. Very well follow me you little cutie rusty.'

Jazz grumbled but said nothing. Tracks walked off and both Prowl and Jazz followed him down a small corridor until they reached a door with a sign that said "The Room of Rebirth" in gold plating. Tracks opened the door and allowed both Jazz and Prowl to enter first. Since the room had a fancy name Jazz was expecting it to be just like everything else he had seen but to his surprise it was just one big white circular room. In the center was a small platform and above that was large machine that hummed quietly. Tracks followed after them and closed the door whilst Prowl took a seat on a nearby bench.

'OK you little pretty thing...step up here and the transformation shall begin!'

Jazz looked to Prowl who just sat there and folded his arms. He seemed to be saying"don't worry" from the way he was looking at him so he did as he was told and stepped on the platform. The moment he did the platform lit up and holo screens appeared all around him. A terminal rose from the ground and Tracks stood before it.

'OK then Jazzy...let us begin with a quick Acid Shower and don't worry...this batch has sweet scented chemicals cooked up by yours truly!'

Before Jazz could answer a hole opened up above him and he was suddenly drenched in a sweet smelling acid shower. He yelped in surprise as the acid began to hiss and melt away the rust and paint.

'A little warning would be nice!' snapped Jazz.

Tracks didn't seem to be listening to him as he stepped over and suddenly pulled off his visor. Jazz cried out again once it was removed and his bright blue optics suddenly dimmed until they barely glowed at all. The visor helped Jazz to see since he was born with defective optics so once it was removed Jazz could barely see anything aside from static and warning signs.

'Give that back!' he cried as he tried to keep his balance.

Prowl looked a little concerned but Tracks was a pro at what he did. That's why the Alpha's loved him so much. He even worked with Sentinel Prime once. His schedule was tight but thankfully he did owe him a favour after Prowl saved him from some perverted Delta's whilst he was shopping in a lower class retail center. Prowl thought he would never need anything from the Alpha but surprise, surprise...he needed it after all. Tracks looked at the visor he had taken from Jazz and sneered in disgust. He then activated his com link and started to push more buttons on the terminal as he talked away.

'Ambergreen? It's me sweetie...could you bring me the visor case size 5.7 light blue...yeah that one...oh and also send me up some crystal wax...the scented one...how's the bondmate anyway?'

As he chatted away Jazz found himself getting hosed as cold water washed away the acid leaving his armour plain and even more unappealing. Then something else was thrown on him and it reeked of bittersweet Energon. Then he cried out when something began to rub against his back.

'W-w-what's g-g-going o-o-on!?' he cried.

'I'm just buffing you up sweetie. Then after that we'll use the lasers to knock off those dents and scratches and then we'll add some protective shine polish before adding the paint...'

As he went on and on Jazz felt a little scared as the buffers continued to buff him up. This mech did sound like he knew what he was doing but Jazz had never been inside a beauty parlour before. Also the fact that he couldn't see properly scared him a little. Prowl just sat there feeling sorry for the poor Gamma. He didn't look like he was enjoying this and who can blame him. The Enforcer hated these places. He hated the way the Alpha's cared about their appearance so much that they'd go to such length to make themselves look pretty. He had been told by the Alpha's he worked with he looked pretty if he coated himself in red but Prowl stated that the only part of him that was going to be red was his horns. Besides he thought black and white suited him but it ticked him off that every mech and femme he met said it made him look dull. In the end he gave up on the dating game and dedicated his life to his work. He looked back to Jazz to see the poor thing trying to figure out what he was.

'I want my visor now!' he wailed.

The moment he said that the door opening and in walked a femme pushing a tray full of visor's. She pulled up next to Tracks who started to pick them up and hold them up in front of Jazz's face. Ones he didn't like he threw back on the tray.

'Too big...too shabby...too dark...looks funny...lame...sucks...eww...soooo yesterday...hmmm...no....yuck....not bad...maybe...no way...'

He went on and on until at long last he found one that suited Jazz and forced it on his head. The young Gamma growled in frustration but once the visor was fitted he was able to see again and this time more clearly. The femme left with the tray and Tracks continued with the cleaning. It was only when the lasers came out that Jazz wanted to jump off. However he was held in place when he was hit with a controlled EMP that forced him to stand completely still.

'Don't worry cutie you're in safe hands,' chuckled Tracks as he controlled the lasers.

The lasers heated certain areas of Jazz's armour and caused the dents to pop up and then cooled it down with a sub zero spray. The scratches were heated until they melted into the metal and vanished. Extra metal was added to hide the small openings that reveled loose circuitry and wiring. The procedure went on until the lasers vanished and Jazz was able to move again. He glared at Tracks who just smirked.

'OK sweetie here's my favourite part...painting time!'

A screen appeared before Jazz with thousands of colours on display. A small silhouette of him appeared on one of the screens and it was surrounded with different colours to choose from. Tracks looked rather excited as he began to offer his suggestions.

'You know I bet you'd look ravishing with neon pink and midnight purple! Or maybe molten red with some aqua blue? Or emerald green with maple orange?'

Jazz looked at all the colours. Would he really look pretty with a different paint job? There were so many colours it made him feel a little dizzy just to look at them. It did seem a little tempting and for one thing it would stop those Alpha's from sneering at him. However would it please Optimus? He didn't seem to care how Jazz looked. In fact he only wanted Jazz to clean up for this dinner and not decorate himself with fancy colours otherwise it would look like he was tring to fit in. Plus now that he thought about it he preferred the black and white look.

'Just black and white please...I don't want anything fancy.'

Tracks looked a little upset whilst Prowl looked impressed. The Enforcer Captain was expecting Jazz to go all out with the colour but he was proved wrong. However Tracks wanted to give Jazz a little bit of colour and he pulled out a stylus and started to doodle on the silhouette of Jazz.

'OK....so we let you keep the boring colours....but we add a little sky blue here with a tint of ruby red here...and the same here...and a little on your back...and presto!'

He pushed the silhouette screen back into Jazz's face to allow him to study it and he had to admit he looked a little...better with that small but extra colour. Looking down at Tracks he could see he was desperate to give him some colour and even though he was acting like a rude and snobbish Alpha earlier on it was still nice of him to even allow himself to clean up a Gamma. Besides it was just a little red and blue so no biggie.

'Well...I guess it wouldn't-...'

'Excellent! Now let's add the protective coat to protect the metal and then we'll add the paint and then we'll add the shine and protect wax to keep your paint job looking new every day guaranteed to last for 50 stellar cycles!'

Jazz sighed and wondered if he should start regretting this as he was coated with a substance that would protect his armour. Once it was buffed in he was then held in place again as the paint guns came down. It was fast drying paint that dried up in a nano-click so it went rather fast. He listened to them hissing and whirring as he was coated over and over until Tracks was satisfied and then applied the crystal wax himself. He smeared it all over Jazz and then stepped back as the buffers came down for the last time to buff him up once more. Then at long last Jazz was allowed to step off the platform and Prowl walked over to have a better look.

'Wow...he doesn't look that bad...for a Gamma,' commented Prowl.

'Of course he doesn't look that bad! He was blessed with the honer of having yours truly transform him into a beauty of Gamma...a shiny pearl within a rubble of old stones as you would call it.'

A Reflective screen then appeared before Jazz and he was able to look at himself for the first time since this whole thing began. What he saw made him wonder if Tracks had given him a phony visor for he wasn't even sure if he was a Gamma anymore. All of the dents and scratches were gone and his black and white paint looked even better than before. Even the hints of red and blue made him look more appealing. His new visor seemed to glow on it's own and for once he didn't smell funny. If he wasn't a Gamma mechs all around would mistake him for a Delta or even a Beta. Tracks seemed pleased that his work was appreciated by the Gamma.

'Well my cute little pretty you'll be able to walk into that dinning hall without anyone looking at you as if you were yesterday's colour scheme.'

Jazz was overwhelmed. He'd never thought he could look so perfect like he was now. He couldn't stop staring at himself for he wasn't sure if he was staring at himself. He wondered how the Alpha's would treat him now. How would Mac and Crystal react? Mac would die from a mega Spark-pulse and Crystal would envy him for eternity. He wondered how Optimus would react when he saw him like this. Impressed? Pleased? Happy? It felt strange that as he wondered how Optimus would react when he saw him he pictured things he knew would not happen. For example he imagined Optimus telling he was the most gorgeous mech he had ever seen. That would never happen.

'OK Prowl my dear consider us both even...but if you ever want a new paint job you know where to find me!'

The reflective screen vanished and Jazz was a little disappointed but then again he was now eager to show the rest of the world what he now looked like. Before he left he stepped forward to thank the eccentric Tracks who just smirked down at him. he had to admit he was one strange Alpha...throughout the whole thing he didn't seem to care that he was a Gamma.

'Thanks for doing this...I mean...I never thought-...'

'Yes, yes I know you love me but you cannot have me my sweet for my Spark belongs to another...but it was sweet of you to admit such feelings to me!'

Jazz was about to answer back but Prowl just looked at him and shook his head. He guessed he was trying to tell him that no matter what he said to Tracks he would assume he was talking about something else. So instead he just bowed slightly and said, plain and simple,

'Thanks.'

Tracks just chuckled, patted him on the helm and then began to push them both out the room.

'Well it was nice of you to visit but I have a tight schedule and lots to do so bye-bye!'

Jazz stumbled out the room with Prowl and watched as Tracks locked the door, wave them good-bye and walk off. At first the young Gamma wasn't sure what to say or do as Prowl grumbled about the blue mech being some kind of weirdo. He knew that even though this Enforcer Captain acted like a complete jerk it was still nice of him to think of bringing him here to an Alpha only complex where he could clean up and look smart for this dinner. He felt like he should say something but wasn't sure what. Prowl sighed when he realized he was running late for something.

'OK let's get you back to the grand halls otherwise Ultra Magnus is gonna hand my aft to me...now...you do know how to eat correctly? Right?'

Jazz appeared confused.

'Eat correctly? Well sure...just throw it my mouth and chew!'

Prowl let out a frustrated sigh...this was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

The evening had come quickly and Optimus walked off to the private dinning area where he, his brother and High Councilman Trax were going to dine with Jazz. He had already explained to Trax that he was going to meet someone he knew he'd like and the old mech was already looking forward to it. Ultra Magnus didn't appear at all pleased but he quickly gave in which surprised Optimus. He just hoped Jazz wasn't going to make a no show out of fear. He still felt guilty for not telling Jazz who he was sooner and for suddenly inviting him to a meal with a High Councilman.

'Maybe I'm going too fast,' he pondered out loud.

'Too fast for what?'

Optimus looked down to see that High Councilman Trax was standing right there, looking up at him with his ancient optics and smiling as best his old face could. The old mech had a habit of just appearing out of the blue like that. Plus he always showed up when Optimus began to think out loud. Prime sighed as he began to walk with the old mech and he explained for his thinking out loud.

'Well...this mech that I wanted you to meet...he's not used to this place and I fear that I may be causing him some stress.'

Trax looked up again and looked a little puzzled.

'Not used to this place?'

Optimus sighed again. He wanted to surprise Trax but he had enough of keeping secrets for one day.

'You see...he's a Gamma...'

Trax now looked both surprised and amused.

'A Gamma? Haven't seen one of those for 70 million stellar cycles...you've brought one up here? How in the name of Vector Sigma did YOU meet one?'

The Prime made it brief as he explained how he met Jazz whilst Trax listened. The old mech didn't seem to be greatly troubled by it but he did look a little concerned when Optimus mentioned that he went down to the slums. Even though he was kind and had a soft spot for the young Prime he knew that by going down there was dangerous and he planned to give Optimus a minor telling off later but he was surprised when Optimus said that he had already told his brother and he was going to punish him in his own way.

'So you have to report in with him every now and then? Sounds like Ultra Magnus to me. Well I have to say I'm now even more interested to meet this mech if you like him so much.'

Optimus was glad that Trax didn't seem to mind the fact that he would be dining with a Gamma. Most High Councilmen would find an excuse not to go. As they entered the dinning room Optimus was surprised that Ultra Magnus was already there with a grim expression. He wasn't looking forward to be dining with a Gamma but he dared not show up for he was also dining with a High Councilman. Optimus was just glad his brother was there, happy or not. The table was laid, the mechs were waiting to serve the meals and now they had to wait for the guest of honer. As Trax walked over to sit down Optimus approached his brother.

'I know you're not going to enjoy this but could you at least smile...for me?'

Ultra Magnus huffed and looked away. The Prime sighed but he knew his brother would eventually relax and enjoy himself. Optimus looked at the table to admire the decorations when he noticed that there were five places laid out. Was there a confusion with the numbers? How could there be? It was four places for him, his brother, High Councilman Trax and Jazz so why was there a fifth? Looking up at his brother Ultra Magnus who guessed that Opimus had figured it out and he explained.

'I invited someone else,' he said bluntly.

Someone else? Before he could ask who the door to the room suddenly opened. Optimus was expecting to see Jazz but much to his dismay he saw Senator Cortexion walk in with a smug expression written all over his face. What was he doing here? How did he know about this dinner? Optimus suddenly shot a nasty glare at his brother who just stared back as if to say, deal with it. Cortexion suddenly walked up to Optimus and almost forced a crystallised plant in his hands.

'Oh Optimus Prime it is so good to see you. I feel honored that you invited me to dine with you, your dear brother and a nobel High Councilman. You're looking so god-like today!'

Optimus was thankful that he was wearing a mask for he was frowning quite badly. The last mech he wanted to see and his brother had the nerve to invite him to this private dinner. Plus if he guess right Cortexion had no idea he was about to dine with a Gamma and knowing Cortexion he despised anyone or anything that was below the Alpha class. As Cortexion went to take a seat Optimus began to silently pray that nothing was going to go wrong. The last thing he wanted was for Cortexion to chase Jazz out the dinning room. For some reason he was able to picture that. As he went to take a seat alongside his brother Cortexion was now looking at the empty seat.

'Oh were we expecting someone else?'

'Yes we are...he should be here any click now.'

At that moment there was a knock on the door and all four mechs looked up to see the Enforcer Captain sticking his head through the door. Cortexion frowned for he didn't like the Enforcer Captain a lot...mainly because he was a Beta. Prowl ignore his nasty glare and stood to attention.

'He's ready Prime sir. I'll return to pick him up later.'

As Prowl turned he suddenly noticed Jazz, who was standing outside, was looking a little scared. This didn't surprise him for even he would feel scared in this situation. He had taught him how to behave but the lesson he had given him was a a whole deca-cycles worth cut down to at least two cycles. Sighing a little he patted him on the shoulder and gave him a very quick pep talk.

'Relax OK. Just go in sit down and speak when you're spoken too. Remeber how to eat? If you get stuck just watch them. Good luck.'

Jazz still felt a little shaky but after Prowl gave him a push he was able to walk into the dinning room. Optimus looked up to see Jazz entered and his optics widened with surprise. He had expected that Prowl would just take him to a wash rack and have him cleaned up but this was a little unexpected. His faded black and white armour now stood out to perfection and the hints of red and blue made him look more appealing. Even his visor had changed slightly. Also he was glad that Jazz didn't run off and paint himself to look like a silly Alpha and chose to keep his old colours. He still looked like a Gamma but a very smart and pretty Gamma. In fact he couldn't take his optics off him as he stood there wondering what to do next. Ultra Magnus looked a little impressed and Trax was suddenly curious. However when Cortexion spotted him he suddenly shrieked and almost jumped off the table.

'W-What is this!? A Gamma!? In the grand halls!? What is a disgusting, foul and repulsive Gamma doing here!? I demand an explanation!'

Even though he knew he was nice and clean it still pained him that an Alpha would talk about him in such a way. Jazz was trying his hardest to make a good impression but it didn't seem to be working. Trax sighed as Cortexion rambled on about the filthy Gamma whilst Ultra Magnus just sat there with his arms folded. Jazz suddenly felt out of place more than he already did and his legs seemed to be begging to him to run away and hide. However Optimus rose from the table and walked over to Jazz. He then placed an arm on his shoulder and looked to a very shocked looking Cortexion.

'This Gamma, Lord Cortexion, is my guest. He is called Jazz and I do hope you get along since I would be very upset if you don't.'

Having Optimus come over and introduce him like that made Jazz relax a little. It also felt nice that Optimus announced he was his guest without any shame in his voice. Cortexion held his glossa but he still looked disgusted with the Gamma. Jazz followed Prime to the table where he took a seat. He was sitting next to a very old mech who he guessed was the High Councilman. He sat opposite Ultra Magnus who sat next to that Alpha who insulted him and at the head of the table with the Alpha and High Councilman sitting either side of him was Optimus himself. Once everyone had sat down Cortexion was the first to speak.

'My dear Lord Prime...why are we dining with this Gamma?'

He said the word Gamma with a hateful tone but Jazz dared not reply with Ultra Magnus looking at him like that. As their starters were brought in and their finely graded Energon poured Optimus explained.

'You see Lord Cortexion my first act as Prime will be to annilate the walls of classes that divide our race.'

Cortexion almost choked on his Energon whilst Trax looked interested. Jazz couldn't help but chuckle as Cortexion tried to calm himself which earned him a nasty glare from the Alpha. Jazz remained silent as Optimus continued.

'I have witnessed how these Gamma's live and I do not believe that we should allow them to live like that. They should be able to choose if they want to have an honest job or bond with someone outside their class. The same goes for the other classes. I mean for all we know there could be an Alpha who longs to be with a Delta or a Beta who wishes to work with the Superior's.'

Trax considered this and he offered his thoughts.

'That does sound like a challenge Optimus Prime and I'm sure you would be able to pull it off but how would the public react? Also would the other cities agree with you?'

'I have considered these matters and I have already made a plan. By introducing Gamma's back into society there will be more jobs made available, new homes to be made meaning there will be more work...'

'Yes that is true but Gamma's aren't very skilled with anything. They're not built for hard labour and they're not well built. Plus it will take some time before the public accepts them...'

'This will indeed take time I know that but everyone who isn't a Gamma believes them to be savage and wild. Does he look savage and wild to you?'

Everyone now looked at Jazz who felt a little small right now. That whole conversation left his CPU fuzzy. Would he really be able to do all of this? He was just a Gamma not a politician. The old mech looked at him with careful optics and smirked.

'He certainly does not look at all savage. In fact he looks a little interesting...I'm surprised a Gamma can look so clean.'

For the first time since he arrived Jazz spoke and as he was told to tried to be polite as best he could.

'Well to be honest sir I was cleaned up by one of ya Beauty bots.'

While Trax looked surprised with what the Gamma had just said Cortexion sneered in disgust.

'Primus above his voice sounds terrible! A little advice, next time you visit one of our "beauty bots" tell them to rearrange your vocal processor!'

Optimus looked at Cortexion with a disapproving glare whilst Trax just sighed after rolling his optics. Ultra Magnus continued to say nothing and Jazz made a small frown and mumbled in a not too loud voice,

'Least I don't look like some wannabe temple decoration.'

'What did you just say!?'

Jazz almost jumped when Ultra Magnus suddenly snapped at him. Looking around the table he found that everyone, including Optimus, was staring at him in curiosity of what he just said. He felt a little hot as the Supreme Commander glared down at him. He must of had super sensitive audios to be able to hear what he just said. He was about to make something up when Trax suddenly spoke for him.

'He said, you look like a Prime awaiting his coronation.'

Ultra Magnus didn't argue and Cortexion looked rather pleased with himself. Jazz looked to the old mech who just gave him a small wink. The Gamma suddenly felt glad this old mech was on his side. After they had calmed down Optimus continued what he had to say.

'Jazz has agreed to assist me with helping convince the other cities to change this old law. I believe once they meet him they will see that the Gamma's will be able to function in our society. I was hoping you would convince the other High Councilmen to support me since you are the most respected and trusted one of all.'

Trax looked deep in thought and he studied Jazz once again.

'Well...it would be nice to see more Gamma's like him walking around our cities...adding a bit of colour to the place...but I think you need to prove that he can function in our society.'

'How do you mean?'

'For starters...what do you do for a living young one?'

Jazz had a feeling that if he told them where he worked they would be unimpressed but he couldn't lie.

'I work in an Energon Bar...as a bar mech...sir.'

Cortexion suddenly laughed out loud and once again made Optimus look a little angry. Trax didn't seem to mind and spoke some more.

'Interesting...but is there another profession that you'd rather do?'

The Gamma had never thought about that before. He had lived his whole life in the slums and he could only care about getting a job not what the job was. As he sat there trying to think Cortexion grew bored and called a service droid over. he gave it a quick demand and within a matter of clicks more mechs entered the room but these ones were carrying instruments. Optimus looked annoyed as they began to play but Jazz suddenly looked interested. He had listened to music back down in the slums but had no idea what made it. Before Optimus could ask Cortexion to get rid of them Jazz suddenly asked,

'What are those?'

Everyone now stared at him as if he asked the dumbest question on Cybertron. Cortexion started to laugh out loud again whilst Ultra Magnus rubbed his brow in frustration. Jazz now felt like an idiot and felt like shrinking right there but Optimus had finally grew tired of Cortexion's outbursts.

'Lord Cortexion if you don't mind you are insulting my guest! Now either keep your remarks about him to yourself or LEAVE!'

The fact that he stood up and literally shouted at the rude Alpha made everyone in the room jump. The musicians dropped their instruments, the service mechs dropped their bottles of Energon, Trax gripped his Spark in shock, Ultra Magnus looked liked someone had just hit him, Cortexion looked like he was about to discharge oil and Jazz almost jumped out of his seat. It was even louder than that time he shouted at Mac and his face looked even scarier than before. Cortexion was frozen on the spot and couldn't move. He had heard that Optimus was quite scary when he was angry and he had pushed him to the limit. After Optimus realized he had raised his voice he quickly sat down and apologized to High Councilman Trax even though he still looked a little angry. Trax thankfully was able to forgive him and Jazz noticed that Ultra Magnus was trying to hide a small smirk. Optimus then returned his attention to Jazz.

'Those are instruments used to make music. That's the Harmonia-stella, the Crystal-keys and the Symphony-horn. It takes some skill to master the ones they are playing. Are you interested?'

Jazz nodded and tried to get a good idea how the instruments worked now that the musicians were playing again. The Symphony-Horn was a long pipe like instrument shaped like a tick. It was decorated with coloured gems and every time the musician touched one or a few together it made a different tune. The Crystal keys were made up of hanging crystals that looked like frozen tear drops and every time the musician traced a digit down one or two different sounds were made. What interested Jazz the most was the Harmonia-stella. It was beautifully designed device shaped like a thick flat bottle with a hollow center. Within the hollow center was threads of coloured light and every time the musician touched one a new sound was made. It was soothing and beautiful and Jazz just sat there trying to appreciate it. Trax decided to leave Jazz alone about what he wanted to do and decided it was time to eat.

'We better eat this before the electrons discharge,' he chuckled.

* * *

After the meal was over, Cortexion left without saying anything and Trax bid both Optimus and Jazz farewell promising that he will bring this subject up with the rest of the Council. Once he was gone it was just the two Omega Superior's and the Gamma in that small dinning room. Ultra Magnus was about to call Prowl to come pick up Jazz but Optimus intervened.

'I'll escort him back...don't worry I'm not going to run off.'

Ultra Magnus sighed. He looked angry and for a very good reason.

'Don't think that you're getting away that easy. Just because you the Prime doesn't mean you can shout at my guest.'

Optimus rolled his optics.

'If I recall he was the one who was insulting MY guest. We'll discuss this later.'

With that he urged Jazz to follow him out of the room and began to escort him to where he was staying. Jazz felt a little funny after that strange meal. He did follow Prowl's advise and tried his best to eat correctly but he ended up sipping his Energon too loudly, splashing his starter all over the table and chewing too loudly on the main course. Thankfully both Optimus and Trax didn't seem to mind but Ultra Magnus shot him a nasty glare every now and then and Cortexion sneered at him in silence. Still he had to admit for his first formal dinner it went pretty well. As they walked on Optimus finally spoke.

'I hope you weren't greatly offended by Cortexion's rants...out of all the Alpha's he's the most rudest one of all.'

Jazz could tell that Optimus seemed troubled. Who could blame him he had to shout at his own guests. So he pulled his catch phrase smirk and (after making sure no one was around) nudged him a little.

'Trust me on this I had worst insults than that back down in the slums.'

Optimus suddenly smirked from under his mask.

'There it is.'

'Huh?'

'I noticed that ever since dinner you haven't been yourself. I was worried you were sick.'

Now that he thought about it Optimus had a point. During dinner he was acting like a scared little turbo-fox. That wasn't like him at all. No wonder Cortexion enjoyed teasing him so much. Plus he did seem like the type who enjoyed making others miserable. Optimus suddenly chuckled.

'Nice comment about him being a "wannabe temple decoration" by the way.'

Jazz suddenly looked shocked.

'You heard that?' he whimpered.

'Omega Superior class mechs have sensitive audios Jazz. I could hear an Energon chip drop in a crowded hallway.'

that made the young Gamma frown. Could that mean that Ultra Magnus had really heard what he had said at the table? Optimus gave Jazz a gentle pat on the helm when he noticed how worried he looked.

'Don't worry about it. I was rather hoping you would say it out loud.'

That made Jazz chuckle as he pictured that Cortexion jerk fainting at the mere insult whilst everyone laughed at him. Optimus then looked a little concerned about something. He remembered that small chat he had with Trax right before dinner. Was he rushing Jazz into his lifestyle? Was it causing him stress? Should he slow it down before its too late? Looking down at him he seemed a little happier than before. Plus he noticed with that cleaner face Jazz's smirk made him look a little more...attractive. Optimus mentally slapped himself when that word popped into is CPU. It wasn't because Jazz was a Gamma...it was mainly because he wasn't sure if he was Jazz's type him being an Omega Supirior and all. Plus Optimus wasn't very good at flirting. Why was he even thinking about this? As he continued to mentally slap himself they arrived at the guest quarters where Jazz was going to stay. The young Gamma looked curious but he also looked tired.

'I had asked them to prepare this room for you. If you need anything just call Prowl. He's on night duty anyway. I'll have him pick you up tomorrow.'

Jazz yawned and was about to say thank you when he noticed Optimus seemed to be blushing. It also looked like he was trying to say something but had difficulty getting it out. However he was finally able to talk.

'Um...Jazz....if you feel like you're being...pushed...beyond your limits...you will inform me right?'

Jazz blinked. Was he worried about him? Worried that he was rushing him into all of this? For some reason that made his Spark warm up and a fuzzy feeling flood his systems. Even though he was a higher up he was still concerned about the well-being of the young Gamma. He smiled up at him to show he was doing OK.

'I'm fine Optimus so chill. I may be a Gamma but I'm a tough one and no snobby Alpha is going to chase me away!'

Optimus seemed relieved and he bid Jazz goodnight. Jazz did the same and entered his room. It was grand that was for sure. A private wash rack, a large and soft looking berth, a small sitting area with quality furniture and it even had a small open Energon Bar with high graded Energon. This was nothing like his small room back down in the slums. Jazz would love to marvel and explore but he was tired and his body demanded a recharge. Flopping onto the berth he sighed in relaxation and hoped that tomorrow would be better than today.


	8. Life in the Grand Halls

_Still nothing major but a little HXM near the end ^^_

* * *

**Life in the Grand Halls**

As Jazz opened his optics he found himself lying on that soft berth he discovered that was his last night. Sitting up he found himself in that grand room with the private wash rack and the mini open bar that was his to do what he pleased with. A Gamma like him could only hope to own a small room with a good berth so he was one lucky mech to have a room this grand. Getting up and opening the curtains he found himself looking at the marvel that was the grand halls. It was still shocking even for him that a lowly Gamma was a guest of the Prime but last night Optimus Prime had announced to an Alpha and a High Councilman that he was indeed his guest. A sudden wave of warmth washed over him as he thought of how Optimus cared for him last night. He told two higher ups that he was his guest with no shame, defended him against that snotty Alpha and was greatly concerned with his health. Plus he was cute when he was acting flustered. For some reason thinking about Optimus caring for him like that made him feel giddy. As Jazz continued to entertain himself with these thoughts there was a knock on the door. The young Gamma looked up to see Prowl walking in holding a small try with funny looking blue and purple blob upon it. He placed it on the small table and sat down without even asking.

'Your breakfast,' he told the curious Gamma.

Jazz tilted his head in confusion. That weird looking blob was his breakfast? It had to be the strangest thing he had ever seen. Then again after last night he had seen and tasted food that he had never heard of before so he was bound to be surprised again sooner or later. Sitting down he picked up a small fork and prodded it. Prowl looked amused as Jazz tried to figure out what it was.

'It's nothing special. Optimus thought that after last night you would like something a little more simple. It's a medium graded oil cake with sweet and sour Energon added for flavour. It's as simple as you're to get up here.'

As simple as it could get? It didn't look that fancy. However after Jazz took a bite he winced in disgust as the rich flavour filled his mouth. It wasn't as bad as the stuff he had last night but it tasted so strong it nearly knocked him over. Prowl sighed as he watched Jazz try and digest it.

'I suppose I could get you some normal ones from the Beta levels but before that I have to give you the grand tour.'

That suddenly interested Jazz and he sat up in excitement.

'A grand tour!?' he repeated with a full mouth.

Prowl didn't look very amused as Jazz spoke with his mouth full of oil cake.

'You haven't forgotten what I taught yesterday already?'

Jazz suddenly shut his mouth and swallowed what was left within it. After making sure it was empty he spoke again.

'So we're gonna see every inch of the grand halls!? Is Optimus coming!?'

'Sort of and no. It would take a deca-cycle to see the entire grand hall complex and Optimus is very busy today. He's speaking with the High Councilmen regarding his little project. He didn't want you to attend today for he was worried about your health. He also wants us to stop by the medical center to get you checked out. I'm only taking you to places that Optimus thought you'd be interested in.'

Jazz sighed in disappointment. Deep down he really wanted to see Optimus again. After last night that warm and fuzzy feeling within him was spreading all over until his inner core was crying out for the Omega Superior. It made him happy that Optimus was indeed concerned for his well being and that even now he was trying to make him feel comfortable within this strange environment. However it also sadden him that he was just a Gamma and Gamma's weren't even allowed to have a small crush on an Omega Superior. Trying to get this out of his systems he began to think where Prowl was going to take him. Was he going to see things that made every thing he saw yesterday put to shame? Prowl didn't look too annoyed so maybe he would take him to interesting places without moaning about it. As he stuffed the rest of the oil cake into his mouth Prowl spoke.

'I should warn you that Lord Cortexion has been telling everyone about your presence so watch out for insults. Mind you I did find that little insult you made about him last night rather funny. Wannabe Temple Decoration...that's going in my holo-notepad.'

The Enforcer Captain chuckled at the joke whilst Jazz blushed. He guessed that Optimus had been passing the joke around.

'Well he was acting like high up his aft glitch head!' mumbled Jazz.

The Gamma winced when he realized what he had just said and was expecting the Beta to tell him off. To his surprise Prowl just laughed.

'Indeed he is. You're not the first nor last to insult him with such language.'

Well that was a relief. He was half expecting him to drag him off to Ultra Magnus for a telling off. As the two stood up to leave Jazz decided to pry deeper hoping that Prowl would open up to him a little. He didn't want this mech to hate him for he didn't have many friends up here.

'You hate him as well?'

'Aft kisser tried to demote me just because I commented that his story about his negotiation was getting old,' snarled Prowl as he opened the door and allowed Jazz to step out first.

'His negotiation?'

'Trust me you don't want to know,' sighed Prowl as he locked the door and started to walk with Jazz down the hallways of the grand halls.

'However the most annoying thing about him is that after he treated Optimus like a low class bum when he was an Historical Archive Keeper he's now trying to go after him now that he is the Prime.'

Jazz suddenly looked alarmed. That Alpha jerk was trying to go after Optimus? That did explain why Cortexion was acting very smug and lovely dovely towards it did explain why Optimus looked like he was about to shout at him again. But he put that all behind him when he began to wonder what an Historical Archive Keeper was. Optimus did this before he was the Prime? What did he do? Guard history or something? He thought it was best to ask Prowl.

'What is an Historical Archieves Keeper?'

Prowl suddenly looked interested in the topic.

'Before Optimus became Prime he was the Historical Archives Keeper. His role was to maintain our history, laws and studies within the great libraries. He had to keep them updated, rewrite laws when they were changed and communicate with the Historical Archive Keeper's of other cities to make sure that their great libraries were updated with the correct material. He even kept a diary of the events that happened within the great halls and took copies from other cities so if anyone was interested they could read them. Also, even though it wasn't he role, he liked to teach the sparklings when they come in for their morning lessons. Normally that's the job for an Alpha guardian but he loved to teach those brats new things.'

That sounded like one heck of a job. However Jazz had a feeling that Optimus must of found that job rather easy. He looked and acted so organised that it had to be second nature. Prowl suddenly took a quick turn down a corridor and looked to the Gamma with a stern yet playful look in his optics.

'Would you like to see the grand library first? It's not far and when I first saw it my battle computer almost crashed.'

Jazz thought about and quickly decided that this libray was a must see on his tour. Nodding eagarly he followed Prowl down the hallways and corridors of the grand halls. They passed Alpha's who either stared at him in disgust, mutter foul language about him or looked at him in curiosity. The Gamma just ignored them and tried his best to smile back. Besides he wasn't that bad looking after the make over he had yesterday. They walked on and on until at last they stopped outside a large doorway with scriptures written all over them that glowed in gentle blue light. As Jazz marveled at it Prowl began to act like a tour guide and explained.

'Optimus had these doors redecorated with some test from ancient scriptures. It's from his favourite passage. _"Knowledge is power and to have power one must have the knowledge to understand it's greatness. To understand our universe you must understand your existence within it and to have all the wisdom and power of cosmos within your grasp is to believe that you can. Thus the universe will be there in your very hands". _It's from the Temples scriptures.'

That was a mouthful. But before Jazz could even think what it all meant Prowl had opened the doors and Jazz found himself in another beautiful room. Much like the Prime's office he could barely see the ceiling but this time the reason was because above his head there were so many walkways that stretched across the large chamber where mechs could walk from wall to wall and level to level to reach their destination. Gigantic pillars with sculptures of mechs holding them up were covered with shelves of data pads and holo pads. Gigantic glowing crystals hovered in mid air to give the chamber light. Small little droids flew about carrying data pads and putting them back where they belonged. Large scriptures where projected onto screens were they could be viewed by visitors. In front of Jazz he saw a large oval desk where Alpha's sat and typed away on computers and above them surrounding the desk were thirteen statues of thirteen different mechs. He mouthed the word "wow" as he walked further in with Prowl following.

'This is huge man,' whispered Jazz.

'Indeed. Before Optimus took charge of it the place was a mess.'

Jazz looked up at the thirteen statues.

'Who are they?' he asked.

Prowl looked appalled with what Jazz had asked him.

'You can't be serious? You don't know the story of the Thirteen?'

The Gamma shook his head and Prowl sighed.

'They were first of our kind to walk upon Cybertron. They are the original children of Primus. They are first thirteen Cybertronians to come into existence.'

The first thirteen of their kind to grace the world of Cybertron? Prowl spoke of it as if it were common knowledge. Sadly Gamma's weren't very well informed about their planet's history. Prowl showed him areas of the grand library he thought would interest the young Gamma. He showed him the learning section where Jazz got the chance to see young Omega Superior's, Superior's and Alpha's being taught from one of the librarians. They looked at Jazz with curious optics but the Libraian shooed them away. Next they visited the study sector, then the history sector, then the sector where all the knowledge of the known cosmos was kept. In one area of the study sector Jazz saw a Holo pad called "The Harmonia-Stella, learn to play it in astro-seconds!" and he suddenly became interested. Thankfully Prowl offered to take it out for him after the Enforcer Captain explained that he needed some sort of key card to take the holo pad out of the library.

They walked round some more until Jazz saw a small section where young Sparklings were sitting on cushions watching a large screen. Jazz hadn't seen a Sparkling in a long time since they were so rare to a Gamma living in the slums so he ventured over to get a better look. Prowl was busy checking out the holo pad so he didn't notice the Gamma wandering off. The Alpha guardian hadn't noticed Jazz as she taught the Sparklings their lesson of the day.

'OK little ones...today we are going to cover the ranks and breeds of Cybertronians that inhabit our home of Cybertron! Now what rank is this Cybertronian?'

A screen appeared with a mech on it and the Sparkling's raised their little hands to get their guardian's attention. The Alpha guardian picked a young femme who stood up with a red face.

'It's a...Omeg...Omeg...a Superior,' she squeaked.

'Very good! And how do we know this is an Omega Superior?'

'Because they are tall, powerful and live very long lives!' cried the Sparklings all together.

'Well done! Omega Superior's can live up to 25 billion stellar cycles. The oldest one on record was Vector Prime who lived for 26.3 billion stellar cycles. They are quite similar to the Superior class but unlike them are taller, more powerful and live longer. Superior's are almost equal to them but they only live up to a maximum of 10 billion stellar cycles and compared to the might of an Omega Superior they are quite delicate. Also Omega Superior's are the only known mechs that are able to bear the Matrix and carry the title of Prime. Some say they can hear the voice of Primus himself.'

The Sparkling's took note of this information whilst Jazz just leaned against a pillar and watched. The subject interested him slightly. Although he could tell the difference between Beta's and Delta's he didn't realize that Optimus was an Omega Superior at the time for he presumed that he was an Alpha. The main reason he thought he was an Alpha was because Alpha's rarely visted the slums and since he looked all posh and dignified he had guessed he was that of the Alpha class. He listened to the Alpha Guardian who continued with her lesson.

'Now then little ones...what is this mech's class?'

Another mech appeared on the screen and already a number of hands shot up. A little mech sat up to give his answer.

'It's a smelly Delta!' he jeered.

That earned him a chorus of giggles from his class mates and a frown from his guardian. However she acknowledge his answer and explained.

'Yes...it is a Delta mech and how do you know this is a Delta?'

The little mech stuttered a little but gave his answer.

'Umm...Delta's are built with tough but cheap metal and...and come in two different sizes...mini-bots and and regular sized. They also have...um...similar frames...and...uh...they smell.'

That earned him some more giggles. Jazz smirked too as the Alpha Guardian scolded the young mech and tried to carry on with her lesson.

'Yes Delta's come in two different sizes. There are the mini-bots who were designed for small and simple jobs and the regular sized Delta's who were built for manual labour. They have simple frames and simple designs...and they don't smell...they just don't wax very often.'

The Sparkling's all giggled again and once again another image of a mech appeared. Before the Alpha Guardian could even ask a little femme popped her hand up.

'It'a a Beta!' she cried,

'Beta's are stronger and more intelligent than the Delta's and have advanced software to help them think faster. They work as medic's, scientists and...um...Enforcers! But they're not pretty.'

'Very good little one. Beta's are supirior to the Delta's because they are able to preform a number of different jobs such as medic's and Enforcer's. They also have a number of similar frames so most of them look alike. Now for a bonus mark can anyone tell me what rank you little ones are?'

The Sparklings suddenly jumped up and down with excitement as they gave their answer.

'We're Alpha's!'

'Correct! We Alpha's may not be as tough as Delta's and Beta's or live as long as Superior's but we are blessed with gorgeous armour, state of the art software and the beauty of Primus himself. We are able to attain roles such as CEO's of large companies and even members of the High Council.'

Jazz rolled his optics as the little Sparklings cheered. He figured that Alpha's would be taught like this. As the Sparkling's chattered and giggled a little mech raised his hand. The Alpha Guardian acknowledge him and he stood up.

'Um...miss...my creator told me there was a filfthy...Gam...Gam...Gamma here in the grand halls and he told me to stay away from it...but I don't know what a Gamma looks like.'

The Sparkling's suddenly began to mutter words of curiosity whilst the Alpha Guardian looked shocked from hearing the question. Jazz suddenly sank back a little hoping that none of them would notice him. The Alpha Guardian regained her composure and answered the Sparkling.

'Well little ones...let's just say that if I'm not an Alpha I'd rather be a Delta compared to a Gamma. Unlike the other class's Gamma's have no common frame. They have no similarity and half of them look like they had their parts taken from a left over cart and slapped on at the last click. Plus they rarely reproduce which, in my opinion, is a good thing. However there is a mystery to the Gamma class for even though they produce Sparkling's once every vorn or two their numbers continue to remain at a stable level. Thankfully they all live in the slums so you will never, ever see one.'

'But....what about him? Is he the Gamma?'

Jazz suddenly realized that one of the Sparkling's had spotted him and now all of them were looking up at him in wonder and curiosity. The Alpha Guardian noticed too and she gasped in shock. The Sparkling's all looked up in wonder when they realized the Gamma was standing not too far but some of them cowered behind others. The Alpha Guardian looked horrified and she quickly stood up and started to lead the Sparkling's away from the area whilst giving Jazz a threatening glare. However the Sparkling's had grown curious about the Gamma standing not too far from them.

'Can we touch him?'

'He looks funny.'

'Can we play with him?'

'Bye-bye mister.'

The Alpha Guardian ignored the Sparkling's as she lead them away leaving Jazz all alone. As he stood there Jazz began to think about things he had never thought about before. Omega Superior's, Superior's, Alpha's, Beta's and Delta's. All of them had similar frames, had the ability to reproduce at least one off-spring or more in their lifetime and were easy to tell apart. But Gamma's...they had no originality, they could barely produce one off-spring and if they weren't covered in dirt, scratches and dents no one would be able to guess right away if they were a Gamma or not. Like the Alpha Guardian said, Gamma's look like they had their parts taken from a left over cart and slapped on at the last click. looking at himself in a reflective panel Jazz realized that there weren't many Gamma's who looked like him. He had been told he was exotic and appealing for a Gamma. He was the main reason the Iacon Doorstep got customers. But now that he was thinking about all this he had to wonder why were Gamma's different from each other?

Before he could dwell on the matter any further Prowl came over after wondering where the young Gamma wandered off to. He had checked out the holo pad was about to leave with Jazz when he noticed he had wandered off to watch a Sparkling lecture. He wasn't angry but he did look concerned, especially when he noticed the troubled look on Jazz's face.

'Something wrong?'

Jazz looked up to Prowl. Prowl was a standard Beta Enforcer mech and he had a frame that was quite common within the Beta class. Within every class there was always a mech with a frame that was used within his class and no other. So why did Jazz have a unique frame? In fact why did all Gamma's look unique?

'Sorry man...I was just thinking about stuff,' he muttered.

Prowl didn't look satisfied.

'Did somebody say something offensive to you? An Alpha maybe?'

Jazz shrugged.

'Something like that.'

'Well if it makes you feel better there is a little disadvantage about being an Alpha.'

A disadvantage for being an Alpha? What could that be?' Prowl could see Jazz was curious.

'When an Alpha is born they are paired by their creators and producers with another new born Alpha. They have no choice but to grow up with this Alpha and eventually bond and produce a sparkling together. In other words they're betrothed and they can't say no.'

To be honest Jazz was expecting something a little more horryifing but it didn't sound too bad. Prowl continued to explain.

'The Alpha's love to keep their class pure and clean. So when they have a Sparkling they pair it up with another Alpha Sparkling that meets their expectations. They don't care if he grows up to be cruel and unkind to their Sparkling, they just want them to be seen together. The Sparkling's have no choice but to stay with the mech or femme their creator had chosen for them...even if they fall in love with someone else.'

That sounded a little harsh. Forced to stay with someone you might not love for the rest of your life? For some reason the image of that femme-like Alpha he met the other day popped into his head, Mirage. Was that Alpha jerk who slapped him away his betrothed? He remembered that Mirage didn't seem too happy being around him. Prowl decided to change the subject.

'Come on...there is more to see here in the grand halls.'

* * *

Prowl had taken Jazz to areas of the grand halls he knew would interest him. From a large terrence he showed him the great academy that stretched from the highest levels all the way down to Delta levels. It was one of the tallest and largest buildings in Iacon where Omega Superior's were taught at top and Delta's were taught in the lower levels. It didn't reach down into the slums though. Prowl had told him that Optimus used to walk down from the upper levels to Beta levels to speak with him and Ratchet in their younger days. Next he showed him the grand temple where those who worshiped Primus went to pray and where priests and High Councilmen worked and offered advice. It was also where the Prime's were given the Matrix when they were named. He showed him the private gardens, the dining areas and the lounges. He even showed him the hunting grounds where Mirage hunted turbo foxes for his amusement.

'He likes to hunt? He doesn't look like a hunter.'

'Mirage likes his arsenal. Since his creators did not wish him to take up a career that involved violence they allowed him to purchase this little arena where he could let off steam. He has allowed others to use it but so far he is the only one. For an Alpha he is considered an...odd-ball. If it weren't for his beauty he'd be cast as a black cog in the works.'

Prowl continued the tour until at last they arrived at a chamber that appeared to be in use for Jazz could hear endless voices echoing within. Jazz wanted to look but Prowl shook his head.

'That's the where the High Councilmen, Senator's and the members of the high court speak with each other about laws and other things. The high court is made up of the Supreme Commander, the Chief Scientist, the Elder's and the Prime himself. They all in there right now discussing about the laws of the class and rank.'

'Can't we watch?' asked Jazz who was now very curious.

'It's a private meeting I'm afraid. Not even the viewing box is open. Beside you'd die of boredom in a nano-click. So how about I take you to the hunting grounds. I'm sure Mirage won't mind you walking around there.'

The young Gamma was a little disappointed for truthfully he wanted to see Optimus again. Still he didn't want to bother him right now and Optimus wanted him to look around and enjoy himself as best he could. So he followed Prowl out into the open where the hunting grounds came into view. As they got closer he noticed that there was some construction work going on and he saw a few Delta's working on some extension whilst a Alpha was walking around barking orders. Jazz recognized the Alpha as the jerk who slapped his hands when he was being examined by Mirage. His armour covered in jewels and that smug expression as he went on and on. The Delta's looked annoyed with his presence and who could blame them? Prowl sighed as they got closer.

'That is Sonata...he is unfortunaltly Miarge's betrohed. You can tell by looking at him he's full of himself.'

'Clearly...what's going on here anyway?'

'Well for some reason Mirage wanted an extension on his hunting grounds...I can't think why though. It's large enough to simulate hunting. Those Delta's were the ones who built the hunting grounds in the first place.'

Jazz looked up to see a few Delta's carrying heavy material around and one Delta who was studying some blue prints whilst trying to ignore the Alpha who was talking away. Sonata seemed annoyed about something but the Delta's were ignoring him.

'I could care less if the material is too weak! I wanted gold not this cheap metal!'

The Delta holding the blue prints growled in frustration. He wasn't looking at the Alpha but he was talking back at him with no fear in his voice.

'Look here sir, I am the top architech of the Delta class! I have designed the crystal cities and the great fare-ways that link all cities together and if I say that gold will not work it will NOT work!'

Jazz was surprised that a Delta was snapping at an Alpha but Prowl stepped forward to explain.

'That's Grapple and he is the top architech around. If he weren't a Delta he'd be loved by most of the higher ups. Since he designed such great buildings and cities he's kind of a celebrity but he still a Delta. He's respected but not loved by a great majority of the Alpha's.'

The two mechs watched as this Grapple tried to work in peace whilst the Alpha continued to moan and complain. The yellow Delta seemed to be doing five jobs all at once. From barking orders and reading blue prints to snapping back at the Alpha. For a Delta he seemed to work like a Beta. Sonanata seemed annoyed and thought Grapple was ignoring him.

'But it's disgusting and unappealing! I want my Mirage to...where is he? Where is my Mirage? Have you seen him!?'

'I'm working here not watching your mech-mate!'

Prowl sighed when he noticed Sonata looking like he was ready to blow a fuse and decided to step in before it got too violent. He told Jazz to wait where he was whilst he went over to calm them down. The young Gamma sighed but did what he was told as Prowl walked over to the arguing mechs. However curiosity got the better of him and he decided to look around the construction site. The Delta's who were working around him looked surprised to see him there but carried on working. Jazz walked round until he found himself in a small jungle of artificial plants. All of them were designed so beautifully and looked so real that Jazz almost thought he was on a foreign planet. He even saw a cage of turbo foxes nearby and he walked over to admire them. They looked at him with their large optics and made small whines as Jazz petted them. Why would Mirage would want to hurt such cute things?

There was a sudden noise that made jump and he looked around until he saw movement not too far. He suddenly felt a little scared and wondered if it was just the turbo foxes in here or was there something else? Walking over with cautious steps he tried to get a better look at who or what was making such a noise. As he got closer and closer he heard voices but was unable to hear what they were saying. He peered over an artificial plant and to his embarrassment he saw what looked like two mechs making out. He couldn't see them clearly but he decided to leave. However he stepped on something that made a small but loud enough noise to catch the attention of the mechs who thought they were alone. They looked up from their activity horrified to see that someone had spotted them. Jazz was about to leave but after he got a better look at the couple he couldn't move his legs from the shock. He recognized one a standard Delta mech, green in colour and the other one was...

'....Mirage?'

Mirage stood there, his arms still wrapped round the green Delta and his face full of shock and fear. He recognized Jazz but the Delta he was with didn't. The Delta suddenly released Mirage and walked over to Jazz looking a little angry yet scared.

'W-who are you!? This is a restricted area!' he snapped.

Before Jazz could even begin to explain Mirage ran over to calm the Delta down.

'Hound please it's OK! He's a friend!'

Jazz was surprised that Mirage was addressing him as friend but then again the Delta was one of the tough types and he looked little edgy. However the Alpha was able to calm him down and he stepped back a little to allow Mirage to explain. He looked at Jazz with cautious optics and frowned at him. The young Gamma was still in shock after what he had just seen. An Alpha who was engaged making out with a lowly Delta worker. If he wasn't a Gamma who had been invited up here by the Prime he think the whole world would of turned upside down. Mirage looked panicked as he tried to explain to Jazz.

'I-I'm sorry you saw that but...but could you not tell anyone? Please?'

The young Gamma was still in shock after what he had just seen. However after looking into Mirage's golden optics that were filled with fear he couldn't help but think about this. Why should he keep this a secret? The Alpha's here treated him like scum and didn't give a dam about him. he could run off and tell everyone or even blackmail him. Blackmailing an Alpha would of seemed like fun if he was still down in the slums but then again Mirage had treated him differently. He didn't hurt him or insult him but was rather curious about him. He even remembered his name. Still it was shock that this Alpha was here with a Delta.

'Ya not supposed to be with him...I thought ya were engaged to that Alpha out there.'

Mirage looked a little angry at the sudden mention of the other Alpha.

'Don't get me started on that walking treasure box!' he snarled.

For some reason Jazz wasn't too surprised that Mirage didn't like him either.

'All he cares about is that every thing he thinks he owns should be decorated in gold and jewels! He even wants me to look like him and I'd rather die than look like that! Out of the mechs I had to be engaged to that one! I mean he even tried to tell me how to make this place look! Said it was shabby! It was supposed to be shabby! I can't hunt whilst surrounded with gold!'

Mirage went on and on about Sonata and all his bad points until the Delta stepped forward and began to pat him on the shoulder.

'Calm down Mirage otherwise you'll vanish again!'

Vanish? Before Jazz could ask what he meant Mirage suddenly vanished into thin air. The young Gamma looked horrified but the Delta didn't seem too shocked. Even though Mirage was no where to be seen Jazz could still hear him.

'Dammit I vanished again...give me a few clicks.'

The Delta could see the confusion in Jazz's optics.

'He has a special component that causes him to turn invisible. He had it installed a while ago and is still trying to get used to it. It reacts when he gets emotional.'

Jazz heard about these components. Alpha's had them installed to give them special abilities. He guessed the Alpha chose this one was because he did enjoy hunting and turning invisible did sound like an advantage to a hunter. Then just like that Mirage reappeared looking embarrassed and quite upset. Jazz guessed that he was distraught about getting discovered and having to talk about Sonata. Hound just smiled and continued to pat him on the shoulders which seemed to help calm Mirage down. Before Mirage could once again ask Jazz not to talk about this there was sudden movement behind them. Looking up they spotted Prowl, Grapple and a very angry Sonata approaching them. Mirage now looked like he was about to faint whilst Hound appeared scared. Jazz just didn't move or say anything as the three mechs approached. Grapple seemed to be Hound's boss as he addressed him.

'Hound where have you been? I need some assitance with the-...'

'Forget that! What's he doing with his filthy Delta hands on my soon-to-be bond-mate!' shrieked Sonata.

Nobody said anything as everyone looked at both Hound and Mirage. Jazz looked to Mirage who didn't know what to say and Hound just looked speechless. They were in trouble if Sonata found out what they were really doing. He had to do something, say something. Then an idea popped into his head.

'I..I was looking around and I saw some...er...movement over here. I thought it was a turbo fox so I jumped out to scare it but it turned out to be...um...Mirage here. It caused him to faint and I didn't know what to do and that was when Hound here came and he tried to..er...help him...'

He trailed off when he saw that the three mechs looked unimpressed. Prowl just looked surprised at the explanation. Did that mean they didn't buy it? Didn't they believe him? However Sonata stepped forward, shoved Jazz out the way and pushed Hound back so he could grab Mirage from him.

'Oh you poor thing. Getting jumped by a filthy Gamma like that! Ultra Magnus shall hear of this! Mark my words! You'll regret ever setting foot up here!'

Sonata suddenly dragged Mirage away who could only look at Jazz with another apoligetic look in his optics. However he looked thankful at the same time. Once they were gone Grapple began to grumble in frustration. Hound just muttered some curses as he wiped the dirt off him. Grapple walked over to help him.

'Hound when will you get it through your CPU that even helping an Alpha won't get you any respect from them. Come on now...let's finish up for the day.'

The green Delta nodded and got up to follow the yellow Delta. However he stopped to help Jazz to his feet and queitly whispered in his audio,

'Thank you.'

He then ran off with Grapple leaving Prowl and Jazz alone in the hunting grounds. As Jazz cleaned himself up Prowl looked annoyed and sighed.

'Great. Sonata is going to inform Ultra Magnus of this the moment he finds him.'

Jazz sighed when he realized that this good day was taking a turn for the worst.

* * *

_In the next chapter there will be a little OPXJ ^^_


	9. Getting Close to the Prime

_There is a little OPxJ in this fic...but not what you're expecting...teehee...roll on!_

**

* * *

**

**Getting Close to the Prime**

Prowl wasn't surprised that he got a call from Ultra Magnus regarding about the Gamma scaring an Alpha and that he demanded that he'd brought to his office at once. He didn't even have time to ask Jazz what had happened. The two of them rushed through the grand halls all the way to the Cybetronian Defense Center where Ultra Magnus was waiting for them. As they rushed through Jazz was getting a little nervous. The Supreme Commander had warned him if he tried to offend an Alpha he'd be in big trouble. He didn't know him too well but ever since Jazz met him he knew deep down that the Supreme Commander didn't like him very much. he looked at him with optics he was so used to seeing from the higher ups that used to look down at him back in the slums. Hate and disgust. He probaley hated him even more since he was a friend with his brother. After listening to the tales of how Optimus Prime's brother kept a close optic on him, had bodyguards take care of him and tell him off for going placers he wasn't supposed to go Jazz could only guess that Ultra Magnus was very overly protective of his brother and now that he came along he was considered a threat. A threat that needed to go away. He could only dread what the Supreme Commander was going to do to him.

Within the Command centre Jazz saw other Omega Superior's walking around wearing battle armour and some Enforcer Generals. They were all so tall and all of them looked either stressed or busy. They walked through doors marked "restricted" and carried holo-files from one place to another. Unlike the Alpha's they seemed to working much more than them. Then again Jazz saw a few of them here as well but they were just chatting away with Superior's or something. The command center itself was filled with walkways that loomed over more walkways that stretched far down a dark but dimily gigantic vent. He was pushed into lifts and forced through doors until he wasn't sure which was up or down. He was walking so fast he didn't have time to admire the place. As they walked the mechs who worked there looked at Jazz with the all too familiar curious look. All of them looked at Jazz as if he were an alien but didn't pay much attention to him. On one floor he noticed that there were a lot of Beta Enforcer's walking around carrying paper work and they all tried their best to salute Prowl as he walked by. They carried on walking until they arrived outside a fairly large door with Supreme Commander written on it. Prowl stepped forward to knock and the moment he did a big booming voice said,

'Enter!'

Jazz noticed that Prowl was looking a little nervous. Who could blame him, this was his boss. Entering the office Jazz saw that it wasn't as big as Prime's but not very extravagant like his either. Ultra Magnus sat at his desk which was very well organised and tidy. The walls were decorated certificates and old trophies of past achievements. The shelves were filled with organised holo pads and files, some personal and others that were work related. As Jazz looked around some more he noticed that this room seemed to feel empty even though he, Prowl and Ultra Magnus were within it. There was just no feeling to it. In fact he noticed that Ultra Magnus didn't even have a holo-picture of his own brother. If he recalled Optimus had one of him in his office.

The Supreme Commander glared at both Jazz and Prowl. Apparently Sonata had waltzed in and told him what had happened in his own words. He had warned Jazz that if he did anything to upset an Alpha he'd be in trouble. He didn't think he do something like this so soon but who cared. Optimus wasn't going to save his aft this time. Prowl was stood to attention behind his desk and Jazz just stood there looking a little nervous. Ultra Magnus leaned back in his chair and frowned.

'Enforcer Captain Prowl...where were you when this Gamma decided to scare the Alpha?'

Jazz winced as Prowl began to explain. Was Prowl getting into trouble because of him?

'Well sir...I was trying to calm Sonata down who was distracting architech Grapple from his work. I assumed they were going to have a fight so I-...'

'Captain...even though Sonata is rather...crude...he wouldn't dare raise a fist in fear of damaging his armour. Also that architect wouldn't dare raise a fist at an Alpha. So what you did was rather pointless. Because of that you allowed this Gamma to walk off and play a prank on a respected Alpha.'

Prowl lowered his head in shame as Ultra Magnus continued to rant how foolish he was to even think that an Alpha would even try to fight a Delta. In some way he was saying that the Alpha's were too sissy like to put up a fight, which Jazz had to agree on. Still it wasn't fair. Prowl didn't deserve to be blamed for what he had done. He was only doing his job as an Enforcer and the Gamma decided to remind the Supreme Commander of an Enforcer's job.

'Hey he was only trying to keep the peace! If ya ask me he had every right to tell that walking treasure box to mind his own business!'

Ultra Magnus shot a very nasty glare at Jazz whilst Prowl winced at the sudden interruption. In the past Jazz wouldn't even think of trying to raise his voice at a Omega Superior but he had grown tired of the higher-up's attitude to the lower classes. Ultra Magnus looked like he was about to snarl but he made no noise. The Gamma was starting to forget his place and he was planning to remind him.

'I'll get to you in a moment Gamma and I suggest you watch your glossa!'

'But this isn't fair! I was the one who screwed up not Prowl! Why should he blamed?'

'BECAUSE he is responsible for your actions. Anything you do is reflected upon him! Since I gave him the job to keep an optic on you he failed when you decided to sneak away to play jokes. So it is your fault that he is getting the blame.'

Jazz wanted to snarl and step forward but Prowl raised a hand in front of him to say, that's enough. This wasn't fair. Prowl didn't do anything wrong. In fact Jazz didn't do anything wrong either...he was just covering for Mirage who was kissing a Delta when such a thing was forbidden. Now look where it got him. Still it wasn't fair. Ultra Magnus now turned attention on him.

'I did warn you Gamma that if you screwed up you would be in serious trouble!'

'I thought it was a turbo fox! It was an accident!' cried Jazz in his defense.

To be honest he actually walked in on Mirage making out with a Delta and in a way he did surprise him. Ultra Magnus didn't seem to care if it was an accident.

'Accident or not you still offended an Alpha and I-...'

The intercom on Ultra Magnus' desk suddenly flashed a femme's voice was heard.

'Excuse me Supreme Commander sir...the Prime is here to see you regarding the Gamma.'

Ultra Magnus suddenly snarled in frustration whilst Jazz quietly thanked Primus. But how did Optimus know he was here? Ultra Magnus answered the intercom and almost screamed back at the femme.

'Tell him I can handle this!' he snapped.

'Sorry sir but he also said that the Gamma is his responsibility and if you are going to punish the Gamma then you'd better punish him as well.'

Ultra Magnus growled and glared at Jazz, who quickly hid his smirk. Optimus seemed to have a way to convince his brother to listen to him even through other mechs. That or Ultra Magnus was really, really soft around his brother and he only acted tough to keep an image. The Supreme Commander grumbled and cursed out loud before he finally gave in.

'Send him in,' he mumbled.

The door opened and Jazz looked up happy to see Optimus walking in. He seemed calm as always and walked over to stand between Jazz and Prowl. Ultra Magnus looked annoyed as his brother stood there looking as if he had the whole thing under control within his own office. Jazz quickly faced his front again and was trying not to smile in Ultra Magnus' face. Optimus seemed to be smiling from under his mask.

'I heard from Mirage what had happened and I've come to sort the situation out.'

'I can handle this Optimus Prime. Please leave this to me!' demanded Ultra Magnus.

Optimus shook his head and he stepped forward.

'According to Mirage the offense was aimed at him and not Sonata. Mirage isn't pressing any charges for he claimed it was nothing but a mere accident. Besides he did say that Jazz did apologize for his actions. Sonata merely...told his version of the story. Besides Jazz is my guest and anything he does his my responsibility so I will deal with this myself. It's was just a little mistake Ultra Magnus nothing more so don't make this any worse than it should be.'

Ultra Magnus grumbled and glared at both Prowl and Jazz. He couldn't win against his brother and it was like he was trying to make a fool out of him. However his brother had made a fair point. The act was committed against Mirage and not Sonata. Now that he thought about it Sonata was over reacting quite badly about the whole "scare" thing and if Mirage was greatly offended then he would of been the one complaining. Still Prowl did disobey his orders and allowed him to wander off and Jazz did wander away from Prowl without his permission. He wasn't going to let this Gamma go without any punishment. He had to learn his place.

'Very well then...I'll let this one slide. However Prowl you still disobeyed an order so that's an extra deca-cycle of duty for you! As for you Gamma you are now forbidden to visit any part of the grand halls unless I say so.'

Prowl grumbled silently whilst Jazz tried to hold back a snarl of defiance. That still wasn't fair. Why should Prowl be blamed when the fault was his? He was the one who screwed up not Prowl. Prowl was just trying to do his job and keep the peace. He was doing his job and Ultra Magnus was punishing him for it. Or was it that Ultra Magnus was trying to make Jazz feel like that this was his fault and trying to make him realize that the reason Prowl was getting punished was because of what he did. Still Prowl didn't deserve to get blamed because of what he did.

'Prowl shouldn't be blamed OK! I screwed up so blame me!'

Ultra Magnus ignored Jazz and shooed them away.

'This discussion is over. Now leave my office.'

Jazz wanted to say something else but Optimus halted him and shook his head. Prowl said nothing but saluted and left the room followed by Optimus and Jazz. Once they were out and the door was closed Prowl let out a frustrated sigh and looked over at Jazz with a tired look. Jazz felt guilty that Prowl was getting into trouble because of something he did and he thought that the Enforcer Captain was going to tell him off himself. Instead Prowl just shrugged and patted Jazz on the shoulder.

'Relax...I've gotten worse than this. This is small compared to what I've gotten in the past so don't worry too much about it.'

Although it felt nice to have Prowl say that Jazz still felt guilty that Prowl was getting punished as well. Optimus stepped forward after Prowl told Jazz it was all fine.

'Prowl why don't you take the afternoon off? I'll take care of Jazz for the rest of the day.'

The Enforcer Captain looked like he liked the sound of that and nodded. He did look tired anyway and Jazz didn't want to trouble him any further. He handed Jazz the holo pad he took out for him and bid them both farewell as he turned to leave. The moment he was out of sight the young Gamma let out a weary sigh. Although Jazz was happy and quite giddy since he was alone with Optimus he still felt bad for what had happened today. Sparklings looked at him as if he was a monster, higher ups looking at him as if he was scum, trying to cover for someone but ended up getting in trouble and finally getting Prowl into trouble along with a telling off from Ultra Magnus. So far his time up in the grand halls weren't so enjoyable.

As he dwelt on these thoughts he had forgotten that Optimus Prime was standing next to him. The Omega Superior could tell all of this was upsetting Jazz and a tinge of guilt began to overwhelm him. He had thought that a tour of the grand halls would make him happy which was why he instructed Prowl to show him all the interesting sights but now he saw it had turned out terrible. He should of known that the Alpha's would try and make it unbearable for him and deep down he had he a feeling at least one of them would run off to Ultra Magnus and complain. He didn't know what to say or do to make the young Gamma cheer up. Then he mentally slapped himself when he forgot the good news he had to tell Jazz earlier before Mirage bumped into him. Maybe this would cheer him up.

'Jazz I understand you feeling down but I have excellent news about the project. High Councilman Trax has convinced a great number of the council to start the equal rights campaign for the Gamma's. They wish to meet you for High Councilman Trax has told them what an interesting character you are. Once everything has been arranged and after I make a public announcement I will....'

Optimus trailed off when he noticed Jazz didn't appear to be listening to him. Was living up here in the grand halls starting to effect him? Was living around the Alpha's making him realize that the world truly hated his kind? Was bringing up here a major mistake? The moment he heard from Mirage that Jazz was going to get blamed for a silly little accident he rushed over to the command centre knowing that Ultra Magnus would take advantage of the situation and punish him. He thought Jazz would enjoy himself up here but now he realized he was wrong. He thought the little tour that Prowl would give him would cheer him up but so far it just made everything worse. He felt bad and believed that he was the cause of Jazz's misery. He decided to change the subject hoping it would cheer Jazz up.

'So what holo pad did Prowl take out for you?'

Jazz snapped out of his trance and looked up at Optimus who was peering down at his holo pad. He completely forgotten about that.

'Oh...well I was kinda interested in that Harmone-Stella and...well...I kinda wanted to give it a try.'

Optimus smirked from behind his mask.

'I had a feeling you would be interested in that. Have you had a chance to read it yet?'

The young Gamma shook his head.

'Well...it's been a busy day...so...'

Once again they were surrounded by silence. Jazz frowned when the memories of the Alpha's sneering at him in disgust, the Alpha Sparkling's laughing at the lower class's, Sonata accusing of him of harming Mirage on purpose and Ultra Magnus blaming both him and Prowl when the Enforcer Captain had done nothing wrong. It was beautiful up here but the mechs weren't as pleasant. Optimus himself was frowning.

'Jazz....I am truly sorry for what has happened to you today and I'm sorry I wasn't there.'

The young Gamma now noticed that Optimus himself was blaming himself for what had happened and he didn't want that. He had grown sick and tired of mechs being blamed for what he had done.

'It's OK Optimus...I mean it shouldn't really come as a surprise. I guess since ya were so nice to me I was expecting them to be nice as well. Guess I was fooling myself. Please don't blame yourself man.'

That seemed to make Optimus happy again. Jazz smirked and felt silly that he was getting down because of all this. He was a tough Gamma from the slums so why should this all effect him? He should be just taking it on the chin like he always had been. Down in the slums whenever a Beta or Delta insulted him or any other Gamma they would either ignore it or find some way to get back at him without them realizing it. For instance there was this one time when a Delta called a young Gamma femme a broken down rusty slut and it made the poor thing cry. Jazz got back at him by heating up some oil and pretending to trip and threw it all over him. Mac had shouted at him and took it out of his pay but it was worth it. What had happened to him? The moment he came up here he was acting like a frightened little Sparkling and the Alpha's were taking advantage of it. Well no more. If one more Alpha insulted him again he was going to do more than take it on the chin.

Jazz looked up at Optimus and smiled. Optimus was a kind mech and was trying to make his life and the life of other Gamma's better. Here he was trying to help him and cheer him and he was acting like a mopey Alpha. He didn't deserve to be ignored like that.

'So...they're really interested in me?'

'oh...yes they are. Tomorrow I will make a public announcement that I will be planning to change the laws on the class and ranks of Cybertron now that I have their support. Then I will be meeting with the other cities high council's and senators to discuss the change in laws and...'

Optimus stopped when he noticed that Jazz was looking a little lost and he chuckled.

'What I mean to say is that every thing is going smoothly now that I have the Iacon's High Council on my side. We also made plans to have a small function and...I wanted to surprise you but you will be the guest of honer.'

Jazz suddenly looked surprised. Him? The guest of honer at a higher class party? He felt slightly overwhelmed as Optimus continued to explain.

'It's not going to be a big function but a few members of Simfur high council will be there along with one member from the high council of Kaon. High Councilman Trax has told them about what I was planning and they seem to interested. If we have their support then achieving this goal will be far too easy.'

Optimus seemed pleased with what he had accomplished but stopped right there when he noticed that Jazz had stumbled slightly after taking it all in. He frowned again and wondered if this was all effecting Jazz's health. He didn't want to over work him but after the young Gamma recovered he too seemed excited.

'So I get to go to a high class party!? Awesome! And they really want to meet me?'

The Prime sighed with relief and nodded.

'Yes...in fact he told me that the little joke you made about Cortexion amused them. They wish to meet you for they too believe the Gamma's deserve a better life.'

As Optimus continued to explain they decided to leave the command centre for it was giving Jazz the creeps. As they walked Optimus continued to explain in a manner that Jazz would be able to understand. If they had five major cities of Cybertron with them on the campaign then they would win and the Gamma's would be allowed to live out of the slums and get better jobs. The function they were going to was a way to gain support from at least two cities; Simfur and Kaon. With those two on their side all they had to do was get two other cities on their side and then it will all be a breeze. Jazz was happy that it all seemed to be going well but he did mention that he wasn't sure how to act at a function. Optimus just laughed and told him to be himself that was all he had to do.

They continued to talk until they changed the subject. Jazz told him about the holo pad he took out for the harmone-stella for the idea of playing the instrument got him interested. Optimus was pleased that Jazz had taken an interest in this and offered to get him one for him to practise. Jazz flushed and said he didn't need to that but Optimus insisted and said he knew where to get one. They changed the subject again for Optimus was rather curious about what had happened at the hunting grounds after explaining to Jazz that Mirage wasn't an easy mech to scare. Jazz chuckled nervously for he wasn't sure if he could tell Optimus about he really saw so he quickly changed the subject again. As they chatted away Jazz didn't realize how much time had passed since he started talking to Optimus. Talking with the Prime made him feel at ease and forget about what had happened that day. Being around Optimus made him fell happy. He didn't feel like a Gamma around an Omega Superior, he felt like a mech talking with another mech and it felt nice. It made this warm and fuzzy feeling within him spread throughout his body until he felt rather giddy.

They continued to chat away without realizing they were back in the grand halls. A few Alpha's looked alarmed to see Optimus Prime talking with a Gamma as if he was friend. The two bots ignored them and carried on laughing and talking about things only friends would only talk about. For them it was incredibly strange to see an Omega Superior acting friendly towards a Gamma. However there they were talking and not caring what other mechs were thinking about them. They walked on until Optimus noticed they were near the medical centre.

'Say Jazz why don't we pop in here. Ratchet used to practise playing the harmone-stella himself but he gave it up a long time ago. I'm sure he won't mind lending his old instrument.'

That sounded convenient but Jazz didn't really want to see that medic again. Mainly because he seemed to be flirting with him half the time he was trying to recover. However he was with Optimus this time and hopefully this bondmate of his would be in there with him. Now that he thought about it why was that perverted medic bonded in the first place if he loved to flirt and play around? Also who in their right mind would bond with him? Following Optimus in they found that nobody was in there. The berths were made, the desk was tidy and the floor looked really clean that Jazz could see his reflection. However there was no sign of the medic. Optimus mumbled and folded his arms.

'Where has he gone to now?' he grumbled.

Jazz looked around and walked towards one of the berths. He noticed the berths looked like they had been changed and wondered if it was because he had been in one of them. He didn't think Ratchet was the type who hated Gamma's so much he'd give his med centre a big clean over. Taking a step forward he failed to notice why the floor was so shiny and the moment he placed his foot down he suddenly skidded and lost his balance.

'WAAH!' he wailed as he struggled to keep his balance.

Optimus noticed and he stepped forward to grab Jazz before he fell but he too failed to notice the polished floor. He himself slipped but his heavy body caused him to fall forward knocking into Jazz. The pair of them cried out and Jazz yelped when he found himself falling on one of the berth with Optimus falling on top of him. For a while nothing was said as both mechs tried to figure out where they were. Jazz was the first to figure it out and the moment he did he felt his body heat up like crazy. Optimus Prime had ended up falling on top of him in a rather awkward position. He had somehow ended up between Jazz's legs with both their lower and upper body's pressing against each other. The young Gamma felt his face flare up like mad when he realized that he was lying under the Prime in such an awkward way. Optimus was trying to get up but he seemed to be trying to figure out what ha just happened. Jazz was trying his best to suppress a moan when Optimus shifted causing friction between their lower regions and tried to slow down the fast pulsing his Spark was making. Once Optimus was able to prop himself up on his arms he found himself looking down at a flustered Jazz who could do nothing but stare back at him. The two of them stared at each other not knowing what to do or say. Jazz couldn't hear anything put the pulsing of his own Spark in his chest. He couldn't look away from Optimus who could only stare back at him with flustered face of his own. Neither of them seemed to be able to move or speak. Time seemed to stand still as the two of them just did nothing but stare at each other.

When it looked like Optimus was about to say something a voice suddenly broke the silence causing the two bots to look up in embarrassment and shock.

'Am I interrupting something?'

The medic Ratchet stood there with a playful smirk on his face whilst leaning against his desk. He stared at them with an amused expression when the two mechs noticed him at long last. Both Optimus Prime and Jazz looked at him with bright red faces and Optimus was trying to get back back up whilst Jazz was trying to roll out from under him but all they were doing was getting tangled up with each other.

'I-it's not what it looks like Ratchet!' yelped Optimus as he tried to get back up.

Jazz was trying his best to get out from under him but as their bodies rubbed against each other it was setting off sensations and feelings that spread throughout his body and caused his face to glow even redder. Ratchet just chuckled and watched as Optimus tried to get up. However the poor Prime was so flustered and embarrassed he was having a hard time trying to do so. Thankfully Optimus was at long last able to get up and he fell back onto the berth behind them trying to calm down. Jazz just laid there not knowing what to do next. His whole body felt hot and his Spark was refusing to calm down. Ratchet just laughed and walked over whilst watching his step.

'I just had the floor polished you know...ran off to get a warning sign but it looks like I was too late.'

Optimus suddenly looked angry as well as flustered. Ratchet just laughed and pulled Jazz up who was still blushing like crazy. The medic just chuckled and patted the young Gamma on the head.

'So my little cutie did you go all the way?'

'RATCHET!' snapped Optimus.

Jazz just blushed even more whilst Optimus stood back up and slapped the medic round the back of the head. Whilst the medic and the Prime argued about what had just happened Jazz was trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling that was spreading through his circuits like wild fire. What had just happened? He slipped and Optimus tried to grab him but ended up falling on top of him on a berth. He couldn't get that image out of his head of Optimus lying on top of him with their bodies pressing against each other. The thought of it all made his body heat up like crazy. Looking up at Optimus who was now snapping and shouting at a giggling Ratchet he realized he looked rather cute when he was all flustered. However that just made him feel even more giddy and strange.

'What kind of medic leaves his med bay when the floor is in such an unsafe condition!?' snarled Optimus.

'Oh Optimus don't be ashamed...he is quite the cutie and even I would do him,' chuckled Ratchet.

'T-THAT IS NOT WHAT I WAS DOING!' cried Optimus, his face going even redder.

Poor Optimus was trying his best to keep his cool but every time Ratchet said something perverted he ended up shouting and acting like a bashful Sparkling trying to defend himself. He did look rather adorable and Jazz couldn't help but giggle as Optimus continued to shout at the laughing medic.

'He tripped and I tripped and the b-berth just happened to be there!'

'Now, now Optimus you don't have to defend yourself like that. I mean for a Gamma he has one hot piece of aft that even I would-...'

'Would what!?'

Ratchet's playful grin suddenly vanished when a new voice suddenly cut him off. Jazz looked up and saw a short Beta mech with glowing red fins on his head standing right behind the medic and glaring at him with his hands on his hips. The wings on his back were twitching like mad and he sounded like he was growling. Ratchet turned round and winced when he found himself looking at the short mech that was standing behind him.

'Oh...er...hi there baby. Didn't see you come in.'

'Don't you "baby" me you two-timing jackass! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the frag out of you!?'

As Ratchet tried to explain to the short Beta Optimus looked like he had finally calmed down. He seemed to be rather amused that Ratchet was getting told off by this new mech who had just entered the med bay. Jazz just sat there and watched as the two argued with each other. Who was this mech and why was the medic acting strange around him. The short Beta suddenly looked over at Jazz and his red fins suddenly began to glow blue.

'Who's this?' he said in a calmer tone.

'Oh this mech? Oh...um...nobody special he-...'

Optimus suddenly pushed Ratchet out the way so he could explain.

'Wheeljack this my guest Jazz. He is a Gamma and is from the slums. He is staying up here as my guest. Jazz this is one of Iacon's top Engineer's and a member of the Scientific Research Committee. His name is Wheeljack and even though he sounds rather scary he is actually quite polite. He is also Ratchet's bondmate.'

That last bit surprised Jazz and he looked at this Beta very carefully. He didn't look like the medic's type. Well to put it more bluntly he didn't look very attractive. Half his face was hidden, his legs were slightly bent at the knee and those glowing fins of his freaked him out a little. Even though he was seemed rather scary around the medic he didn't seem that bad. Wheeljack looked at him as well before holding out his hand.

'Nice to meet you...and ignore Ratchet, I'll take care of him.'

Jazz reached out and shaked the Beta's hand. He too didn't seem to mind that he was a Gamma. However to his surprise Wheeljack suddenly grabbed Jazz's face and started to study it with careful optics.

'Hmmm...interesting helm...not very common with Gamma's....similar design but dark in colour....'

Wheeljack suddenly let go of his face and then grabbed his arm. Jazz looked to Optimus feeling confused whilst Optimus tried to grab the engineer's attention.

'Um Wheeljack...he isn't a test subject.'

'Not too long not too short....dark which is common between the Gamma's...but the white is not so common...'

Jazz now felt incredibly uncomfortable with the Beta studying him like that. He didn't mind it too much but something about this whole thing was scaring him as Wheeljack suddenly pressed his audio against the Gamma's chest. He continued to mutter and mumble things that made no sense to Jazz. Ratchet just stood there looking annoyed. Optimus sighed as Wheeljack continued to ignore him. Was he always like this? The young Gamma suddenly yelped when Wheeljack suddenly pushed him back on the berth and without his permission forced his spark chamber open. Jazz cried out and tried to cover his exposed spark chamber. Optimus went red again and slapped his own face whilst Ratchet ran over to try and stop his bondmate.

'Wheeljack cut it out!'

'The SHU is a decent size...but the Spark itself is quite small...the circuitry is quite unique and...oh...and you're a pure spark...'

Both Ratchet and Optimus suddenly looked shocked and flustered when Wheeljack had unknowingly humiliated the young Gamma by reveling that he was a pure spark. Jazz himself went redder than before and without even thinking he kicked Wheeljack off of him. Wheeljack stumbled back and fell on top of Ratchet and the pair of them fell to the floor in a heap. As Jazz closed his Spark chamber up he hanged his head in shame and tried to hide somewhere on that berth whilst Optimus began to tell the pair of them off.

'Wheeljack how dare you shame him like this! Ratchet you need to learn some manners! Apologize to him at once, the pair of you!'

The engineer sat up and looked at the poor Gamma who right now wanted to dig a hole and bury himself in it. He chuckled nervously and stood back up rubbing his helm whilst Ratchet just grumbled.

'I...I'm terribly sorry about that Jazz...I tend to get carried away with my work and...hehehe....I'm sorry...really I am.'

Even though he had apologized Jazz still refused to raise his head. He had just been humiliated in the worst way possible and now he wasn't even sure if he could face Optimus or anyone after this. Having someone see your Spark chamber was one thing but having them know that he was a Pure Spark was another. Optimus looked he had enough and decided to leave with Jazz. Taking a firm grip of Jazz's hand he led him out the med bay.

'Ratchet I will see you later about this and Wheeljack...we'll discuss this later. Good bye for now.'

Once they were out the med bay Optimus led Jazz down the hallways and out onto a small out door garden where he sat Jazz down on a bench to in hopes to calm him down. He left him for a moment to grab some Energon from a dispenser and returned to place the glass in the young Gamma's hand. Jazz was still unable to look at Optimus in the optics and his face was still very red.

'I'm am truly sorry about all this Jazz. Wheeljack has a habit of getting carried with work and forgetting where he is half the time and Ratchet...he's just Ratchet. I am so sorry about all this.'

Jazz sighed and glanced up to see that Optimus did look like he regretted the whole thing. Not a lot of mechs knew that Jazz was a pure spark. Since his romantic dream was to one day meet his dream bot he never interfaced with anyone. If Mac ever knew he'd trap him in one of his whore rooms and auction him off at a ridiculous price. That Wheeljack fella certainly knew how to embarrass someone. He should be thankful that only Ratchet and Optimus were there. Trying to put on a positive expression he smile back at Optimus.

'It's cool man...I mean...well...er...he is strange one I guess.'

Optimus chuckled, happy that Jazz was able to talk again and nodded in agreement.

'Yes he is quite an eccentric character...when he sees something that his optics have never seen before he has this strong desire to know and understand it...for instance there was this incident when he was trying to find what made a EMP grenade tick and he stole one from my brother's artillery chambers...in fact it still amazes me that Ratchet has been with him for over 100 stellar cycles and survived.'

Jazz snorted with laughter at that comment. He could imagine Ultra Magnus getting all worked up over a missing EMP grenade. How did Ratchet put up with that? In fact how did Wheeljack put up that medic? He was glad that the mood was starting to lighten up and tried to keep the topic going without even thinking of what he was saying.

'That medic is a piece of work too. He flirts with me whilst I'm trying to recover, gets drunk in the slums and doesn't even put out a warning sign for that dam floor in his med bay. I could of broke my...'

At the mention of the floor incident the cheerful mood suddenly dropped. The silence became awkward one again and the two bots felt uncomfortable sitting next to each other. Optimus began to get flustered up again and was finding it difficult to find words to voice. Jazz felt his body heat up when he began to recall how Optimus ended up falling on top of him...how their bodies rubbed against each other...how their Sparks were so close to each other...how they stared at each other...how hot it got in that med bay. Jazz had to slap himself to get those images out of his head. Optimus himself was getting flustered as he himself recalled what had happened in the med bay. He couldn't even look at Jazz as he spoke.

'I...er...I didn't hurt you did I?' he asked his voice sounding very weak.

Jazz couldn't even speak so he had to shake his head to answer. The silence between them began to grow and the more it grew the more uncomfortable the atmosphere got around them got. The longer they sat there the more awkard it felt to sit next to each other. Jazz bit his lip. He had to say something to break this unbearable silence between them.

'I-I am fine...really! You weren't that heavy...I mean...you didn't hurt me...I...uh...aw man...'

The two mechs continued to sit in awakened silence. What had happened in the med bay was starting to haunt them and now they were finding it hard to escape it. Jazz had to change the subject, he hated this dam silence.

'So...er...that function...party thing...who's going to be there again?'

'Oh...er...High Councilman Prixus of Kaon and the members High Council of Simfur...they...will be here in a few days...'

'Right...cool...'

Well that didn't seem to be helping but Jazz couldn't think of anything to say. Those images of Optimus on top of him refused to go away and every time he thought of them his body would heat up and his Spark would pulse quite fast. Plus now that Optimus knew he was a pure Spark made every thing more complicated. Time ticked on until at long last Optimus came up with a solution.

'Do you want to go and get something to eat?'

Jazz looked up and to see the Prime looking down at him with a bright red face and his whole body was tense. The whole thing was embarrassing for him as well and he was trying his best to not show it but failing terribly. Hoping this whole thing would change the topic and get rid of these strange feelings Jazz nodded his head once again.

* * *

The young Gamma sighed with relief as he entered his quarters with the intention of going into a deep recharge. Flopping onto his berth he whined as his body began to power down. This day had certainly been an eventful one. First he was given a tour of the grand halls, watched an Alpha make out with a Delta which was against the law or something, got blamed for something that seemed stupid, got Prowl into trouble for it, had Ultra Magnus shout at him, tripped and ended up under Optimus Prime, had an engineer Beta look at him and revel to Optimus and a pervy medic that he was a pure spark and had a very awkward moment with Optimus Prime. That morning had to be the worst morning in his entire life.

After that he and Optimus went to have a small meal in a public dining area. Thankfully there was hardly anyone there so Jazz didn't have to worry about any Alpha's staring or insulting him. By then Optimus had been able to calm down and began chatting about other things like his days at the academy and how he met Ratchet and Prowl. Jazz was able to calm down too and he told him about his early days working in the Iacon Doorstep. A few of those stories made Optimus laugh whilst a few of them left him confused. Either way the pair of them were glad that the mood between them had gotten back to normal. After the meal they sat down in the lounge and enjoyed a few light drinks. Prowl was there with some red Beta called Ironhide and Optimus introduced him to Jazz as his combat instructor. The red Beta was a bit tipsy at the time and went on how he thought Jazz was the cutest Gamma he had ever seen. Optimus apologized to Jazz for his behavior but Jazz shrugged and told Optimus he found it rather amusing to watch the combat instructor run around offering free lessons to the "Alpha Pansies" whilst showing off some of his moves.

As the day ended Optimus escorted Jazz back to his quarters and he had to leave him quite suddenly for he had to report to his brother as part of his punishment. Jazz bid him farewell and decided to turn in early. Sighing as he snuggled into the soft sheets he switched his optics on and fell into a deep recharge. His sleep was peaceful and he felt safe within that dark room but as the night drew on he suddenly awoke for some reason. Sitting up upon his berth he looked around confused. For some reason something had told him to wake up and now he this strange feeling that someone was in his room. Scanning the room carefully he suddenly noticed a figure standing not too far from his berth. Pulling his sheets up against him he tried to identify who it was standing there in the dark.

'Who's there? Is that ya Prowl?'

The figure said nothing and Jazz felt scared. Was it an Alpha trying to play a prank on him? Was is Cortexion? Or Sonata? Was it possibly Mac here to take him back? After a few moments of trying to guess who it was the figure finally moved towards him until he was standing at the end of Jazz's berth. Now that he was closer Jazz was able to see who it was. To his surprise he found himself looking up at Optimus Prime.

'Op...Optimus? What are ya doing here? Do ya have any idea how late it is?'

Optimus said nothing but stared down at him. Jazz was starting to get uncomfortable and he suddenly noticed that Optimus wasn't wearing his mask. What was he doing here without his mask? Shifting on his berth slightly Jazz tried again.

'Um Optimus? Are ya OK?'

Still nothing happened. Jazz was thinking about calling Prowl help him when Optimus suddenly began to move but in a way that Jazz didn't expect. Optimus suddenly crawled onto the berth and started to make his way over to Jazz in a slow but quick manner. The young Gamma suddenly freaked out and he backed up until he was pressed up against the wall behind him. Optimus just continued to stare at him, his expression unchanging as he got closer and closer.

'Op-Optimus? What the slag are ya doing!?' yelped Jazz.

Once again Optimus didn't reply and now he was almost on top of Jazz. Soon they were face to face and Jazz was unable to move away. He found himself staring back into the Prime's deep blue optics. What was he doing? Why was he here on his berth? Why wasn't he saying anything? He felt nervous and excited at the same time. His Spark was pulsing very fast and his CPU was trying to make sense of the situation. Then Optimus did something that almost made Jazz's CPU crash. He leaned in until their lips were brushing against each other and then....kissed him. Jazz's optics widened with shock as he found himself getting kissed by the Prime himself. He utter a muffled whimper as Optimus' glossa gently caress his sealed lips.

_'This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be HAPPENING!'_

Jazz felt his body heat up as Optimus began to caress his arms and chest causing Jazz to moan. As those large blue hands massaged and probed sensitive areas of his body Jazz moaned against the kiss and finally parted his lips to allow his own glossa to come into play. He moaned and whined as he felt the Prime's hot glossa sliver and slide over his own. His own hot body now pressed up against his. The way those hands held him as the began to trace up to his throat to touch and caress his neck lines. Jazz had closed his optics as he kissed back and he wrapped his arms around Optimus' broad shoulders as best he could. He could feel his Spark pulsing in his chest as he pressed against him and it sent shock waves of pleasure throughout Jazz's body. Was this really happening? Did Optimus...feel something for him?

Then Jazz felt those hands that were gently massaging his neck tighten. He winced at first and tried to ignore it but the Prime's grip was starting to hurt. Jazz groaned as the pain began to grow and he pulled out of the kiss gasping in pain.

'Op-Optimus...you're hurting me,' he winced.

Jazz tried to pull those big blue hands off but their grip only tightened. Looking up at Optimus confused he found that he was grinning at him in a way that scared him. Then something horrible happened. The lighting shaped scar on his face began to glow a burning red and his grip on Jazz's throat got even tighter. The young Gamma watched in horror as the burning scar began to spread across the Prime's face until it started to peel off, reveling his metallic exo-skeleton underneath. Jazz shrieked and tried to kick him off but nothing was working. He felt hot again but in a very bad way. He tried to call for help but he couldn't use his voice. Optimus was still grinning as his face burned and laughed as Jazz tried to struggle. Then Optimus began to speak but his voice sounded different.

'It's OK sweetie. I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever! So don't cry.'

The young Gamma watched as Optimus began to burn, his whole body on fire. His grip on Jazz's throat refused to let go. All he could do was try and free himself from those burning hands. Then he felt the berth beneath him give way and he felt himself falling into darkness. He watched as the burning Optimus reach out to him as he fell. He was saying something but Jazz couldn't hear it. Soon he found himself alone as he continued to fall into that pit of darkness.

* * *

_It was a dream OK....DON'T THROW STONES AT ME! ......this dream however is involved with the mysterious plot...teehee..._


	10. A Gamma Surrounded by Love

_A little HXM in this one with a hint of PXBS! Enjoy!_

* * *

**A Gamma Surrounded by Love**

Mirage walked down the hallways heading towards the room where Jazz was staying. He had felt bad that after the Gamma had covered for him he got into trouble for something that didn't even happen. Well something did happen Jazz just told a different story. So after Sonata calmed down and went to relax in his chambers Mirage had Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who at the time were taking a break from teaching mechs how to fight with Ironhide, and asked them to go down to the Delta levels and get some plain oil cakes. After Prowl told him that Jazz couldn't stand the plain oil cakes they got up here he thought it would be best if he got him some cheap and plain ones from below. By the time they returned Jazz had already gone to his room to rest so he decided to wait till tomorrow.

It was early in the morning and the Alpha walked down the hallways to the room where Jazz was staying. Nobody was up yet so Mirage thought this would be the perfect time to meet with Jazz and thank for what he did yesterday. When he arrived outside Jazz's door he heard strange noises from within. It was still early so he wondered if he was still asleep. To be on the safe side he knocked gently.

'Jazz? It's me, Mirage.'

No one answered and Mirage could still hear those funny noises. Looking around and making sure that no one was there he opened the door and peered in. It was dark inside but Mirage could make out the sleeping form of Jazz on his berth. However he wasn't at all at peace. He was moaning and whimpering out loud. He tossed and turned until he was tangled within his sheets. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the poor thing was having a bad dream. Mirage quickly stepped in and closed the door behind him. He placed the oil cakes on the table and quickly made his way to the edge of Jazz's berth. He had never tried to wake anyone up from a nightmare before so he hoped what he was about to do would help. He gently took a firm grip of Jazz's shoulders and began to gently shake him.

'Jazz? Jazz it's OK! Wake up!'

Jazz continued to moan and whine so Mirage tried even harder to wake him.

'JAZZ WAKE UP!'

That did the trick. Jazz's optics suddenly onlined and sat up so fast Mirage fell back and landed on his aft. The young Gamma scanned the room he was in quickly as he puffed out hot air from his vents. His whole frame was hot and he was trembling like mad. After his CPU established where he was and what had happened he was able to calm down. It was just a dream. That horrible place was just a terrible dream. He gasped out loud and rested his helm on his knees. What was that he saw? Optimus came into his room, started to kiss him and then tried to strangle him. His face melted off and he started to say strange things until his whole body went up in flames. He told Jazz that he would love him forever and not to cry. And then he fell...fell into darkness. What was that all about?

As he tried to make sense of what had happened something made a noise. It sounded like a grunt. Looking up and scanning the room again he noticed that someone was sitting on the floor near his berth and rubbing his aft whilst wincing in pain. Taking a closer look he found, to his surprise, Mirage sitting there. What was he doing here? Switching on the lights he climbed off the berth to help him up. Mirage seemed to be smirking as Jazz pulled him up.

'Remind me to never wake you when you're having a bad dream again,' he chuckled.

Jazz widened his optics in surprise.

'I knocked ya over?' he whimpered.

The first he told everyone that it had been a lie and he had gotten into trouble for it. Now he really had knocked him over by accident and he could only dread what Ultra Magnus would do if he ever found out. After Mirage was up from the floor and wiping the dirt off him he smiled gently as Jazz looked at him in a worried manner.

'Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone. I atcully came here to apoligize for what Sonata did...and to thank you. I brought oil cake from the Delta levels.'

That made the Gamma look interested and he suddenly spotted the small parcel with the oil cakes inside. Mirage giggled and both he and Jazz went to sit down to enjoy them. As Mirage opened the parcel Jazz looked out the window to see that city lights were just going out and the gentle glow of the new born sun on the horizen. He didn't realize how early it was. That dream was still haunting him. The sun's glow was like a fire and that fire reminded him of how Optimus burned before him. What did that all mean? Why did Optimus tell not to cry? Jazz never cried in his whole life.

'Are you OK Jazz?'

Jazz looked back to Mirage to see that he was looking a little concerned.

'I'm sorry man...I had one weird dream last night...'

Mirage tilted his head in curiosity but with the expression Jazz was pulling he decided to drop the subject. Instead he handed him an oil cake which Jazz took eagerly. Taking a bite he moaned in delight as the plain but delicious flavour filled his mouth. Mirage was glad that Jazz was enjoying the snack and he was quite curious what they tasted like. Picking up a small one he took a small nibble he winced as the not so rich flavour filled his mouth. He was so used to the stuff he ate up here that it didn't really surprise him that he found this plain oil cake disgusting. Jazz just smirked as he watched Mirage trying to swallow it.

'Thanks for the snack man...I don't know how ya can't eat all that sweet crap.'

The Alpha just smiled as he placed the oil cake down.

'Well I suppose since we came from different backrounds it's not that surprising that our tastes are different.'

Jazz smiled as he finished the rest of the oil cake and reached for another one. He noticed that Mirage was looking a little edgy and he shifted on his chair every now and then. It was like he had something to get off his chest. Did it have something to do with yesterday? Was it something to do with that Delta he saw? The one called Hound. He didn't want to bring the subject up but something inside him told him to do so.

'So...that Delta yesterday...was he a friend or yours...or something?'

Mirage looked up suddenly at the mention of the Delta. His face began to glow a shade of red and he his hands began to twitch. His lips began to twitch and he looked down the floor. At first Jazz was beginning to regret what he had just said but Mirage looked up at him and took a deep breath.

'That Delta...Hound...he's...he's my...well...I...I love him.'

Jazz almost spat out the rest of his oil cake when Mirage uttered those words. The Alpha himself was now blushing bright red and small smile began to show on his femmine face. He loved a Delta? An Alpha who was already engaged was in love with lower class mech!? Was he still dreaming or had the world turned upside down over night?Mirage looked up from his blushing and smiled again.

'I know you probaley think it's strange that I, an Alpha, have fallen for a Delta but...Hound...he's different...I mean...he's sooo...well...I can't describe it.'

The young Gamma watched as Mirage began to stutter and blush like mad as he spoke about this Hound. He could almost hear his Spark pulsing in his chest and his body began to heat up like crazy. Was he really in love? Was this what being in love was like? Mirage looked so happy as he spoke about Hound in such a manner. Much happier than he was when he was around Sonata. Plus that Hound fella did look like dependable mech. He didn't look like the type to take advantage of young and sad Alpha. Mirage just looked so happy as he talked about him.

'You know you're the first mech who knows about this. I am so sorry you had to see that yesterday and I am so sorry for what Sonata did. But I am truly greatful for what you did and if you need anything I will help you...and I-I was wondering if...you could please keep this a secret...p-please?'

He looked at Jazz with those large golden optics that were practically begging for him. It seemed to be working for Jazz couldn't find it in Spark to betray him. Unlike the other Alpha's he had met Mirage was the only one who treated him like an equal. Heck he was even in love a Delta. He wasn't like the others. He was kind and caring not snobbish and rude. He smiled back at Mirage and leaned back in his chair

'It's alright man...I won't sell you out...as long as ya promise to give me more of these sweet oil cakes!'

That made Mirage look up with a hopeful expression.

'Really!?' he almost cried.

Jazz smirked and nodded as he watched Mirage jump up and down on his chair with joy.

'I gotta ask ya though...how did meet him?'

Mirage smiled and he got all giddy.

'W-well...it's a long story but...you see ever since I was little I hated the fact that I knew that one day was going to end up as Sonata's bondmate. I hated it when he would tell me how our future would turn out. He'd tell me how our ceremony would play out, what our Sparkling would be called and even told me where we would live together. It got me so mad that I wanted to escape. I couldn't leave the grand halls but I wanted a place where even he couldn't find me. That's when I got the idea to have a hunting simulator complex built for me. You see I don't know why but I love firearms...I love blaster's and weapons and it gave me such a thrill to use one.'

Mirage suddenly had a dangerous but playful look as his face and mimiced his hand into a gun.

'Sometimes I like to pretend I shooting at a certain someone but just pretending didn't feel good enough for me. So I decided to have a hunting complex built for me so I can let loose. A place I can escape to. A place where I can be myself. They hired Delta's for me to build it and I just couldn't wait for them to finish it. Once they finished one sector I went in there and just went wild! I felt free for the first time in my life. It was my perfect haven. But...but....as time went on Sonata wanted to get involved. He started telling me that I should how I should have it built. Starting yelling at the Delta's. Wanted me to do things his way. It was then I realized that no matter where I went in the grand halls I would never be able to get away from it all.'

The poor Alpha looked so sad as he spoke how he hated his perfect life up here in the grand halls.

'One day the stress just got to me and I ran off into an unfinished sector and cried. I was just so sad with what was going on. I hated my creators, I hated Sonata and I hated the grand halls. I was so upset that I didn't notice that one of the construction workers was there...and that was how I met Hound.'

His sad expression changed slightly.

'I was a little embarrassed when he walked in on me like that. I was expecting him to apologize and run off but instead...he just walked over and asked me what was wrong. At first I didn't want to tell him. I wanted him to go away and that nothing was wrong but he just laughed and said if nothing was wrong I wouldn't be crying. I calmed down after that and I did tell him what was wrong with me...and he listened. He sat there and listened to me and it felt nice. It felt nice that someone was actually listening to me.'

Mirage was now smiling a little.

'It made me so happy that I went back the next day to thank him but we ended up chatting again. Soon I found myself going back nearly everyday just to speak with him. I was so happy being with him. Soon we started talking about all sorts of things like his life and my life. At first I was suspicious of him because he was a Delta and I was told that Delta's loved to exploit mechs...but he was so different. He was so nice to me...he even told me his own problems and secrets. He became my best friend and I enjoyed his company so much. He made me forget about my life with Sonata. He made me forget about my stressful life in the grand halls. As time went on my hunting complex was almost complete and I spent one last evening with Hound to thank him for his support. I bought him a bottle of high grade Energon to thank him. We sat under the stars and drank together whilst talking about all sorts of things. I told him how I treasured his friendship and he told me how he used to think all Alpha's were cruel monsters until he met me. We laughed and talked all night..and then...and then...'

Jazz noticed that Mirage was blushing slightly and a small smile had appeared on his face.

'He...he kissed me...at first he got embarrassed and apologized over and over...but after he kissed me I felt something I had never felt before. When Sonata kissed me I felt nothing but when Hound kissed me...I felt a warmth within me...I thought my Spark had exploded and I felt so wanted....so...so I kissed him back...and then...well...you get the idea.'

He began to blush some more and Jazz felt his cheeks flush up as well.

'I had never felt so loved before. I felt like my life had meaning again. The time I spent with Hound was the happiest time in my life. He would tell me how much he loved me and how wonderful I was...how unique I was. I told him how I thought how creative he was for he was the one who designed the artificial plants in the complex. However as time went on the hunting complex was finished and the Delta's were no longer needed. I think I cried when they left...I cried my Spark out. I even went wild in the hunting complex till I killed nearly every turbo fox they had in there. I wanted to see him so bad...so I came up with a plan to get him to come back. I decided to have an extension built on the hunting complex with the same Delta group who built the first one for me. When I saw Hound again I just dragged him into the deepest part of the hunting complex and...I think I went crazy. I was so happy to see him again I cried in his arms. He told me he missed me so much and I had never felt so happy in my whole life.'

As Mirage gazed off into the distance Jazz began to take in what he had just told him. Jazz had been dreaming of meeting his one true love one day but he had no idea what love was like. Listening to Mirage's tale and seeing how so in love with this Delta he began to wonder if this was what love was like. It seemed so beautiful and wonderful. He had just been dreaming and hoping but he had never known what it was really like. To see a mech who was truly in love made him wish he too could be love with someone who could love him back. Mirage looked so happy and he didn't seem to care that this Hound was a Delta.

'I want to be with him forever but I knew that even if I tried to run away with him Sonata would track me down, put me in a rehab centre and have Hound thrown into a smelting pit. But when Optimus told me what he was going to do about chaging the laws with the classes so we could visit places we weren't allowed to visit and even bond with other classes if we wished to...so if he does pass this new law then I would be able to break my ties with Sonata and be with Hound.'

Jazz didn't realize that this law that Optimus was trying to change would not only effect the Gamma's but the Alpha's as well. It meant that they could choose who they wanted to be with not end up with mechs they didn't know or hated. He didn't realize that this new law would effect everyone on Cybertron. Mirage looked so hopeful. Would this new law really bring him happiness with Hound? After a moment or so the Alpha sighed and looked back at Jazz with a smile on his face. He looked like he wanted to change the subject.

'So is there anyone you got your optics on?' he asked with a giggle.

The young Gamma blushed as for some reason Optimus Prime holding him suddenly popped into his head.

'N-no...not really,' mumbled Jazz as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Mirage smirked and he leaned forward.

'Really? No one in the grand halls you find attractive?'

Jazz shook his head as more and more images of Optimus Prime began to flood his CPU. Why was he appearing in his mind like that? Why was his spark pulsing like mad every time he thought about him? Why didn't Prowl or Ratchet appear? He did admit that Optimus was attractive but he knew he was way out of he league. So why was a small part of him still wishing and hoping? Mirage just sighed and flopped back in his chair pouting.

'Aw c'mon I told you my biggest secret...I know there is someone in the grand halls you like and I bet I already know who it is!'

That made Jazz look up in shock. Mirage just smiled innocently.

'It's Prowl isn't it?'

Jazz blinked as Mirage suddenly sat forward after taking a wild guess who it could be. As Mirage waited for an answer Jazz just smirked and chuckled a little.

'Look...Prowl may have one handsome face but he is no where close to be being my type. He's too serious and...and...well...he just ain't my type.'

Mirage sighed and flopped back on his chair.

'I was kind of hoping it would be Prowl. I've been trying to set him up for deca-cycles. Not just me either...Ratchet has been trying, Ironhide has been trying and even the Twins joined in.'

'Twins?'

'The Twins. Ironhide's assistance's...they're Delta's too. Apart from the construction team they're the only Delta's who ever been inside the grand halls. Prowl can't stand them though cause they're always causing trouble. They've heard about you and they want to see you so watch out.'

Jazz wasn't sure if he should take that as a warning or not. He was a little surprised that Mirage, Ratchet and these Twins were trying to set Prowl up. Did Prowl have bad luck getting a date or something? He was a handsome mech and all but Prowl was just too serious for him. Plus for some reason Jazz didn't really found the Beta's appealing at all. Mirage shrugged and then stood up.

'Well I better go. If Sonata finds that I left my room without him knowing he'd blow a fuse. I hope we can chat like this again...and if Sonata tries anything like that again I'll deal with him for you OK?'

The young Gamma watched as Jazz watched as Mirage walked off heading towards the door. Mirage turned to give him one more farewell look before leaving and shuting the door behind him. It did feel nice to have an Alpha like Mirage come and offer him his apology and some oil cakes. It made him feel better. At least there were a few mechs up here who didn't give a dam about what rank he was. The conversation he had with Mirage made him wonder though about many things. Like how this whole thing with the changing the laws would effect everyone and not just the Gamma's. Like how not all Alpha's weren't so bad. Also...like how he started to feel about Optimus. Those feelings he got whenever he looked at him and when he accidentally fell on top of him in the med bay. His Spark would speed up like crazy and he would feel hot all over. What was wrong with him? He had already told himself that he could not be with Optimus...so why was he feeling like this?

* * *

It was nice to see that Prowl wasn't at all upset by his punishment. In fact he had told Jazz he didn't really mind it just gave him something to do in his spare time. That made Jazz wonder why Mirage and a few others were trying to set him up. He was a dedicated workaholic. Probably the reason he never got a mech or femme. However it was still nice of him to take him down to a Beta level where Prowl was intending to purchase a Harmonia-Stella for Jazz to use. When Jazz asked about the old one Ratchet had Prowl answered by saying,

'Trust me...you don't want that one.'

Jazz decided not to ask and allow Prowl to get him a new one. He did however feel a little guilty about having Prowl buy him one though. In the slums Jazz wouldn't accept anything from anyone unless he bought it himself. He did have a few credits but after seeing a few things at some stalls and their prices he realized that he was as poor as a broken down mech from Kalis. He did remember that High Councilman Trax suggest he get a trial job up here but he wasn't really good or qualified for any job they had up here unless they too ran sleazy bars.

Prowl had taken him to a merchant area where hundreds and hundreds of stalls stood around in giant plaza. The Enforcer captain told Jazz this is where they sold cheap stuff and he rarely came here because he hated watching poor suckers get swindled. He was sure however that they would find someone who sold a good second hand Harmonia-Stella here somewhere they just had to be careful who they buy it from. Prowl had advised Jazz to stick close for even though he had a valid pass he was still a Gamma and not a lot of Beta's liked Gamma's. Even though Jazz considered himself tough he was in a Beta city level not in the slums. He was a walking target for these mechs.

Upon entering the bazar Jazz was already getting merchants coming up to him trying to sell their wares. They didn't seem to care that Jazz was a Gamma or not. Truth be told they only cared about the credits he was carrying. Prowl shooed them away and flashed his Enforcer badge at them. As if it were a charm to ward off evil they withdrew quickly as they came. Merchants and Enforcers didn't mix very well and that was a well known fact. Prowl sighed as he looked around.

'Just watch where you shop OK? These merchants here only care about the credits in your subspace.'

Jazz nodded and followed.

'So where should we start looking?'

'I've been told that further in they sell all sorts of odds and ends.'

The young Gamma suddenly looked concerned.

'Is this your first time here or something?'

Prowl looked over his shoulder at him and blushed slightly.

'W-well...I don't like areas like these...I can't stand merchants.'

Jazz sighed and hoped they wouldn't get lost in here. There were so many stalls and it was a very big plaza. The further they walked in the more merchants tried to catch their attention. They stopped at a few when Prowl saw a few Harmonia-Stella's but the moment he touched them they fell apart. Others wouldn't right and many of them didn't work. The merchants themselves would panic when Prowl approached their stall in fear he was there to bust them or something. That and Prowl did look rather scary with his stern and serious expression. They went from stall to stall trying to find a decent Harmonia-Stella but so far found none. As Prowl scanned a stall that they were browsing Jazz decided to look around for himself.

It was then that he saw a stall not too far from where they were standing called Blue's Bargin Bin and it was there he noticed a good looking harmonia-stella. Leaving Prowl's side without him knowing Jazz walked over to get a better look. It didn't look that bad and there were a few scratches here and there but it was in a good condition. Even the price looked alright. Picking it up with care Jazz examined it further. As he wondered if he could actually play a good tune on it he heard a voice addressing him.

'Something caught your optic?'

Jazz looked round until he found the source of the voice. At first he thought he was looking at Prowl but after getting a better look at him he realized he was just talking to another Beta mech who had a similar design to Prowl. He was younger than the Enforcer captain and he looked pretty compared to the handsome Prowl. Even his horns were smaller than his. His colour scheme was dark grey with red and he had a pair of large but adorable blue optics. Jazz took a wild guess that he was the owner of this stall.

'Um...yeah I saw this Harmonia-stella and-...'

'Are you a Gamma? Wow you don't see many Gamma's up here that's for sure. I mean of course not they all live down in the slums. I've been down there once to try and sell my stuff but I wasn't allowed to cause the city guards said that it wasn't allowed for some reason. Isn't that stupid? I could make tons more credits if they let me sell my stuff to them. Hardly anyone up here buys my stuff. That's why I sell it so cheap. Still doesn't work though. So are you visiting or something? I've never seen a Gamma like you before. Are you a new model or something? I've seen a few Gamma's before and none of them look alike. Maybe that's why you all live down there. Oh I'm not trying to be rude and all but...'

The fact that he was still talking made Jazz feel surprised that his vocal processors haven't given out yet and he wondered how long he had been standing there listening to him. He just went on and on asking more questions and never giving Jazz the chance to answer. He must of been built with a powerful vocal processor or something for even Jazz could talk this long without giving his vocal processor's a chance to cool down. Thankfully he stopped talking finishing his long conversation with,

'So do you want to buy that?'

Jazz waited a few clicks just in case before answering.

'Er yeah...I just wanna know if it's in good condition.'

'Do you like musical instruments? I tried playing it before but I can't get it to sound like beautiful melodies they play on the broadcast. That doesn't mean it doesn't work I'm just not a very good player. Do you listen to the broadcast? That Blaster is a hoot! He's got a great taste for music. I tried speaking to him once when he was taking calls but I never made it through. Doesn't mean I'm not going to stop trying! So anyway that Harmonia-stella is in perfect condition it's just not very clean. I would clean it but I'm so busy with work and...'

Jazz sighed as the young Beta went on and on with no sign of stopping. He was quite the chatterbox and it made Jazz wonder if this mech atcually got any customers at all. A few merchants going on their break passed by and when they saw Jazz with the chatting merchant they all began to snicker and talk agmonst themselves.

'Looks like that poor mech fell right into lil Blue's talking trap.'

'His audios will go out any click now.'

He took a wild guess that this merchant was well known for his endless chatter. However apart from the chatting he didn't seem that bad. He knew Jazz was a Gamma but he didn't seem to care. Or maybe he was just so caught up in his talking that he didn't have time to shout insults or something like that. Thankfully the chatting Beta stopped talking once more after finishing his conversation with,

'It's about 500 credits! That's a bargin since they sell for 2000 credits.'

The young Gamma winced. He only had 400 credits. He had wanted to buy one with his own credits even though Prowl had offered to help his buy one. Before he could try and negociate another price Prowl had finally noticed that Jazz had wandered off but thankfully not too far. The Enforcer captain grumbled in frustration and made his way over to where Jazz was standing with the young merchant.

'Jazz could please stick close? I don't want a reapeat of-...'

'Oh my are you an Enforcer Captian? Cool I've never seen any Enforcer of your rank around here before. So can I interest you in my wares? Oh I'm sorry I'm dealing with another customer right now so if you just give a few clicks I'll be right with you! I'm not ignoring you but...'

Jazz rolled his optics and wondered if Prowl would order him to shut up. To his surprise Prowl just stood there listening to him and looking at him with open wide optics. Was he just surprised to see this talkative merchant chatting away at him without caring that he was an Enforcer? As the merchant went on and on Prowl just stared at him as if he had just been slapped in the face. When the merchant had stopped talking Prowl just stood there not saying anything. The young Beta just looked at the Enforcer confused.

'Are you alright sir?' he asked.

That had to be the shortest thing he said. Prowl just stood there unable to speak. Did he malfunction on the spot or something? Concerned a little Jazz stepped forward and snapped his fingers a few times in front ot Prowl's face until he finally blinked and spoke.

'I-I beg your pardon I was admiring your wings....I mean wares! I was admiring your wares!'

The young merchant looked a little surprised at the sudden comment but then giggled as his wings began to twitch. Jazz looked back and forth between Prowl and the merchant. Prowl looked like he was day dreaming as he stared at the young chatterbox and the young merchant just went on and on about his wings.

'They're a bit big I know but lots of mechs think they just make me look cuter. What do you think? I was going to have them removed but I thought against it...'

Jazz blinked as the two just stood there talking and ignoring him completely. Then a small but sly smirk grew on his face when he remembered that Mirage was trying to set Prowl up with someone. Did Prowl like this mech or something? He looked like he was checking him out and he had heard that many Beta's who had wings looked for other mechs with wings because it was attractive for them. They went on talking and Prowl didn't seem to care that the merchant was so chatty. Knowing this was dragging on he made a loud cough to grab their attention.

'I'm sorry but I would like to buy this,' chuckled the young Gamma.

'Oh I'm terribly sorry! I'll give you a discount for wasting your time like this...how does 350 credits sound?'

Before Jazz could reply Prowl suddenly said,

'We'll take it.'

'Glad to serve you. My name is Bluestreak by the way nit Blue. Everyone calls me Blue for short. I don't know why my creators called me only part of me that's blue are my optics. So what are your names? I always like to ask my customers their names so I make them feel welcome. Everyone thinks I'm weird for doing that but...'

He carried on as he began to wrap up the harmonia-stella. Even though Jazz introduced himself Prowl just continued to stare at him in a dream like state. Even as Jazz paid for it finishing the transaction he just stared at him. Even though they had got what they came for the Enforcer Captain didn't want to leave. Bluestreak just stared at him a little confused.

'Are you OK sir? You're not sick are you? I know a medic who lives nearby. Well I know a few medic tricks myself but I'm not as great as the real medics.'

Jazz smirked and rolled his optics. He quickly gave Prowl a slap to the back knocking him out of the trance he was in. The moment he did Prowl staggered on the spot and said in a very high pitched voice,

'My name is Prowl.'

Bluestreak blinked in surprise but giggled.

'You're funny.'

Now that had to be the shortest thing he had ever said all day. Prowl just chuckled nervously as Bluestreak continued to giggle.

'So...er...how long have you been working here?' asked a flushing Prowl.

'Oh about a few stella cycles. I used to work in Tyger Pax but the business there went downhill after a while.'

Jazz decided to leave the pair of them alone and browse some more by himself. He didn't wander too far off and he checked over his shoulder every now and then to check on them. He knew that Mirage would be overjoyed to see Prowl taking an interest in someone. Plus it was nice to see Prowl looking and acting relaxed all of a sudden. He was normally tense and stiff. As he watched them from afar he suddenly thought of Optimus all of a sudden. Did he have someone he liked? Someone that made him act funny when he was around them? The young Gamma sighed and sat down as more and more of these questions filled his head but he was unable to answer them. He felt funny around Optimus. He was excited when he was around and his Spark would pulse at fast levels. Clutching his chest as his spark began to pulse rather fast again he began to wonder...did he like Optimus?

'Don't be stupid Jazz...he's the Prime and you're just a Gamma...it wouldn't work...plus...I'm not sure if he even likes me that way.'

Optimus acted very friendly around him, acted concerned when he looked ill and defended him whenever he was in trouble. But was he like that with everyone? Was he just another friend to him? Did he even like him that way? Sighing miserably he suddenly a very loud booming voice.

'...and that's the news in Kalis! Now this just in! Optimus Prime, our new leader, hasjust annoced that he will be changing Cybertron for the better!'

Jazz looked round wondering where that voice was coming from. He noticed a few mechs were looking up and pointing so he followed their gazing optics to see a large floating machine that had four screens on it pointing in four different directions. Upon the screen a femme was talking about Optimus Prime and in a smaller screen in the corner of the large screen was a video of Optimus with Ultra Magnus and another Omega Superior standing next to him talking to media mechs. Jazz watched and listened in.

'That's right our new leader has announced that he will be changing the law on the ranks and classes of Cybertron! He stated that he wants a world where Delta's can work as Enforcer's if they wanted to, where Alpha's could marry Omega Superior's if they wished it and where Cybertronians all over could live and work together without being divided by their rank! Truly an admirable act but how will the rest of Cybertron will react? Our reporter who is live at the media press where Optimus Prime is answering questions regarding the new law change has this to say. You're on Kage!'

'Thanks Amma...it's true! Optimus Prime wants a world where any Cybertronian no matter what the rank can do as they please, get the jobs that they want and bond with the mechs that they love. When asked why did he want to do this?, he replied that after visiting the slums of Iacon where the Gamma's are forced to live he was angered that they weren't given the equal rights that every other rank has and that he wants them to live alongside us in peace.'

'Wait...are you saying that our leader Optimus Prime went down there?'

'Yes he did. When asked why he just said that he was looking for someone who had wandered down there by accident and that was all he had to say about that.'

'Interesting. By the way Kage we have heard rumours that a Gamma is living there in the grand halls with him! Is this true?'

'That is also true! Apparently whilst down in the slums a Gamma who had no idea who he was offered to help him in his search and the Prime now considers him a good friend. When asked if we could meet with him he replied that the Gamma was feeling ill at the moment and could not be reached. He will however be present at tomorrow's function where Optimus Prime plans to gain support from Sim Fur and Kaon.'

'Thank's for that Kage! Having Gamma's living amongst us in exchange for freedom? How will that effect Cybertron? Please send us your opinions via our broadcast link! Next on the news....'

Jazz watched as the floating screens floated away to tell the rest of the city the news. Looking at the other mechs who had just watched he heard some of them talk about what they had just heard.

'Well it would be good for business I guess.'

'Plus I always wanted to date that Delta femme.'

'I could work as a pro Merchant and be allowed to become a CEO of my own company!'

'Keep dreaming pal.'

'Yeah but do we really want the Gamma's up here? I heard that they are vile robbers and beggers!'

The young Gamma sighed as he heard that even though they liked the idea they weren't so keen on having Gamma's up here. Did they even know what a Gamma looked like? he was sitting not too far from them but they didn't even look at him as they talked about it. Would this idea really work? Will Gamma's one day be allowed to walk around these levels without getting jeered at and insulted every click? As they carried on talking Prowl had finally returned from talking to that young merchant and noticed that troubling look on Jazz's face. He had also heard the news announcement and had hoped it would please Jazz but he didn't look too happy.

'What's the matter?'

Jazz looked up and sighed.

'Oh it's nothing...I just didn't realize how big this would be...I guess I'm feeling a little scared that's all.'

Prowl smirked and pulled Jazz to his feet.

'If you want I can get Track's to buff you up again.'

That made the young Gamma chuckle.

'Er...no thanks...by the way I thought ya hated merchants...ya looked like you were interested in that chatty one back there.'

Prowl blushed but nodded.

'W-well..he has a nice set of wings...and he's kinda of cute...'

Jazz had to stop himself from laughing as the strict and stern Prowl began to blush like a giddy young femme going on her first date. As they headed back to the grand halls Jazz told himself that he had to make a good impression at that function. he had to so that Gamma's would be allowed to walk with other ranks and prove to them that they weren't as vile and cruel as everyone thought that they were. Not just for Gamma's either but for everyone other rank on Cybertron. For Hound and Mirage who wanted nothing more than to be together and other mechs who had dreams they couldn't reach because of what they were. Also he wanted to do this for Optimus. He was the first higher up he met who treated him like an equal. He had to do this and he knew that he could. For all of Cybertron.

* * *

_Party time in next one!_


	11. Feelings for the Gamma

_I rushed this chapter a little...sorry...hope you enjoy it!_

**

* * *

****Feelings for the Gamma**

Optimus sighed with relief once the media mechs had finally gone after he answered all of his questions. For his first time as a Prime talking to the media it went quite well. Even Ultra Magnus didn't complain about it and that felt like he had done something right in his brother's opinion. Now he had to prepare to welcome the senators from the other cities, prepare a welcoming speech, plan a meeting with them when the time came to discuss the change in laws but before all that he had to get ready for the function tomorrow. It sounded easy but it was a lot of work and Ultra Magnus was always reminding him. Thankfully he had an aid who helped plan and inform him of what was happening. As he rested in his quarters to escape the ever watching optics of his brother his aid began to read back the welcoming speech that Optimus roughly wrote not too long ago. She was a perky Beta mech who worked under Elita-1 but Optimus borrowed her since his real aid was taking care of Jazz.

Speaking of Jazz Optimus began to wonder how he was doing. Prowl had told him he was taking him into the Beta sector of the city to purchase a harmonia-stella of his own. Prowl had also voiced his concerns about the young Gamma. He told Optimus that half the time Jazz seemed to thinking about something and he looked troubled by it. He also wasn't acting like himself and Optimus was convinced that it was because Ultra Magnus scared him with his threats. The Prime sighed as he began to wonder if Jazz was indeed happy up here. He had lived down in the slums his whole life and wasn't used to the life up here. The Alpha's hated him, the Superior's despised him and all of them just wanted to see him kicked back into the slums. Was it right to have Jazz live in a place where he was hated by many?

Another thing that worried him was what the visitors would think of him. The Sim Fur Senator's wouldn't mind him he was sure about that but Lord Prixis from Kaon was a walking cloud of storming hatred. He was an Omega Superior and he acted as if he were the Prime himself. He hated Optimus and his brother for he made that quite clear in a media gathering when he told the public that having an immature young mech acting as Prime was big mistake and that Ultra Magnus was a Sparkless mech who didn't give a dam about anyone but himself. He had earned himself the nickname, the Molten Executor for he was the one who enforced the death penalty, had the smelting pits built and it was rumoured that he executed his own mate after she cheated on him or something. He would murder Jazz if he had the chance. Optimus was hoping to make peace with him tonight.

He then began to wonder how Jazz was feeling right now. He remembered when he first met him he was full of life but now he was acting like a frightened Sparkling who tried to avoid any Alpha who crossed his path. Deep down he wanted to see the young Gamma smirk like he did back down in the slums. He wanted to see him be himself and act like he didn't give a dam about anyone or anything. He wanted to see that Jazz was truly happy. He just wanted him to smile like he meant it. He looked a whole lot better when he was smiling...he even looked quite cute when he smiled. He couldn't deny that Jazz was indeed cute...and very appealing to the optics...he wasn't like all the sobby Alpha's and the almighty Superior's. Sure he was loud but that was another thing Optimus like about him. He just hoped that he would be alright at the function.

'Well sir it looks like your speech is A-OK! I pretty sure it will impress the senetors from the other cities.'

His temporary Aid had finished the speech but Optimus didn't hear the whole thing as his mind began to wander again. The young femme sighed and stepped forward bonking Optimus on the head with her data pad. Even though she was just a mere Beta and Optimus was the Prime he didn't scare her. In fact she knew Optimus since she was a sparkling and she saw him as a fatherly like figure. She wasn't even scared of Ultra Magnus and Elita-1 was rather impressed with that.

'Elita warned me you had a habit of day dreaming! Please Optimus Prime sir you have to pay attention!' she pouted

Optimus blinked after the bonk on the head and looked up at the pouting femme.

'Forgive me Moonracer my mind was indeed somewhere else.'

The young femme sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

'Now, now Optimus Prime sir you have to pay attention or you'll look like an idiot in front of the visitors!'

The Prime nodded and took the data pad from her to give it a quick read over himself. At that moment there was a knock on the door and in entered Ratchet with his tool bag. He gave Moonracer a playful wink and walked over to Optimus placing his kit down on the table.

'Time for a check up!'

That was young Moonracer's cue to leave. Waving farewell to Optimus and avoiding Ratchet so he wouldn't spank her aft again she left the room to finish up the rest of her work. The Medic chuckled as the young femme left and was rather hoping to give her a quick spank but decided against it. Once they were alone he walked over to Optimus with his tool kit.

'That time already? Primus my memory circuits must be acting up,' sighed Optimus as he sat up.

'That's what I'm paid to prevent. Besides your memory circuits are fine you're just working too hard as usal.'

Optimus shrugged as he relaxed into Ratchet's care. The medic carefully opened a slot on his helm and began to gently probe and gather data with his tools. With Optimus he had to take special care when checking his systems and hardware for a very good reason. It was the only thing that Ultra Magnus trusted him to do when it came to his brother's health since Ratchet knew how to handle him. As the medic checked his readings he frowned with what he saw.

'Well you are stressed like you normally are...but there's something else.'

That made the Prime look up a little concerned but was surprised to see Ratchet was now smirking at him.

'If I'm right, which I'm normally am, you are showing stress spikes that indicate that you are worried. I doubt it's the little campaign or the senator's visit since you're pretty confident about these things...so I'm guessing you're worried about that cute little Gamma.'

He wasn't known as the best Medic in Iacon for no reason. Ratchet could tell what was on any ones mind just by looking at their CPU readings and he always got it right first time. Optimus just sat there looking at Ratchet unable to hide it. He was indeed worried about Jazz and the medic was able to point that out to him just by looking at his stress levels. Ratchet just sat there smirking.

'Awww you are worried about him aren't you? How cute. I didn't think he was your type.'

'What are you implying?' snapped Optimus, embarrassed that he was blushing a little.

Ratchet just laughed and sat on a nearby chair with his arms folded.

'Oh stop it Optimus. I've seen the way you act around him and it's very different to how you act around me and your other friends. I may act like a sex craving pervert sometimes but even I know when someone has deep feelings for someone else.'

Optimus suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and his Spark seemed to be pulsing rather fast. What did he mean he acted different around Jazz? Didn't he treat him like he treated his other friends? When he first saw the Gamma world he had wanted to help them and Jazz was the first one he met. He kept a promise he made with him because he believed it was the right thing to do and he wanted him and the rest of his kind by showing him to the rest of the world, to prove that that Gamma's weren't foul creatures. He brought him up here as a guest and as any friend would was concerned with his health and care. He treated him like any other friend...didn't he? Ratchet just sat there smirking at him.

'Come on admit it already. He is a cute little mech ain't he?'

That comment alone made Optimus blush again when he found himself picturing Jazz smiling at him. However he turned his head away and grumbled.

'I'll...I'll admit that he is...attractive...but he is my friend, nothing more!'

Ratchet sighed and sat up.

'You know Optimus I can spot a liar a mega-mile off and you are in lying city.'

'I just told you that I did indeed think he was attractive!'

'I asked you if you thought he was cute. I never used the word attractive. So he's your type?'

Optimus felt his body heat up again and frowned angrily as Ratchet continued to put him in the spotlight. How did Ratchet manage to drag him into this conversation? He had quite a glossa and he knew how to use it.

'Ratchet he is my friend and nothing more! I treat him as I would any friend and I am merely concerned for his health! He is a Gamma in a higher class world so to everyone up here he is a pest and my aim is to make them see he isn't one! So would you please cease with these silly accusations!'

The medic shrugged and sighed deeply. Getting back up he continued to probe and check the Prime's system.

'Ok fine have it your way. Anyway why are you so defensive about it? You may be the Prime and all but you wouldn't care who you'd take as a mate and you wouldn't care what anyone else would think. Is it because of what your brother might say....or is it because you're still not over-...'

Optimus suddenly shot Ratchet a very cold and dark glare as if to say don't you dare go any further. Ratchet was not used to seeing Optimus like this so it was no surprise that he jumped back and ceased talking. He didn't mean to bring that topic up. Ultra Magnus had warned him countless times to keep it to himself and Optimus never spoke about it with anyone...not even his own brother or his creator. In fact he never talked about it with anyone. It made Ratchet worry sometimes. Optimus always acted optimistic and cheerful around everyone but he could see that the Prime was indeed trying to keep all those painful emotions hidden. Optimus may be concerned for Jazz's health but he was more concerned with his health. If he continued to bottle up these feelings who knew what could happen.

Time passed and Ratchet had finished his check up with the Prime. He was doing OK but recommended that Optimus should have a few periods of rest during each day until his stress levels were stable. A Prime was always stressed with work so it was going to take a while. Optimus had forgotten about the topic that Ratchet had tried to bring up and thanked him, promising he would do as he says. With the medic gone to carry out the rest of his daily check ups with other mechs. Checking his schedule the Prime discovered he had some free time before Prowl returned to take over Moonracer's duty as his aid. Since there was no big rush he decided to take a small stroll before returning to work. He wanted to clear his mind of a few things an taking a walk always helped solved that.

He used to take leisurely walks through the crystal gardens and the city below before he became Prime but now he couldn't. The only places he could go where the gardens up here in the towers where snobby Alpha's walked around bragging about how great they were. It wasn't as relaxing as he had hoped it would be but it was the closest thing to it. The gardens up here were indeed beautiful but the atmosphere didn't feel at all pleasant. When mechs saw him they would try and get his attention or even try to join him on his walk. They would try and stop him just to share small talk but they didn't care at all about what they talked about with Optimus. All they cared about was being seen with him and bragging about it to their friends later. To them Optimus Prime was nothing more than a tool to gain popularity. It was things like these that made Optimus feel a little lonely over time. At first he did enjoy talking with other mechs who approached him but as time passed he was finally able to see why they came to him. He saw no interest in their optics, he heard no love in their voices. All they cared about was being seen with him.

Even though he was surrounded by so many mechs he still felt so very lonely inside. It was a strange feeling but it was the only way he could describe it. None of them wanted to understand him or get to know him better. He did have friends like Prowl, Ratchet and Mirage but their work and their lives made them almost distant to him. They only came to him nowadays when it was about work or other things. In the past they came to him as a friend wanting to spend time with him and nothing more but now...everything was so different. Everything had changed once it was announced he was to be the next Prime. Was this the price of becoming a Prime? Loosing your friends? To be all alone with no one there even though they were so close by? When he was young he predicted that he was doomed for a lonely life and had tried to find someone to be with to prevent that...that ended in a tragedy and since then he found that he was unknowingly distancing himself from mechs who tried to approach him...even his friends...even his own brother.

His walk had taken him past a window that belonged to the room that Jazz was staying in. Although he wasn't the type to just take a peek in without him knowing about it he couldn't help but do so. He wasn't expecting Jazz to be in since Prowl had taken him to the Beta market. However as he got closer he heard a strange noise and his curiosity grew. Peering in and making sure he wasn't seen he found himself looking at they young Gamma who was sitting on his berth playing around with a Harmonia-stella. He plucked at the strings of light as he tried to get the music to sound right and every now then he lookied at the holo pad in front of him that had the basic instructions of how to play one. He winced when the notes did sound right, cursed when he messed up a tune and grinned when he made a small tune. He did look like he was enjoying himself. Not a care in the world. He didn't seem at all worried about the function tomorrow night. All he cared about was making music.

Optimus watched a little while longer before leaving him alone. It made him happy to see Jazz enjoying himself. At least he wasn't suffering like the Alpha's wanted him to suffer. To be honest when Optimus first met Jazz he grew a little envious of him. Even though he lived a pit of a place he had the freedom to do whatever he wanted to do. And even though he didn't know who Optimus was at the time he didn't mind at all to be with him and he didn't seem to care that he was walking around with a mech of a higher rank. Maybe that was the reason Optimus enjoyed be around him and why he wanted to thank him in a generous way. Still...he couldn't deny that seeing Jazz smile made him feel warm and happy deep down.

* * *

The night of the function had arrived and Jazz was trying his best not to show how nervous he was. He had been playing the Harmonia-Stella since yesterday to try and calm his nerves whilst Prowl went over with him about how to address the mechs at the function. At first he was looking forward to the function but when Prowl informed him that he wasn't going he suddenly felt both upset and scared.

'Why ain't ya coming?' asked Jazz as he packed away his Harmonia-Stella.

'Because I am a Beta Enforcer Captain. That function is for a selected Alpha's, Superior's and Omega Superior's only. You are the exception since you're the guest of the Prime.'

Upon hearing that small bit of information made Jazz even more nervous than before. He was going to be the only low class mech in there? He was going to stick out big time. Prowl did say that Mirage was going to be there to watch him in his place but that still made Jazz worry. It wasn't because he doubted Mirage it was because that over the small amounto of time he had been up here he had thought of Prowl as a guardian type person. He was going to beg him to come but Prowl suddenly announced that during the function he was going to go on a date...with a certain merchant.

So Jazz kept quiet and decided to be brave. As the day darkened and the city lights grew brighter he began to prepare himself for the function. He applied the wax that Optimus had given to him and tried to look presentable. He still looked like a Gamma but at least he looked like a clean one. When the time had finally arrived he sat in his room waiting for an escort. Prowl had informed him that it would be Mirage before wishing him the best and leaving him. As the young Gamma waited he went over what he had to do and how to act in front of the higher ups. Bow and say 'I'm and honored to meet you sir/madam' and not say anything unless spoken to. If asked questions answer politely and to the best of your abilities. When Optimus Prime and the Senators from the other cities enter you bow with everyone else and wait until Optimus summons you to join them. The Senators from Sim Fur will be pleasant but be wary about the Senator from Kaon, Senator Prixus. If given the chance he will humiliate you in the worst way possible.

Jazz had heard stories about this Kaon Senator. he was cruel and showed no mercy to his victims. He enforced the death penalty and Jazz had heard rumours that he executed his own mate out of anger. He had never seen him before even though Jazz was originally from Kaon but he had heard he looked quite menacing yet deviously handsome. However time had caught up with him but they still say he looked like a charmer if it weren't for his vile attitude. He had also recently heard that this Kaon Senator hated both Optimus and Ultra Magnus with undying passion. He didn't know why but it had something to do with politics and such. Jazz decided not to venture there.

As he went over in his head how to act and behave there was a knock at the door. Looking up he saw Mirage entering and his armour looked shiner than normal. Since this was an important function he too had to look well groomed. That made the young Gamma realize that everyone else at the function was going to look cleaner than normal and that meant he was going to stick out big time. Mirage walked over to him and grinned.

'My don't you look pretty. I have to say I am a little envious.'

'Ya just saying to calm my nerves ain't ya?'

Mirage shrugged and pulled him to his feet.

'Come on hot stuff let's get to it...and whilst we walk you can tell me why Prowl just buffed up his armour and took off without telling anyone.'

As they walked to the great hall where the function was taking place Jazz explained to Mirage that whilst they were out looking for a Harmonia-Stella they met a chatty merchant named Bluestreak who seemed to have captured Prowl's interest. His guess was that he must of asked him out on a date whilst Jazz wandered off and upon hearing this Mirage suddenly became quite giddy.

'Ooh I knew he would find someone someday! What's this Bluestreak like?'

'Well...he looks a little like Prowl but cuter and he never stops talking. He is a nice mech though I could tell.'

'I hope I get to meet him someday. Now that Prowl is set up I can play cupid with someone else!'

Mirage suddenly looked at Jazz and grinned.

'I bet that I can find you someone at this function!'

'Please...in case you forgot this party is full of higher ups and I'm the only low class mech in there!'

'I can still try...oh by the way there's a rumour that Alpha Trion is going to show up since he stated not too long ago that he was returning to Iacon. If it's announced that he's about to enter the great hall than you have to bow again OK?'

Jazz appeared confused.

'Alpha Trion?'

'He's Optimus Prime's and Ultra Magnus's creator. He's also a member of the high council and the science and technology guild. He's highly respected so be careful if you end up near him.'

That bit of information surprised Jazz. Optimus Prime's own creator was coming? He began to wonder what he was like. As they drew nearer to the great hall Jazz could hear hundreds of mechs chatting and soft music playing. His nerves began to kick in and he almost stopped in his tracks but Mirage took a tight grip of his hand and smiled.

'Relax...even though you are the guest of honer they won't even notice you come in.'

Hopefully that was true so Jazz bulked up and continued to walk. Two guards stood either side of the entrance into the great hall. The looked at Mirage with respect but when they looked at Jazz it was nothing but disgust. They still allowed him entrance, their gaze making Jazz even more nervous. Inside the great hall Jazz couldn't help but awe in wonder. Giant crystal chandeliers floated in mid air and the walls were decorated with gems and patterns. The hall was filled with hundreds of higher class mechs and femmes, all of the looking just as grand as a well groomed Prime. Mechs in the corner were playing music filling the giant room with beautiful songs. It all looked so beautiful and optic cracking but as Jazz walked in further a few higher class mechs looked up and stared at him. Jazz halted in his tracks and wasn't sure what to do or say but Mirage stepped in and bowed.

'Greetings my dear friends. I hope you are enjoying yourselves.'

The group of Alpha's who were staring at Jazz looked to Mirage and bowed in respect.

'Good to see you Mirage. May I ask why you in the company of this...lower class peasant?'

That comment wasn't too bad since Jazz had heard worse but Mirage thought it was the rudest thing for anyone to say. Instead of snapping back he just smiled sweetly and replied in a calm tone.

'Well you see dear friends he is quite an amusing character. You heard about that nickname that everyone is now addressing Lord Cortexion? This was the mech who first uttered it right in front of him.'

Jazz realized Mirage was talking about the 'Walking Temple Decoration' insult he had thrown at Cortexion back at that dinner. At first he thought these Alpha's would be angered at discovering who it was that insulted one of their own kin. However they all suddenly looked at him in a very interesting way.

'So you're the one who gave that idiot a fitting name. I wasn't expecting a Gamma to come up with something like that.'

'Who would of guessed that it was a Gamma that gave him such an amusing title.'

Jazz blinked in confusion as the Alpha's began to laugh. They thought it was funny? Looking at Mirage the young Alpha just smirked and explained.

'In case you didn't figure it out a lot of mechs don't like Cortexion. That little joke of yours has become a hit in the grand halls.'

That little insult had become that popular? These mechs must of really hated Cortexion if it was that popular. The Alpha's then stepped closer to Jazz as if they were no longer disgusted by him.

'So little Gamma...what else would you call that walking temple decoration?'

At first Jazz wasn't sure if he would say anything in case he got into trouble but Mirage nudged him as if to say that it was alright. He looked back to the group of Alpha's who were waiting for Jazz to say something else about Lord Cortexion. Well if this was one way to impress them and gain at least a small speck of their respect that he might as well just play along. But what else would he call that jerk?

'W-well...he acts all high and mighty when he's really a snobby little coward and apprently he now has a thing for Optimus Prime when he used to dispise him. So I would have to call him an Aft kissing stuck up sissy.'

For a moment the Alpha's did and said nothing as they took in what Jazz had just said. They just stared at the young Gamma as if they weren't even impressed with his new nickname for Cortexion. For a few clicks Jazz had thought he went a little overboard and even Mirage looked a little concerned. Were they going to report him for using such language? However they began to laugh again and Jazz felt himself relax a little. As the Alpha's continued to laugh and repeat what Jazz had just said Mirage decided it was time to drag him away and led him over to the beverage table.

'Sorry about that. Alpha's may have top of the line software but it takes them a while to understand a few words from the lower class world.'

That was relief. Jazz did think he went a little over the top but compared to the last nickname he thought this one was rather fitting. Before Mirage could even talk about the new nickname he come up for Lord Cortexion a loud voice suddenly boomed throughout the great hall.

'Please show your respects for our Lord Prime and his guests from the great city of Sim Fur and the powerful metropolis of Kaon.'

Jazz looked up and watched as Optimus Prime walked in with his brother and some elderly mechs he had never seen before. He guessed that they were the senators from Sim Fur. Everyone looked in their direction and lowered their heads in respect. The music died down but did not stop. Movement in the great hall came to halt as everyone stopped to welcome the Prime and his guests. Mirage lowered his head in the same manner as everyone else and Jazz quickly followed their lead. He did however look up just a little to get a better look at these visitors. The group of elderly mechs wore metallic robes that were coloured in a dark yellow with glowing marks decorated here and there. Sim Fur mechs looked so very different from Iacon mechs.

He also spotted Optimus talking with his brother and when he saw how he was presented he felt something ignite within his Spark. He was wearing a beautifully crafted shoulder armour with a long ruby red cape hanging gracefully from his back. His armour was polished until it looked like he was glowing and he just looked so handsome than normal. Jazz could not help but stare at him in wonder as he walked by. The Prime had noticed Jazz as he walked past him and he smiled, winking as he did. That wink alone made Jazz blush a little and he watched as Optimus walk away with the Sim Fur Senators.

Then another mech entered Jazz's gaze and along with him some hushed whispers followed. Jazz guessed that this Senator Prixus from Kaon since he looked so very different from the Sim Fur senators. As he walked in and got closer to Jazz he was able to look at him clearly. He was tall...just as tall as Optimus. He helm was colour black and red and shaped to look like he was wearing a jagged crown. He did have a handsome face but he every time a mech or femme approached him to greet him he let out a low snarl and shooed them away. As he got closer and closer to where Jazz was standing he felt a chill grow in his Spark. Something within him was creaming at Jazz to get away from, to run and hide so that he would never see him ever again but his feet couldn't move. There was something about that mech that made the young Gamma shiver in fear.

Once the music had started to play again and the mechs and femmes around himraised their heads to carry on chatting with their friends Jazz suddenly turned his back on the Kaon senetor so he wouldn't see him. Mirage noticed the scared expression on Jazz's face and stepped over to inquire what was wrong. However when Senetor Prixus walked past them glaring at them he had a good guess why Jazz suddenly grew a pair of cold feet.

'OK I know he's a really creepy mech and all but try to relax. He won't try anything on you if you just stay clear from him.'

That didn't really help. He could still feel those optics of his piercing through his armour and glaring at his bare Spark. Even though he had heard the stories of what he was like he wasn't really scared of him but now that he was here and within Jazz's presence he couldn't help but wish he wasn't here. He didn't know why but that mech scared him for some reason. As he tried to calm himself Mirage nudged him again.

'Optimus is calling you over, you better go.'

Jazz flinched and woke up out of his frightened trance when Mirage mentioned Optimus Prime's name. Looking up and scanning the crowds he finally spotted Optimus talking with the group of senators from Sim Fur. That Senator Prixus didn't seem to be around and neither was Ultra Magnus which made Jazz feel a little less nervous. Optimus looked up from his talking with the senators and beckoned Jazz to come over. Mirage wished him luck and walked off to find someone to talk to. The young Gamma took a deep breath of cool air to get himself from over heating and trying to look a little dignified walked over. As he got closer he could hear what the senators were talking about and some of them noticed Jazz coming towards them.

'So Optimus Prime where is this Gamma you told us so much about?'

As Jazz drew nearer he found that his little steps were getting shorter and shorter. However Optimus had spotted him and managed to put an arm round his shoulder and pull him into the small circle. He found himself looking at a group of elderly mechs who stared at him in curiosity.

'This, my good senetors, is Jazz. He is of the Gamma class and is my guest with the grand halls.'

The senators looked at Jazz as if they had never seen his type before. Then again not a lot of higher ups had seen a Gamma up close before. Jazz gulped and tried to smile but his nerves were beginning to kick in again. One of the senators stepped forward and began to examine Jazz with his weary optics. the young Gamma kept still as the old mech studied him from head to foot.

'My, my...I haven't seen a Gamma in eons...I have to say that he wasn't what I expected.'

He then gently took Jazz's hands and studied them as well. Jazz was confused and he looked up at Optimus who just smirked down at him as if to say just relax, they don't bite. He then looked back at the old mech who was studying his hands.

'He clearly wasn't built for hard labour...but that doesn't mean he can carry out some simple tasks...does he have some form of employment?'

The old senator had directed that question at Optimus who replied honestly.

'Not yet. High Councilman Trax has tasked himself with finding one that Jazz here would both succeed in and enjoy. He is quite an enthusiastic character and I'm sure you all will enjoy his company as I have.'

Jazz felt Optimus nudged him gently with his hands as if he was trying to say go ahead and say something. What could he say? He wasn't sure what to do or say. The elderly senators looked to Jazz and awaited him to say something. Trying to think of something polite Jazz spoke and prayed to Primus that whatever he said would not offend the senators.

'N-nice to meet ya all...I'm Jazz...well ya already knew that but...um...hi.'

Primus that went well. Jazz wanted to disappear right there and then after realizing that he sounded like a complete idiot. The senators however didn't seem to mind how he spoke and a few of them chuckled as Jazz began to blush.

'Aw the poor dear is afraid...now there young there is nothing to be afraid about...we're not evil...like a certain someone,' chuckled an elderly femme senator.

'So Jazz...what do you do for a living? Since you live down in the slums I can't imagine that it's a pleasant one.'

Yet again Jazz was unable to speak and he looked up at Optimus who just looked back with his kind optics and with them told Jazz that it was OK. Looking back at the senators Jazz hoped and prayed again that what he said wouldn't upset them.

'W-well...I work in an Energon bar...as a waiter...and it ain't a nice place to work if ya know what I mean. The Energon there is cheap and it's definitely not sweet but it's the only place where I can work. The guy I work for is a credit grubbing sludge can who works me to the core but never gives me the credits I earned! Plus the Beta's and Delta's who visit never show me any respect! They call me names, expect me to super nice no matter how mean they are and half the time they want a piece of me! I mean even my dam boss wanted to sell my aft to-...'

Jazz halted with what he was saying when he realized that he went way, way over board. He said things he should not had said in front of elderly and important mechs and he quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from uttering anything else. The elderly senators just gazed at him, their expressions showed that they were surprised from what Jazz had told them and possibly disgusted by what he said. For a momet everything went silent and Jazz had presumed that he had just screwed up big time. However Optimus suddenly spoke to break the silence.

'It is true. He was quite rude and even charged me when I wanted to speak with Jazz. I believe this is because the Gamma's are struggling with the means to earn credits which has forced them to find other means to get them. If we manage to change these laws they will cease these vile acts and be able to find good honest work.'

To Jazz's surprise the senator's looked up at Optimus and seemed to agree with him.

'It is true that the econamy has risen is some areas and it wouldn't surprise me that the Gamma's would suffer from it as well. The Gamma's in Sim Fur have been sneaking into the main city and take part in illegal professions. Are you saying that if we change these laws they would cease these vile acts once and for all?'

'Well I believe we should give them a chance to find good honest work and prove to the rest of society that Gamma's can function among us. I believe you should done as I have done and allow a few Gamma's in your city to live up in the main city as a test run. If we don't many of them will continue to live sad and unpleasant lives like Jazz here. This change in law just won't effect them remember.'

'Yes but the other classes have been telling stoires to one another about how Gamma's are vile, scary and demonic. If you want to prove that they aren't then Jazz here will have to find a job that the whole of Cybertron would take interest in.'

'What do you suggest?'

'Well I have heard that Blaster is looking for new emplyees on that popular broadcast frequency of his. Thousands of mechs tune into that show. You should ask High Councilman Trax about this.'

'Well I find it appaluing that young mechs like this one here are forced into jobs that just plain degrade them just to stay alive. I believe that they should have jobs that stop just that and work amongst the other classes.'

'I have to agree with you Optimus Prime that these rules and laws about the ranks and classes just divide up our race and cause strife amongst our people.'

Jazz was amazed that Optimus was able to turn the whole situation around in his favour. He was glad that they weren't greatly offended by what he had said and was glad that things seemed to be going well. As the senators talked away with Optimus they finally turned their attention back to Jazz.

'So Jazz...what is life like down there in the slums? What are your temples like?'

'Temples? Well...um...ya see...er...we don't have any temples down there.'

At the mention of that the senators suddenly looked horrified and began talking with each other in shock and disgust.

'No temples!? Does that mean that they never learned the teachings of Primus? That they never heard the stories of the thirteen?'

Were they really that upset about it? Jazz didn't think it was such a big deal. They did have shrines but they had no temples. Jazz lived near one and once upon a time when he was still young he made an offering to Primus in the hopes that his dream would come true. Why were the Sim Fur senators so upset about it? Optimus chuckled as the senators continued to squabbled and he leaned down to Jazz's level to explain why the senators were so upset about it.

'Sim Fur is a city that is practicly run by the temple. Their grand temple is even more grander than ours. They merely wish that everyone on Cybertron listens to the teachings of Primus and have made sure that a temple exsists in every city and in every level.'

That made sense. Jazz had seen some Temple fanatics in the past when they came down to the slums to spread their teachings. The Enforcers told them to leave and it got quite messy after that. After the senators stopped their squabbling they looked back at Jazz with more questions to ask.

'Don't you have any education down there? What grade of Energon do you have? What are your living accomodations like?'

As Jazz explained what life down in the slums was like the senators took all the information in. Some stories disgusted them and other stories made them look upset. As Jazz talked they asked him other questions like where did Jazz live? Where was he born? Who were his creators and where were they? What was Jazz interested in? What were his hopes and dreams? Jazz didn't tell them about his romantic dream but he told him of his other dreams. He even told them about a few other good Gamma's he knew and worked with and didn't dare tell them any more about Mac or Crystal. As he went on and on about his life in the slums the senators seemed to take interest in him. He seemed to had proved to them that Gamma's weren't as scary and evil as everyone said that they were. Jazz even managed to throw in a few of his less rude jokes in just to earn him some credit and it seemed to be working. After just a few clicks of talking Jazz seemed to had earned the respect of the senators who turned their attention back to Optimus.

'I have to say Optimus this young Gamma is a delight. We can't make it official here but I can say that you will have Sim Fur's support. I do recommend however that you take my advise and find him a temporary career up here to prove to the rest of society he can function with us.'

Optimus looked pleased with the result.

'I thank you for your support. I promise that I will find Jazz a career that he would both enjoy and profit from.'

Jazz smiled as the senators seemed pleased with what they had come for. However the happy mood was cut short when a cold deep voice suddenly interrupted their peaceful chat.

'Allowing Gamma's into the city? Such nonsense. Why does it not surprise me that someone like you my dear Optimus came up with such a silly idea.'

The senators along with Optimus looked up to see where the voice came from. Jazz followed their gaze and his Spark began to shiver within him once again when he saw the senator of Kaon walk over towards them with a smug expression. Jazz could feel his whole frame tremble as Senator Prixus walked over holding a tall glass of Energon in his claw like hands. The Sim Fur senators looked angered whilst Optimus remained calm. Once senator Primus stood amongst them one of the Sim Fur senator's sneered.

'Why aren't I surprised that you Lord Prixus would oppose of this idea. I'm surprised you even bothered to show up.'

Prixus smirked and took a sip of his Energon before replying.

'I just came to see what all this nonsense was about. I thought my CPU had crashed when I heard that our Lord Prime wanted to bring those lower world abominations up into our majestic cities! But imagine how amusing it was when I discovered that he was actually serious! I was even more amused when I heard he found a Gamma wrentch and brought it bcak to the Grand Halls. It wouldn't surprise me if he just keeps it up here as a pet.'

As Lord Prixus began to laugh coldly Jazz could not help but glare angrily at this rude Omega Supirior. Did that mean that he just came here to mock and laugh at Optimus Prime's mission to change the laws about the rank and class of Cybertron? Did that mean he wasn't going to offer the support of Kaon city? Was he here just to waste Optimus Prime's time with insults and taunts? As Prixus continued to smirk and sip his high grade Energon whilst ignoring the Sim Fur senators started to throw their own insults at him Jazz looked up at Optimus surprised to see that he was calm as always. Was he expecting this? It still wasn't fair that Optimus went to all this trouble to get a cities support to only have one of the senator's laugh in his face about it. What kind of mech would do that to a kind mech like Optimus.

Optimus sighed but stepped forward to speak with Lord Prixus in a calm and friendly manner. He was indeed trying his best to make a good impression in front of this rude and cruel mech he wasn't going to show any anger at him no matter what he said.

'I am saddened that you are not offering your support but I am still glad that you could visit Lord Prixus.'

Lord Prixus looked at Optimus and sneered.

'I still can't believe that the Matrix chose you of all mechs. I mean you want those lower class creatures to live among us as equals? It will never happen.'

'This isn't just about having the Gamma's live with us. It's also about allowing other mechs and femmes of other classes having the freedom to do what they wish. To have the job they want, to bond with the mech they love and to be with other mechs of other classes as equals.'

The Kaon senetor laughed.

'Please my dear Optimus Cybertron has enforced this rule since it's birth. You may be Prime but even you can't change such a thing.'

Jazz was starting to get angry at this mech and the fear within him that this mech had caused was starting to vanish. Knowing it could get him into trouble he stepped forward and, trying his best not to snarl, answered back in Prime's place.

'Yes he can!'

His voice suddenly caught the attention of Lord Prixus and when those dark ruby red optics looked right at him Jazz suddenly felt that fear coming back. Lord Prixus stared at him for a while. His optics took in every inch of his black and white frame, studying him carefully. The young Gamma felt a chill run through him as Lord Prixus continued to stare at him with an emotionless face. It felt incredibly disturbing and for a moment Jazz thought he was actually going to kill him. However he just smirked and stepped closer to Jazz making the poor thing step back. Lord Prixus towered over him and smirked.

'My, my...is this the little Gamma you were telling us about?'

Jazz gulped and tried to find the courage to not show any fear but it wasn't working. Thankfully Optimus managed to get near them and gripped Jazz's shoulder in a protective way. He even sounded like he was trying to protect Jazz as he spoke.

'Yes Lord Cortexion. This is Jazz and he is from the Iacon slums.'

Lord Cortexion just stared down at Jazz not caring what Optimus had told him. Even though Optimus was with him Jazz still felt afraid being around this mech. The Kaon senator bent down till he was optic level with Jazz and placed an finger under his chin and with amazing strength was able to force Jazz's face up with that single digit. Having him so close was making his Spark pulse extremely fast out of fear.

'My for a Gamma he is certainly...appealing to the optics. I'm impressed that he even had the nerve to answer back at me. So my dear Optimus...where did you meet this delightful little thing?'

Optimus answered and pulled Jazz back a little, much to Jazz's relief.

'I met him down in the slums. When I was looking for someone he offered to assist me-...'

'The slums? What were you of all mechs doing in a place like that? Further more you decided to trust this mech you've never met before? Why does that not surprise me? I mean you have a had a history with mechs you never met before and you decide to trust them without even giving it a second thought. Look what happened after that. I see that you've learned nothing from your past experiences.'

Optimus suddenly looked like someone had slapped him in the face and for once he looked speechless. Even the Sim Fur senators looked at one another with questioning looks. Jazz was puzzled by what he meant. Had something happened that he wasn't aware of? What did he mean by all that? Before Optimus could even say anything there was yet another loud voice booming across the great hall.

'His Lord Alpha Trion has returned! Show your respects!'

The hall suddenly went quiet and everyone looked up. Jazz turned and to his surprise Optimus left his side without even saying anything. Before he could even think about following him he felt a cold hand grip his shoulder and a cold voice whisper in his audios.

'We will meet again...my dear Jazz.'

Jazz looked over his shoulder to see that Lord Prixus was now walking away. What did he mean by that? Why was he suddenly interested in him? Before Jazz could even think about answers for these questions he heard a loud commotion coming from the great hall's entrance. Looking past a few Alpha's he saw that Optimus was standing there alongside Ultra Magnus. In front of them stood an elderly Omega Superior mech who looked extremely old yet grand. Even though he looked ancient he stood proud and tall. Was he really Optimus Prime's creator. He wasn't alone. Standing next to him was another old Superior mech who didn't look like a snob but looked gruff and battle-worn. On Alpha Trion's other side was a younger Omega Superior who looked extremely charming and very pretty with all his bright colours decorating his armour. Who were they? Family? Friends? Some Alpha's near Jazz were talking out loud.

'I knew Alpha Trion was trying to find a suitable mate for his son. My isn't he adorable? He would make a fitting mate for him wouldn't he?'

'They would make a perfect couple. Just look at him. He's so young and I bet he would produce him a fine Sparkling.'

'I'm so jealous. How did Alpha Trion find such a beauty?'

'Optimus Prime is so lucky to have such a charming mate!'

Jazz looked up a little horrified. Mate? Him? Optimus? Looking back at Optimus he watched unknowingly horrified that Alpha Trion was introducing the young Omega Superior to both Optimus and Ultra Magnus as if he were a matchmaker. The young mech bowed politely and Optimus did the same. The young mech was indeed quite an optic catcher and he looked so very appealing that even Lord Cortexion was giving him some looks. They then began to talk and all five of them left Jazz's sight to go talk somewhere in private. As they disappeared Jazz felt something in his Spark twitch painfully. Mech's all around him began to talk in an excited manner. As if they were happy to see that Optimus had met someone to meet his standards. But Jazz...he didn't feel happy at all. He felt...incredibly sad...upset...angry...miserable. Even though he was surrounded by so many mechs he felt so incredibly...lonely.

* * *

_That didn't come out the way I want it. Anyway the two mechs who came in with Alpha Trion was Kup and Hot Rod.... ^^_


	12. Feelings for the Prime

_Yikes...took longer than expected...will Optimus bond with Hot Rod? FIND OUT! NOW!_

* * *

**Feelings for the Prime**

Prowl was over the second moon of Cybertron as he entered the grand halls with a rare smile filling his face. That little date with Bluestreak ended with a big and delightful kiss from the cute little merchant who was all too eager to meet with Prowl again. Prowl felt like that Primus himself had blessed him with a beautiful gift and that gift was that cute little merchant named Bluestreak. He had never been so happy before in his whole life and he was eager to tell Jazz. After all if it weren't for him he would have never met the little cutie. As he walked through the grand halls he guessed that the function had ended after seeing a few Alpha's retiring to their chambers. Moonracer bumped into him and gave him a full report.

The Sim Fur Senetors were impressed with the function and were already planning to offer their support. Lord Prixus however just came to mock Optimus Prime which didn't surprise Prowl at all. If he had the opportunity to make Optimus look like a fool he'd take it no matter what the expense. To his surprise he learned that Alpha Trion had returned with guests. He had brought the previous Supreme Commander Kup who was now living in Kalis as a Cadet Trainer. he had also brought a young Omega Superior named Hot Rod who Kup was tutoring. The young mech was a well breed Omega Superior who was sadly separated from his family and but was raised by a noble family. Kup had been hired to tutor him and take care of him when his adopted creators weren't around which was pretty much all the time. The reason that he was here shocked Prowl. After meeting the young mech Alpha Trion and with his creator he thought he would would make a suitable mate for one of his sons and had brought him to Iacon to meet them. That was unexpected of Alpha Trion but Prowl had a few good ideas why he did that.

He thanked Moonracer and carried on walking to see if Jazz was still up. He must of been happy too if he learned that the Sim Fur senators were going to offer their support. Walking down the hallways until he at last came to the young Gamma's room he was pleased to see that the light was still on. He knocked gently and awaited an answer. However he never got one. Did he fall into recharge with the lights on? He knocked again and still got no answer. He frowned slightly and decided to open the door a little to take a peek inside. peering in he saw that Jazz was curled up on his berth. He was still awake but he didn't seem to notice Prowl coming in. At the time Prowl didn't know that Jazz was depressed for reasons he couldn't explain.

Prowl walked in and gently closed the door behind him. He was determined to find out why Jazz was looking so glum. Why was he glum? The Sim Fur senators had agreed to offer their support so why was he so upset. Jazz didn't even notice Prowl come in. Was he that upset? What could of upset him like this? Sitting down next to the berth on a small stool the Enforcer Captain tried to catch the you Gamma's attention.

'Jazz? What's wrong? You didn't even see me come in.'

Jazz didn't answer. Instead he made a feeble attempt to hide his face in the pillows he was resting on. He must of been really depressed. Did something happen at the function? Moon racer had stated that the whole thing went very well and Jazz was loved by the Sim Fur senators. So what had happened to get him looking like this? Prowl sighed and tried again with a different approach.

'I heard the Sim Fur senators have agreed to offer their support! We're one step closer to having the Gamma's live up here with us. You should be pleased.'

The young Gamma made no reply. His silence was starting to get on Prowl's nerves.

'OK...seroisly what's the matter? Did an Alpha insult you or something?'

At long last Jazz looked up at him and answered.

'No...Alpha's didn't do anything.'

Prowl now looked puzzled.

'Was it Ultra Magnus? Did he say something?'

'No...I never crossed his path during the party.'

'Did Lord Cortexion do something?'

'Nope.'

'....Lord Prixus didn't do anything...did he?'

The image of that scary Omega Superior returned to haunt Jazz's CPU. Those evil red optics, that cold glare and the wicked smile. He gave the young Gamma the chills just thinking about him. However he wasn't the main reason Jazz was feeling so gloomy so he shook his head making Prowl even more confused as to why Jazz was down in the dumps. He couldn't get that image out of his head of Optimus with that younger and cuter Omega Superior he saw at the function. The fact that the Alpha's were all saying that he and Optimus would make a perfect couple. It made his Spark ache just to think about that. The very idea of it made Jazz hurt deep inside. But why was it hurting him? He had told himself over and over that he and Optimus were not meant to be...but his Spark was telling him otherwise.

Prowl had given up on trying to find out why Jazz was so upset so he decided to talk about something else hoping it would cheer him up a little. Little did he know that he was about to bring up the topic that was causing the problem in the first place.

'I heard that Alpha Trion had returned and he bought a couple of guests. Apparently one of them is a real cutie.'

Jazz frowned as the image of that pretty little Omega Superior popped into his head. Even though everyone around here was falling head over heels for him he felt nothing but hate and anger when he thought of him. He didn't even realize he was gnawing at his own pillow as he projected these images into his CPU. The real annoying thing was that he didn't know WHY he hated the young mech. He had only seen him for a few clicks and had heard that he was a potential mate for Optimus Prime. So why was he so angry? Could it be that he was jealous? Why was he jealous?

Prowl had noticed and he looked down at the young Gamma confused. He wasn't used to seeing someone gnawing at their pillow. Was he upset about the young Omega Superior? Why would he? Apparently he never crossed his path during the whole function. So why was he acting like this? Jazz just continued to gnaw at the poor pillow and snarl in a low tone.

'He's so fragging pretty and everyone thinks he's the perfect mate for Optimus! Decorated in bright colours and looking so dam cute!' snapped Jazz.

The Enforcer Captain titled his head, puzzled at what Jazz had just said. He was acting as if he was envious of the young Omega Superior's beauty and that even though everyone was pleased that Optimus had found a possible future mate, he wasn't. Then he put the two together and only one possible result surfaced as to why Jazz was acting like this.

'Are you...jealous?'

That word alone made Jazz sit up with a red face and he shook his head in denial.

'N-no! Why would I be? He's the Prime and I'm a Gamma in case ya didn't notice.'

Prowl leaned back as Jazz shouted at him. Then he smirked when Jazz suddenly buried his face in a pillow. He WAS jealous. Like Ratchet who could spot a liar Prowl could easily tell when a mech was in denial. It was pretty much the same thing but Ratchet had to look at a mech's readings before he could prove anything and Prowl was built to know if a mech or femme was in denial. Jazz was pretty much on the top of the scale.

'You ARE jealous,' he said with a triumphant grin.

Jazz said nothing but tried to hide within his pillows which proved difficult. It was true. He was jealous that Optimus was probably sitting with him right now in a romantic garden sharing small but lovey dovey talk with one another. The very thought of it made Jazz's Spark twitch and jump in anger. Prowl just sat there wondering why he hadn't noticed it before. Optimus was indeed a looker and the Enforcer Captain had to admit even he dreamed about sharing a berth with Optimus. But that was vorns ago and now he saw Optimus as a good friend and nothing more. He was guessing that Jazz was merely going through a phase where he developed a crush on the Prime and that was all. He leaned forward and tried to get Jazz to look at him.

'Look I haven't met this young Omega Supirio yet but if I know Optimus he's trying to find a polite way to turn him down.'

That made Jazz look up at Prowl with a small glimmer of hope in his optics.

'Ya think?' he asked.

'Look...I can't say why but Optimus isn't really keen on having a relationship forced on him. He wants to find someone in his own time. Heck I don't even know why Alpha Trion would do that behind his back but even he has his reasons.'

Jazz sat up a little more when he notice a troubling look on Prowl's face. Was there something he didn't know? In fact back at the function he remembered Lord Prixus saying something about Optimus Prime's past experience that got him into a bit of trouble. Upon hearing that said to him Optimus was unable to answer back. In fact when it was announced that Alpha Trion had arrived he didn't even try to say anything to Jazz and left him there with the Sim Fur senators. Was he upset that something from his past was mentioned and that he wasn't keen to share it with Jazz? Or did he just want to get away from him? Prowl sighed and tried once again to change the topic.

'So what happened after the function?'

'Oh...well I chatted with the Sim Fur senators until the function ended and they wished to see me again. Mirage then caught up with me and escorted me back to my room. Optimus had already left with his creator and brother...and that pretty little Omega Superior.'

Prowl noticed that Jazz was looking glum at that last bit.

'Wait...are you upset that Optimus didn't come to say good night or something?'

That was true...after the function Optimus didn't even come over to say good night or anything. He just left with his family and that cute little mech. Prowl shrugged and tried to make sense of the situation.

'Look Optimus hasn't seen his creator for a very long time. He must of been so eagar to see him that he just kinda forgot about everything esle. Don't think that he hates you or something. He just wanted to see his creator that's all.'

In a way that did make a little sense. It was a little hard for him to understand since his family wasn't exactly something he missed. It was rather cruel to think about them like that but Jazz was very young when one of his creator's died and the other left him. However he and Optimus were raised in two different worlds so things to the both of them were viewed differently. He guessed what Prowl had said was true. To be apart from someone you knew and cared about for so long must of made him forget about everything else.

'Thanks for that Prowl...guess I was just acting like a depressed Sparkling back there.'

The Enforcer Captain shrugged.

'It's fine. You'll see...by tomorrow Optimus will come running back to you saying how sorry he was when he just left you there. I know him too well. He's probably regretting it right now.'

Now that he thought about Jazz could actually picture Optimus with a guilt ridden face after realizing he just left Jazz standing there all by himself. It made him snicker at the thought of it. Glad to see that Jazz was now looking a little happier Prowl decided to fill him in on his date with Bluestreak and Jazz didn't mind at all to listen how his night went with the chatty merchant.

* * *

The next morning was bright as yesterday's and Prowl was taking Jazz to get some Energon in a small canteen. The Enforcer Captain was surprised to see that some of the Alpha's weren't giving Jazz evil looks like they always did. Jazz explained afterwards that at the function he learned that many Alpha's were impressed with his little joke at Lord Cortexion. That didn't surprise Prowl too much but he just shrugged it off and carried on walking. Jazz didn't want to bring it up right away but as the morning wore on he had to ask where Optimus was. Prowl sighed and explained that the Prime was having a private breakfast with Alpha Trion, Ultra Magnus and their guests...he didn't say anything about the young Gamma. Jazz sighed looking a little disappointed but hopefully Optimus would call for him later on. After grabbing their Energon and walking on to find a quiet place to sit they noticed a small crowd of Alpha's peering out the window. The two mechs could hear what they were saying.

'Don't they look so cute together?'

'If only he was an Alpha.'

'He's soooo cute! Optimus Prime is so lucky!'

'Never mind him...is that THE Kup? The previous General of Cybertron's armies and the previous Supreme Commander?'

'I heard that he decided to look after young mechs with potential...I guess that little cutie has something he's interested.'

'That means he's perfect for Optimus Prime right?'

Prowl and Jazz looked at each other before walking over to a window overlooking the same area the Alpha's were looking at. looking through it they saw that Optimus, Ultra Magnus, their Creator Alpha Trion and the two guests were sitting within a small but beautiful garden having fine quality Energon served. Jazz's Spark flinched again when he saw that Optimus was sitting right next to the young Omega Superior whilst talking to Alpha Trion. Ultra Magnus was busy talking to the older mech, known as Kup, and the little cutie, known as Hot Rod, just sat there remaining silent.

At first Jazz felt nothing but deep jealous hatred for the young mech but as they watched he noticed that this Hot Rod was...bored. He just sat there fiddling with his empty glass of Energon and every time he did Kup would lean over and knock him on his helm causing the young mech to sit up straight and try to look interested. However once Kup had took his optics off him and started talking to Ultra Magnus again the young mech would start all over again. He even let out a deep sigh that went unnoticed. Didn't he want to be there or something? However when Optimus at last said something to him he looked up at him and blushed brightly but was unable to say anything. Prowl looked at the young mech too and noticed something as well.

'He's...a little young for Optimus...in fact he's way too young for Optimus.'

Jazz looked at Prowl confused.

'Too young? But then why would his Creator try to set him up with him if he's too young?'

Prowl pondered for a moment as he tried to figure this one out.

'Well...Alpha Trion was in Kalis for a while and he does have powerful friends over there. I could only guess that he must of made some sort of deal with one of them.'

'A deal?'

'Omega Superior's with power are like that. They only want more power and if they have a friend with equal power they would try to get their hands on it to make them look even more powerful. I'm guessing that Alpha Trion met a friend who offered his son as a potential mate for his own son for something in return.'

Jazz looked back at the group of higher ups horrified at this sudden fact. They did that sort of thing without even thinking of their Sparkling's feelings? Someone went up to Alpha Trion and said I'll give you my son to bond with your son in exchange for something!? That sounded just as bad as what the Alpha's did. Prowl had however more to say.

'Alpha Trion isn't the kind of mech who seeks to gain more power. He's the kind of mech who just wants whats best for his sons. I have heard rumours that he has been looking for the perfect mate for both of them. I guess he's been doing that since Optimus isn't looking for a mate at the moment and Ultra Magnus...let's just say I'd be surprised if he ever got a mate. Still...I wonder why he decided to bring someone this young?'

As they continued to watch they saw another mech enter the garden. He too was an Omega Superior and he acted very ecstatic as he took a seat next to Alpha Trion and started to talk away with a big cheesy grin on his face. As he chatted away Hot Rod suddenly folded his arms and looked a little angry. Kup just sighed and said something to Ultra Magnus who nodded in agreement with whatever he said. Optimus just sat there and listened as this new mech and his creator talked away. Who was that? Prowl had a good guess who it was.

'I'm guessing that's the mech Alpha Trion made the deal with...the little one's Creator.'

That made some sense. He looked way too happy whilst everyone else looked a little uneasy being around him. Before the pair of them could even think about walking off a young femme suddenly appeared and she seemed to be in a rush. When she spotted Prowl she ran up to him to deliver a message.

'Oh Prowl there you are! Have you seen the...oh he's here with you good. Optimus wants him to attend the little breakfast talk out there. Apparently the Senator of Kalis wishes to meet with him.'

As Prowl accepted the message Jazz suddenly felt some more of his nerves kick in. Attend breakfast with them? If it was just Optimus then yeah that would be fine but he was also going to be in the presence of Ultra Magnus, a younger and prettier mech who was possibly Optimus's future mate, Optimus's Creator, a well respected old mech and another Senator. He wasn't even sure if he could handle all that, even though he did attend a function that was filled with higher ups. Once Prowl was finished with the femme he looked back to Jazz.

'OK Jazz looks like you're going to see Optimus a little sooner than I expected. Just play it cool, remember how to act around a senator and don't say anything unless they speak to you. Moonracer here will take you there so try to relax.'

Before Jazz could even say anything the femme grabbed Jazz's hand and dragged him off. For a short young femme she had quite a grip and didn't let go of Jazz until they reached the entrance of the garden that was of course guarded. As the femme told them who they were and why they were there they allowed them access without question. However the femme wasn't going in. Instead she looked up at Jazz and gave him some quick and simple instructions.

'Don't look at him, talk to him and even think of him! Keep your optics to yourself, don't say anything and please try to smile!'

Before he could even ask which mech she was talking about she pushed Jazz into the garden. Before Jazz could even try and say anything to her she was gone. All he could hear was the loud chatter coming from the other side of the garden. Knowing that he couldn't go back now he took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the loud chatter. The closer he got the louder the annoying voice became. Peering over a small statue he finally spotted the group sitting at an elegant ivory table. Ultra Magnus was engaged in a conversation with Kup. Hot Rod was just sitting there looking both bored and annoyed. Optimus looked like he was trying to listen to what the Kalis senator was saying as was Alpha Trion. It wasn't exactly a happy family portrait but Jazz had seen worse.

Stepping forward slightly his black and white frame caught the attention of Optimus, who seemed all to eager to change the subject with the Kalis senator. Clearing his throat loudly so that everyone would stop talking he announced the arrival of his guest.

'Senator Xion I would like you to meet my guest and dear friend Jazz.'

Optimus waved his hand over to where Jazz was standing and everyone turned to look at him. Jazz was a little surprised to find that he wasn't as nervous as he was expecting himself to be. Instead he found himself calmly walking over towards them as they stared at him. Alpha Trion seemed to be studying him with his ancient optics. Kup looked at him and he appeared puzzled for some reason. Ultra Magnus gave him a cold look like he always did. The senator looked at Jazz and looked as if he was trying to look interested in him. The young Hot Rod looked at him with optics filled with curiosity. Jazz just did his best not to look silly as he walked towards them. Optimus offered him a seat which, to Jazz's disappointment, was right between the young Hot Rod and his creator. Jazz didn't argue as he sat down and said nothing as the senator looked at him some more.

'I have to say he wasn't what I was expecting to be. However the plain name he has sounds very Gamma-like. He isn't too bad looking I suppose...but I have seen better looking mechs comapred to him...no offense little Gamma.'

Now Jazz was trying his best to frown, as was Optimus. This senator was pretty much insulting him right there but nobody was saying anything. Not even Optimus. However Kup had something different to say.

'I've seen many Gamma's in my time Senator Xion and many of them weren't that plain looking. In fact they're a very unique class.'

Senator Xion suddenly shot Kup a nasty glare.

'Why doesn't that surprise me Kup. You prefer spending time with lower class mechs than your own kind. You're a disgrace to your own class!'

Kup just shrugged and downed his Energon. Alpha Trion then cut in hoping to calm the Kalis Senator's sudden anger.

'Now, now Xion everyone has their own opinion. I believe that we could learn something from the Gamma's if they are accepted into our society.'

'Alpha Trion I respect you greatly but "learn" something from them? What do they have to teach us? How to con someone out of their credits? Hah! So little Gamma what do you do for a living?'

Jazz was wondering why Optimus wasn't defending him like he always did. He quickly glanced at him to see that he was just observing them calmly from where he sat. Why wasn't he doing anything? Looking back at the senator he gave him an honest answer.

'I work in an Energon Bar sir.'

'Really...thought you were a pleasurebot or something.'

Jazz could of sworn he heard something snap and glancing over at Optimus he noticed that he was clutching his hands together very tightly and his left optic brow was twitching every now again. But still he said nothing. Kup muttered something under his breath whilst Ultra Magnus did not react at all as usual. Xion just laughed at what he thought was a good joke and then turned his attention back to Alpha Trion.

'So Alpha Trion...doesn't my little one look absolutely perfect for your Optimus there. He might act like a shy little femme but he's quite the loud one. He also has a quality Spark chamber that can safely carry a developing Sparkling...'

The young Gamma sighed quietly. It seemed like he was only interested in getting his young and pretty off-spring to bond with Optimus. As he went on and on about Hot Rod's good qualities Jazz began to think about it a little more. Maybe Optimus bonding with the young mech was a good idea. He was a political figure and if he were to take even the slightest bit of interest in him then the media would plaster it all over their news broadcast making Optimus look bad. However if he was with a young and pretty Omega Supirior then the media would make it look the bonding of the stellar cycle. Compared to him...Jazz was nothing more than a worthless street bum.

As Xion boasted away about how great Hot Rod was, the young Omega Supirior suddenly stood up.

'I-I have to take a breather for a nano-click. I'll be right back.'

Xion just looked at him for a moment before waving his hand in a fashion as if to say go ahead. Hot Rod then turned and walked in a very fast manner towards an area in the garden that no one could see. Was he just getting excited about the whole thing or was it his nerves? They all watched him go and many them seemed concerned...except for Xion.

'He's just nervous. You know what young mechs are like today.'

Optimus watched as Hot Rod disappeared into the garden and Jazz noticed he did indeed look worried about the young mech. It made his Spark ache and he clutched his chassis in the hopes to calm it down. Did Optimus care about him in that way? Was he interested in becoming Hot Rod's Bondmate? As Jazz tried not to think about it Kup suddenly spoke up.

'He's been acting funny ever since we got here. I should go check on him.'

Xion however halted him from doing so.

'No Kup he'll be fine. He just needs a breather so let him be.'

Kup looked like he was about to growl but no sound came out.

'Senator Xion...Hot Rod may appear tough to you but he is quite fragile. You wouldn't know of course since you barely see him.'

Xion suddenly growled loudly for everyone to hear. It was quite clear now that he and Kup didn't get along very well. Optimus sat up slightly and Xion suddenly noticed the not-very-impressed look on Optimus Prime's face. However this Senator was a smart one and he suddenly looked over at Jazz.

'W-well Optimus Prime...since you trust this Gamma so much why not have him check up on my little one.'

That surprised everyone at the table...even Jazz.

'You wouldn't mind?' asked Optimus.

'Well Optimus Prime if you trust him so much why shouldn't I? Plus it would prove to me that Gamma's can preform a simple task meaning I have something to report to the other senator's of Kalis meaning that we'll quickly give you our support, everyone's happy and we all get what we want.'

It wasn't a simple task at all...it was far too easy! Was this mech trying to further insult Jazz or did he just want to get rid of him now that he met him? That last part made Alpha Trion frown though. He clearly wasn't happy with what Xion was saying. Optimus just sighed and looked at Jazz.

'Do you mind?' he asked.

Jazz looked back and at first he wasn't sure what to say. It was clear now what that deal was that Prowl was talking about. If Optimus becomes Hot Rod's Bondmate than he'd quickly get the support of the Kalis city. Also this senator Xion would suddenly become very popular when everyone found out that his child is Bonded with the Prime. There wasn't any real love involved. It was all just business. Did that mean Optimus was prepared to Bond with another mech just so Jazz and the rest of the Gamma's could live a happy life? Was he willing to go that far for this cause? Or was there more to it? Still if he could prove to a senator that he can carry out a simple task then sure...why not? Trying to smile as best he could he stood up.

'Sure I don't mind.'

He quickly turned and left to find the young mech. He didn't even look back as Xion continued to chatter away about what a perfect Bondmate his child would make. He felt different for some reason. Had Optimus just summoned him here to show him his future Bondmate? No...he may not of known Optimus for long but he knew he wasn't like that. But why was Optimus not defending him when the senator spoke about him in such a way? Also did he really like the young mech?

Jazz tried to force these thoughts out of his CPU as he looked for the young mech. The garden wasn't that big and he soon found him sitting on a bench with his face buried in his hands. He wasn't crying but he did appear to look miserable. Maybe he too did not want to Bond with Optimus but as Jazz recalled he was blushing every time Optimus turned to face him he would blush like a lovestruck mech who was in the presence of his crush. As Jazz walked towards him the young mech looked up and seemed surprise to see Jazz there.

'Oh...Jazz was it? Did they send you to check on me?'

The young Gamma stopped in front of him and nodded. He didn't speak just in case he said something that might upset the young mech. Plus the femme did say something about not talking to someone...he just didn't know who she meant. Hot Rod smirked and sat up.

'Don't worry I don't bite. You can talk to me...I don't mind.'

The youth then patted the empty space on the bench inviting him to sit down with him. Jazz had only been asked to see if he was OK but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to share a small conversation with him. Honestly he still didn't like him too well for an unknown reason. Sitting down next to him the youth looked at Jazz and smiled.

'You know you weren't what I was expecting to look like. When Kup told me I was going to meet a Gamma I thought of all the stories the instructors at the academy told us about you. That you were evil robbers and crooks. But when I saw you I realized that they were just a bunch of liars. You're actually really pretty.'

That was one of the nicest compliments that Jazz had ever recieved ever since he came up here. The young mech didn't appear to be lying and he just looked at Jazz with a sweet smile on his face.

'So...how did you meet Optimus Prime?' he asked.

Jazz looked up the youth to see that he looked very interested in the topic he had just brought up. Did he really want to know how he and Optimus met? Or was he just interested in hearing stories about Optimus? Even so the young Gamma thought it wouldn't hurt to tell him since it wasn't really such a big secret anymore.

'I...I met him down in the slums. He was looking for someone and I offered to help.'

Hot Rod tilted his head.

'Who was he looking for?'

'A friend...he wandered down there and Optimus got worried...so he went to look for him. To be honest I had no idea he was the Prime when I first met him...I just thought he was a tall Alpha.'

The young mech snickered at the little comment.

'Well don't tell him but that's what my creator thinks too. He says that Optimus Prime doesn't even look like a Prime! He looks like a plain old Alpha.'

That made Jazz laugh softly for some reason. Maybe it was because he thought it was ironic that both a Gamma and an Omega Superior both thought that Optimus looked more like an Alpha than an Omega Superior. If Optimus found out he'd probably make a small attempt to make himself look more the part. The small joke had made Jazz relax as he sat next to the youth. Also the young mech didn't look so sad anymore.

'I'm really sorry for what my creator said about you...well he isn't really my real creator. He adopted me when I was little just to make himself look good. I barely see him...all he cares about his fame and work...to him...I'm just a tool.'

He suddenly looked sad again. Clearly he wasn't happy about his planned out life. Maybe he didn't really love Optimus either. He was just being forced into it to make his adoptive parent look good. That made Jazz feel a little better for some reason. Hot Rod then let out a deep sigh and looked towards the sky. What he said next surprised Jazz.

'It must be nice to be trusted by someone from another rank.'

The youth's expression changed to a more saddened one. Jazz could only guess that something was bothering him and he didn't know how to deal with it. Did it have something to do with Optimus? Or maybe his own creator? Whatever the reason it must of been troubling him greatly. Kup had said that ever since he arrived here he had been acting funny. Was it nerves? Or something else that Jazz couldn't even begin to understand? After a moment or so Hot Rod suddenly looked up at Jazz.

'Can I ask you a question?'

A question? What would an Omega Supirior want to ask a Gamma? The youth looked at him with pleading optics and Jazz couldn't find it in his Spark to say no. He didn't mind so he nodded and did his best to smile to show he was going to be supportive. The youth suddenly looked a little nervous and he began to fiddle with his digits as he tried to talk.

'W-well...since Optimus Prime trusts you I-I was wondering if I could...w-well get some advice....you see...I...I really want to tell him something...but every time I look at him...or if he looks at me...I...I can't talk...'

The young mech started to blush.

'My Spark begins to pulse at a high level...and...my body starts to heat up and...and I can't speak at all...but there is something I really want to tell him...but...oh Primus...I just don't know what to do! W-what I'm trying to say is...what should I do? I really want to talk to him but I...I'm just so scared at what he might think.'

Jazz felt his Spark ache in his chest as Hot Rod spoke about Optimus using that tone of voice. His cheeks were flushing slightly and he had a distant look in his optics. Could it be that he wanted to tell him...that he loved him?

'W-what did you want to tell him?' asked Jazz.

What the youth said next made the ache in Jazz's Spark grow.

'I-I want to tell him...how I feel...'

It all finally made sense. Hot Rod was in love with Optimus but he was unable to tell him how he felt out of fear of what Optimus may think. Jazz sat there feeling strange emotions boiling up within him. Why did he feel so upset about this? It was all fair after all. Optimus was an Omega Superior and Hot Rod was an Omega Superior...and he was just a Gamma. It was the perfect match. They were perfect for each other and all of Cybertron would rejoice for the Bonded pair. They wouldn't rejoice if Optimus decided to Bond with someone from a lower class.

Looking back at Hot Rod he could see that he was troubled by the fact that he couldn't even express his feelings to his future Bondmate. He must really care for Optimus if this was really troubling him. Heck he was even asking a Gamma for help. He knew he wasn't that good at offering advice but if he could give Optimus a happy life with his new Bondmate than he was going to try.

'I'm not sure if I could help...but I think it's only fair that ya tell him how you feel.'

Hot Rod looked up a little surprise as Jazz continued.

'I've never been in a relationship but...if I found the mech I wanna spend the rest of my life with I'd be completely honest with him. I'd tell him how I feel about him....what my fears are...heck I'd even tell him my dreams. If you're going to be with Optimus I think it's only fair that ya tell him how you feel before you get Bonded. He's a good and kind mech who saved my aft more times than you can count. Even though I was just a Gamma who wouldn't trust a higher up he trusted me completely without even thinking about it. If it weren't for him I...I don't know where I'd be. You have to tell him how you feel about him. It's the right thing to do for if he doesn't know how ya feel about him...then...you're gonna regret it forever.'

After saying all that Jazz felt his Spark ache again and he winced slightly. It was strange. He had given that advice to the youth...but at the same time it felt like he was giving it to himself. Taking in all the advice Jazz had just given him Hot Rod sat up and began to think about it all. Did Jazz's advice help? The young Gamma watched as the youth took in a few short sharp breaths of air. After a while or so Hot Rod then looked up again and smiled.

'Thanks for that Jazz...I...I think I can do it now...I can see now why Optimus trusts you so much...you are a very nice mech...could I just have a moment alone for a nano-click please? Please tell them I won't be long.'

Jazz decided to respect his wishes and got up to leave. As he headed back towards place where the others were waiting he looked back to see that the youth was in deep thought. Was he trying to muster up the courage to speak with Optimus? The ache in his Spark began to act up again. Would he really confess his feelings to Optimus? If he did that would be great for everyone but for some reason Jazz...didn't feel at all happy.

Returning to the table he found all the higher ups doing what they were doing before he left. When they noticed Jazz they all looked up. Senator Xion looked dissapointed that Hot Rod wasn't with him. Optimus however noticed the troubled look on Jazz's face.

'Is something the matter Jazz? Is something wrong with Hot Rod?'

Jazz winced when the pain came back the moment Optimus asked about Hot Rod. Did Optimus really care for the young mech? Was Jazz just in the way? He didn't want him to see him like this. Forcing a small smile on his face he answered back.

'Oh he's fine...he's just nervous that's all...um...he will come back but...'

Before Jazz could finish he detected that someone was approaching him from behind. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Hot Rod had decided to return sooner than expected. He still looked nervous but Jazz could see a hint of determination in his optics. Taking small but fast steps over to Optimus he did his best to try and talk to him.

'Um...O-Optimus Prime s-sir? Can..can w-we talk? In...um...private...please?'

For a moment there was silence. Jazz just felt his Spark ache even more. Even though he was the one who gave Hot Rod the advice he was now starting to wish he hadn't. Optimus looked surprised as the youth stood before him trembling like crazy. He must of had something important to say. Before Optimus could even say anything Xion suddenly stood up with an excited expression on his face.

'Oh isn't this sweet! The love-birds want to have a private moment together! Why don't we respect their wishes and give them some time alone?'

Hot Rod suddenly blushed at the sudden comment his creator made whilst Optimus didn't look at all impressed. It was plain to see that Xion just wanted to promote the so called love between his child and Optimus Prime. However everyone decided to do just that and they all got up to leave. Jazz knew he had to leave too and as he walked towards the garden's exit he looked back to see that Hot Rod had taken a seat next to Optimus. he had done the right thing. He had given the youth the advice he needed to tell Optimus how he felt. Optimus would be happier with a younger and prettier mech that was the same class as he was. All of Cybertron would be happy for them. So...why was it that Jazz felt like...crying? Trying to keep himself together he carried on walking towards the garden's exit where Prowl was waiting for him.

* * *

Optimus felt a little uncomfortable being alone with a mech who was a good one million stellar cycles younger than him. Once everyone had gone Hot Rod had taken a seat next to him. He was still blushing like mad and Optimus could hear his Spark pulsing within his chassis. Then again he was glad that Senator Xion was gone. He truly wanted to punch him for all the terrible things he said about Jazz right there in front of him. However he couldn't and for two very good reasons. The first reason was that he was Alpha Trion's friend and he didn't want to insult his creator by lashing out at him like that. the second was that he was from Kalis. Iacon and Kalis had very unstable relationship. Before his death Sentinel Prime had been trying to stabilize it but was unable to do so. It was the second thing to do on his to do list once he had finished changing the laws that concern the rank and classes of Cybertron.

However when his creator had returned with a Senator and his adopted child from Kalis he thought at first that Alpha Trion had been able to set things straight with the city of Kalis. However Alpha Trion later reveled to him that Hot Rod was a mech that he handpicked himself to be Optimus's future mate. When he was Bonded with him the unstable relationship between Kalis and Iacon would return to normal and Optimus himself would have the perfect mate to spend the rest of his life with. Optimus however...wasn't very happy about it. He still remembered the argument he had with Alpha Trion and his brother last night.

_Alpha Trion sat calmly at his desk as Optimus paced the room in an attempt to calm his anger. Ultra Magnus just stood nearby and didn't say anything as his brother began to shout at his own creator._

_'Is this some kind of joke!? How could you do this to me behind my back!? Also that mech is far too young! He has to be at least 10 million stellar cycles old. What were you thinking?'_

_The ancient mech sighed and tried to explain._

_'My dear Optimus...ever since the incident you never get close to anyone. You act like you can but you cannot fool me. I still see the fear in your optics every time you get close to anyone. The fear of being hurt...betrayed...and worse. Now I have had the chance to spend some time with the young mech and he is quite charming and in my personal belief is the perfect one for you. I was only thinking about your welfare...nothing more.'_

_Optimus said nothing but began to grumble loudly. Ultra Magnus sighed and folded his arms._

_'He does have a point Optimus...every Prime has to have a mate and you're not even looking.'_

_'You're one to talk brother, all you care about is your work.'_

_Alpha Trion sighed as he watched his two sons argue._

_'Optimus please. I did this for a few very good reasons. The first reason is that you need a mate. The second is that he is the adopted child of a Kalis Senator. By Bonding with him you will make our relationship with their city a better one. Also I have heard about what you are doing about changing the laws that involve rank and class. It is a very honorable thing but not many cities will agree with you. If you Bond with him you will have the support of Kalis making your job easier. Don't you want the Gamma's to have an easier life?'_

_As Alpha Trion finished images of Jazz suddenly popped into Optimus's CPU. Alpha Trion did have a point. Kaon was a softer city compared to the others. If by doing this he could automaticly get Kalis's support then wasn't it worth it? Spend the rest of his life with a mech he barely knew just to see Jazz and the rest of his class happy? Then there was the other issue. It was true. Optimus didn't even bother thinking about finding a mate. The thought never crossed him once. Maybe it was a good idea. Maybe he did have to Bond with this mech to get over it. _

_The Prime let out a sigh of defeat and slumped into a chair. Alpha Trion rose from where he stood, walking over to where Optimus sat and placing a hand on his shoulder._

_'I just want to see you happy Optimus...that is my only wish.'_

Optimus sighed as he looked down at the youth. He had something to say but he just couldn't get it out. He was also wondering what Jazz had said to him whilst they were talking together. He didn't think Hot Rod was the type to speak to a Gamma since most Omega Superior's didn't really like them. Time ticked on until at long last Hot Rod looked up with his cute bright red face.

'Um...Optimus...I'm sorry for...for making you wait for me...it's just that I'm not really good at this.'

That was clear to see. Optimus sighed at the youth continued to stammer and stuttered with his words. He must be trying to tell him how he really felt about him. So he gave him a small pat on the helm in an attempt to calm him down.

'It's OK really. I understand if you find it difficult to speak right now...you don't have to tell me right now.'

'B-but I have to tell you right now!' cried the youth looking up suddenly.

The Prime began to wonder what on Cybertron the youth had to say that was so important. Giving him some more time to build up some courage Hot Rod was finally able to say what was on his mind.

'Optimus...after hearing all the stories about you from Kup and to see what you are trying to do to make Cybertron a better place for everyone makes me really glad that I had the chance to meet you. You are a very kind and loving Prime and I'm glad that the matrix chose someone like you. I think you are nice, handsome and a true icon for everyone on Cybertron and I do feel honored that you agreed to Bond with me...but...'

But? Then to Optimus's surprise Hot Rod suddenly stood up and bowed in a polite way as if to say he was sorry for something. But that wasn't what really surprised Optimus...it was what he said next.

'I...I...I do not wish to Bond with you!'

For a moment the garden was filled with silence as Hot Rod remained in that position. Optimus blinked out of surprise. The youth did not wish to Bond with him? That was what he was trying to say? Hot Rod suddenly looked up with watering optics when he realized that the silence was started to drag on.

'I-I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you earlier but I was afraid at what you might say. I thought you might get offended. It's just that when I think about being with you like that it feel's really weird for me. I mean I respect you and all but...I'm really, really sorry!'

As the youth tried his best to not cry Optimus suddenly smiled softly. So that was it. He respected Optimus but he did not love him in a way that lovers loved. He did not wish to be with him like that and had tried to find a way to tell him. However he didn't want to hurt his feelings and quite possibly he was afraid at what his creator might think. As he sat there trembling Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

'It's OK...you don't have to be scared anymore. I'm am not offended by what you have said...in fact I am proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to be able to tell someone like me how you truly felt.'

Hot Rod glanced up slightly and blushed a little.

'S-so...you're not mad?'

Optimus shook his head in response and that made the young mech sit up straight with a more happier expression on his face.

'Oh thank Primus...I was so worried how you would react that I thought I would never be able to tell you how I felt. Then that Gamma, Jazz, came over and he gave me some really helpful advice and I was able to-...'

Optimus halted him there.

'Advice Jazz gave you?'

'Y-yeah...I told him that there was something I really wanted to tell you but I couldn't say it. He told that if I was going to be with I had to be honest since it wouldn't be fair on both on us. He also told me that you were a kind and caring mech who didn't care what rank or class they were and that you would still trust them and that he trusted you. He's...a really good friend.'

Hot Rod smiled as he spoke about Jazz and as he went on and on Optimus felt rather happy. It didn't seem that he was happy about Hot Rod, being an Omega Superior and all, liking Jazz...it was more like...he was happy that Jazz had told Hot Rod how he himself felt about Optimus. Ultra Magnus had been telling him nearly every day that Jazz only cared about the food and shelter he was offering him and that the whole sweet talk thing was just Jazz pretending that he liked Optimus. he had told him so much that Optimus almost believed it. But to hear Hot Rod say that Jazz had told him he was a kind and caring mech that he trusted...made him really happy.

The youth then looked up at Optimus and blushed again.

'I know I don't deserve to ask you of this Optimus Prime...but...can you come with me to tell my creator...please?'

Optimus smiled again and stood up.

'Of course...we'll tell him together...it's the least I can do.'

Hot Rod smiled again and followed Optimus to where everyone was waiting. Even though he was happy to learn how Jazz felt about him Optimus was a little concerned with how the senator would react when he discovered that there wasn't going to be a Bonding ceremony.

* * *

_So sorry it took so long...I kinda rushed it too....SOOOOORRY! TT^TT_


	13. Is it Love?

_A Little bit of violence in this part but nothing major...also a little fluff...and some more hints to the mystery!_

* * *

**Is it Love?**

Jazz sighed miserably as he sat in the med bay. He didn't want Prowl to notice what kind of mood he was in so he like he did back down at the Energon bar he worked at in the slums he forced on a smile and said nothing. When the Beta Enforcer asked Jazz just shrugged and said nothing was wrong. Prowl didn't seem too convinced but if Jazz didn't want to talk about then he would wait until he was ready to talk about it. He had brought him to the med bay because Ratchet had called him and demanded that he bring Jazz in for a check up. At first Prowl just thought that this was the medic's excuse to see Jazz and try something on him. However the medic told him to relax and said that Wheeljack was with him. Knowing full well that Ratchet wouldn't dare flirt with another mech whilst his Bondmate was around Prowl guessed he was being serious...for once.

However when they arrived they found him, Ironhide and Wheeljack drinking high grade Energon whilst telling each other funny stories. The moment they saw Jazz they all began to cheer and said things like "the cutie has arrived" and other silly things. Prowl then got angry and began to accuse them that they just wanted Jazz here so they could have perverted thoughts about him. He freaked out a little when Ironhide said they weren't talking about Jazz but the red fighter was actually telling a little joke Ratchet dared him to do. In the end Prowl ended up drinking with them after getting interested with the card game they were playing. The young Gamma was invited to join them and Jazz decided to go along with it even though he wasn't really in the mood.

As the Beta mechs around him talked about random things like how the Twins tricked some Alpha's or how Wheeljack almost destroyed his lab once again, Jazz began to think about what Optimus Prime was doing right about now. He must be sitting in the garden with Hot Rod who must of reveled his true feelings to Optimus by now. They were probably holding each other right now...telling each other how much they cared for one another...maybe they were even kissing. The thought made Jazz's Spark ache once again and he found that his optics were beginning to water up. Thankfully he was wearing a visor so no one could see. However Ratchet seemed to be able to tell what mood the young Gamma was in.

'Is something wrong Jazz? You seem down in the dumps.'

The young Gamma looked up to see that they were all staring at him with some concern. He didn't realize that he had a depressed expression on his face and quickly tried to change it. Ironhide just chuckled a pushed a cup of high grade over towards him.

'He just needs to down a few of these and then he won't care what's bugging him anymore.'

'Ironhide why do you always recommend drinking to help solve problems?' sighed Prowl.

As the red mech laughed Jazz took his advice and nearly downed the entire contents of the cup. Something took over him when he saw the strong drink placed in front of him and he grabbed it instantly and forced it all down his throat. He wasn't much of a drinker even though he worked in an Energon bar but he had grown used to the fact that strong Energon helped drown out your problems. However the high grade Energon was a little too strong even for him and he began to choke on the after taste. Ironhide laughed even more whilst Prowl began to pat Jazz on the back. Ratchet just sighed and folded his arms after watching the Gamma trying to down a strong drink.

'OK something must be bothering you if you're trying to get drunk like that.'

After recovering from the strong taste of the high grade Jazz just forced on a grin and shook his head.

'O-oh no...nothing wrong with me! I'm cool! Really!'

Ratchet riased an optic brow whilst Ironhide downed another class of high grade.

'Ah let him be Ratchet. He'll end up singing after a few more swigs of this stuff!'

'You'll end up singing if you keep drinking like that,' laughed Wheeljack.

The medic didn't seem to convinced and he gave Jazz that look which demanded to know what was wrong. The young Gamma sighed and tried to look away but that only made it more obvious that he was hiding something. Should he tell them? That seeing Optimus with another mech was making him hurt inside? That even after he gave some advice to the younger and prettier Omega Supirior who obviously wanted to tell Optimus that he loved him was now making him regret that he did? That he couldn't bear to see Optimus with someone else? That...these strange feelings...when he thought about Optimus...were starting to grow and grow until the exploded within his Spark only to hurt him more? Could he tell them...these Beta's who grew up in a world where they could love a mech within their own rank...could he tell them that he...a Gamma...the lowest of the low...was starting to fall for an Omega Supirior?

Ratchet muttered to himself when he noticed the troubled look on the young Gamma's face and stood up. He walked over to him and forced to him his feet. Before Jazz could even ask what was going on Ratchet began to drag him away from the other Beta's. The other mechs watched as he dragged the confused Gamma towards the back of the med bay and out of sight.

'Ratchet? Where are you taking him?' demanded Prowl.

'I'm just going to talk to him. Nothing more.' answered the medic.

'Yeah well...if I come over there and see you two making out I'm going to rip your Spark out of your chassis and kill you!' snapped Wheeljack.

Ratchet just chuckled at Wheeljack's death threat as if it meant nothing and lead Jazz to an area where they couldn't be seen or heard. At first Jazz thought Ratchet got a little too drunk and was going to attempt to make out with him right there. However Ratchet just offered the young mech a seat as he leaned against a wall. He obviously wanted to talk with him.

'C'mon lil cutie. What's the matter? You've been slagging misrable ever since you came in here. Did something happen in the garden?'

Jazz sighed. Should he tell him? Will he just laugh? Would he report it? Will he just call him an idiot? Would it help at all? He looked up at the medic who just looked back with a calm face. Even though he acted like a violent perv half the time he did appear to be the type that was a good listener. Knowing he couldn't get away he sat down and lowered his head as he tried to explain.

'W-well...everyone's been saying that Optimus and that younger higher up are perfect together.'

'You mean that hottie I saw not too long ago? Yeah I heard all that talk too. What about it?'

The young Gamma glanced up at Ratchet and he felt his Spark pulse painfully in his chest.

'W-when I went in the garden...they were all talking about Optimus bonding with him...that they were meant for each other. His own creator even bragged about how he could produce healthy Sparklings. He even had the nerve to insult me right there in front of everyone...but Optimus...he said nothing...he just sat there and did nothing.'

It sounded stupid but Jazz had grown used to Optimus defending him. To have him him not defend him made him wonder if he even cared about him anymore. Ratchet allowed him to continue for he knew that the young mech had more to say.

'Then the young higher up left after saying he needed some air. I was asked to check on him and when I did...I found out that something was troubling him. So we talked and he told me that he wanted to tell Optimus how he felt about him but he couldn't say it. So I gave him some advice...left him on his own...and when he came back he said he wanted to speak to Optimus in private...and...and even though I should be happy for them...I'm not...I...just...I just feel so-...'

'Jealous?'

Jazz looked up to see that Ratchet was just gazing at him with a gentle look in his optics.

'Well as a medic and one of the best medic's on Cybertron...I believe I should diagnose you with...jealousy...regret...pain in the Spark...and being in love with a mech who happens to be the Prime.'

The young Gamma suddenly went bright red with what the medic had said and began to shake his head in denial.

'N-NO! I-I-I don't feel that way about him! I can't feel that way about him! They are perfect for each other! I-..'

Ratchet raised his hand to stop him. He then folded his arms and gave him a small smile as he gave Jazz his own version of the theory.

'Jazz...trust me...I have seen mechs who are so in love they can't even think straight...to be honest at first I thought you saw Optimus as a meal ticket. However as time went on I noticed that you love having him around more than you enjoy eating those cheap oil cakes. Your Spark pulses quite fast whenever he speaks to you and even when he's not around you talk about him like he's Primus or something. Heck you're even upset he's with another mech he barely knows. Prowl may think it's nothing but a small crush but I know that you have fallen hard for our dear Optimus.'

The young Gamma said nothing and looked at his feet. Could he be in love? Was it love? He had never fallen in love with anyone before but when he was around Optimus he felt things he had never experienced before. He felt happy around Optimus. His Spark would pulse with joy when he saw him coming. He felt hot and fuzzy when Optimus called him by name. Could it be that these feelings that he felt for Optimus...was it love?

Ratchet smirked as he knelt down to Jazz's optic level. It was true. When he first heard about this young Gamma living up here in the great halls to help promote Optimus Prime's campaign he thought that he was only in it for the free Energon and a comfy place to live. However after seeing him a few times with Optimus he noticed how happy he looked. Like a Sparkling who was in an Energon sweet store. He had seen it before in many mechs and femmes optics when they were in love and even back in the day when he and Wheeljack were dating. Jazz was in love with Optimus. That was now a plain fact.

However he knew why Jazz was in denial anout it all. Jazz was a Gamma and Optimus was an Omega Superior. Because of the current law that stated that mechs and femmes could only Bond with someone within their own class and the fact that Jazz was the lowest of all ranks, it was no surprise that he would find these feelings wrong and unnatural in fear that Optimus might reject him or if he did admit his own feelings he would get into trouble. But he also knew that, even though he refused to admit it, Optimus did indeed have feelings for the young Gamma. The reason he couldn't admit it was because...deep down...Optimus was afraid...afraid of repeating past mistakes. But the medic knew that if Optimus just opened his Spark again then maybe he'll finally leave the past behind and move on. Maybe Jazz was the one who could help him move forward with his life.

Of course right now he had to stop Jazz feeling so upset about what had happened with this morning in the garden. He had heard the same story from Prowl whilst they were drinking. That Alpha Trion had brought a younger and prettier Omega Superior from Kalis to become Optimus Prime's Bondmate. He knew why Optimus was acting different around the visitors and why Optimus couldn't defend Jazz against the senator's rude insults.

'Now look Jazz...Optimus is a political figure and therefore he is tied to political binds. If he were just an average mech like you or me it wouldn't be a problem but he has to take caution with everything he says and does. I'm not sure if you know about this but Iacon and Kalis aren't exactly best friends and Alpha Trion has been trying to get them on a stable level of friendship. He has also been trying to find a suitable mate to make his sons happy. I guess he was trying to kill two petro foxes with one stone. Optimus must of known that and he must of forced his feelings for you out of the way as not to offend his guest. Sometimes political matters take priority over friendship and sadly that is the fate of mechs and femmes involved in politics. But I do know that Optimus will come after you once they're gone and I know he'll do everything in his power to make it up to you.'

To hear the medic say that made Jazz feel sort of relieved. Even though he acted like a perverted drunk half the time what he said did make more sense of the situation. Optimus Prime was indeed a political figure and a very important one. He had many duties and tasks to take care of before being able to have some time to himself. It reminded him of when they took that walk in the city together. When Optimus began to say how he would miss sitting in the crystal gardens or to go on little adventurous walks he made him realize that being a Prime meant that Optimus would have to give up having a normal and carefree life all together. He would never have any time for his friends. Never have any time for relaxing in the gardens. Never had time to be himself.

Maybe that was why Alpha Trion was searching for a mate for him. He wanted someone to be there for him. Someone to make him feel like himself again. Someone that made him forget that he was Prime for a day. Someone who could make him happy. Seeing Optimus happy made Jazz feel happy. It made him feel like everything was right with the world. And if Hot Rod who did have strong feelings for him were to make him happy...then that would make him happy too. Optimus had done so much for him. It was only fair that he would wish him happiness with a mech that could make him feel happy. Looking up at the medic he smiled a little.

'Ya know...for a perverted drunk like yourself...ya sure do know what to say....thanks Ratchet.'

Ratchet stood up and shrugged.

'Well you're more cuter when you smile. C'mon...I don't want my Wheeljack thinking I cheating on him in the same room.'

Jazz rolled his optics at the remark and stood up to follow him back to the others. At least he was feeling a little better. Upon returning the pair of them found that they were in the middle of a popular card game and the pair of them were invited to join. Wheeljack gave Ratchet an accusing glare but Ratchet just smiled sweetly and nuzzled him on his mask, making the Engineer blush before returning back to the game. The Gamma had never played before but he did his best. They all began to talk and laugh at stupid jokes whilst drinking away. The mood was certainly helping Jazz forget about Optimus and the younger Omega Superior. Right now they were probably proclaiming their love to one another. The thought did hurt but Jazz mentally shouted at himself that this was the way it should be...no matter how badly he wished it wasn't.

As the game went on and bad jokes continued to make them laugh there was a sudden commotion outside. All four mechs looked at one another before looking towards the entrance of the med bay where the shouting was coming from. They heard shouting and screaming along with the pleading voice of the femme receptionist who was outside. Ratchet sighed and stood up to go check it out. It was probably an Alpha having a panic attack about something stupid again. Also it was his chance to act heroic in front of his receptionist and quite possibly get a reward from her later. The mechs watched as he disappeared to find out what was causing all the ruckus. A few clicks went by and the shouting only got louder. Then all of a sudden a very angry looking Omega Superior burst in and scream,

'WHERE IS THAT SLAGGING GAMMA! I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!'

Prowl, Ironhide and Wheeljack all suddenly looked at Jazz who just stared back confused. Had he done something to offend someone? Jazz had been careful with the way he acted ever since the incident with Mirage. However it appeared that he did indeed do something to offend someone...but what? Looking at the mech who had just entered the med bay he suddenly recognized him to be Senator Xion only this time he was looking very, very angry. His optics were burning with rage and he was venting out hot air at rapid rate. When he suddenly spotted Jazz he snarled with anger and charged forward. The young Gamma suddenly felt afraid but Prowl stood up and tried to block the enraged senator's path.

'Sir please, this is a med bay not a-...'

'GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU DAM BETA!'

Jazz watched in horror as Xion suddenly pushed Prowl with such force he landed on the table and crashed into both Ironhide and Wheeljack. Before Jazz could even think about helping them he suddenly felt a pair of hands grab his horns and pulled him right off the ground. He winced in pain and looked up to and found himself staring into a very angry pair of optics.

'YOU FRAGGING PIECE OF SLAG! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!'

Jazz yelped when he was suddenly smashed into a wall head first. The impact was so hard his visor cracked and his face was dented. He winced in pain as he felt the hand that gripped his helm push him harder against the wall and he almost cried out in pain as he felt that hand slowly crushing it. What had he done to make him so angry like this? he had been so careful up till now with what he said to the higher ups. Senator Xion howled with rage into his audios.

'BECAUSE OF YOU I AM NOW DISGRACED! I WAS GOING TO GAIN FAME AND GLORY WITH THIS EVENT BUT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU SLAG EATING PILE OF SCRAP!'

The young Gamma cried out again as he smashed against the wall again. His visor had cracked completely and he couldn't see very well. Then all of a sudden he was flung across the room and he smashed into a cabinet filled with medic tools. The glass and the tools fell around him as he tried to get back up but he froze with horror when he saw that Senator Xion had a chair over his head and was prepared to smash it down at him. The young Gamma braced for impact but before the enraged Omega Superior could deliver the fatal blow another mech appeared and pulled him away.

'Wait! Please it's not his fault! It's my fault! Leave him alone!'

Jazz recognized that voice and looking up through his cracked visor he was able to make out Hot Rod who was desperately trying to hold his creator back. What had happened? Why was the senator so angry with him? He had said nothing offensive towards him? Or could it be that he said something to Hot Rod? In fact what was Hot Rod talking about? His fault? His fault about what? Senator Xion snarled at Hot Rod and to Jazz's horror he smashed the chair over Hot Rod's helm. The young mech fell to the floor and laid there almost lifeless. How could he do that? To his own child?

Before he could even think about making his way over to the youth to check if he was alright there was another voice booming around the med bay. Looking up Jazz saw a very pissed off Ratchet striding towards them whilst holding his suddenly damaged left optic. Fresh Energon blood trickled down his hands but he didn't seem to care about his injury. He only seemed to care about beating the living slag out the Omega Superior who was trashing up his med bay and, possibly, the one who gave him that injury.

'WHO THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING INTO MY MEDBAY, TRASHING UP THE PLACE, PUNCHING MY FRAGGING OPTIC OUT AND BEATING UP HELPLESS MECHS!?

Prowl had managed to get back up after rolling off Ironhide and Wheeljack. His red chevron had been bent, a few of his fingers were limp and his right wing was now bent at a strange angle. Like Ratchet he didn't care about his injuries. His top priority was to hold back the crazed Senator from doing anymore harm. He also had now stop Ratchet from attacking him. Thankfully Ironhide had got back up and was now trying to hold the very pissed Ratchet back whilst Wheeljack was now trying to tend to the fallen youth.

'WHO GIVES A SLAG IF HE IS A SENATOR! I'M GONNA KILL THAT SLAGGER! NOBODY TRASHES MY MED BAY AND GETS TO FUNCTION!' howled Ratchet.

'Ratchet for the love of Primus calm down!' wailed Ironhide.

As the mechs struggled to keep the two angry mechs under control some more mechs entered the med bay. The first was Alpha Trion who was terribly confused as he tried to calm his old friend down. The next one was Kup but instead of running over to stop Senator Xion he ran over to see what had happened to Hot Rod. After him entered both Optimus and Ultra Magnus and the brothers were in shock to see what was happening before them. Prowl was trying to hold back a crazed Senator Xion, Ironhide was holding back a furious Ratchet, Wheeljack and Kup were tending to the injured Hot Rod and Jazz was trying to get out of the way but with his cracked visor it was very hard for him to see. Alpha Trion was now standing between the two enraged mechs trying his best to calm down the enraged Senator.

'Xion please calm down! We can discuss this back in-...'

'Discuss what Alpha Trion!? I trusted you and now you and your blasted son has thrown it back in my face!'

'You're over reacting Xion! Please try to calm down before-...'

'No! I have been humiliated and you think a little talk is going to make me feel better?'

'Senator Xion your son needs medical attention!'

'Silence! If your son hadn't brought that foul and disgusting Gamma up here none of this would've happened!'

Jazz was in complete shock. Not because of his injuries but because of what the Senator was saying. His son was lying there with Energon blood seeping out of his helm and all he could care about was shouting about how angry he was, how he had been humiliated and that this was all Jazz's fault. Jazz had grown used to being called filth, vile, disgusting and other horrible names but...compared to this senator he was a saint. His mind wandered back to what Prowl had told him...that some Omega Superior's use their offspring as tools to gain fame and glory. Since his tool was no longer of any use to him why should he care if he bleed to death? How could he use him like that? Why didn't he care? How could he call Jazz filth when he was clearly lower than filth? Not even Jazz would treat another mech like that.

The young Gamma gasped as he tried to stand. Everyone else was too busy squabbling and panicking over the two angry mechs to notice. Jazz winced and grimaced when he moved a limb slightly. The smash to the helm must of done something to his internal systems but he didn't care. Supporting himself against the wall he glared angrily at the Senator and, not even caring that both Optimus and Ultra Magnus were in the room, suddenly said what was on his mind.

'You think I'm low and disgusting? You think Gamma's are the lowest of the low!?'

The Senator suddenly turned to face Jazz who was still glaring at him with optics burning with rage.

'I may be a Gamma but even I wouldn't do anything to hurt my own Sparkling even if he wasn't created by my own Spark! You treat him like a tool, don't care about any ones feelings but your own and when something doesn't go your way you act like a spoilt brat! If I'm lower than dirt than you're lower than Gamma's you monster!'

Silence followed after that sentence was uttered. Everyone stared at Jazz in either surprise or horror. It even calmed down Ratchet who just laid back in Ironhide's arms. Even Ultra Magnus looked surprised. Jazz just stood there as he heaved out hot air to keep himself cool. Senator Xion just stared at Jazz with a slacked jaw. It was like someone had just slapped him across the face with a baton. For a moment he just stared at him unable to say anything. Then his left optic began to twitch and his mouth began to slowly form a snarl. He began to tremble out of rage and before anyone could do anything he suddenly grabbed an Energy Scalpel that fell to the floor earlier and suddenly activated whilst lunging for the young Gamma.

'NO ONE TALKS DOWN TO ME YOU DISGUSTING ABOMINATION!'

There were sudden gasps of horror filling the room. Alpha Trion tried to grab him but Xion moved fast. Jazz couldn't move at all and even if he could he had no time to escape from the crazed mech. He was almost on top of him with that dangerous tool in his hands ready to strike. At first Jazz thought he would regret what he had said to the higher up...and even thought that Optimus would be upset with him...but he didn't. He said what he had wanted to say to a higher up for a long time and it...felt really good. It was like a heavy weight had been taken off of him and made him feel better. In fact he almost didn't care that he was about to be stabbed with an energy scalpel. He closed his optics and tried his best to shield himself from the attack. Xion roared out as he thrusted the energy scalpel towards Jazz in a murderous way.

Jazz winced when he heard the sound of the Energy Scapel penetrating the metal armour that covered his body. He heard the sound of gasps and shrieks of horror. He heard the sound of Energon blood trickling down and dripping onto the floor. However he felt no pain. He didn't feel the burning sensation of the Energy Scalpel piercing through his arm and melting his circuitry underneath. Was it because of the shock? Or maybe his arm had been numb after getting smashed against the wall earlier. Carefully opening his optics to see what had happened, he saw something that almost made his Spark stop pulsing.

Somehow Optimus Prime managed to make his way over to them and stood between him and the crazed Senator Xion. He had not stabbed Jazz but instead had stabbed Optimus in the arm that he had raised in a defensive manner. He looked down at Xion with a deadly glare in his optics and didn't seem to care that he was bleeding. Everyone else however looked horrified. Ironhide almost dropped Ratchet, Prowl's jaw went slack and even Ultra Magnus looked like he had seen something grotesque. In fact the Supreme Commander suddenly didn't look too well as he watched the Energon blood drip to the floor. The sight of it even made Jazz feel weak. Senator Xion just stared up at Optimus horrified at what he had done. There was a small silence before Optimus finally spoke and no one could detect any sound of pain in his voice.

'Senator Xion. I have treated you as a highly respected guest within the grand halls. Yet after Hot Rod had explained the situation to you, you suddenly throw a pathetic tantrum and attacked my staff and even your own child. You even tried to fatally injure my good friend here after he reveled to you what you really are. Not only have you dishonored me but you have dishonored your title and your rank! The Council of Kalis shall hear of what you've done here today and I promise you this...you will regret raising yours hands in violence towards my friends and loved ones.'

That speech alone made Xion tremble in fear and he stepped back, letting go of the scalpel that was still embedded deep in Optimus's arm. Everyone else were still in shock after what had happened. Jazz just stood there suddenly regretting what he had done. If he hadn't said those things to Senator Xion then he wouldn't have attacked him and Optimus wouldn't be standing in front of him taking an attack meant for him. Also Xion was going on about something being his fault earlier on. What had he done? Everything that had happened up till now was all his fault!

Everyone in the room was still in shock after what happened but thankfully Ratchet was able to snap out of it. He had four mechs with minor injuries, one mech that was unconscious and a Prime with a stab wound in his arm. Also his left optic was damaged so repairing all these mechs by himself was going to be a challenge. He was going to need back up if he wanted to fix them all. Jumping out of Ironhide's arms he straightened himself out and suddenly took charge.

'Prowl call First Aid and Perceptor. Wheeljack prepare my emergency tools. Ironhide call the Twins so they can clean up in here. Kup take the sleeping beauty to a berth. Ultra Magnus please escort Alpha Trion and Senator Xion out of MY med bay. Jazz go lie on that berth. Optimus Prime please come this way.'

The moment Ratchet barked those orders everyone came to life and did exactly what he said. Ultra Magnus didn't argue and quietly escorted both Alpha Trion and Senator Xion out. Hot Rod was carried over to a berth whilst Wheeljack started setting up some equipment. Both Ironhide and Prowl were making calls whilst they tried to clear up as best they could and Ratchet began to escort Optimus over to a secluded area where he can remove the scalpel. Jazz watched them go feeling dread in his Spark. Was this all his fault?

* * *

Many cycles had passed since the incident in the med bay. Two other mechs who were experienced in the medical field were summoned to assist a half blind Ratchet and a panicking Wheeljack. Hot Rod was still unconscious but he was functioning at a stable level. Kup had stayed to help but then left to give Senator Xion a piece of his mind. The med bay had been cleared up as best as it could by a pair of Delta mechs who Jazz guessed were the infamous Twins. Both Prowl and Ironhide had their minor injuries repaired as well as Jazz's. As for Optimus...Jazz hadn't seen him since Ratchet led him away.

As he laid on his berth with his repaired parts coming along nicely he couldn't help but think what he had done to cause this whole mess. He had done something to upset the Senator from Kalis which caused him to go on a wild rampage. He then hurt his new friends and his own child out of anger. Then out of his own anger he shouted things at him that caused him to get even more enraged. He tried to attack him with a scalpel but instead of stabbing him he stabbed Optimus in the arm. Optimus had stood in to defend him when this whole thing was his fault. It was his fault that everyone ended up injured. If he hadn't been here none of this would of happened. It was all his fault.

Staring up at the ceiling in despair he detected someone coming towards him and looked up. It was Ratchet who's left optic had been successfully replaced and the welding scar was healing up nicely. He didn't look angry or annoyed but bore a calm expression.

'I see you're healing up nicely. Quite a mess he made back there. I heard that he had short fuse but I thought they were just kidding.'

Ratchet had meant it in a joking manner but it didn't make the young Gamma feel any better. It was his fault this whole thing happened in the first place. The medic winced when he realized what was up and tried something else.

'Look it wasn't your fault. He was the one who over reacted and decided to turn my med bay into a scrap yard. Besides everyone is doing OK, including Optimus.'

Jazz looked up when the medic mentioned the Prime's name. Ratchet smirked and cocked his head to an area in the med bay that was hidden from view.

'You can go see him if you like. He was really concerned about you.'

Concerned about him? He was stabbed with a scalpel by a crazed Senator and he was concerned for him? Even though he was the one who caused this whole mess. Ratchet sighed when he noticed Jazz didn't look so keen to go.

'For the last time it wasn't your fault! Just go see him.'

'B-but...I was...he got hurt because of me...I...I don't think I-...'

Ratchet had heard enough and pull Jazz off the berth and pushed him in the direction of the enclosed area. Before Jazz could even tell Ratchet he couldn't he got a little freaked out that he was glaring at him and pointing in the direction of the enclosed area. Sighing and trying to force his legs to move the young Gamma slowly made his way over to where Optimus was resting. Peering round the wall he saw that Optimus was sitting on the edge of his berth stretching and rotating his newly repaired arm. There was a faint scar but that could easily be removed. He looked well and didn't seem to be in any pain. Still...if he hadn't opened his mouth Optimus wouldn't be sitting in here resting after getting his arm repaired. He was the one who caused all of this. If only he had kept his mouth shut. Look what it had done. A friend that he cared for deeply had been injured because of him. Before Jazz could even think about retreating Optimus spotted him and looked up with concerned optics.

'Ah Jazz! Are you alright? You weren't hurt gravely were you?'

Jazz felt his Spark ache as Optimus began to ask about his health. Why? Why was he asking if he was alright? It was all his fault that he got injured. It was all his fault that the relationship between Kalis and Iacon were never going to work out. It was his fault that everyone got hurt. Everything was all his fault...and yet here he was asking him if he was alright. He didn't know when they began to fall but already tears were begining to fall down his white cheeks. He tried to stop them. Tried to wipe them away before Optimus could spot them the taller mech had already seen them.

'J-Jazz!? What's wrong?'

Optimus suddenly got up and walked over to try and comfort him as the young Gamma finally started to cry. Everything that he had been holding in since he got here finally came crashing down on him and fell from his optics in the form of tears. His small sobs weren't loud enough to alert the others in the med bay but it was loud enough to make Optimus worry. The taller mech didn't think that Jazz was the type to suddenly cry like a little Sparkling. The whole image of the young Gamma being a tough street bot went right out the window. The Omega Superior looked around in a panic since he wasn't very experienced with this sort of thing. The only thing he could do was pull Jazz into a small embrace and pat his back gently whilst offering soothing words of comfort.

'Jazz please calm down...what's wrong? Please tell me!'

The poor Gamma continued to sob and whimper even with his head buried in Optimus's chest. He couldn't help it. Everything that he had been trying to ignore and prevent were now coming back to flood his memories and remind him of what he was. A Gamma. The lowest of the low. Something that shouldn't be up here in the splendor of the grand halls alongside Optimus Prime. Yet here he was causing him all sorts of problems. He was nothing but bad news for anyone who dared cross his path. But what hurt him the most that he was causing problems for a mech he believed...he was falling in love with.

Optimus sighed gently and lead Jazz over to the berth where he sat down next to him and began to wipe away the tears that stained his white cheeks. Jazz was now sniffling slightly and a few tears trickled down every now and then as he tried to calm down. He didn't want to embarrass Optimus any further but here he was crying like a Sparkling when Optimus might be concerned about the condition of his future Bondmate or the problem that Iacon was going to have with Kalis. He was just causing him and everyone here problems. The taller mech leaned down and cupped Jazz's chin so he was looking up at him.

'Jazz please...I can't help if I don't know whats wrong.'

Jazz looked up in Optimus's concerned blue optics. He was indeed worried about him but would he get offended with what he might tell him? That he believed that he was the reason that every thing up here was getting messed up? The only thing that he could think of saying suddenly blurted out through his lips.

'I'M SORRY!' he wailed as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms round Optimus's waist, sobbing into his chest.

The confused Omega Supirior looked down at the crying mech that clinged to him.

'Sorry? What are you apologizing for? You've done nothing wrong.'

Jazz shook his head and looked up with teary optics at the kind Omega Supirior.

'B-but if I wasn't here...then none of this would have happened. No one would've got hurt if I wasn't here...and...and you wouldn't be hurt if I'd kept my dam trap shut!'

The poor mech continued to sob and spill tears down his cheeks. He truly did not wish to cause anyone any harm but it had happened whether he wanted it or not. Optimus sighed as Jazz continued to cry and he pulled him in closer whilst patting his back in a gentle manner.

'Jazz...listen to me...none of this was your fault. Senator Xion just...over reacted with what I had to tell him.'

Over reacted? To what? The young Gamma looked up at Optimus puzzled with what he had said.

'You see...Hot Rod admired me...but he did not wish to be my Bondmate. To him I was sort of a fatherly figure that he looked up to. He had been so afraid of telling me how he felt in fear he would hurt my feelings. However after everyone left he was finally able to tell me and he was relieved that I too felt the same way.'

Jazz blinked in shock. Hot Rod didn't love Optimus? Optimus didn't love Hot Rod? They didn't want to Bond? Was that what the young Omega Supirior was trying to say? His true feelings? Although he felt a small pulse of joy emitting from his Spark he also felt extremely guilty since he was the one who told Hot Rod to be true to himself and tell Optimus how he felt. The Omega Superior continued to explain.

'He then asked if we could go and explain the situation to Senator Xion. I agreed and we went to face him together. Xion, unfortunately, didn't take it very well. At first he starting blaming Hot Rod and called him a coward...then he starting blaming Kup for forcing stupid nonsense into the young one's audios...and then he decided that it was all your fault and believed that when you went to check on him you said something to throw him off the whole Bonding thing. He then ran off to find you. We all chased after him and...well you know the rest.'

Optimus wiped the remaining tears from Jazz's face now that the young Gamma had stopped crying.

'To be honest I'm glad that I'm not going to Bond with Hot Rod. I will admit that he is a charming young mech but...he just isn't my type...that and he is a little too young for me. Also I was rather pleased that I was finally able to shout at Senator Xion. After what he said back in the garden I wanted to hit him but I couldn't because of what my Creator was trying to do for our cities. Believe me I wanted to do more than scream insults at him. That glory hound only cares about himself and I felt so good when I screamed at him.'

That made Jazz smirk a little. Optimus seemed a little pumped as he went on about how he wanted to beat the living scrap out of Xion for what he said to Jazz and how he treated his own creation. It made the Gamma realize that Optimus did indeed care for him. That he did want to protect him. However because of his status as Prime there were certain things he might not be able to protect him from. Like Ratchet had said he was tied down with political binds and there were some things that he was unable to do even if he wanted to. But knowing that he did indeed care for him...made Jazz feel happy deep down. Optimus noticed that Jazz was no longer crying and he smirked down at him.

'I also have to commend you with what you said to him. There are a lot of high classed mechs who wouldn't dare insult Senator Xion in fear he would kill them. And don't worry I doubt Ultra Magnus would discipline you.'

Jazz blushed at the comment and scratched his helm.

'W-well...he was a big time jerk...mechs like him should be thrown down into the slums and see how they like it.'

That made Optimus laugh and he patted Jazz on the helm.

'Well I'm just glad that you're smiling again. My Spark pulses with joy seeing your smiling face everyday.'

The young Gamma suddenly looked up blushing whilst Optimus realized what he had just said and started to flush like crazy as he tried to rephrase the sentence.

'I-I meant that I-I...that you...w-well...oh dear.'

As Optimus began to stutter and hid his face behind his hands Jazz began to laugh out loud. It almost felt like every thing was back to normal or as normal as it could get up here in the grand halls with a Gamma walking around. As Optimus tried to recover and Jazz started to tease him Ratchet watched from a distance and smirked.

'Couple of lovesick lovebirds that's what they are,' he chuckled as he went back to check on everyone else.

* * *

Senator Prixus sat within his temporary chambers looking out at the bright city before him. He had planned to stay a little while longer since he had some other business to attend to. To be honest he wanted to return to his city of Kaon since the bright lights of Iacon displeased him. He let out a frustrated sigh as he took a sip of his high grade Energon. This day had been rather dull but when he heard the news about what had happened with Senator Xion and Optimus Prime he thought it was incredibly funny. He had heard that poor Ultra Magnus looked horrified like a little Sparkling all alone when he saw his brother getting stabbed. Possibly relieving some memories that he had been trying to forget. He had also heard that apparently it was all the cause of the young Gamma who said something to make the short fused Senator lash out.

The Kaon Senator smirked when he thought of Jazz. Even though he looked like a Gamma he still had a charm. A charm that made the cruel Senator think of horrid ways that he could torture him for his own pleasure. He just wanted to tie him up and make him scream, cry and beg for his mercy. He wanted to see tears drip down his face and hear his pathetic whimpers of pain and misery. The very thought got Prixus aroused at some point. If Optimus couldn't get this law to pass he wouldn't mind taking Jazz off his hands and take him back to Kaon as a pleasurebot. He would look so perfect tied up in his chambers as a beautiful decoration that only he could touch. And this time he won't run off with some other mech. He almost broke his glass when an angry memory flashed through his optics.

When he first saw the young Gamma he thought he had seen a ghost. The pair of them looked so similar to one another with a few different body parts here and there. Their voices almost matched except with the manner of how they talked and the way that they moved about and smiled was also incredibly similar. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a Gamma he would of assumed that he was seeing someone he thought had disappeared long ago. Maybe that was why he found him attractive. Maybe this was why he wanted him. However to be sure his assumptions were correct he sent his aide to go and dig up some paperwork. It didn't take too long and already his aide had returned to his side with the information he wanted.

'Sir. I have gathered all that I could about the Gamma known as Jazz. There wasn't a lot I'm afraid.'

He held out the data pad to his supirior who snatched it from him and began to read it. Like the aide had said, there wasn't a lot of information about him since he was a Gamma but Prixus saw the parts of the report that he needed to know. Putting them all together it could mean that his assumptions were true but he had to be sure. Giving the data pad back to his aide he issued him a new order.

'Excellent work...now go to him once this business with Senator Xion has calmed down and invite him to attend the Lady Melodia's Memorial with me...as an apology with the way I acted...if he refuses just tell him I'm reconsidering my interest with the Prime's plan to change Cybertron.'

The aide saluted and left leaving the cruel Kaon Senator alone to finish his Energon and to dwell on his thoughts about the young and pretty Gamma.

* * *

I rushed this...sooooo sorry T^T


	14. Picking up the Trail

_OK. I've been begged to, pleaded to, threatened to and even seduced to continue with this fic!...well no one really seduced me and there were only minor threats but...after seeing your pleas and finding some pretty awesome fanart based on this fic...I have attempted to revive A Love out of Reach! I know you all must be pretty mad at me for not updating over, wow 2 years, but please let me explain. During some time on this fic I was starting to lose the plot. I was a novice back then and I kept adding new things and dragging it on until I found I couldn't do it anymore, my inspiration had started to focus on new things and I had hoped that the fic would sort of fade away into the backround...it didn't...shocker...truthfully I didn't think it was THAT good!_

_Anyways this chapter is a short one but it's proof to you all that I am trying to finish it! Believe me it's hard to reveive a fic ^^; So I'm going to keep it short and simple, focus on the main pairing and the story and finish it with a happy ending! Kay? Please don't expect an update anytime soon BUT I AM WORKING ON IT! Enjoy and thank you all for adoring this fic so much that it drove me mad...hahahaha_

* * *

**Picking up the Trail **_(I named it that for a good reason)_

A couple of weeks had passed since the incident with Senator Xion and already everyone who he attacked had recovered from their personal injuries. Even Hot Rod regained concious and he was taken back to his private quarters where he could rest. Senator Xion was also in his private quarters where he was discussing certain things with Alpha Trion. He was possibly trying to find a way where he didn't have the whole world knowing that he had stabbed Optimus Prime in the arm with a scapel. Personely Jazz wanted him to suffer for what he did and amused himself with thoughts of Xion going back to Kalis and getting jeered at by his own people. He even giggled at one of his strange fantasies where Xion ended up being banished to the slums and taking over his old job at the Iacon Doorstep. The very idea of it sent him into a fit of giggles.

He was feeling much better now that every thing with Optimus not Bonding with Hot Rod and everyone not hating him for shouting back at the Senator had cleared up. He was even surprised that Ultra Magnus wasn't coming to arrest him for shouting at a respected higher up. Maybe he was too busy trying to clear the air between them and a still very angry Senator Xion. Even Optimus was now trying to find other ways to get Kalis to become good allies with Iacon. It meant he was extremly busy but he did make the effort to visit Jazz every now and then when he got a break. It made Jazz's Spark flutter when Optimus rushed to see him so they could chat and be together for a short while.

High Councilman Trax even got back with him to say that he got him a tempoary job at a poplur broadcast company where the infamous Blaster worked. He was in need of an assitant whilst his regaular one went away for some medical care. All he had to do was prep his Energon, organize his scripts and arrange his collection of music. He was a Beta with Spark of gold and according to Prowl he absolutly hated Omega Supiriors for reasons unknown. He also heard that this Blaster was eager to meet him since he had also never seen a Gamma before. Jazz of course wondered what deal did he make with Trax to get him this small job? He didn't really care since working in a populor broadcast comapany got him feeling excited. Even Optimus was pleased for him.

Everything was getting back to, what Jazz could call, normal. Prowl spent his evenings dating the chatty merchant Bluestreak, Ratchet was flirting with his patients again whilst Wheeljack would beat him up afterwards, Ironhide got back to training with the twins, Mirage invited him to a private room where they talked about many things including his secret relasionship with the Delta Hound and Optimus was working even harder to make the Gamma's lives easier.

Already he was arranging interveiws, media conferences, meetings with important higher ups and even encouraging other cities to send an ambassidor down to visit the Gamma slums and to spend a day with the people down there. Jazz watched the news program with glee as he watched how Alpha's and/or Supiriors would walk around the slums within their own cities, trying to understand the mechs and the femmes who lived down there. In Sim Fur they were already trying to build a Temple down there, which to the Gamma's delight would not only help teach them the teachings of Primus but take care of the ones who could not find a home for themselves.

All over Cybertron talkshows and broadcasts were talking about Optimus Prime's plan to tear down the walls that divided them and unite them all as a single race, a single class. Some were calling him a hero, others said he was sent from Primus to do his bidding. Others, who didn't like the idea of sharing their turf with anything lower than them, stated that Optimus clearly was thinking this one through and that he should reconsider. Then of them had the engines to say what they really thought of Optimus's idea. However some of them were slowly approving of the idea.

Jazz was even invited to meet mechs that someone like him could only dream of meeting. Since he had officaly been declared as the Gamma represenitive by Optimus Prime, the young Gamma had some what become an infamous celbrity himself. From famous celebrities to important Goverment officials, Jazz met them all and did his best to act polite whilst retaining his natral behaviour. Most of them were slightly cautious, since some of them had never seen a Gamma up close before, whilst many were very curious about his life in the slums.

It was tiring work but Jazz didn't really mind. After all, he got to spend more time with Optimus.

The young Gamma couldn't deny it anymore that he had a very large crush on the Omega Supirior. It wasn't just his looks, Optimus was the first mech who had been kind to him, treated him like an equal and went to great lenghs to make him and his people happy. The time they spent together just felt so magical, it was like a Sparkling's bedtime story. Jazz only wished it would last forever. When Optimus made time to spend it with Jazz, the young Gamma felt giddy inside. He started to have fantasies where Optimus would whisk him off his feet and carrying off into the sunset and away from this terrible world. Where they would lock fingers with each other and share a passionate...oooh Primus, he couldn't even think of saying it without going red.

He still felt a tad bit guilty after Optimus took a hit meant for him, but the Prime said that he would of taken a blow for him anytime, if it meant he could protect those dearest to him. That sentence alone made the young Gamma blush like mad and his Spark pulse like crazy. He still couldn't believe that he was in love with the Prime himself. It was like a fairytale that somehow came true and he was only a few pages away from the ending! He also had this little suspicstion that Optimus may have feelings for him. That or he was treating him as he treated any of his other friends.

The more time they spent together the more Jazz fell in love with him. He tried to behave for Optimus's sake, stayed clear of Ultra Magnus and did his best to act polite around the higher ups whenever they were around. Optimus had told him that he could be himself and that he would deal with Ultra Magnus if he ever tried to persucute him. That alone made Jazz blush like crazy.

He also wondered, what did Optimus think of him? Did he just see him as a friend? Or did he truly see him as a mech he could love? He wasn't sure if he did for Optimus was a Prime and a Prime was supposed to mate with a mech or femme that met his high standerds. Then again, Optimus didn't act like a proper Prime. Comapared to the other Primes in the past, Optimus was considered an...oddball, and that was trying to be nice. His armour was plain ratio of colour, the way he acted was bizarre compared to the other Primes and apparently he didn't...well...speak like a Prime. Yes he was able to pull off marvelous and inspiring speeches but his accent was a little off. Some believed it was because Optimus grew up around common Beta mechs and picked up their accents. Even Ultra Magnus sounded fancier than him.

But Jazz didn't really mind. Optimus sounded perfect to him.

In fact one afternoon, Optimus invited him to sit down in his office and read some feedback from the other cities and states of Cybertron. Some of it was really positive and the Prime wanted to see Jazz's reaction towards it.

So there they were, just the pair of them, drinking Energon tea and reading reports together. It was heavenly for the young Gamma, sitting beside a mech he now cherished. The bonus was that since they were drinking together, Optimus was not wearing his mask, meaning he could stare at that handsome face as much as he wanted to.

'It seems the Senetors of Polyhex are interested but won't take any action until the Gamma's in their region are investigated. This is a good sign, believe me. The Polyhexigons are very self centred when it comes to matters like these.'

Jazz just nodded and continued to listen.

'They just built a Temple down in the Gamma slums in Sim Fur. It's already attracted the attention of the media and your people have been given Energon and support.'

Jazz nodded again, failing to hear the good news.

'We've recieved some results from recent polls and we appear to be gaining the trust from the public!'

Once again he did nothing but nod, gazing into Optimus's face and focusing all his attention onto him. He was deep in a trance, gazing into the optics of the mech he had grown to adore more than anything else in this cold world. He couldn't deny the fact that he was in love with Optimus Prime, he had fallen for the gentle Prime and was easily swooned by his charms. He didn't seem to care about his own kind anymore or what would happen to him. All that he cared about was that he was sitting here with the one mech that had changed his life.

There was still the one little detail that was bugging him a little. Did Optimus feel the same about him? Did he...love him? He had treated Jazz with such kindness and respect, risking his own wellbeing to keep him safe from others. For a while Jazz thought was that it was because he was a special guest, someone he could use to help others. However he eventually noticed that it was how Optimus treated all his friends. He treated them all with the same caring and concern that made him so attractive.

Was Jazz just another friend to him?

'Jazz?'

The young Gamma blinked and looked up to see Optimus looking at him with concern.

'Oh, sorry. Did ya say somethin' Optimus?'

Optimus chuckled and showed him the open data-pad.

'Apparently Senator Prixus wanted to make up for his actions and has invited us to attend the Memorial of his late Mate, to pay his respects. He was hoping that you and I could come along to pray for Lady Melodia.'

Jazz winced upon hearing that name. Senator Prixus...creeped him out. Everytime he saw him he felt this chilling sensation deep within him and fear taking control of him. It was a very cold and almost farmilar feeling of dread. As if he had seen him in his nightmares as a Sparkling and it somehow came to life! The young Gamma would rather never see him again but Optimus had a positive look on his face about it.

'It would be nice if we could make ammends with Senator Prixus. Also I have been meaning to vist Lady Melodia's memorial, it would be good if we could go with him, to show that we are willing to forgive.'

The young Gamma sighed but smirked as he look up at Optimus's please face.

'Ya can't hate anyone, can ya?'

Optimus smiled and looked at Jazz.

'Hating someone never gets you anywhere, no matter how much they wronged you. If you truly wish to fix things between you and another then you would put everything aside to put everything right. Senator Prixus may be a...difficult mech, it is refreshing to see that he is trying to make up for his actions.'

Jazz still wasn't sure about but then Optimus suddenly said,

'I would be happy if you joined me to pay our respects to Lady Melodia.'

Frag, even if it was visit to say something to the dead and to spend a day with a mech that freaked him right the frag out, it still sounded like an invatation for a date...and Jazz fell for it.

'Welll...fine...but if he tries anythin' on me, I won't forgive ya!' he pouted, folding his arms and raising his olfaction sensor.

Optimus laughed.

'I think you've been spending too much time around the Alpha's.'

Jazz blushed and looked down at his feet. Eventually he started to laugh as well.

'An' who's fault is that?' he snorted.

The two began to laugh at their own little joke until their laughter echoed around the large room.

Their little amusement was cut short when Prowl entered the room, coming to pick Jazz up so he could escort him to his temporary job. The young Gamma sighed and stood up, preparing to leave.

'Duty calls, as they say,' he sighed.

The Prime smirked at Jazz, still amused from their little joke.

'Enjoy yourself...and will you be attending tomorrow?'

Jazz groaned and placed his hands on his hips.

'That creep better be polite an' all!'

Optimus laughed again.

'I'll take that as a yes then?'

Jazz said nothing but smiled. As he turned to leave he said,

'I'll try to be nice for Senator Prixus!'

Then as he walked off, he added, 'for you,' under his breath. He left the room with Prowl, leaving Optimus all alone to finish his reports.

The Prime smiled a little and looked down at the reports that had so much positive information regaurding his little project concerning the Gamma class. It was so overwhelming to see that his work was making others happy, that he was furfilling his duty as a Prime and caring for the people of Cybertron. Soon the Gamma's would be treated as equals as would every other class in their world. Soon nobody would have to be restricted to certain areas or treated poorly because of who they were. They would have true freedom and live happily.

Optimus sighed quietly as he began to think about Jazz, his Gamma friend.

His feelinsg towards him were...strange. Strange enough to make him feel this way whenever he saw him. When he first met him back in the slums, he had hoped that they would become friends and now that they were friends...Optimus suddenly found that he wanted something more.

He couldn't deny that Jazz was...very attractive and appealing to look at but...could he be with him? It wasn't because he was worried what the people would think if they saw him dating a Gamma mech, that was his own business. What worried him was that, would Jazz love him? Did Jazz even think about him this way? Or was he just merely thinking of him as a friend?

Also...could Optimus ever love again? He had been hurt before, both metally and physically. At the time he wasn't even sure if he could ever love again...but now that Jazz had come into his life, old feelings and emotions he hadn't felt in a long time began to resurface.

He adored Jazz, that much was true...but could he love him? Could he love Jazz without failing?

Frowning he looked out the window at the glamerous city of Cybertron, wondering if they could ever anything more than friends.

TBC I PROMISE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! T^T


	15. A Terrible Past

_Phew...SEE I told you I was working on it! WARNING, some minor angnst in this and YOU ALL FINALLY LEARN WHAT HAPPENED TO OPTIMUS!_

* * *

**A Terrible Past**

In all his life, Jazz had never been to any sort of event that honoured the ones who had joined with the AllSpark. In the slums, if someone had passed away no one would really care to think about it. In fact it never really bothered Jazz when mechs he knew had died, to him it was just something that was bound to happen eventually and that there was nothing he could do about it. It was life, plain and simple. Now that he was up in the world of the Higher Up's, he was surprised to learn that every now and then, they would gather at a memorial, built in memory of the one who's Spark no longer pulsed, and honour them so that they could be remembered. Both he and Optimus, along with a few others, had been invited to honour Senator Prixus's late Mate, Melodia.

He wasn't sure what to think.

He didn't know who this femme was or why everyone loved her but apparently she was quite popular, even after her passing. He had heard stories of how she died and that it was all Prixus's fault but others have said if she had not broken the Kaon law she would still be functioning. Jazz wasn't too sure which story was the right one but he didn't really know her. Who was she? What did she do that made the higher up's want to honour her in death? He had heard that she was quite beautiful and was well remembered for being kind and gentle, caring for those less fortunate. He didn't know that much about her unfortunately and none of the others spoke of her, almost as if it was forbidden.

Optimus had told him that she had cared for Ultra Magnus and himself when they were younger and he wanted to at least visit her memorial alongside Prixus, in the hopes that they could show their compassion for his late mate's memory and could start afresh with their current relationship. He even had Prowl fetch some Crystalis Plants, crystals that formed star shaped plants, so that he could place them before her memorial. Jazz felt guilty for not having anything to give but the Prime said that being there was just enough.

So there they were, walking through a very quiet garden filled with nothing but glowing blue plants, crystals and golden statues of mechs and femmes who had passed on. Jazz tried to be respectable, knowing that this was a very serious moment and he didn't want to be rude. Unlike down below, the higher ups up here wanted to remember them forever and thus honour them here, in this garden of remembrance. Jazz was in a whole new world and here things worked differently.

He saw a few other mechs standing before other statues. They were all quiet and seemed to be in a world of their own. Some looked sad, others deep in thought and other ones looked a little happy for some reason. The young Gamma focused on where they were going and tried to give these other visitors their privacy.

'It feels so...weird in here,' voiced Jazz, wanting to get rid of the eerie silence.

'I know how you feel. Every time I come here...my Spark swells with sadness and remorse,' sighed Optimus.

'It's kinda creepy,' chuckled Jazz, trying to make a small joke.

When Optimus did not respond to his little farce, he kept quiet.

They continued walking until at least they reached a small clearing where Jazz spotted Ultra Magnus, Alpha Trion and Senator Prixus. Thankfully since they were in this place of respect and remembrance, Ultra Magnus wouldn't try anything and neither would Prixus. They were talking amongst themselves, in quiet tones, under a golden statue of a femme, who the Gamma guessed was the Lady Melodia. As they got closer, Jazz was able to get a good look at her and, he had to admit, she was quite beautiful.

A long slender frame, a beautiful and graceful face, two golden rings pierced into her long and decorated horns and from them trailed a long thin veil that blew gently in the wind. Jazz could only stare at her in awe for she truly was a beauty. Why anyone would go ahead and execute this beautiful femme was a mystery to the young Gamma.

Also...he couldn't explain it but...a strange nostalgic feeling came over him as he gazed up at her...and he found that he felt sad for some reason. He didn't know who she was or what she was even like, but now he found that it pained him to know that she was dead.

He continued to gaze up at her as Optimus laid the Crystalis Plants at the foot of the memorial and Alpha Trion spoke.

'Seems like only yesterday she was trying to keep you two from running off,' he chuckled.

Ultra Magnus coughed upon remembering the old days and he looked up at the statue as well with a rare look of respect in his optics.

'She was indeed a good and well cherished citizen of Cybertron.'

Senator Prixus didn't seem to really care what the others were saying about his late mate and just casually looked up at her with no look of regret or sorrow...just bitter hate.

'She was I suppose...it was a shame that I had her executed but she did break a Kaon law and we all know that the laws must be obeyed,' he spoke in a cold tone.

No one spoke after that but Jazz could not believe he was acting like this around the memorial of his late mate! Yes, he may not fully understand why the higher up's did this sort of thing, but the young Gamma could not believe that he was acting so disrespectful! Optimus and even Ultra Magnus came here to have a special moment to remember a femme who had cared for them when they were younger and he was ruining the whole thing! And why was no one saying anything? Was it true that she broke a Kaon law? Did that mean it was alright to mock her at her grave? If the others truly cared for her than why did they not say anything? Was keeping their partnership so much more important?

Optimus had spotted the confusion and hurt in Jazz's optics upon hearing what Prixus had coldly stated and he quickly rose, guiding the young Gamma away whilst the other three talked in quiet tones.

'I thought ya all came to respect her, not to laugh at her,' hissed Jazz, surprised that he was angry about the whole thing.

The Prime sighed heavily.

'Believe me Jazz but I too feel nothing but hate when he speaks ill about her. However as a Prime I cannot express my true feelings on anything personal and neither can my brother and father. To Cybertron, she was indeed a good femme but she broke a Kaon law and thus I have no right to argue with Senator Prixus about his decision.'

Upon hearing that a sudden swirl of emotions filled Jazz.

That was right, Optimus was the Prime. The leader of the people of Cybertron and therefore he had to set an example to others. He didn't know much about leadership and all but after he told Prowl stories about Mac, his old boss back down in the slums, the Beta mech laughed and stated that a leader was someone who hid his emotions for his priority was to the people he was in charge of. He was supposed to care for them, look after them and make sure that they were as happy as they could be. Since Optimus was the Prime that was his job every single sol!

Before he became a Prime, Optimus was surprisingly rebellious and always spoke his mind. He would always speak out at others who would talk about their own personal ideals that would go against his morals and get angry if someone insulted one of his friends. In fact, Jazz was ordered to not share this with anyone, but Optimus almost threw an Alpha off the highest tower when the vain mech attack Bumblebee, who was delivering him a pile of data pads. The Alpha fled from the city a few days after the incident, not wanting to come anywhere near the larger Omega Superior.

Now that he was a Prime, Optimus could not even attempt to do anything like that!

It was...quite sad actually.

He was a good and just mech and even though he was the Prime with all that power, he was still trapped behind his new title and unable to voice out his inner most feelings. He could only imagine how much he was trying to hold back his rage whenever Prixus spoke ill about the femme who practically acted like his mother when he was little.

It didn't seem fair.

Optimus smiled from under his mask and patted Jazz on the helm.

'I'm sure that she is happy in her resting place, knowing that there are those who still loved her in this life.'

He guessed so but it still seemed like an excuse.

'Optimus Prime, might I have a word with you?'

Alpha Trion called out softly to the Prime and the large mech excused himself from Jazz for a moment to see what his father wanted, leaving the young Gamma alone to admire the graceful statue of the fair femme.

As he looked at her, he felt that funny feeling again. Like an old memory was trying to surface but he wasn't sure what it was. It was difficult to determine what it was that was bugging him. All he could feel was sadness and he didn't know why. He didn't know this femme, he didn't know what she was like but deep down he found that he was truly sad she was gone. It was odd since he didn't really care for those who had died in the past but now...he felt nothing but hurt deep inside of his Spark.

'She was truly a beautiful Superior Femme. Like a rare star that outshined the rest!'

Jazz flinched when he detected that Prixus was right behind him, speaking right into his audios. Frag that was all he needed!

'It was a real shame that I had to order her death, but in Kaon if you break the law you will pay for it with your very Spark!'

The Gamma said nothing, not wanting to speak to this disturbing mech. He wanted to flee but he didn't want to cause a scene in front of Optimus, his brother and his father. He almost squeaked with fear when he felt something thin and sharp trail along his shoulder plates.

'What about you Jazz? Do you think it was wrong of me to have her killed? I'm very interested in what a Gamma has to say about my deceased mate! After all you don't really have any laws down there...except of course the law that your kind must never go up!'

Prixus purred as he trailed a sharp finger across the young Gamma's frame. Poor Jazz wasn't sure what to say about it. His optics darted over to where Optimus stood, the Prime unaware that Jazz was in a sticky situation. He didn't want to offend him in fear he would cause a political mess but he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

'I...I think it's shame that she died,' he said in a quiet tone.

'Hm...it is. I did love her but...now I find that I have no love left for her. The poor bitch has only herself to blame and look what it got her. A cheap statue in a forgotten part of the garden.'

Primus, he was shaking like mad and everything! He wasn't sure if it was the rage from the way he was talking about the Lady Melodia or his fear of this disturbing mech.

'Are you mad at me? Angry that I'm insulting her memory?'

He wanted to shout and scream at him for being so cruel but for Optimus's sake he held it all in! Was this what his beloved Prime went through when someone insulted something he held close to his Spark? It was like he was getting ripped in two and it hurt! His anger almost overtook him but he tried to remain in control as he answered.

'I find it...sad that you seem to enjoy insulting her memory in front of the Prime. You clearly enjoy it.'

Jazz almost winced when he felt that Prixus had gripped his shoulder plate so hard it almost crumpled in his hand! Clearly he was angry that Jazz said such a thing but he kept quiet for some reason. Jazz was now feeling scared. He wanted Optimus to come over and get him away from this creepy mech but Alpha Trion had him locked in a deep conversation. He almost jumped out of his armour when he felt the Senator rest his chin on his shoulder, now looking in the same direction the young Gamma was looking.

'You like him, don't you?'

His optics must have widened into two large orbs when he heard those words. No way! There was no fragging way he could mean...did he know? How did he ever find out? He told no one!

'W-what do you mean, sir? He is my friend!' he asked, trying to  
keep calm.

Prixus laughed in his audios.

'Oh don't worry my dear Jazz, I won't tell anyone but it is so obvious that you have taken a liking to our dear Prime!'

Senator Prixus sneered, leaning into Jazz a little too close for comfort.

'The way that you look at him...I can see your yearning for him! I can see that desire to hold him like lovers would hold one another! Though I can't blame you my dear Jazz, he is indeed a handsome mech. Then again, that was what got him into trouble the last time he dated someone!'

What?

'Oh, you didn't know? Optimus was in love with another before he met you...pity it ended in such a tragic way. I myself found it amusing, the poor fool was young and naive! Thinking he had found 'the one' that would make his life complete! Thinking that he was the luckiest mech in all of Cybertron...he was such a fool and he still is!'

Jazz could only listen to those toxic filled words with disbelief.

'No one talks about it now in fear they would mentally damage him. Ultra Magnus himself was on the verge on despair when that dark day came. You should have seen the look on their faces. The pitiful fools. Still, it taught him a lesson!'

Looking over at Optimus, Jazz could see he was finishing up on the conversation he was having with his family. Senator Prixus took that as his cue to leave Jazz's side but as he moved he whispered something that chilled Jazz to the core.

'He won't have you...though I wouldn't mind! I would gladly make you mine!'

Prixus smirked as he left, walking off towards Alpha Trion, the other three mechs unaware of what he had done to the Gamma. Hearing that threat almost made Jazz fall over in disgust and shock. His Spark pulsed like mad and he wanted to purge his tanks. He had to grab the statue for support in fear he would actually fall over. All that information and learning that the Senator of Kaon now had a disturbing fetish for him! The poor Gamma couldn't take it! It was like someone had just placed a bomb inside of him and it had just set off, releasing toxic and bile into his systems.

'Jazz?'

The Gamma looked up to see a concerned Optimus looking down at him.

'Are you alright? You look a little pale.'

Jazz could only look at Optimus with horror and confusion! Was what Senator Prixus said true? Optimus had loved another before him? He was in love with someone else and that he was happy back then? If it was true then what did he mean it ended in such a tragic way? What happened? Was that the reason he had that scar under his mask or did he get it some other way? Was the Senator telling the truth?

He was in such a shock he didn't notice that Optimus had placed a hand in his forehead.

'Hmmm...maybe I should have Ratchet come fetch you. You don't look very well!'

As Optimus spoke, he failed to notice the way Jazz was looking at him. He had forgotten all about what Prixus had revealed what he wanted from him and he found that could only think of Optimus. All that the young Gamma could think about was,

'Who hurt you?'

* * *

Sitting in the med bay and slumping over his chair, Jazz looked down at his pedes as Ratchet tended to him. The medic was wondering what was wrong with the young Gamma when Optimus brought him in all of a sudden. The only symptoms the young Gamma displayed were a pale and sickly looking face and an overheated possessor. Other than that he was fine!

Optimus claimed that they went to the memorial garden together to visit the memorial of the Lady Melodia and he seemed fine as they were going in but all of a sudden the young Gamma suddenly looked faint. Concerned for his health he made the right choice to bring him here.

Ratchet was a little concerned when Optimus admitted he turned his back on Jazz whilst speaking with his father and he was pretty certain that Senator Prixus was talking to him during that time. The Prime could only assume that the Kaon Senator said something that upsetted the young mech. The medic sneered at the thought of that foul mech saying something to upset Jazz. It was his specialty after all to make others ill with his accursed words. All Jazz needed was a glass of Energon and some rest. He should be fine after a small pep talk.

The Prime was thankful but he had to leave due to some business with his family. He said goodbye to both Jazz and Ratchet and quickly left them alone. The medic could only hope that Prixus hadn't said anything too hurtful to Jazz, he was a tough mech after all so nothing he would have said should affect him like this.

'Alright kid, let me get you some top grade Energon and we'll talk,' suggested Ratchet, using a pleasant tone.

Jazz nodded but didn't respond vocally.

He was still in shock to hear that Optimus had been in love with someone else! Well, it wasn't really that part that bothered him, for Optimus must have had a few romances in the past so it wouldn't surprise him too much if he suddenly said that he used to have a mech or femme friend. It was the other part, that fact that it all ended in a tragic way that it even effected Ultra Magnus, the Supreme Commander who showed no emotion whatsoever! What had happened to him back then? How bad was it and just how badly did it effect Optimus?

He glanced up at Ratchet, now pouring him a glass of Energon. The beta Medic had been working here for some time now so...maybe he knew what had happened back then. Jazz felt bad for wanting to know something that Optimus probably didn't want others to know but...he just had to know! He wanted to know what had happened to the mech he had fallen for!

As Ratchet walked back, Jazz looked up at him and asked, in a clear tone,

'Ratchet, what happened to Optimus's first love? The one who hurt him?'

The medic almost lost his footing and the Energon in his hands almost split on the floor. He looked at Jazz with shock and what appeared to be anger.

'Who the frag told you?' he snapped.

Jazz winced. He must have stumbled into bad territory.

'I...it was-...'

Before Jazz could finish, Ratchet suddenly raised his hand and motioned him to keep quiet. He then walked around the med bay, checking the entrances and the windows as if he was making sure no one else was about. In fact he even closed the med bay and slammed the windows shut, making sure no one could get in or out. When he was certain that everything was secure he sat on a chair in front of Jazz and glared at the young Gamma. He was clearly angry that Jazz knew such information.

'OK, who told you all this?' he snapped.

Jazz winced, suddenly feeling bad for bringing it all up.

'I...well; it was...Senator Prixus...'

The mention of that name made Ratchet slam a fist down hard on a nearby table and utter a few curses under his breath.

'Figures that fragging slagger would take the opportunity to mess with your CPU!' he hissed.

'B-but what did he mean, Ratchet?'

Ratchet pulled a face to express that he wasn't really keen to talk about it.

'Look kid...I'm not sure that you would want to hear it,' he sighed.

Jazz shook his head and sat up.

'No! Look I understand this is personal and all but I...I care for Optimus.'

That statement made Ratchet raise an optic brow.

'Care?'

Jazz blushed a little.

'I...I really like him...and I'm just...concerned...so please! Please tell me! I don't want to do anything to hurt him but I have to know!'

Ratchet did look a little amused when Jazz admitted that he did 'care' for Optimus but the medic could see the concern in his optics. Now that he knew Optimus once had a past love life that went terribly wrong, he had to know so he wouldn't repeat the same mistakes. Then again, he was a dear friend of the Prime and the medic guessed that maybe that Jazz should be allowed to hear the truth.

'Fine I'll tell you! But you have to promise not to share this information with anyone! Understand?'

Jazz nodded, determined to learn Optimus's past so he could not hurt Optimus's future. Ratchet just sighed and leaned back, his mind now walking down memory lane.

'Where to begin? Primus, it only felt like yesterday when it all happened! It was about fifty vorns ago. Optimus was known as Orion back then and he was working in the great Archives and loving it. In fact it was around the time Ultra Magnus was promoted to Supreme Commander! The Alpha's threw a party for him and everything to celebrate his new role in Iacon! His own father came down to congratulate him and Optimus bought him that nifty looking stylus he keeps on his desk all the time! Heh, that stubborn mech was on top of the world that night! Then...he showed up...'

He?

'I was flirting with some femmes at the time so I didn't pay any real attention but I noticed that this big silver mech had made his way over to Ultra Magnus and Optimus. He was talking to them and it looked like he was trying to get friendly with them. Of course I didn't know what happened during the party but afterwards when I visited Optimus in the Archives Chamber he started to go on about how he met this charming Superior class noble from Kaon. He seemed intrigued but at the time he wasn't too interested. However I came back a few sols later and found that this so called noble was there talking with him. I didn't want to interrupt so I left them alone.'

Ratchet sighed and shook his head.

'Those who knew about and even Ultra Magnus and myself thought that Optimus had found a suitable mate and so we gave them the opportunity to get closer to each other. I rarely saw them but I heard all the sweet gossip and whatnot, like how he would grab his hand and tell him how pretty he looked. The funny thing was that I never knew his name since I was forbidden to speak to Optimus during that time. Ultra Magnus thought that having a Beta nearby would put the noble off so I only spoke to Optimus when he came in for checkups. I heard the gossip that he got gifts and notes and all that other lovely dovey crap and I even thought that this mech was clearly the one. I even noticed that Optimus had this dreamy look in his optics when he day dreaming on the job and he even walked around with one of those gifts he got like it was a medal. It was cute and everyone was happy for them...until...'

He now slumped over and the tone got darker.

'I went to visit Optimus one night for his vornly check up and I ran into him just as he was about to go out. He told me that he got a note from the noble he had been flirting with, asking him to meet him somewhere in Iacon. He told me he would stop by in the morning and I thought nothing of it. I just assumed he was going out to have fun. Of course the next morning he never showed up. I waited, thinking he might be late but already a whole sol past and Optimus wasn't the type to miss a check up. So naturally I went to his workplace and I found he wasn't there. A femme there told me that she had been informed that he had gone away for a business trip, which I found odd...I returned to the med bay I ran into two Enforcers who dragged me up to the City's command post!'

He paused for a moment to drink some Energon, whilst Jazz sat at the end of his seat.

'It was strange when I entered. Everything outside seemed calm and normal but within the Command Post it was in complete chaos! Ultra Magnus was bellowing orders like mad and the moment he saw me, he pretty much threw me into an interrogation room!'

Jazz's optics widened with horror.

'What happened?'

Ratchet folded his arms and looked into the distance.

'He started going on that 'I was the last one seen with his brother' and that 'he wanted to know everything I knew or else he'll rip my head off' and I'll admit I was scared of him at the time! I never seen his so mad! Sadly I soon learnt the truth. That so called noble was actually a member of an underground illegal gladiator group, who held a grudge against the Enforcers. The previous Supreme Commander had been giving them trouble and they wanted to send a message to the new one. I thought it was sick that the mech Optimus thought he was in love with was actually using him to get back at his brother!'

Hearing this awful truth almost made Jazz fall over with shock! Optimus had been...abducted? Kidnapped in the name of revenge? But that wasn't even the worse part! The fact that the noble had 'pretended' to be interested in Optimus was just...awful!

'I was ordered not to tell anyone! They wanted to keep the whole thing a secret in fear that the population of Cybertron might freak out! How could I? I was worried sick! I even went on walks around the lower districts to see if I could find him! Everyone who knew was scared out of their CPU's that the worst may happen, including me! Ultra Magnus...was walking wreak! In public he had a hard keeping his cool and he ordered his Enforcers to search day and night! Some of us had even given up hope.'

The mood in the med bay, which was normally bright, was now very dark.

'Then one day I got a private comm. It was from Optimus. He sounded weak and tired and he asked if I could come and get him. I informed Ultra Magnus and we both speed off to the location. We found him on the outskirts of the city in a construction site and he was in a mess. Gashes across his chassis, a few of his fingers were missing...I'm not going through all the details kid but what they did to him was awful! We were surprised he could walk! We managed to get him back without anyone noticing and me and a few other medics were charged to patch him up! We were all relieved and thanked Primus that Optimus was safe!'

Ratchet then stood up and stretched his legs.

'Of course we fixed him physically but mentally...I still think he's damaged. However he started to act like the whole thing never happened! The moment he walked out of that med bay he was acting like he normally did. The only change he went through was throwing out all those gifts and notes. Other than that he never really talked to anyone what happened during his capture. He gave some small details to his brother but not the whole story. We, his close friends, decided to pretend that nothing had happened too; we just wanted his life to get back on track. Ultra Magnus of course suddenly became overly protective of him and if anyone dared came near him, they had to go through him first!'

The story was drawing to end but it still felt like it was going to go on and on.

'Time passed and Optimus started to develop a rebellious attitude. He would disobey his brother just to get him angry for his own amusement and miss meetings on purpose because they bored him. He even got violent! Like that time he almost threw the Alpha off the tower? I was there! He looked like he was going berserk! Ironhide was called in to train him in self defence and he got good at it. In fact he convinced ol' Ironhide to teach him offensive tactics! We even attempted to talk to him about the whole incident one day but he just changed the subject completely! It was like he had forgotten it completely!'

Ratchet stopped walking about and looked over to Jazz.

'And that's pretty much it. We were all shocked when it was declared he was the next Prime and Ultra Magnus got even more concerned about his safety and we all concerned how it would affect him! So far he's remained calm and in charge but...I still keep my optics on him...I'm...sorry that you had to find out but I guess you were bound to learn of it eventually.'

The medic looked over at Jazz and found that the poor young thing looked like he was about to cry. He walked over and placed a gentle hand on his helm, stroking him in a soothing way.

'I know it hurts...but it's good, it means that I know you really do care for him.'

As he comforted the young Gamma, Jazz could only dwell on what he had just heard.

Optimus...he had only known him for a while and in that short time he found that he now loved him. He loved him so much it hurt. He had never met such a good and kind mech who would take the time out of his life to care for him! To hear that this terrible thing had happened to him in the past...to think that someone he feel in love with betrayed him in such an awful way. To be used in the name of revenge! To be taken advantaged off just because he was related to an important figure! It was just...awful!

And he never spoke about it to anyone! He just kept it bottled up inside and refused to speak with anyone about it. Why? Was he afraid? Afraid how others would react? Was he still suffering because of it? Was he still hurting inside?

'It's OK...just promise me you won't tell anyone? OK? The last thing we all need is Ultra Magnus going on the warpath!'

Ratchet had meant it in a joking manner, wanting to put Jazz back in a calming mood, but Jazz only felt pain and hurt inside. All he could see in his mind was Optimus's kind face smiling down at him, the face of the mech he truly cared for. To think that his face was one filled pain and sorrow due to betrayal...was too painful to imagine.

A loose tear trailed down his face...the pain that Optimus must of gone through...he could almost feel it. His only wish was to know that the Prime that he loved to the point that it hurt was happy and at peace.


	16. Time for themselves

**Time for themselves**

Although the room was bright, full of colour and the mood was a joyous one for everyone in there, Jazz could only stare at Optimus with optics full of woe, hidden behind his bright visor. They were currently celebrating their recent victory at gaining the support from a majority of Cybertron, who many now did not mind having the Gamma's live among them. It wasn't too long ago when Ratchet told him what the good and kind Optimus had gone through in his younger days. He could not help but stare at Optimus with a sad expression.

He could not believe that someone had harmed his beloved Optimus in such a cold way. He was such a kind and loving mech that he could not imagine that anyone would want to hurt him. To use him in such a vile way and tear his Spark up into a million atoms. It was so awful that Jazz found that it was making his Spark throb painfully at the very thought.

Everyone around him was smiling and acting like they were in the very precense of Primus himself. Even though his face was hidden behind a mask Optimus was smiling too, happy that his plans for the Gamma's was going the way he wanted it to. It was both touching yet sad.

Jazz sat away from the festivities, although a few had come up to him and wished him all the best in his on going efforts to help his fellow Gamma's. What had he done exactly? All he did was just stand there and look as pretty as he could be whilst Optimus tired himself out by filling out paper work, arragning meetings, talking with senators and council mechs, pushing himself to his very limits just to make a whole buch of unfortunate mechs and femmes happy.

Was he really happy? Was he just hiding his true feelings under that smile?

Looking into his glass of Energon Jazz frowned.

'What's wrong with you?'

Looking up Jazz found that Ratchet was standing over him with a casual expression. The medic had already finished his drink and must of been making his way to get a refill before noticing the sad Gamma. Jazz just shook his head and sighed heavily.

'It's...nothing really.'

'Oh please Jazz. I've only recently told you about what happened with Optimus. The best thing you can do for him and yourself is to move on and forget about it. He's already made it this far kid so don't fret about it.'

Jazz looked up at Ratchet with a horrified expression.

'How can you say such a thing? You acting like nothing has happened!'

'That's the point.'

Those words stabbed him harder than any blade could.

The pain that Optimus had gone through, the horrible expirience he had to endure...how could he just pretend that it never had happened? To go on living after expiriencing such a horrible thing.

He wanted to hold him, to hug him, to tell him that he cared...but would that be enough? Would those mere gestures be enough to show his concern? Would Optimus even accept it? Would he allow Jazz to comfort him or would he push him away?


End file.
